Lies and Love
by Cesia14
Summary: Gray lost his heart 5 years ago. Lucy, a mother, loves the children she had 5 years ago. Gray meets 2 children who looks exactly like him & were born 5 years ago. So what happened 5 years ago? Two people know: Lucy, but not Gray. -Teaser
1. Two Worlds

Title of story: **Lies and Love**

**Update: 12/28/12 (Friday) 10:42 PM  
**

**Edit: 01/01/13 (TUESDAY) 3:20 PM  
**

**+Summary:**

Gray is a popular international actor who has lost his heart 5 years ago. Lucy is a single mother who loves the children she gave birth to 5 years ago. Gray meets 2 children who looks exactly like him and were born 5 years ago. So what really happened 5 years ago? Two people know: Lucy, but not Gray.

**+Pairings:**

Gray x Lucy

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail and this plot. The story belongs to "the dreamer" All you can give me credit for is for sharing this and switching character names XD umm I do own a Mercedez Benz that one you can rest assure I did not steal from someone I got it for free...From my tou-san^^

**Chapter 1**

**Chapter One: "Two Worlds"**

"Okay! And…CUT!" the director shouted, his voice filled with glee. "That's a wrap everyone!"

Hearing that, everyone around him cheered and erupted in conversation.

"Finally! After seven months of shooting!" one of the men holding a very large video camera said, grinning at his colleagues.

"I can't wait to get home and see my kids," said the woman who had large headphones now settled around her neck.

Everyone around were excited, they were finally done with filming. Now they can go home to their families. After spending exactly seven months, two weeks, and four days on location in Pergrande Kingdom, they can finally go home. Of course, they all admit the place was beautiful, but it would've been a better place for a vacation with loved ones rather than a place for shooting a movie.

But there was one person, however, who was as indifferent to the city as he was to the conclusion of the shoot.

"Oy, Gray! Good work!" some of the crew called out after the retreating back of the star.

"Thank you everyone!" called back a woman before following the indifferent actor out of the set.

Lines of trailers were set outside on one of the large streets of the lovely city of . Many people gathered time and again to catch glimpses of their favorite actors and actresses as they went in and out of their own trailers each day for a while now.

The woman shut the trailer door behind her that had a large golden star on it with a name imprinted on top, labeling: 'Gray Fullbuster'. Peering through the tinted window, she saw the downcast face of a few young ladies who had been ignored by the celebrity. "You know, you could try to be a bit friendlier, for publicity's sake," she suggested.

"I'm not in the mood," Gray replied flatly, as he dropped himself onto the large sofa tiredly.

She merely grinned at him as he said this. "Great job today by the way, now we can finally catch a break to see the city!" she said ecstatically.

"Mmm…" he replied nonchalantly with his eyes closed.

Shaking her head, she let out a long sigh.

"You really sh-"

Whatever she was going to say, she was cut off by the ringing of her cell phone.

"Yes, this is Juvia…Yes…At y-…Okay…Sure…We'll be right there soon."

"Who was that?" Gray asked, an eye half opened looking at his agent.

"Jellal-san, he says he has to leave from the town in an hour, he wants to see us before he goes."

Jellal Fernandez was a Fiore producer to Gray's current film and one of the few people he trusted, besides his agent, Juvia Lockser.

"C'mon, let's go," Juvia said, pulling him to his feet. "It won't take long, I already met up with him before. He didn't tell me much, only he said that it's good news."

Reluctantly, Gray got up and followed her out of his trailer.

**xoxo**

"Of course, I'm sure he'll be willing," Jellal replied into his cell. "Okay…yeah…Ja"

"What is this all about Jellal-san?" Juvia asked, getting excited.

Jellal was after all, responsible for Gray's first big break in show business and he's been a producer to all of Gray's movies ever since. He's also always recommending Gray and endorsing his skills as an actor to all his connections in the business, which in result often gives Gray chances to film internationally.

After pocketing his cell, the older man turned to two of his favorite people, one was a highly praised and one of the best female agents to date, and the other, one of the most popular and highly paid actors in the business.

"It's good news for you Gray!" he announced with a grin.

"So I heard," he said in a bored tone.

He eyed Gray curiously as he always had. His relationship with the actor was always good, they respected each other and at this point, he even considers him as like a younger brother to him which goes the same for Gray who treated him like an older brother. But regardless of the closeness of their relationship, this is one thing that he still doesn't understand, and it's his lack of passion for acting. He clearly remembers Gray years back when he was a just a budding actor, his talents were as good as they were today although not so polished. But he had passion when he acted, he actually saw fire in his eyes and that he was clearly enjoying what he was doing.

Now, however, was a different story. He lacked passion and he could literally see a barricade in his eyes. There was no fire, instead there was ice, and it was as cold as ever for the past five years. As his producer, he didn't care as long as he did well where his job in acting was concerned, and he did. As his friend and surrogate-brother, he couldn't bear seeing him like this, he can clearly tell that he wasn't at all contented with anything he does.

"I promised a friend you'd star in his new upcoming film!"

Juvia literally had stars in her eyes as he said this, a grin spreading across her lovely face. "Oh that's wonderful Jellal-san!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Nodding in agreement, Jellal turned back to Gray. "You have nothing important planned don't you? Can you do this?"

All of the films he recommended for him were always good for his reputation as an actor and he had nothing better to do with his life other than work anyway. "No," he replied to his first question, "Yeah sure, I'll do it," he answered to his second.

"Very good! You don't have a choice anyway, I already gave my word."

Gray raised a brow at him. "Then why bother asking me if I can do it?"

"I just wanted to know that you're actually willing to do it."

"So when does filming begin? And where do we fly out to next?" Juvia interrupted, now imagining places like the Caribbean or Greece. All of Jella's recommended projects always ended them up at the most wonderful of places.

"Hargeon, Fiore," he answered casually.

"Fiore?"

Jellal looked at the pair as they both repeated the word as if it were a curse.

"What's with Fiore?"

Juvia looked over at Gray who was looking at the wall, an ice cold glare spread across his face.

"Bad memories," he hissed.

Jellal saw the fire in his eyes as he said this. It wasn't the fire he was hoping he'll get back but it was fire nonetheless. And he hadn't seen him look this emotional over anything for years now, albeit the emotion seemed to be of pure distaste and hatred.

"A-Are you sure filming is already set for Fiore?" Juvia asked, sounding hopeful that he'd answer otherwise.

"Yes, I've read the script myself. It's really good actually, and the entire thing's set in Fiore. My friend asked me if I knew more popular actors who were fluent in Japanese, and of course, I recommended the first person that came to mind," he said with a glance at Gray. "After all, I did discover Gray when I was in Fiore almost six years ago."

At the mention of this, Gray's face hardened. "I'm not doing it."

"Why not?" Jellal asked, perplexed at his sudden change of mind.

"I just won't," he said in a final tone before walking out of the room.

"I'm sorry Jellal-san," Juvia said apologetically. "But Gray won't go back to Fiore."

**xoxo**

"Hey there! Is your mom home?"

With that said, the door slammed to a close in front of the man's face.

Smirking, he turned to the person beside him who held exactly the same expression and face as he had.

"Boys! Who's at the door?" a woman's voice called out from the kitchen.

"Just a salesman mom!" the twins called back, grinning to themselves.

The doorbell rang again.

"That must be some persistent salesman," she said, peeking at the twins by the doorway.

The doorbell rang yet again.

Shaking her head, with a frown on her face, she walked towards the front door herself. "Look, we don't want-"

"Are you sure?" said a voice from behind a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh! Loke, it's you!" she said with a grin before taking the bouquet.

"Don't look too surprised Lucy, we're going out this evening, remember?" the man said, a smile on his face.

"Of course I remember, come in, come in," Lucy said, ushering him inside the house before sending a knowing look to the twins who were now frowning at each other. "I just have to leave Mira a few instructions, then we can leave."

"No problem, take your time," he said, grinning at her.

"Where are you taking mom?"

Loke looked down and smiled at the twins.

"Oh hi there! So you must be the twins Lucy keeps talking so much about. I'm Lo-"

"You didn't answer our question," said one of the twins, cutting him off.

A smile still present on his face, Loke gave them an apologetic look. "I'm sorry about that. Your mother and I are going to the movies."

"What movie are you watching?" they inquired at the same time.

"Well, it's not exactly the sort of movie 5 year olds should know about," he answered.

With that said, the twins turned to the other.

"Ehhh…do you remember that last movie mom watched with that guy? What's his name, hmm…Hibiki?" he asked, as if speaking only to his twin.

"Yeah, mom was so freaked out by that movie. She went crazy when she got home, I thought she'd do to him the same thing she did to our father," the other twin replied, also sounding as if it were only them at present.

"What did she do to your father?" Loke who can't help himself, asked, a frown now upon his features.

The twins turned to him simultaneously. "She _murdered_ him."

Although he doubted if it was true, Loke still visibly paled at hearing the words come out of their lips.

"See that photograph over there?" one of the twins said, pointing to the frame being hung on the wall just behind Loke. "That's him, that's our father."

"And mom hangs that picture right there, because on the spot you're standing on right now, is the place where he died," the other twin added looking solemn.

"That was such a sad day," said the other twin.

The twin to the left nodded in agreement at this. "I know, we couldn't even mourn well because the police kept coming here day after day always asking about what really happened."

"But of course, they never found out," said the twin on the right, looking at Loke. "Because we helped mom cover it up."

"Yes, we even hid the weapon she used to murder him…"

"…to make sure she won't get caught."

"Actually, mom still uses the weapon from time to time when the wrong guys come into this house."

"We even have it with us right now…"

"…here it is." One of the twins then pulled a hand gun from the back of his pants and held it up to Loke who looked like he was about to faint.

The older man's eyes bulged as he stared at the weapon on the child's hands with dripping blood on the handle.

"Please tell your m-mom I'll call her. I forgot I had an emergency…thing to go to," he managed to say in a voice that sounded more like a squeak before he practically ran out the door.

The twins looked at each other with grins spread across their faces.

"Eh? Where's Loke?"

"He left!" they replied to their mother who had just come back, trying to hide the delight in their voices.

"Huh? Did he say anything?" she asked, looking at her boys suspiciously.

"Yes, he says that he'll call you…"

"…because he forgot that he has an emergency thing to go to."

Lucy sighed, Loke is officially the third guy who had one-way-or-another ditched her. Only this was the worst out of the rest of the other men she had dated, because this time, she didn't even get to start the first date yet and already he'd run off like the rest of them.

And somehow, she had a feeling that the reason behind all these guys from suddenly disappearing without another word to her, was because of the two twin boys who were the most mischievous kids she knew.

"You guys want some ice cream?" she asked, getting full blown smiles from them at the mention of the treat.

"Yes please!" they shouted before hugging her, a leg each.

But even if they were the reason why men avoided her, she wouldn't mind, they were the only men she was genuinely interested in. Her little men, Grey and Grayson."Eh? How did this frame get so crooked?" Lucy wondered aloud, seeing the frame so lopsided. It couldn't have been the boys, their current height barely even reached pass her knees.

"The man was looking at it earlier…"

"…we saw him touch it because he was curious who it was."

The twins then snickered to themselves as the image of Loke hitting the wall with the photo due to his fear of their toy gun, ran through their minds.

Lucy looked at the man on the photo who was about the age of 30 when it was taken. "I really do miss him," she said fondly, before straightening the frame.

"We miss grandfather too!" Grey and Grayson declared.

With one look at the picture of Jude Heartfilia, Lucy lead the twins into the kitchen.

"Grey, why do you have a large ketchup stain at the back of your pants?"

**xox_o_**

**Once I get the name guys, I'll make sure to switch the names of the twins for naw it's still undecided.  
**

**_Till next time~_  
**


	2. An Unexpected Meeting

Title of story: **Lies and Love**

**Update: 12/29/12 (Saturday) 10:10 AM  
**

**Edit: 01/01/13 (TUESDAY) 3:20 PM  
**

**+Summary:**

Gray is a popular international actor who has lost his heart 5 years ago. Lucy is a single mother who loves the children she gave birth to 5 years ago. Gray meets 2 children who looks exactly like him and were born 5 years ago. So what really happened 5 years ago? Two people know: Lucy, but not Gray.

**+Pairings:**

Gray x Lucy

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail and this plot. The story belongs to "the dreamer" All you can give me credit for is for sharing this and switching character names XD umm I do own a Mercedez Benz that one you can rest assure I did not steal from someone I got it for free...From my tou-san^^

**Chapter 2  
**

**Chapter Two: "An Unexpected Meeting"**

Juvia looked at Gray, a scowl was still on his face.

"What'll it take to have a smile on your face?" she asked from across him inside the limo that had just picked them up at the airport.

"Nothing," he muttered, staring out the window. "Where are we going?"

"Straight to our hotel just here within Fiore," she informed, trying to lighten his mood. Although if she had to admit to herself, she wasn't in as much of a good mood as he was. Both of them weren't at all happy to be back in Fiore.

"When and where does filming start?" Gray asked, wanting to get things over with. The sooner they started, the sooner it'll be over. And besides, most of the films they shoot in Fiore don't usually last more than 4 to 6 months anyway. That's the only good thing he's been thinking about since the day Jellal had forced him to come or else he'd revoke his entire contract with him. He's never had such an argument with the man in his entire life until a few weeks ago when he threatened to personally put an end to his acting career if he doesn't take this job in Fiore. 'What the hell was that man thinking,' he thought scathingly as he watched the familiar Fiore scenery pass by as the limo drove along. 'He must have a motif.'

Before thinking of any possible reason why Jellal had demanded he come back to the past he didn't even want to remember, the limo drew to a stop and the door beside him immediately opened, letting in screams of the large crowd that had gathered around the front of the hotel.

"Smile?" Juvia said, looking at him with a pleading look.

Gray sighed and smiled, making her grin. Of course Gray's smile was the same as it had been for the past five years, just that tiny curve at the end of his lips without so much as a peek of his perfect white teeth. But that was enough for everyone. It was even more than enough for all his fans who thought he was just being cool that way, and not knowing the exact reason why they never saw their favorite actor smile.

**xoxo**

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleaaaaasseee?"

Lucy looked at the round navy blue orbs of her twin boys before sighing exasperatedly.

"If Mira says its okay with her," she agreed, giving in to their request, and smiled as the pair's faces brightened up almost immediately.

**xoxo**

"Are you finished _now_?" Gray said with a scowl on his face. It's been three weeks since he's arrived in Fiore and his mood still didn't improve.

"Yeah, you can take a break now Fullbuster-san," the photographer said before giving his camera to his assistant.

Sighing, Gray jumped down from the elevated set where he was having a promotional shoot for the upcoming movie. It was ridiculous, they've been filming for only two and a half weeks and already they intend to do so much promotion when not even 1/8 of the entire movie was filmed yet.

"Gray, where are you going?" Juvia called as she saw him heading out the studio.

"I need fresh air!" he replied without turning back but instead held up a cap and a pair of sunglasses for her to see.

**xoxo**

"Are you gonna keep following me all day?"

"It's what you paid me to do Fullbuster-san," replied the large man gruffly.

He smirked at the man before going into the large convenience store he had seen from across the street earlier. "Good point, want anything Elfman?"

Elfman, Gray's bodyguard, shook his head as he positioned himself by the entrance to the store.

"Take your time, I'll be waiting out here." OTOKO! (^^ I just had to add it, lol sue me)

Gray never minded the presence of the large man, he was after all of great use for him especially with dealing with the paparazzi. But when he was sure he wasn't followed by cameras or fans, he'd rather he wasn't around either.

**xoxo**

"I'll be waiting at the cashier with the large sign on top that has the number one, okay?"

The twins looked at their nanny and nodded their heads, willing themselves not to roll their eyes. They knew where the cashier line was and they knew they had numbers at the top and they also knew what the number one looks like, they could even count all the way to thirty now even if they didn't attend school officially yet.

They certainly weren't as dumb or immature as most people think due to their young age. In fact they were the exact opposite, but only their immediate family knew that, like their mother for example.

"Okay," they chorused before rushing inside.

"I'll go get the candy that Layla really likes…"

"…and I'll get the ice cream," Grayson finished with a nod.

Grey grinned at his younger twin by 6 minutes and nodded as well.

"You might take longer than I do so I'll just meet you by the ice cream freezer!" he called as he ran down the aisles of the store.

"Okay!"

**xoxo**

Sighing irately, Gray took off his dark sunglasses. Wearing it inside only made it harder for him to see.

'Hmm…what would Juvia want…' he thought, looking down into the freezer.

"Excuse me, but can you move a little?"

Gray turned around at the unfamiliar voice, but no one was there.

"Down here!"

Looking down, he saw a small child already glaring at him while holding a small stool, and he was left there standing stock still staring at him.

"Are you okay?" the child asked with furrowed brows.

Gray shook his head, snapping out of his thoughts but continued staring at the small child. "Can I help you?" he asked rather amusedly, ignoring the child's question.

"Yes, you can. Please move a little," he ordered, making Gray move to the side by a step. "Thank you."

Grayson placed the stool he borrowed from one of the workers in the store firmly on the ground in front of the freezer before climbing on top of it and peering inside at all the ice cream.

Gray looked down at the contents of the freezer as well but can't help but stealing constant glances at the child beside him. Although the glare he sent him earlier was enough to shock him, especially coming from a such small child like this but what surprised him the most was that this child is the spitting image of himself when he was just about his age. Of course, he knew navy blue eyes and raven-colored hair were common but this is the first time he'd actually met someone who had the exact same facial features as he did, the child even had his eyebrows , the shape of his nose and the messiness of his own hair. Even the glare, with the tiny sneer on the corner of his mouth, which he aimed at him earlier, looked like one of his own.

This child was either actually born looking like him or his parents were really big fans of his movies to actually turn their son into a spitting image of him, which, he thought was unlikely. The kid looked like he was only four or five years old.

"How long are you gonna keep staring at me mister?"

That statement snapped him out of it. "Sorry," Gray said with a smirk.

Grayson looked up at the unusual stranger and smirked back.

That did it.

"What's your name kid?" he asked, curiosity overwhelming him.

"Mom said I shouldn't talk to strangers," Grayson replied immediately, but he can't help but actually want to talk to the man. He found him weird because he always stared at him but he seemed very familiar to him.

Gray nodded in understanding at this.

"But if you can get that ice cream for me then you won't be much of a stranger anymore," he added, pointing to a strawberry cupped ice cream.

Taking the ice cream from the bottom of the deep freezer, he gave it to him.

'What a negotiator," Gray thought, even more amused.

"My name is Grayson," he informed, immediately holding a hand out when his other hand took hold of the ice cream cup. "What about you?"

"_Gurei _," Gray replied, frowning a little. Grayson grinned at this. "I think my mom named me after my dad," he said casually before turning to look down at the freezer for his next pick.

"Grayson! What are you doing?"

Grayson and Gray turned to the new but similar voice.

'Another one?' Gray thought incredulously as he saw another spitting image of himself stalking towards them and a scowl was on his face.

"What are you doing?" he hissed to his twin who was standing on a stool while he kept an eye on the stranger.

"Getting the ice cream as planned…and this man is helping me," Graysoni replied, pointing at Gray. "His name is Gray. Sound exactly the same name as us!

Grey looked at the really tall figure beside his slightly elevated brother. He and his brother always thought alike, if Graysoni trusted this man, then so did he, no questions asked. "Thank you for helping my brother, my name is Grey, nice to meet you," he introduced formally and holding a hand up towards him.

Gray knelt down to their level and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too."

"We have the same eyes," he pointed out bluntly which surprised Gray.

"Exactly what I noticed when I first saw him," agreed his twin, which surprised Gray even more. They're very observant…and direct, just like him as a child, although he wasn't as talkative like them back then.

"Tell me, how old are you two?"

"Five," they replied together.

"Hey, can you help me again please?" Grayson said, pointing into the freezer.

Gray got up and gave him the two chocolate Popsicles and one vanilla ice cream cup.

"Thanks, Mr…what's your family name?"

"L- Lei," Gray amended immediately. They might be kids but he couldn't risk revealing his full name, especially not to smart kids like these, they might familiarize his name from his movies.

"Thank you Lei-san," they replied simultaneously yet again.

"It's always better to address adults by their family name…"

"…it's more respectful that way, according to mother."

He gave them both a nod before looking around them. "Did you come with your mother and father?"

"We don't have a father," Grayson informed him.

"Don't feel sorry for us though, we're used to it," Grey added, seeing the look Gray had.

"I don't feel sorry for you," he countered, a smirk on his face.

"Yes you do. We saw it in your eyes…"

"…you don't have to deny it."

Now Gray can't help but chuckle. These kids were witty too. Never has he met children that actually got much of his attention, and here he was absolutely engrossed with two.

"So where is your mother then?"

"She-"

"Grey! Grayson!"

All three heads whirled around at the sound of the woman's voice.

Mira looked absolutely troubled as she came almost in a run towards them.

"What are you doing? You've been gone for over 30 minutes already!"

"Sorry…"

"…we got held up."

The flustered nanny looked up and only just noticed the rather tall stranger who was with the boys.

"Do I know you?" the Mira asked, trying to look into Gray's features more clearly from under his cap.

"I was just talking to your boys," he said, pointing to the twins. "They're quite a pair."

"Oh, they're not m-"

"He helped us get the ice cream…"

"…he's a pretty nice guy."

"Thank you then," she said with a bow of her head before turning to the boys. "We better get going."

The twins nodded at her and turned back to Gray.

"Nice meeting you Lei-san…"

"…and thanks again."

Gray gave a final nod towards the boys and watched as they ran towards the cash register.

**xoxo**

"What took you so long?"

"Bought ice cream, long line," Gray lied casually, throwing a strawberry Popsicle to Juvia.

Juvia looked at it before offering it to one of the employees of the studio who passed by.

"Don't you like ice cream?"

"I don't like _strawberry_ flavored ice cream," she corrected. "I thought you would've known that after all these years."

Gray shrugged before taking a lick out of his own vanilla and chocolate flavored one.

"You should really stop eating ice cream so much, you'll get fat," she warned.

He merely raised a brow at her, daring her to do anything about it.

"Yeah, yeah, forget it. I know when not to come in between you and your ice cream," she said with a roll of her eyes, making him smirk.

That's one of the more odd things she knew about her client. Sure he was as serious as he looked, even sometimes just down-right mean. But when he did his job, he really _does_ his job, which is why almost everyone in the business doesn't complain of his attitude, because he always delivered his best.

His image of being a 'bad boy' however would occasionally be questioned due to him always getting caught by the paparazzi with an ice cream cone or any iced treat in hand. And the absence of having a girlfriend and his indifference to the female population didn't help either, which is why she had to pretend time and again that she was his girl friend whenever gossip starts spreading about his questionable sexuality.

"Fullbuster-san, do you have a girl friend?" Juvia froze as she heard the words that didn't come from within her thoughts and looked up at Gray whose face was hardened.

"How did you get in here?" Juvia asked, looking at the girl with a frown before looking around. "Security!"

"No please, I only followed him inside, I-I didn't sneak in or anything!" reasoned the young girl as two buff guys in uniform came in and ushered her outside.

"You should really be more aware next time," Juvia reminded him with a frown. "Did you even notice that girl come in here with you?"

Gray still had a hard look on his features before he left towards the photography studio's set.

**xoxo**

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleaaaaasseee?"

Lucy sighed, eyeing the twins with a raised brow. She knew were this conversation was going, she's been led into this routine for almost two months already. It was always the same, every Saturday afternoon.

"You know the drill."

With that said, both boys kissed her on either cheek.

**xoxo**

"You guys are late," Gray said, raising a brow at the three new comers, two were running towards him.

The twins grinned at him.

"C'mon, I heard they have new kinds of ice cream that came in just yesterday."

"I'll leave them to you then," Mira said with a kind smile.

"We'll see you in half an hour," Gray said with a nod.

Mira nodded back and watched the trio walk into the convenience with a fond smile. She didn't know how this routine came to be but it had. Ever since their first meeting, they've been doing this for almost two months already. Every Saturday afternoon at exactly 3:30, the twins would pester their mother into letting them out for ice cream, and she would accompany them to the convenience store where she would leave them with Lei-san, a _complete stranger_, at exactly 4:00 and pick them back up at exactly 4:30. She didn't even know what got into her for actually trusting the mysterious man who always met up with them with a hat and often with a pair of glasses. But she did, and so did the twins who seemed to find a liking for him.

Which was actually rare.

The twins don't trust men this easily, in fact they didn't trust any man at all unless they're like family or actual family, like their late grandfather. And here he is, a total stranger already getting their favor, maybe that's what convinced her to trust this man with them. It may change their perspective for the male population.

**xoxo**

"What are you guys in the mood for?"

The twins looked at the unusually filled freezer, eyes bugging out at all the new sorts of ice cream they've never seen and tasted before.

"That one," they said simultaneously, and also simultaneously pointing at the exact same ice cream cone which was wrapped in a silver wrapper.

"You guys really are something," Gray said with a raised brow and smiling down at them.

He didn't want to admit it but Gray's never had this much fun for a long time now, and he didn't expect to feel like this especially when he was in Fiore when this was where he lost his smile in the first place five years ago.

But he couldn't help himself, the twins somehow changed his mood, but that is of course when the two were around. He's been smiling a lot during their 30 minutes together every Saturday for the past few weeks. Just thinking about it, Gray realized he's smiled more for the past weeks than he did for the past five years, excluding of course those times when he had to force a smile on his face during filming.

"Thank you," they replied in unison, a charming grin plastered on their faces as a group of ladies passed by and complimented how cute they looked.

Gray looked at the passing group through his glasses and back to the boys.

"You two really are the ladies' men."

Both shrugged at this before taking their usual seats on the bar situated against the glass wall by the entrance.

"It comes naturally…"

"…our mom says we got it from our father."

"The first time we met, you said you didn't have a father," he pointed out. He's been avoiding this topic ever since they mentioned they didn't have a father in case the twins might find it a touchy subject. But now, he couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah, we never met him…"

"…mom says he died before we were even born."

"We don't believe her though…"

Gray raised a brow at them.

"…we think he just left us and mom."

He watched as the twins casually talked about their missing father in between licks of their ice cream. "Why do you believe that?"

"Gut feeling…"

"…we get that feeling often."

"Gut feeling?" Gray asked, not understanding what they meant exactly.

"Yeah, gut feeling. Like the feeling we get with you…"

"…why do you think we trusted you this easily?"

"I see."

Sighing in content, the twins turned to each other and nodded before standing up from their seats.

"There's exactly 5 minutes until 4:30…"

"…we have to go wait outside now…"

"…or else mother might worry."

Gray doubted the gentle woman who left the twins with him would worry. She's trusted him to watch the boys for some time now after all.

"Hey wait!" he called out, almost forgetting. The boys turned to him. "I forgot to give you these," he said, giving them both tickets.

"What are they for?" Grey asked, trying to read the labels written on the blue ticket.

"It's a…special pass. I can't meet with you guys next Saturday. I'll be at the new theme park that's opening not far from Hargeon, it's just in the next town over. If your mom's okay with it, you guys should go for the grand opening."

"What're you gonna be doing there?" Grayson asked only understanding the words 'Hargeon', 'theme park', 'movie', and 'pass'. The other words were written in some weird language and the other words he hasn't exactly learned yet. And judging by the look on his twin's face, he was just as lost as he was.

Gray was thoughtful at this, he couldn't exactly tell them he was there for an autograph signing for his last film which he had shot in Pergrande Kingdom. The movie was coming out this Wednesday and since he was in Fiore, this promotional event was strategically set up three days after the premiere, giving the film massive publicity in Fiore.

"You'll find out when you get there," he answered vaguely, earning a raised brow from the pair. "You'll easily find me if you're allowed to go."

The twins shrugged at this. "If you say so," they replied.

"Just present the tickets to one of the workers and they'll know where to take you."

Both nodded at this.

Seeing Mira through the window, Gray nodded at her direction. "Time for you guys to go."

"Thanks for the tickets…"

"…and say 'Hi' to Elfman-san for us!"

He waved back at the boys until they were out of sight, before taking out his cell.

"Elfman? Where are you?"

In fact, it was only at that moment that he noticed the absence of his bodyguard.

**xoxo**

"Wow, real slick!" Juvia complimented from the doorway.

Gray raised a brow at her through the full-length mirror in front of him while straightening his tie.

"You don't look half bad yourself," he said, noticing the elegant blue evening gown she was wearing. It was a tight tube from her breasts down to her waist and from there flowed elegantly towards the ground, covering her legs entirely. Her hair was up in a bun with short tendrils falling around her face and tiny diamond studs were placed around random parts at the back of her hair. (Uggh! Don't worry!hahaha Juvia is the bitch here, she'll be gone )

"Thanks for the sort-of compliment," she said with a shake of her head.

"My bad, you look great!"

"Too late," she replied with a laugh before making her way towards him. "Let's knock them dead, yeah?"

He nodded at this with a smile spread across his face.

"I dunno what's been going on with you, but I I'm really liking it. You really should smile more often, you look more handsome that way."

Rolling his eyes, Gray smirked back at her and rested an arm around her waist. (Ugghh!Okay keep calm Graylu,remember what goes up must come down)

"Ready?"

Juvia leaned into him and nodded. "Let's go 'boy friend'!"

**xoxo**

"Grey! Grayson!" Lucy called out as she left her keys on the plate on top a shelf beside the door.

"Yeah mom?" came their voices from another part of the house.

"Give us a hand please!" she called back before turning to the little girl beside her. "You have your stuff, right?" she asked in a less loud voice.

The little girl beside her smiled brightly and nodded, holding up a package towards her.

"Layla!" Grey and Grayson shouted in unison at seeing her before turning to their mother.

"How long is she gonna be here for?"

Lucy smiled at her boys at the question.

"Forever!" Layla replied happily but still in her usual soft voice.

The twin boys grinned from ear to ear after hearing this.

"Is this true?"

"Is it mother?"

"Yes it is," replied a deeper voice from the outside the front door.

"Natsu!" they exclaimed, smiling at the man behind Layla and their mother.

"Yo!" he said, grinning as he stepped inside. "How are you boys doing?"

"Just fine…"

"…we were just playing."

"Of course you were. Now, come help us with these," Lucy said, looking down at the bags she and the older man were holding. "Natsu's staying for dinner with us tonight."

"Perfect!"

"What is?" she asked, suspicious of the excited looks the two boys had just exchanged.

"Nothing!" Grey and Grayson exclaimed in unison yet again.

Lucy's suspicion only grew even more at this.

**xoxo**

"Fullbuster-san! Fullbuster-san!" called out a reporter amidst the large and very loud crowd gathered outside the theater. "Fullbuster-san! Over here please! Over here! Fullbuster-san!" she called out yet again as the actor got closer.

"That woman's a reporter from _Entertainment Today_," Juvia whispered inconspicuously as she leaned into him. "Talk to her for a bit, it'll be good publicity."

Juvia swore she heard him snort before he lead her towards the reporter, a hand still held firmly around her waist. She couldn't help but giggle.

"What's so funny Lockser-san?" asked a loud female voice, getting her attention.

"O-Oh, nothing at all," she replied, caught off guard as the reporter's first question was directed towards her. "I'm just happy about today's turn out that's all," she added with a smile.

The reporter nodded before turning to Gray.

"Fullbuster-san, how do you feel about today's turn out? A lot of your fans are here to see the premiere of your new film even if the film is in English!" she said before holding the microphone in front of him.

"I'm happy. I'm especially thankful for my fans for supporting me through the years considering the diversity of the films I've starred in."

"That's good to hear! Then how about answering a more personal question for us Fullbuster-san?"

Gray raised a brow at her as she said this, and stole a glance at the large video camera still aimed at him. "Depends, what's the question?"

"What really is your relationship with the lovely Juvia Lockser?" she asked with a grin directed to him then to the woman whose waist his arm was still resting on to. "We've heard a lot of gossip now and again for the past few years that you two are officially dating but no one has ever gotten a confirmation from either of you. So, I ask now, is it true?" (Ughhh! hahhaa Bitch will go down soon)

"Well, I-"

"It's true," Juvia said, cutting him off and flashing a sweet smile towards the surprised reporter and the now even louder fans who had heard just near them. "Gray and I have been dating for some time now. And we both hope all of you will give us your blessing!" she announced quite cheerfully before dragging a perplexed Gray away from the reporter and back down the red carpet that lead towards the theater's front doors.

"What was that about?" Gray hissed, as they reached the safe haven of the theater building.

Juvia looked at him guiltily, but a blush was present on her face.

"I'm sorry about that. I just thought that'd give you more publicity, that's all."

Frowning at her, Gray didn't believe a word she said. How could he? When she looked certainly embarrassed until now over the whole ordeal that had happened earlier.

"Tell the truth," he said, looking at her seriously before pulling her towards an empty corridor for more privacy. "I've known you for years Juvia, and I certainly know if and when you lie. Now for instance, I'm quite sure of myself that you're hiding something."

Color flared up all the way to the top of Juvia's face at this.

With one long exhalation of air, she looked up at him, a brave face on her features.

"I like you," she admitted flatly.

"You're supposed to like me. You are, after all, my agent. I'd be more of a pain in your ass than I am now for the past few years if you didn't actually like me."

Sighing, Juvia lifted a hand and rested it on the side of his face.

"I _like_ you," she repeated, looking more deeply into his eyes as she did.

Noticing realization spread across his features, she let go.

"Anyway, let's go. The movie's gonna start soon," she said, changing the subject before he got to say a word, and hastily pulled him after her.

**xoxo**

**Graylu Fan Moto:  
**

**_"Spread the Graylu Love"_  
**

**A special thx to my reviewers. xEternity Rockin' angels jessiemaebay X-StarMaidenGazer-X  
and to those who put this story on their Favorites and Alerts and those 80 viewers who didn't review. Thank you for coming by and taking a look at the story.  
**

**_Till next time~_  
**

**_-Cesia14  
_**


	3. Returning Favors

Title of story: **Lies and Love**

**Update: 12/30/12 (SUNDAY) 8:10 AM  
**

**Edit: 01/01/13 (TUESDAY) 3:27 PM  
**

**+Summary:**

Gray is a popular international actor who has lost his heart 5 years ago. Lucy is a single mother who loves the children she gave birth to 5 years ago. Gray meets 2 children who looks exactly like him and were born 5 years ago. So what really happened 5 years ago? Two people know: Lucy, but not Gray.

**+Pairings:**

Gray x Lucy

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail and this plot. The story belongs to "the dreamer" All you can give me credit for is for sharing this and switching character names XD umm I do own a Mercedez Benz that one you can rest assure I did not steal from someone I got it for free...From my tou-san^^

**Chapter 3**

**Chapter Three: "Returning Favors"**

"_What really is your relationship with the lovely Juvia Lockser? We've heard a lot of gossip now and again for the past few years that you two are officially dating but no one has ever gotten a confirmation from either of you. So, I ask now, is it true?"_

"_Well, I-"_

"_It's true, Gray and I have been dating for some time now. And we both hope all of you w-"_

The image on the screen disappeared and turned black before Juvia got her final words out, making Natsu turn to Lucy.

"Hey, what's up? The news wasn't finished. And it's quite interesting knowing a ruckus is going on not far from here," he said thoughtfully.

Lucy looked back at him guiltily before replacing the controller to the TV on the shelf beside it.

"I'm sorry Natsu, too much TV is bad for the kids. I try to limit the time they spend watching TV as much as possible," she responded truthfully, glancing over at Layla.

With a doubtful brow raised at her, Lucy merely smiled an innocent smile at the man.

"If you say so," he said, letting it go…for now.

**xoxo**

Outside, just by the kitchen doorway, two little boys were arguing, which wasn't often.

"You tell her," Grayson said.

"No, you," Grey replied.

Both twins looked at the other, trying to make the other lose,

"What about…"

"…we tell her together?"

The two grinned at the other before clasping the others hand and taking a deep breath simultaneously before stepping through the doorway.

"Mother."

Lucy turned to her boys who were looking back at her with identical serious faces.

"Yes?"

"We have business with you…"

"…about this Saturday."

Gesturing towards the two unoccupied seats of the dining table, Lucy nodded for them to take it.

"And what sort of 'business' is this?"

"Grayson and I have plans…"

"…and we are here to ask for your consent on the matter."

Natsu watched the scene with his face resting against his palm, an elbow on the table, his features holding one of great interest.

"What sort of plans did you two make?" Lucy asked, brows raised in pure curiosity. This was the first time the boys ever brought up such a thing up that seemed so serious to them and it intrigued her at what the 5 year olds could possibly have in mind.

"We want to go to the town not far from Fiore…"

"…we heard there's a new theme park opening."

"Ah!" sad Natsu, a smile spreading across his face. "I heard of that. Hargeon Theme Park is having its grand opening this weekend."

"Hargeon?" the two boys repeated, never heard of the word before.

"Is that the name of the theme park?" Grey asked.

Natsu nodded. "It's the name of the theme park and the town. The theme park's located in Hargeon, a small town not far from here actually. They named the new theme park after the town."

"Great, so mom can we go?" Grayson asked, grinning as much as his brother was after hearing the place wasn't that far to go to.

"No," Lucy said dismissively, making the boys frown as well as surprising Natsu. She was never one to say no to her boys unless the request was particularly unreasonable, but this really wasn't.

"W-Why not?" they both asked, not believing their mother had just said the word so easily.

"I have to take Layla for a routine check-up every Saturday, and that begins _this_ Saturday," she replied casually and nodding towards Natsu.

The pair turned to the observing man.

Natsu's brows raised as the boys turned on him with pleading looks on their faces. "How did I get involved in this?"

"You're her doctor!" Lucy called from the sink. **(Ikr pretty weird for a dumb Natsu Fairy Tail to be a doctor on this story)**

"Can't you move the check-up…"

"…to another day? Like Sunday?"

Not at all immune to the looks on the boys' faces, he turned to Lucy instead.

"O-Oy Lucy!" he called, sounding helpless as he looked down at the pair of pleading, glassy and round navy blue eyes.

Sighing, Lucy went back to the table and looked at the twin boys pointedly in silence.

Both merely grinned back at her, but their eyes were still begging.

She wasn't immune to it either.

"Fine," she muttered regrettably, getting loud cheers from the boys. "But," the boys fell silent at this, of course there was a 'but', there was always a 'but'. "If Mira agrees to take you. I still have to take Layla for the check-up, we'll go there as soon as we can."

The boys started cheering yet again after hearing this.

"Mira didn't even agree yet," Lucy reminded them but that didn't stop them from cheering.

"If you say it's okay…"

"…then we're sure she'll say it's okay too."

Apparently, the 38 year old nanny wasn't immune to their puppy-dog eyes either.

**xoxo**

"Boys! Boys!" Mira called out, trying to keep an eye on the two very restless 5 year olds.

It was Saturday and Grey, Grayson along with their nanny, Mira were already in Hargeon. They had only just arrived outside the newly opened theme park and the boys were immediately running around as they got out of their seats from the taxi.

They ran back towards their nanny with identical grins on their faces.

"Okay, I convinced your mother that we will only be doing two rides until she gets here. So after the two rides, you have to agree with me and stay put until she arrives with Layla, then maybe you can go on to more."

Nodding, the two took hold of their nanny, a hand each as they entered the park after paying the fee.

"What ride do you want to go on first?"

"That!" they immediately said, pointing up at the largest attraction in the park.

Mira turned to the Ferris Wheel situated at the middle area of the large park. It was a safe enough ride for their age.

**xoxo**

Taking a deep breath, Juvia opened the door that led to the make-up room.

"Ohayo!" she greeted, smiling at the three people inside.

The make-up artist and hair stylist both smiled and nodded her way. The man they were currently prepping, however, had a frown on his face as he saw his agent walking in towards them.

Juvia has been avoiding him ever since that little declaration with the press the night of the movie's premiere, and quite frankly he's annoyed by it. How can he possibly work well enough if his own agent is avoiding him?

"Ladies, can you please step out for a moment? I have a few questions I'd want to ask Juvia privately," he said, which sounded more like an order rather than a request.

"No, no, please, continue your job," Juvia told them as they started to leave. "The press conference will start soon and the autograph signing right after, we can't waste any more time."

"The sooner you answer my questions, the sooner we get out of here then," Gray said flatly, looking at her as if daring her to say any more.

Sighing, Juvia nodded at the two women. "I'll call you back in a few minutes," she said before the door swung to a close behind them.

"Juvia," Gray started, making the dark haired girl turn to him with a look of guilt. "Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked point blank.

"I haven't. I've just been really busy that's all. Organizing this whole thing and setting up the stage with the stage crew of the park, and then there's the p-"

"Yeah, you're so busy that for the past few days you couldn't even spare a single second to just talk to me?" he said sarcastically with a scowl on his face. "You didn't even ride in the limo I took in coming here."

Juvia scratched her head and looked down at her feet. It was true, she was avoiding him. And he finally caught up with her. "Look Gray-sama, about that night," she started, still looking down. "I'm sorry I told that reporter that we're dating."

"Yeah, it was ridiculous, you know well enough that I don't date or even like women, I-" he stopped as Juvia's hurt filled eyes looked up at him.

"That's exactly it!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air. "Do you even know how _I_ feel?"

Gray looked back at her, seriously slightly confused now.

"I like you, okay?" she burst out. "I _really_ like you…and not as how an agent's supposed to like her clients. I really like you, as more than just my client, even more than just a friend."

As she said this, Gray merely stared at her.

"And do you know how it feels for me? For me, to work by your side day after day, day in and day out, and only as your agent for the past 5 years, 4 months, 1 week and 6 days?" Gray was completely silent at this point. "It hurts Gray-sama," she answered, more calmly now. "It hurts that I can only be close to you as your agent, as a friend. I know I'm being selfish, since I'm the one who spends the most time with you as compared to anyone else in the whole world but…it's not enough." (Bitch isn't it enough you're his agent, fucking selfish hoe! hehe I'm calm^^)

Tears started sliding down her flushed cheeks as she said all these and Gray was at a total loss. He never even knew she felt that way about him, and this strongly too. She's been helping him with his career for so long now, ever since she was hired by Jellal to be his agent, she's been there taking care of everything to make sure he was a success. And he has reached success with her help.

"I'm sorry," she said, bringing him back from his thoughts. "I-I…that was uncalled for," she said, wiping away her tears and raising her gaze towards the ceiling to stop more from coming down.

"I'm sorry," Gray said, making her look back at him. "I never even considered your feelings at all for all this time."

"It's fine. I was j-"

"No its not," he interrupted, sounding sincere with the gentle words coming from his lips which rarely happened. "I've thought about acquiring my own success to prove to…myself, that I don't need anyone else to get to where I am today. But in fact, you've been there to help me all the way. Thank you."

Juvia smiled at him, albeit it was a weary smile.

"How can I make it up to you? You can't avoid me forever, and I surely can't go on as I am now with a bad relationship with my own agent when we're supposed to be stuck together like second skin through every new project we take," he reasoned, looking at her for a solution. At this point, he was willing to do anything to keep doing what they've been doing for the past 5 years, 4 months, 1 week and 6 days…according to Juvia.

And Juvia knew that.

Taking the opportunity, she boldly stepped in, closed their distance and rested her palm on his cheek.

"Give _us_ a chance," she said in a whisper, looking at him with a hopeful look in her eyes.

That startled Gray, but he didn't show it, nor did he move away from her touch.

"I don't want to keep doing this behind a shell Gray. And now that you know my feelings for you, I want to give it a shot. I want to give us a shot. I've always wanted to, and this is the only thing I want from you."

Gray had to give it his all to stop his urge to scratch his head roughly with confusion and agitation. She didn't ask for anything else, not his money, his properties, or anything of the material kind. She wanted feelings, his feelings. How hard can it be? He's lived with her in almost every city in the world when he did on-location filming, he's lived the past few years well enough through different weather conditions, and even emotional conditions. She's the person who knew him the best and the person he completely trusts with everything.

"Okay," he heard himself say, as he rested his hands on her shoulders. "We'll give 'us', as you put it, a shot."

**xoxo**

"Hey Mira…"

"…what's going on down there?"

Mira looked towards the twins who were standing on the seats inside the enclosed carriage of the Ferris Wheel they shared with a man and his 9 year old daughter.

Everyone inside looked over to where the twins were pointing.

A stage not far from them had a crowd surrounding it, and they could all see little dots moving towards the massive audience already formed around it.

"Ah…that must be the promotional event everyone's talking about," the man said, pushing his glasses up his nose. "They say a popular, international celebrity is here to promote his latest movie that had just come out a few days ago. He's even doing an autograph signing."

"Oh, otou-san, can we go?" his daughter said, tugging on his sleeve.

"Mira, we want to go too!" the twins told their nanny, even though they didn't understand what a 'promotional event' was.

The two grownups looked at each other before turning to the little ones.

"Sweetie, the crowd around that stage is already too large. I bet we can't even catch a glimpse of the actor even if we went," he explained to his daughter who now held a downcast face.

"Grey, Grayson, we can't go there. You might get lost in that huge crowd. You might end up worrying your mother, Layla and I if you got lost within the many people there."

**xoxo**

"So, how was your stay in Pergrande Kingdom through the filming of the movie Fullbuster-san?" asked the reporter before sitting back down.

"It was great," Gray said truthfully. "The environment's good and the people there were nice too. It was just hard to communicate with them though. My French isn't exactly something I'm proud of," he confessed, earning a few laughs from the crowd.

"Okay everyone, that ends the press conference," the woman, who Gray guessed was one of the theme park's managers, said into the microphone from the podium at the end of the stage. "Again we would like to thank you all for coming for the grand opening of Hargeon Theme Park, and of course for Gray Fullbuster-san for coming all the way here to promote his movie and the park as well!" she said, clapping her hands as did everyone in the audience.

Gray bowed his head at them and gave a short wave.

"If all the media would please set your video cameras to the side, we would like to start with the autograph signing as soon as possible," she added, before large men in jackets with the label: _Security_ came into the scene. Some of them started gathering around the stage, leading the media out of the front of the stage and taking the chairs, while some of them led the eager crowd to form a line towards the side of the stage where the short steps were placed.

"Be nice," Juvia said in a low voice with a smile on her face as a large table filled with stacks of his photographs and posters from the film were set beside him.

Gray smirked at her for the joke. He was always nice to his fans, in such occasions. Of course his 'bad boy' image would be shown from time to time but that usually happened when it involved the paparazzi. And although he has the usual scowl or glare on his face, he was never one to be rude to his fans.

"Show me that smile you've been having lately ever since we got here," she added before leaving the stage as the first person from the audience was sent up towards him to the center of the stage.

As she said that, it was only then that Gray remembered the twins. He looked towards the crowd of people closest to him, hoping he might see the two identical faces that were similar to his.

"Fullbuster-san?"

His gaze snapped back at the rather calm woman who now stood in front of him with her hand held towards him.

"Nice to meet you," he said with a smile and shaking her hand before signing the poster with a large marker and handing it to her.

**xoxo**

**_Till next time~_  
**

******Graylu Fan Moto:  
**

******_"Spread the Graylu Love"_  
**

**_/_Graylu Fans,hope we will achieve over 1000 likes by 2013 ^-^ Please Follow our Graylu Fanpage to Facebook and many more. We naw have over 964^-^  
**

**WWWFaceBøøk.çøm/pages/GrAyLu-FoReVa-GrAy-X-LuCy-GrAy-AnD-LuCy/179918178751153?fref=ts**


	4. Parent Trap

Title of story: **Lies and Love**

**Update: 12/30/12 (SUNDAY) 10:12 PM  
**

** This is a Special Double Update Since Hiro Mashima wasn't able to release Fairy Tail Manga this weekend.  
**

**Edit: 01/01/13 (TUESDAY) 3:32 PM  
**

**+Summary:**

Gray is a popular international actor who has lost his heart 5 years ago. Lucy is a single mother who loves the children she gave birth to 5 years ago. Gray meets 2 children who looks exactly like him and were born 5 years ago. So what really happened 5 years ago? Two people know: Lucy, but not Gray.

**+Pairings:**

Gray x Lucy

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail and this plot. The story belongs to "the dreamer" All you can give me credit for is for sharing this and switching character names XD umm I do own a Mercedez Benz that one you can rest assure I did not steal from someone I got it for free...From my tou-san^^

**Chapter 4  
**

**Chapter Four: "Parent Trap"**

"Will you make sure they come back to me at this exact spot?" Mira told the rather large, buff man, still very unsure. She can't believe the boys actually convinced her to take them there.

"Don't worry Mira…"

"…we'll be back soon."

She turned to the boys as they said this. "You might get lost, you can't even see past this large crowd," she said, pointing towards the swarm of people gathered around the stage.

"Don't worry ma'am, I'll take care of them," he said with smile before lifting them easily enough with each arm.

The twins laughed as the man set them on his broad shoulders.

"H-Hold on you two!" the nanny called back as the man with the security uniform made his way through the crowd easily.

**xoxo**

"Mira just sent me a text message," Lucy said, a frown on her face as she pocketed her cell.

"What did she say?" Natsu asked as he circled the lot again in search for a free parking space.

"She said she took the boys over to the stage where a promotional event was going on and that they were taken by some security guy for a closer look."

"Yeah, so?"

"Those kinds of things mean there must be hundreds of people gathered there," she pointed out, thinking if the boys would be okay.

"Lucy, chill," the man behind the wheel said, sending her an assuring look. "They'll be fine. Those boys of yours are smarter than most kids their age, let them have a little fun. Besides, this is their first time ever going somewhere besides the supermarket and the mall right?"

Lucy held a guilty look as he mentioned this. It was true, she never took her kids anywhere besides the supermarket for groceries or the mall for occasional shopping of clothes. It wasn't like they needed to go anywhere else anyway, they were only kids. And she wanted to protect them from all sorts of influences, which is why she didn't want them watching TV or playing video games either.

"I guess you're right," she said with a sigh.

**xoxo**

"Hey mister…"

"…where are we going?"

The twins were being carried towards the stage but they didn't know why. They were sure however that they were catching a lot of attention. As they passed through the throng of people of different ages and sizes, almost all them turned and stared at them.

"Backstage," the man below them said as he continued his way towards the stage.

"Why?" they asked in unison, wondering what was special there.

"Those tickets you have are backstage passes," he told them as he nodded at the man who was in the same uniform as he was, and letting them pass through.

Just as he let the two boys down, a woman approached them.

"What is this all about?" she asked, a frown upon her face.

Grey and Grayson looked up at the tall and slender woman whose eyes were colored a piercing dark blue and her weird curl at the side hair of blue hair that fell just in the middle of her back.

"Lockser-san, these boys have backstage passes," he informed, pointing down at the twins.

Juvia looked down at the boys, only just noticing them. When she did, she was caught off guard as she looked into very familiar sets of eyes. And these current pairs of eyes were looking straight at her with a glare.

"Oh my," she said in a whisper before bending down to the boys' level. "How do you do?" she asked politely although a frown was still on her lips.

"Fine…"

"…thank you."

They replied curtly, still looking at her with a glare. They really didn't know why, but it was their gut feeling acting up again, telling them not to trust this woman. Maybe it was because of the sort of look she was giving them.

"Can I please see your tickets?" Juvia asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable at their scrutinizing glares. 'What's with these kids?' she asked herself.

Taking the passes, she took one last close-up look at the Gray-lookalikes before standing back up and inspecting the tickets. They were the real thing.

"Excuse me boys, but where did you get these from?"

"Lei-san gave it to us…"

"…last Saturday."

"Lei-san?" Juvia repeated, making the boys nod. 'Well, they are only children,' she thought, assuming it was the reason why they can't say Gray's name right. "Very well then, let's go!"

As she said this, the twins looked at each other, doubt in their eyes if they should follow the woman. But Gray's words filled their thoughts the day he gave them the tickets. He said the workers will know where to take them if they presented the ticket. And they did trust him.

Nodding at the other, the twins held hands before following her.

**xoxo**

"Mira!" Lucy called out towards the woman she had only just spotted after quite some time of searching.

Mira turned and waved them over.

"Good afternoon Mira," Layla greeted the nanny softly with a smile.

"Good afternoon to you too Layla," she said, patting the child lightly on the head.

"Where's Grey and Grayson?" Lucy asked, looking around the older woman and seeing no identical faces.

"Take a look for yourself," the woman replied with a laughing smile on her face, pointing towards the stage.

Lucy turned and her breath got caught.

There they were, Grey and Grayson, entertaining the laughing and cooing audience with various goofy poses on the stage. But what caught Lucy's breath wasn't the outstanding performance her twin boys made with entertaining the crowd, it was the man whom they stood on either side on.

"Gray," she whispered, wanting to faint but found that her body didn't feel like fainting.

"Do you see them clearly from here Layla?" Lucy's gaze turned to Natsu who was carrying Layla in his arms and pointing towards the stage with the three identical looking boys. "Well, that man they're playing with on stage is a very popular actor," he added but Layla's face remained unfazed. She kept silent but stared on to where the twin boys stood on stage.

**xoxo**

"Lady…"

"…where is Lei-san?"

They asked as Juvia went back inside the room she left the twins in.

"I just went out to talk to him, he says he wants to see you now," she said with a now gentle but unsure smile at the boys. She was still shocked however at Gray's confession that he's actually been meeting these boys for a while. "Please follow me boys."

Grey and Grayson did as they were told and followed her through the back stage where it was full of stacked boxes and racks of weird clothing until they reach an area with a lot of curtains hanging from a distance above them.

"There he is," she said, pointing to the unfamiliar man who was smiling and shaking the hands of different people who came up to him.

"That's not h-"

Grey didn't finish his sentence as Gray turned to them and saw the man's eyes. It is him. This was the first time the twins actually saw him without a large hat on to cover his unruly hair which they only just noticed, matched theirs along with their similar navy blue eyes.

**xoxo**

"Come here," Gray mouthed to the twins with a wave of his hand, completely ignoring the very talkative teenager in front of him.

"…'cause you know, you were like, really, like, hot in that movie and…"

A wide grin spread across Gray's features as he watched the twins walk up to him side by side.

"…my friends also thought you were, like, hot of course, and I was like, I- Oh my God!"

Gray turned to the teenager as she exclaimed in surprise when she saw the twins walk up towards the table from the curtains.

"They look exactly like you!" she said, watching the twins as they stopped right beside the actor.

"You lied to us…"

"…your name is Fullbuster…."

"…not Lei…"

"…and you never told us…"

"…that you're a movie star either."

"Oh my God! That was too adorable!" the teenager exploded, and getting the attention of the rest of the crowd who hadn't taken notice of the twins' presence.

"Sorry about that, I thought you two might recognize me and give me away. I can't have people bothering us during our ice cream breaks right?" he said with an apologetic grin.

"We forgive you then…"

"…but you owe us twice as much ice cream next week."

They said, holding up two fingers each.

"Fair enough," he said, smirking at the boys. "Want to help me entertain this group?" he asked, pointing towards the sea of people below the stage whose hands were now in the air, trying to reach out to them and screaming how cute the three of them looked together.

Grey and Grayson grinned at each other and grinned up at Gray who led them towards the front of the stage with him.

"Fullbuster-san! Who are these kids?"

Gray looked down and spotted that the media had somehow found their way back towards the front of the stage again, large cameras and video cameras in hand along with their microphones.

"Meet Grey," he said pointing to the twin on his left. "And Grayson,  
he said, pointing to the twin on his right.

The twins looked at each other and up at the man in between them with the same thoughts in mind. 'How can he tell us apart?'

"Hey kids!" their attention turned to the man who was holding a camera. "Do some poses for us will you!"

That said, they started doing all sorts of cool poses for them, and Gray joined in on the fun, earning laughs from the crowd as he did.

Bright flashes blocked their sight from the crowd in front of them and the sounds of cameras clicking only increased as the trio laughed and posed even more for the audience's entertainment until their poses ended up wacky and until it turned out to be just plain silly.

"Okay, okay, let's get back to the autograph signing everyone!"

The twins immediately turned to the woman who appeared behind them, a glare on their faces. Gray looked down at them bemused before turning to Juvia himself.

"There's still a long line, and a lot of posters and photographs left, you have to finish all that," she whispered into his ear and pointing to the still full table behind them.

Gray nodded at this with a concealed sigh.

"C'mon boys, let's go back to th-"

"Juvia, leave the boys here," Gray said, suddenly getting an idea. "And bring up two more chairs, and a few pillows too."

**xoxo**

"What are they doing?" Mira asked incredulously as chairs were set up, one on either side of Gray.

As the twins got up and sat on the chairs with pillows to add to their height so to reach the table, Natsu laughed as the boys joined in the autograph signing. They were greeting and shaking hands with Gray's fans as he signed the photos and posters for them to take when they leave.

"Luce, those boys of yours _really_ are something!" he said without looking at her.

Lucy merely watched on in silence as the boys sat there and helped the actor in doing his job. Worry was clearly written all over her face as she deliberated within herself a way out of this mess if worse comes to worse.

**xoxo**

After giving away the last of the signed posters and photographs, Gray sighed in relief and watched as the security personnel started to turn the crowd, making them leave the stage area.

"Fullbuster-san, I'll take the boys back now."

The twins looked up at the large buff man that had carried them earlier and jumped off their seats.

"No, I'll take them," he said with a wave of his hand. "I have to go thank their mother for letting them come."

The man nodded at him before rumpling the twins' hair and messing it up, making them complain.

"Hey! It's hard enough to fix our hair…"

"…for you to just ruin it."

The man and Gray laughed as the little boys attempted to fix their already unruly hair to begin with.

"I don't know about you Fullbuster-san, but seeing these two reminds me a whole lot of you. It's like they're your sons or something," he joked before leaving the stage.

Gray laughed, can't help agreeing with him. If he had sons, which he didn't, he'd imagine them to be like these boys too.

"Okay, c'mon. Do you know where your mother is?" he said, standing up from his seat.

The boys looked over towards the dispersing audience and spotted Lucy already there.

"There she is!" they both said excitedly.

Gray looked over to where they pointed, but they were pointing in the direction of a woman whose back was turned, a man who was carrying and talking to a little girl.

"Wh- Ah, there," he said, spotting Mira standing just by their group and waving in their direction. "Let's go out back. We need disguises."

"Disguises?"

"Well, you two are really popular now. You saw all those people taking pictures of you, now you need a disguise so they won't bother you when we go out there."

**xoxo**

"Here they come," Mira said joyously, spotting Gray with the twins walking towards them, their similar hair covered with similar white baseball caps.

Lucy was officially panicking now. 'Calm down Lucy, it'll be fine. Breathe,' she told herself, while making sure Natsu was covering her from sight.

**xoxo**

As the twin boys spotted their family, they started tugging on Gray's legs to make him go faster.

"There they are!"

As they reached them, Gray bowed his head at Mira who gave the twins a kiss on the cheek each for the wonderful job they did on stage.

"Thank you for letting them go up there," he said with a smile. "And I'm sorry I never told you guys I'm actually an actor," he added with a guilty grin.

"Yes, it would've been a lot easier on my nerves if I actually knew who you really were from the start rather than assuming you were some nice stranger, but its fine," the nanny replied with a smile. "And you should thank the boys' mother, if she hadn't consented, I would've dragged those boys right off the stage!" she said with a laugh in her voice.

This confused Gray. "Excuse me? Their mother? Aren't you their mother?"

"Heavens no, I'm their nanny!" she corrected.

Frowning, it was only then that Gray saw that the twins were missing from her side.

"Fullbuster-san!" Natsu greeted, surprising Gray as he suddenly appeared beside Mira. "I'm a real fan of your films!" he said, excitedly shaking Gray's hand with his free one. "Aren't I Layla?" he asked, looking at the child in his arms.

Gray could literally feel his whole world stop.

"Layla?"

He repeated the Chinese name in a very faint voice, as he stared at the little girl the man was carrying. Her hair was the color of blonde with two cute ponytails that is curled at the bottom (-thx Princex Mystery) and her eyes were round and innocent, in the color of chocolate brown. She looked exactly like…

"Lucy!" Natsu called behind him. "Come and meet Fullbuster-san!"

Nothing else would've snapped Gray's attention from the very familiar little girl in front of him except for that.

"She isn't normally this shy, I mean, the boys got their personality from her after all," Natsu told him with a grin before turning to look behind him again where the boys were pulling their mother towards them.

'Crap,' Lucy squeaked in thought as her eyes fell on Gray who was now openly staring at her.

"Mother…"

"…meet Gray Fullbuster-san!"

The boys said, grinning from ear to ear as they stood on either side of her in front of Gray.

"Gray…"

"…meet our mother!"

Gray and Lucy stared at each other, not uttering a single word.

**xoxo**

**Graylu Fan Moto:  
**

**_"Spread the Graylu Love"_  
**

**Special thx to:**

**nance-chan,FairyTailLover333,jessiemaebay,Princesx Mystery.  
**

**_/_Graylu Fans,hope we will achieve over 1000 likes by 2013 ^-^ Please Follow our Graylu Fanpage to Facebook and many more. We naw have over 970^-^  
**

**WWWFaceBøøk.çøm/pages/GrAyLu-FoReVa-GrAy-X-LuCy-GrAy-AnD-LuCy/179918178751153?fref=ts**

**_Till next time~_  
**


	5. Several Conclusions

Title of story: **Lies and Love**

**Update: 12/31/12 (MONDAY) 3:32 PM  
**

**HAPPY LAST DAY OF 2012 and WELCOME 2013  
**

**Edit: 01/01/13 (TUESDAY) 3:41 PM  
**

**+Summary:**

Gray is a popular international actor who has lost his heart 5 years ago. Lucy is a single mother who loves the children she gave birth to 5 years ago. Gray meets 2 children who looks exactly like him and were born 5 years ago. So what really happened 5 years ago? Two people know: Lucy, but not Gray.

**+Pairings:**

Gray x Lucy

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail and this plot. The story belongs to "the dreamer" All you can give me credit for is for sharing this and switching character names XD umm I do own a Mercedez Benz that one you can rest assure I did not steal from someone I got it for free...From my tou-san^^

**Chapter 5**

**Chapter Five: "Several Conclusions"**

Grey and Graysoni looked at each other before reaching up and pulling on both of Lucy's hands.

"Mother?"

Lucy snapped out of it.

"A-A pleasure to meet you Fullbuster-san," she replied as calmly as she could with a hand held towards him.

Gray could literally feel his blood boil within him. Realization after realization hit him like cold sea water crashing down on him wave after wave.

"What the hell is t-"

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia, I believe this is the first time I've met with such a famous actor before," she added in an innocent tone, cutting him off.

Gray's brow furrowed at hearing her say this, then he felt something tug on his pant leg.

"Don't be rude to mother," Grayson whispered, pointing up at her held out hand.

Reluctantly and silently, Gray took her hand and shook it, unable to say anything.

Lucy smiled at him before turning to Natsu. "How about we grab something to eat? I believe the boys haven't gotten anything to eat yet due to their little detour," she said with a brow raised at the twin boys who were grinning.

"Of course! There's a restaurant not far from here, I think it'll be better to eat there than eat the unhealthy ones served here in the park," he said before turning to Gray. "How about it Fullbuster-san? Would you care to join us? That is if you don't mind joining this average family," he added with a grin.

"Yes, you may join us if you want Fullbuster-san," Lucy said with a sweet smile.

Gray, a frown still on his features, was still confused with the whole situation, he still couldn't say a word.

"He'll come!" Grayson answered for him.

"Won't you?" Grey added, looking at him.

**xoxo**

"What?" Juvia said into her cell, a frown on her face. "Well, if you're sure… okay, ja"

Frowning, she looked at the screen of her cell until Gray's name disappeared as the call ended.

"Lockser?"

"Yes?"

"Where do we put all these?" the man asked, pointing to a few boxes.

"Just put them in the truck please," she said with a smile before a frown appeared on her features again. 'Why is he so attached to those kids?' she thought. It was the first time Gray had any emotional connection to anyone or anything for the past few years. Now it's happened again and in the same country no less.

"_Don't worry…I'm just gonna grab a bite to eat with the twins and their family as thanks for helping me with the signing earlier. I'll meet you back in Tokyo."_

**xoxo**

"Excuse me, I have to use the ladies' room," Lucy said, getting up from her seat.

Watching her leave, Natsu turned back to Gray whom he had noticed had been frowning ever since they left the park.

"Are you alright?"

Gray looked at him, a frown still on his face. "Yeah, I'm…just a bit tired from earlier," he lied, trying to put a smile on his face.

"Yeah, there were a lot of people…"

"…but it was really fun!"

That said, the twin boys started goofing off and doing all sorts of poses on their seats.

"Now boys, don't make too much of a scene, we're trying to hide ourselves, remember?" Natsu reminded, nodding at the people around the restaurant. They were seated on the large round table at the corner and positioning themselves so no one can properly see Gray.

"Sorry!" they replied in unison but with grins on their faces before turning to their sister.

"Layla, you haven't met Fullbuster-san yet…"

"…he's very nice!"

The Lucy lookalike kept silent on her booster seat that was positioned in between Lucy and Natsu.

"Sorry about Layla," Natsu told him. "She's not really much of a talker compared to the boys."

Gray looked at the child with a blank face, not sure what to make of her. Just looking at her made him as angry as when he first saw Lucy. She was just an innocent child but he looked too much like her mother, in fact she looked like her own mother's twin.

From the trip they made in Gray's limo to the restaurant, and the time they spent waiting for a table and through the course of their meal, Gray's come up with several conclusions about the entire family.

One, Grey and Grayson were his sons.

Two, Lucy married Natsu to give the kids a father.

Three, she gave birth to Layla, making her Natsu's and her daughter.

Four, somehow, she's lost her memory about the past he and Lucy shared.

Or…

Five, she's developed some acting skills of her own through the years and is pretending she's forgotten all about him.

Gray's fourth and fifth conclusions didn't really matter to him, neither did his second and third conclusions if only they didn't somehow involve his first conclusion.

But his first conclusion, he was damn sure it was true. He knew it within his heart and mind that Grey and Grayson really were his and Lucy's flesh and blood. There was no question about it. The kids told him before that they were 5 years old, and his relationship with Lucy ended five years ago, but that didn't mean she couldn't have been pregnant when they broke up. And the chances of Lucy getting pregnant at that time weren't an impossibility at all.

Knowing all that only made his hatred for Lucy double, and also made him hate Natsu and their child Layla.

"Sorry I took so long."

"Are you alright?"

Everyone at the table, Gray included, looked up at Lucy whose eyes were slightly red and puffy.

"I'm fine. I was washing my face, I just got soap in my eyes," she reasoned with a wave of her hand. "Anyway, shall we go? I mean, we can't keep Fullbuster-san with us all day."

"Can we ride with Gray again?"

"We wanna ride in that fancy black car!"

Lucy looked at her boys with a stern look. "You can't have Fullbuster-san do everything you want for you boys."

"I don't mind," Gray interrupted. "I can drop off Grey and Grayson on my way back to Fiore."

An unsure look crossed Lucy's features at Gray's statement, and the kind of look he was currently giving her. He looked to Natsu for help.

"That's fine," he agreed, making Lucy sigh. That wasn't the line she was expecting him to say. "But Layla should ride with us though," he added, looking at the little girl with a gentle smile, making her nod in silence.

"Perfect," Gray said, trying not to sound so harsh.

**xoxo**

"Who would've thought, eh?" Natsu started conversationally as they followed Gray's limo out of the parking lot of the restaurant. "Your boys really are something Luce, I mean, Fullbuster is obviously in close terms with them if he knows their nicknames."

Lucy thought about that too, just how much do they know of each other? Gray's close enough to them to actually know and call them by the boys' official names 'Grey' and 'Grayson'.

But the problem was, Gray actually calls them by their names with the boys' approval. The boys never allowed anyone to call them that aside from herself, Layla, Mira and Natsu. And she can't believe how close they were either. Grey and Grayson have lived their five years disapproving of any male from coming close to their whole family. Of course they don't hate all men, they were only particularly naughty towards the men who seemed interested in Lucy. Whilst the rest of the male population, they treated with respect but never taken a close liking to them like how they are with Gray, well, except with Natsu of course, but he was an exception.

"Is something wrong Lucy?" Mira asked from the back seat where she sat beside Layla.

"I-I'm fine, why?"

"You seem out of it today," she pointed out.

"No, it's nothing. I'm just worried that's all. We didn't get to finish Layla's check-up today," she said which is actually half true. They were supposed to be at the hospital for the entire day but had to cut it short to go to the park for the boys.

"It's okay," Natsu said reassuringly. "We can always finish it tomorrow. Right Layla?" he asked, looking at the little girl through the rear-view mirror.

"Yeah. We can go back tomorrow mommy," Layla responded with a smile.

**xoxo**

"Boys," Gray said, getting their attention from all their button-pushing.

Ever since they got back inside the limo, the twins have been touching things non-stop, pressing buttons that raised the mini-fridge from one of the seats, opening the roof, opening the small window that revealed the driver, and more.

It wasn't entirely annoying for Gray, in fact, he was more entertained than annoyed. But he wanted to talk to them while he can.

"What is it?" they asked, only just noticing the serious look on the older man's face.

"About Layla-"

"Our sister, yes what about her?" they finished for him.

"Yes, your sister," he said through gritted teeth at the word.

"Are you okay?"

"You look a bit…mad," Grayson said bluntly.

"It's nothing," he said unconvincingly, making the twins lift a brow each at him. "Anyway, yes, about her, are you close with her?"

"Yes, of course…"

"…she's our sister after all."

"What about the guy?"

"Natsu?" they asked, making Gray nod, willing himself not to punch the window nearest him at the sound of the man's name. No offense to him, he seemed like a nice guy, but the thought of him actually having a child with Lucy is enough for him to hate the man with every fiber of his being.

Not trusting himself to respond without the hint of anger in his voice, Gray merely nodded.

"He's a nice guy…"

"…we trust him…"

"…we don't really trust other guys, like how we trust him…"

"…except for you of course, your different."

'Of course I am, I'm your father,' he thought in approval, although not the part when they said they trust that other man as much as they did with him. "So about your father…"

"Our dead father?" they cut off again, and yet again, Gray willed himself not to go on a rampage inside the limo as they said this. He was really going to kill Lucy for all the shit she's been feeding into the boys' brains.

"Yes, about him. What do you know about him?"

The boys looked at each other with furrowed brows, looking like they were deep in each others' thoughts.

"We're only telling you this…"

"…because we like you…"

"…and because we trust you, so…"

"…don't say anything to our mom."

Brows raised at this statement, Gray got curious. He nodded at them, indicating he swore not to tell her.

"Remember what we told you? She told us our father is dead…"

"…and that we don't believe her and that we think our father just left us."

Gray nodded again, remembering when they had mentioned this to him in the convenience store just last week.

"Well, it's true we never believed our father was dead, we really did know it by our gut feeling…"

"…but we only found out that our father left us because of mother. You see, she talks in her sleep..."

"…we don't think she knows it though…"

"…but we hear sounds coming from her room sometimes…"

"…and we easily wake up from our sleep…"

"…so we always go to see her in her room if she's okay…"

"…but we always find her crying in her sleep…"

"…and saying things like 'I'm sorry'…"

"…and 'I can't believe you left'."

The twins fell silent after the confession, and looked over to Gray who had a hard look on his face.

'She's sorry? Huh…yeah right,' he hissed in thought. 'And what the bloody hell is she thinking? She can't believe I left her? She's the one who left me first! Not the damned other way around!'

He was getting more furious at Lucy now even if she didn't intentionally say those words in her sleep, because she still did. And now his own sons think he's the bad guy when it was their own mother who had run off without a word, not him.

"What're you gonna do if your real dad appears?" he asked before stopping himself.

This earned him concerned looks from the twins.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing," he muttered before the window revealing the driver slid down to an open by half.

"We're almost there Fullbuster-san!" he called out before sliding it close again.

Gray looked out at the scenery outside. The address Lucy gave them led them to a suburban area. Where they really in Fiore?

"Where are we?"

Grey and Grayson scooted over to the window as well, looking out at the dark scene outside due to the overly tinted windows of the limo.

"This is the neighborhood we live in…"

"…we've lived here ever since we were born."

"Haven't you guys ever lived in Magnolia?" he asked casually.

"No, why do you ask?"

'I guess she never went back,' Gray thought, figuring Lucy must have never gone back to where both of them grew up. Now he can't help but wonder if Lucy ever hesitated from letting the boys go to the theme park in the first place. The day he found out about the event being held in Hargeon, he was 100% against it and outright refused to go. But he's been in such a good mood lately from the great times he spent with the boys, and his thoughts were all on that outburst Juvia made to the press for the last few days, he forgot all about his hesitations in going in the first place. "Nothing, just wondering."

"We're here!" the twins exclaimed before scrambling to their feet and heading towards the door.

"Take care you two," he said with a smile and a nod.

"Aren't you coming in?"

"No, I have things to take care of at my own place."

"Oh," they said with a small frown.

"How about we spend the day together tomorrow?" Gray suggested with a grin.

"Where are we going?"

Thinking about some good places to go to for 5 year olds, Gray deliberated. "How about the zoo? Or the park?"

Grinning at each other the twins nodded in his direction.

"We've never gone to the zoo…"

"…or to a park."

"Never?" Gray asked with a frown.

"No, mother's always busy…"

"…with work and with Layla."

Gray knew that if he heard another word about Lucy's obvious favor for her other brat over the boys, he'd really lose it.

"To the park and to the zoo then!" he said, trying to plaster a big smile on his face.

"We have to ask mother though…"

"…it'll take some time to convince her."

"I'll talk to her," Gray offered as he saw Natsu's car pull up to a stop behind them.

"Great!" they said excitedly before running out the door.

An irritated scowl spread across Gray's features as he punched hard on the seat beside him, releasing all his pent up anger for the past few hours.

**xoxo**

"We're here," Natsu announced in relief as he stopped in front of a neighbor's house since the limo stopped right in front of the house. "Do you want a piggy back ride Layla?" he asked with a grin.

Getting out of the car, Lucy was still deep within her own thoughts. She was at an utter loss of what to do now.

"Mom! Mom!"

She turned to her boys who were running towards her, and now hugging a leg each.

"Calm down boys," she said with laugh at their overexcited faces.

"Gray has something to tell you!" they said, pointing to the man who had just gotten out of the car in front of theirs.

Lucy watched as Gray made his way towards them in few, long strides.

"Tell her! Tell her!"

Gray smiled down at the boys. "Don't worry, I will. You guys go in first. It looks like it's about to rain."

Everyone looked up at this and indeed the clouds overhead were growing thick and dark.

"Go on boys, I'll see you inside."

"See you later Gray!" the boys said with a wink at him before following Mira and Natsu who was giving a giggling Layla a piggy back ride into the house.

"What is it you wanted to tell me?" Lucy asked in a clam voice and a gentle smile, even though her insides were already doing front flips, back flips and all sorts of flips at just looking at the handsome man in front of her.

"I want to take the boys out tomorrow," he said rather rudely, making it sound more like a statement of truth rather than a question of her approval.

"Excuse me?" she asked, perplexed at the tone he was using on her.

"You heard me," he barked, glaring down at her small form. Which was true enough for him, Lucy barely reached the height of his broad shoulders.

"I did Fullbuster-san, there's no need to say it in such a tone that's all," Lucy interrupted.

Gray eyed her suspiciously, and Lucy knew all too well what that look entailed.

"Do you rememb-" he stopped as soon as she raised an open palm facing the sky.

"It's about to rain. I better get inside," she said abruptly. "If you wish to take the boys out tomorrow, please come by at 10 o'clock in the morning. Good day Fullbuster-san and thank you for your willingness to take my children back home."

Gray frowned and watched her make her way into the small gate that held a small path beyond it, leading towards the front door of the average 2-story house. Holding his palm up, he tried to feel for any droplets and felt none.

'She's avoiding me,' he assumed before making his way back inside his limo.

Just as he shut the door to a close, heavy rain suddenly poured outside.

'Or not,' Gray muttered, scratching the back of his head forcefully in annoyance.

Seconds ago he assumed his fifth conclusion, of Lucy only acting like she has no recollection of him, was true. But now, he was back to considering his fourth conclusion yet again.

'Could she really have forgotten everything that had happened to us five years ago?' he asked himself, getting angry and more annoyed. He hated the feeling of not knowing something that he's supposed to. 'What the hell happened five years ago?'

**xoxo**

**Graylu Fan Moto  
**

**_"Spread the Graylu Love"_**

**Graylu Fan News: I think I might be taking a break x) This morning I woke up w/ my hands getting cramps/numb. Diehard Graylu fan here! Anyways. Barajou no Kiss please check that out. It's a manga and there's a CD Drama of it in youtube. If you like Lucy and Gray's voice in Fairy Tail then you'll love the news of knowing that Anise is being voiced by Lucy ^0^ and Kaede being voiced by Gray ^-^  
**

**I love the pairing KaedexAnise=Kaenis ^0^ Graylu ^0^  
**

**Special thx to:  
**

**oshirajinda,aprildragonfire16,nance-chan,Princesx Mystery**

**_/_Graylu Fans,hope we will achieve over 1000 likes by 2013 ^-^ Please Follow our Graylu Fanpage to Facebook and many more. We naw have over 980^-^  
**

**WWWFaceBøøk.çøm/pages/GrAyLu-FoReVa-GrAy-X-LuCy-GrAy-AnD-LuCy/179918178751153?fref=ts**

**_~Till next time~_  
**


	6. The Lullaby

GreTitle of story: **Lies and Love**

**Update: 01/01/13 (TUESDAY) 10:05 AM HAPPY NEW YEAR  
**

**Edit: 01/01/13 (TUESDAY) 3:53 PM  
**

**+Summary:**

Gray is a popular international actor who has lost his heart 5 years ago. Lucy is a single mother who loves the children she gave birth to 5 years ago. Gray meets 2 children who looks exactly like him and were born 5 years ago. So what really happened 5 years ago? Two people know: Lucy, but not Gray.

**+Pairings:  
**

Gray x Lucy

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail and this plot. The story belongs to "the dreamer" All you can give me credit for is for sharing this and switching character names XD umm I do own a Mercedez Benz that one you can rest assure I did not steal from someone I got it for free...From my tou-san^^

**Chapter 6  
**

**Chapter Six: "The Lullaby"**

Lucy slammed the door shut and leaned her back on it, breathing heavily with a hand over her racing heart. She could feel tears starting to well up in her eyes, tears she's been trying so hard to hold in from the first time in five years her eyes laid on Gray in the theme park. She couldn't hold it in anymore when they were in the restaurant, and she felt like she couldn't hold it in again now.

"Lucy?"

Her eyes snapped back down from her gaze on the ceiling.

"Yeah?" she asked, thankful her tears didn't escape her lids.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked with knitted brows in worry for the woman who looked like she was about to break down.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she reassured, trying to calm herself. "I just ran back in so I wouldn't get caught in the rain that's all," she lied, which perfectly explains her short and shallow breathing.

Natsu looked at her, not convinced, he knew this woman for five years now after all, but decided to let it go.

"Anyway, I better get going. I have to go back to the hospital. The family of one of my patients has been asking for me since noon."

Lucy smiled at the man and bowed her head lightly at him. "I'm sorry for taking you from your work for the whole afternoon."

"Are you kidding? I haven't had this much fun for a while now. I mean, I would never have met Gray if I had been stuck in the hospital all day," he said with a grin.

With a small smile, Lucy kept silent, not knowing what to make of his statement.

"Lucy, are you really okay?"

She nodded with a sure look on her face. "Yeah, I am. I'll see you again tomorrow for Layla?"

Frowning slightly at her change of subject, he sighed and nodded. "Yeah. Like I said earlier in the car, be there by 8 o'clock, or 9 o'clock at most. I've already just contacted my other colleagues."

"Alright, thank you again Natsu. And here," Lucy pulled out one of the large umbrellas from the rack just beside the front door. "It's raining cats and dogs out there."

"Thanks. See you girls tomorrow!"

Lightly closing the door behind him, Lucy sighed yet again, feeling uneasy and slightly guilty.

She really didn't want to let the boys spend more time with Gray, it would ruin everything, but she can't deny him or the boys' time with each other either.

Lucy knows Gray isn't stupid. He must've already figured out that Grey and Grayson really were indeed his and Lucy's children from the minute he saw her earlier. But she still held on to that tiny hope that he would just go along his way without bothering her or the boys ever again. And personally, she didn't at all want to face him ever again if she could help it, which is why she specifically told him to pick the boys up tomorrow when she was sure she was out of the house herself.

Scratching her head lightly, Lucy couldn't believe this sudden turn of events. She's been living quite peacefully over the last five years. Well, she's not living in luxury like he was, but she's getting by with her children at a normal pace and she was already contented with that. So, why is this all happening now?

"Oh Kami-sama, help me," she whispered, resting her forehead on the front door.

**xoxo**

"Gray-sama?"

At the sound of his name, Gray snapped out of the trance of his own thoughts, only to be met by a lot of worried looks directed at him.

"Yeah?" he said, still a bit absentminded.

Juvia looked at him, concerned before turning to everyone inside the room. "Can we reschedule this?" she asked the group with an apologetic smile.

The two women and three men nodded at her and proceeded to pack their equipment. They'd rather do the interview on another day than do it now when their main subject seemed out of it.

"I'm so sorry," Juvia told them with a bow as they made their way towards the door of the hotel suite.

Sighing, she went back to the lounge where Gray sat, his look deep in thought yet again for that night.

"Gray-sama?"

"Huh?" he said, sounding lost. "Where is everyone?" he asked, slightly shocked that the reporter and camera man and their assistants were gone.

"They already left, I'm rescheduling the interview," she replied, her brows knitted together in worry. "Are you alright?"

Exhaling a long breath, he stood up and stretched his long arms up in the air. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?" he said casually.

"You've had this very thoughtful and preoccupied look on your face ever since you got back here. Why? Did something happen when you went out?"

Gray shook his head and flashed a reassuring smile. "Nothing. I'm just a little tired from everything that happened today, that's all. I'm going to bed."

Without another word, and not waiting for her to say another word, Gray quickly made his way towards the large master bedroom on to one side of the lounge.

Juvia sighed, watching his retreating form until the door closed behind him. "Something's wrong," she concluded surely.

**xoxo**

"Hey mom! Mom!"

Lucy looked back as her boys ran through the kitchen door with big smiles on their faces. They were clearly excited for the day's activities.

"What do you think?" they asked in unison as they posed about in their matching outfits of white sneakers, light denim blue jeans and striped polo shirts. Their hair was even combed down. At least, as combed down as they could manage to make it.

"Both of you look positively handsome," she said with a grin before pulling them into hugs. "You two are too cute!"

"Mommm…" they both complained, trying to push her away.

"We don't want 'cute'…"

"…we're trying to look cool!"

Lucy merely laughed at them and nodded. "Yes, yes, you look cool too," she said, earning a grin from the boys. "Now, come on, eat your breakfast. Layla and I have to leave in a while."

Layla, who was sitting silently on her seat at the dining table, smiled as her mother looked over towards her before turning to her brothers. "Have fun today, Grey, Grayson," she said in gentle sincerity.

The twin boys looked at her with identical grins, which slowly started to fade.

"I wish you could come with us…"

"…yeah, we haven't spent time together lately."

"Don't worry, we can play together tonight!" she assured them with a big smile upon her face.

"I hope so, but what if you fall asleep early again?"

"Just like last night?"

Layla shook her head. "I'll stay up with you tonight for sure!"

Grey and Grayson grinned at each other before winking at their little sister, making her blush a little and giggle.

"Now, what were you three talking about?" Lucy asked, seeing the smiles on all her children.

"Nothing!" all three of them replied when their mother started placing their meals in front of them.

"With you three? It's never nothing," she pointed out.

The children remained in silence at this, instead closed their eyes in individual prayers before digging in their breakfast.

Lucy watched them, a smile never leaving her face. This is her family, and she liked it just the way it was. Just watching her kids eating their meals, playing with them during her free time, reading them stories and singing to them songs at night. This has been her life for the past five years, and she never complained. Even if it was a burden, she still enjoyed it and she loved every minute of it nonetheless. She can't even imagine if anything were to change from this life of hers.

Thinking about change only made her smile slowly fade. She knew it was inevitable, especially now that she's met with Gray again. But she had already decided to herself yesterday that she won't let him change anything, which was why she played dumb yesterday as if she had only met him for the first time. If he believed her little act, she was hoping he'd just leave them alone as soon as he was done with whatever he was doing here in Fiore. She didn't go through all the trouble of not letting the kids watch TV or video games or restricting them from certain places all these years for nothing after all. She did all that so if in case Gray's pictures or posters would get posted somewhere, they wouldn't see it and would never question their resemblance.

"Mom?"

Lucy shook her head and was met with three pairs of eyes, two pairs of familiar navy blue and a pair of just as familiar chocolate brown.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"You're not eating…"

"…and you look kind of…"

"…lost," Layla finished for her brothers, making the male pair nod.

"I was just thinking that's all," she assured before putting a bright smile on her face. "Shall we go Layla? The sooner we go, the sooner we finish, and the sooner we get back, the sooner you can play with your brothers."

Layla smiled at this and nodded enthusiastically.

**xoxo**

Looking up from her morning paper, Juvia looked over at Gray as he headed out of the door to his room.

"Are you going somewhere?" she asked, noting his attire.

Gray nodded in her direction before turning to the decorative mirror in the lounge and positioning his gray Fedora hat on his hopelessly messy hair. Clad in a white wife beater underneath a short-sleeved gray button-down shirt that he left open and unbuttoned, dark denim jeans and gray leather shoes, he was ready to go on his first _official _father-son outing with his boys.

"Where are you going?" Juvia pressed, seeing as she didn't get a verbal answer to her last question.

"Out," he replied vaguely, before positioning a pair of dark aviators on his nose, totally blocking his navy blue eyes.

Sighing somewhat irately, Juvia folded her paper and set it on the breakfast table and walked over to him. "You're not seeing some girl are you?" she asked, a hint of jealousy in her voice. He had just agreed yesterday that he would give their relationship a chance and now, he was out and about looking very handsome and she didn't know where he was going and with who.

Gray raised a brow at her. "Of course not," he answered truthfully. "You know I don't have any interest in the female population," he reminded her.

"Good! Because you already agreed just yesterday about _us_."

Totally forgetting such a conversation, Gray mentally cursed. "Err…you don't mind that I go out do you?" he asked, unsure if he even had to ask her in the first place. He's always been used to doing whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted.

Seeing his effort, Juvia can't help but grin. "No," she said, shaking her head. "As long as you don't go out with some girl."

**xoxo**

"Yeah?" he answered into his cell. "No, he told me he wanted some privacy today…Huh? But…Hmm…well, if you're sure…yeah, okay."

Elfman slowly got up from his seat with a sigh.

The three men around him looked up at him as he started to leave.

"Hey, where are you going? We're far from finished. We only just started!" one of the men still situated at the poker table called.

"I'll be back, I just have to check something out!" he called back from the doorway to the hotel room. "And don't touch my chips! I already counted them!"

**xoxo**

"He's here!" the twin boys exclaimed when the door bell rang.

Jumping off the couch, they dashed straight to the front door.

"Don't run too fast! You might trip!" Mira called out although they were out of her sight.

**xoxo**

Whistling to himself, Gray was in a jolly mood. He waited outside his sons' home, playing with the identical and smaller white Fedora hats with his hands.

"Hey!" he greeted with a grin matching the twins'. "Here."

Holding up their small hands, they took the hats from him and placed it securely on their heads.

"Thanks!" they exclaimed before making their way down the stone path towards the small front gate. "Let's go!"

Gray watched them but stayed in his place. "What about your mother? Isn't she sending you off or something? No goodbye kisses?"

"No, she already left hours ago…"

"…she's out with Layla."

Blood started to boil within him yet again, but Gray held a cool expression on his face. "She left you two alone in the house by yourselves?" he asked, trying to restrain himself from throwing the large rock on the ground through one of the house's windows.

"Mira is inside…"

"…but she's not coming."

Knowing this, he willed himself to relax. And he did…with much effort.

"Alright, c'mon you two," he said, walking pass them and opening the gate.

Now he's even more determined to show the boys a really good time. He's going to make them wish they lived with him instead of Lucy and he's going to make sure that brat of hers and that man from yesterday, will be so jealous of the boys, she's going to whine and complain to her mother and her father about life being so unfair that she doesn't have the stuff he'll shower the boys in before the day is even out.

"Where's the limo?"

Gray smiled at the twins before pointing towards a silver convertible Mercedes Benz across the street that already had its top down. **(Gray I got one too!^-^)**

"Is that yours?" they asked, getting excited.

"I thought it would be better and…less obvious if we rode that instead of a limo. We wouldn't want attention now would we?"

**xoxo**

"How are you feeling?" Lucy asked lovingly, as she took her daughter's hand and played with her tiny fingers.

Layla smiled up at her mother. "I'm fine. How are _you_ feeling?"

Lucy can't help but laugh, and Layla giggled as she did.

"Lucy? Layla?"

The two girls turned to the door as Natsu stepped inside the white room they were currently waiting in with Layla resting on the table in the middle and Lucy on a stool beside her.

With a smile on his face, Natsu set the chart aside and sat on the chair on the other side of Layla, opposite Lucy.

"How is it?" Lucy asked, can't help but have a smile on her face as well after seeing the man's positive features.

"It all looks alright. In our perspective anyway," he said, pointing to the mirror behind him.

The two girls looked over at the mirror and waved, knowing there would be a group of other doctors and specialists on the other side that were watching them.

"So she won't…" trailing off, Lucy glanced at Layla before turning back to Natsu, "…you know."

Natsu shook his head. "We think not, just make sure she doesn't get a lot of negative emotional strain."

Lucy nodded at this in understanding. She was confident that her daughter won't get any negative strain at all. In fact, she was quite sure she would get more positive emotional strain from her brothers. They always did have fun together

Taking a lollipop out of the front pocket of his white lab gown, Natsu handed it to Layla with an apologetic smile on his face. "Sorry for stealing another day from you Layla."

Layla shook her head and took the lollipop from the doctor with a shy smile. "It's okay, especially if you keep giving me candy," she said with a little giggle before unwrapping it and popping it inside her mouth.

**xoxo**

"Hello? Yeah, it's me. I don't know what you're getting worried about. He's just gotten out of the zoo with those twin boys from before…yeah…no, it's just the three of them…sure…no, I'm heading back to the hotel. Don't worry too much…alright," shaking his head, Elfman pocketed his cell on the front pocket of his shirt.

Starting the engine to his car, he took one last glance at Gray and the two little boys before making his way out the zoo parking lot and onto the main road.

'I don't get why Juvia's being paranoid and crazy jealous over two boys,' he thought, exasperated at the hassle the woman just brought upon him. When she called him earlier, she made him think like Gray's going to be in trouble, when clearly he's just enjoying the nice day out with two kids.

**xoxo**

Looking at the rear-view mirror of the car, he checked the grinning faces of the twins.

"You two alright back there?" he asked in an amused tone.

"Yeah!" they exclaimed with laughter in their voice.

Gray turned to them and can't help but laugh at the scene as well. The back passenger seats of the car was full of stuffed animals from the ground up, just ending enough to show the twins' heads amongst the heads of the animals.

"How are we going to fit all of this in our room?" Graysoni asked his brother.

Grey merely laughed before poking his brother with the protruding tongue of a stuffed anteater.

The two laughed as they began playfully hitting each other with the stuffed animals Gray bought them, which was one of everything they had found in the zoo. If the zoo had stuffed versions of every animal they had, they were sure they wouldn't have much space left in the car.

"To the park?" Gray asked from the front before backing up his car from the space they parked earlier that morning. They already had their lunch inside the zoo and it was already nearing 2 o'clock in the afternoon.

**xoxo**

"Mommy?"

Lucy looked away from the ring of keys on her hands and down to her daughter.

"Yes, hon?"

"I think the ice cream's melted," Layla pointed out after surveying the contents of the plastic bag in her hands.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's not that melted. We'll put them in the freezer before we eat them," Lucy replied with a smile before putting in the right key into the keyhole of the front door. "Grey! Grayson!" Setting her shoes to the side, Lucy peeked down the hallway before helping Layla out of her shoes and coat. "Your brothers aren't here yet."

"It's still early anyways. I'll play with my dolls until they get here. And I can always eat the ice cream later. It's okay."

Lucy smiled at her sweet daughter before rumpling her hair which was identical in color to hers, only Layla's was a lil shorter compare to hers.

"Okay, c'mon. Let's go to the kitchen and put these away first. I'm pretty sure Mira went home right after your brothers left."

**xoxo**

"How are we going to get all this stuff inside the house?"

Gray looked back at the twins, grinning. He didn't have a clue. He went slightly overboard with buying Grey and Grayson almost everything he could get his hands on that would befit five year olds, he didn't even consider the amount of space they have inside that small house they live in with Lucy.

"Just take as much as you can and we'll make a couple of trips until we get all the stuff in your room. How's that sound?"

With identical grins, the two boys nodded before opening the car doors, sending a few of the stuffed animals to the ground. Grabbing two stuffed animals each, the twins trotted into the gate and up to the front door of their house, then looked at each other.

"I can't knock."

"Neither can I."

The two looked back to find Gray almost covered from the waist up with a large load of stuffed animals and they laughed.

"What are you two laughing at?"

"You look funny!" they replied, pointing with their lips towards the stuffed giraffe whose head was hanging between his legs, the stuffed snake twisted around his neck and all the other eight or so stuffed animals he was able to carry.

"Yeah, yeah, brats!" he said with a smile before knocking the door with the end of his leather shoes. "Let's hope your mother's already home," he added, sounding a bit annoyed. If Lucy wasn't home, he was sure he'll really throw a rock through the window.

A minute later, no one had still answered the door and a frown was slowly setting into Gray's features. He rammed the end of his shoe to the foot of the door again and a little more loudly.

"Lucy!" he called out. "Open up!"

Still nothing.

"Lucy! Are you in there? LUCE-!"

Before he can finish calling out her name, the front door swung open.

"What the devil is going o-" the disheveled looking woman in front of him looked up at him then down to her boys, the frown on her face giving way to a small smile. "About time you boys came home," she said, directing to the twins.

"Sorry mom!"

"We got held up…"

"…we stopped by the mall…"

"…after we visited the zoo and the park!"

Lucy nodded and let the boys through, then looked up at the much taller man still standing outside.

"Are you letting me in or what?" Gray said, trying not to sound so rude.

"O-Of course," Lucy said, leading him to the living room. "Uhm…what's with all the animals?" she asked, picking up what looked to be a stuffed porcupine.

"A gift, for the _boys_," he said, clearly emphasizing that all of it were solely for the boys. He didn't know if Lucy got it, but if she did, she didn't show it.

"You didn't have to buy them anything. But, thank you," she said with a bow. "And thank you for taking them out today, especially since I've already had plans with Layla."

Lucy clearly saw his jaw tighten at the mention of her daughter, although she didn't know why. Gray merely nodded stiffly at her, without saying a word.

"Mom! Mom! Mom!"

The two adults turned to the twins running down the hallway towards them.

"We still have a lot of stuff in the car…"

"…can you help us bring them in?"

Lucy whipped her head back to Gray with an inquiring look on her face. The man merely smirked at her and shrugged his shoulders.

By the time they were finished with unloading all the new toys from Gray's car, almost an hour had already passed. The boys were excited to use everything single thing Gray bought them, Lucy was dead tired from all the lifting she did, and Gray was simply happy just watching the boys' happy faces.

"This is really too much," Lucy said, looking at the load of things scattered on the floor. Gray didn't only shower them with stuffed animals, he also bought story books, toy cars and robots, video games, new clothes and new shoes.

"There's no such thing as too much for _my_ boys," Gray replied from the couch opposite where she sat in the living room.

Lucy looked at him. 'He really does know,' she thought, slightly panicking now. "I-"

"Mom?"

Thanking God for the timely interruption, Lucy turned to .

"What is it Grey?"

"Layla says she wants to sleep," he said, sounding slightly miserable. "She says she's already tired, even if Grayson told her that we still wanted to play with her with all our new toys."

Lucy smiled gently at him and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Your sister's had a pretty tiring day with me. She doesn't have as much energy like you and your brother. Don't worry, she'll play with you tomorrow, okay?"

Grey nodded at this, putting a small smile on his face. "Grayson is in her room, trying to sing to her. But Layla says she wants to hear you sing like you usually do."

"Alright, now, you and your brother entertain Fullbuster-san while I go to your sister."

With that said, Lucy left the living room without so much as a word or even a glance to Gray. And somehow it annoyed him.

"Are you okay?"

Gray nodded at Grey with a forced smile before Grayson came running inside the living room.

"I think Mom's gonna sing Layla our song," he informed.

"But she only sings that song if she needs to cheer us up," Grey pointed out with a slight frown. "Is Layla okay?"

"Before mom came, she told me she's not feeling too well and wants to sleep early, she sounded kind of sad to me."

Gray glanced at the clock, it was only 7 o'clock in the evening. He guessed Layla was about four years old, judging from how much smaller she was from the boys. He didn't really know what time kids go to sleep but he was fairly sure sleeping at 7 o'clock was too early.

"Hey Gray?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to hear mother sing?"

"She's a really great singer you know!" Grayson said proudly.

'Of course she is,' he thought before standing up from his seat and nodding towards them.

**xoxo**

"Are you okay my little Layla?" Lucy asked, smiling down at her daughter who was lying down on her bed in her own room that was decorated mostly in pink with a few stuffed animals and dolls.

Layla nodded at her with closed eyes. "I'm just tired, that's all."

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

Lucy sat down beside her on the bed and stroked her hair off her forehead, and again, and again, and again. Doing this always soothed her children and it easily sends them to sleep.

"Who is that man in the living room mother?" she asked instead, not answering her question.

"Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. I'm just wondering why my brothers like him so much. And he seems to really like them too. I saw some of the toys he had given them."

"You can all share with your brothers' new toys, a-" Lucy stopped when Layla shook her head and opened her eyes, and looked at her.

"Those toys aren't mine. It's okay, I'm still happy with the dolls you gave me," she said with a reassuring smile, after noting her mother's smile falter a little. "The toys you give me are enough for me."

Lucy smiled a little sadly before pressing a kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry about the toys Layla. We can always discuss this in the morning. You had a really tiring day. What song do you want me to sing to you?"

"The Cherry Blossom's Lullaby," she replied before closing her eyes yet again.

Taking an unsure glance at the open door, Lucy hoped her voice wouldn't reach the living room. In fact, she hoped her boys would entertain their guest as loudly as they could.

Taking a deep breath, she started humming the start of the slow tune she had made 5 years ago.

_Soaring through the heavens, the skies _

_Swimming through the oceans, the seas _

_No matter how far or near,_

_There will always be a 'you and me'._

Lucy closed her eyes, and hummed.

_My beautiful flower, my love, my life,_

_You are my cherry blossom, I'm your little wolf._

She could feel her eyes start to water before the lyrics left her lips again in a sweet tune.

_The skies and the seas are vast,_

_I don't know how long we'll last._

_But no matter how far we may be,_

_There will always be a 'you and me'._

_You are my beautiful flower,_

_We'll be together forever._

_My cherry blossom, my love, my life,_

_Your little wolf will always stay beside you,_

_Like a loyal husband with his darling wife._

_The highest sky, of blue and light,_

_The deepest sea, in day and night,_

_My beautiful flower you will always be mine,_

_My cherry blossom, you are truly divine._

_This little wolf will always care for you,_

_Forever in my heart, I will be true._

_I'm the little wolf, who will always love you,_

_Forever in my heart,_

"…I-I will be true…"

Tears finally slipped from Lucy's eyes and down her cheeks as she faltered with the last line. She pressed one last kiss onto the forehead of her sleeping daughter before turning on the lamp on her night stand.

"Good night, my beautiful flower," she whispered before turning off the main light of the room. Slowly and silently shutting the door to a close, Lucy then headed down the hall and towards her bedroom.

**xoxo**

Gray leaned onto the wall beside the open doorway and glared at the floor. He could clearly hear the twins doing something in the kitchen, but his ears were focused to the musical sounds that were coming from the open room beside him.

_My cherry blossom, my love, my life,_

_Your little wolf will always stay beside you,_

_Like a loyal husband with his darling wife._

Listening to the lyrics of the 'lullaby', Gray could literally feel his heart being wrenched out of from his chest…if he had a heart.

Now he was only too sure Lucy had been faking it. She really does remember him, except she's been acting as if she doesn't.

_The highest sky, of blue and light,_

_The deepest sea, in day and night,_

_My beautiful flower you will always be mine,_

_My cherry blossom, you are truly divine._

But now, after hearing this song, no doubt about it, she really is aware of the whole situation and she really had knowingly hidden it from him for the past five years.

_This little wolf will always care for you,_

_Forever in my heart, I will be true._

After hearing the final lines coming out in beautiful song from her lips, he knew it was drawing to a close. How can he not? This was the poem he had personally written for her five years ago, before she disappeared from his life without a trace.

Pushing himself from the wall, he glared one last time at the doorway before making his way back towards the living room, only just missing Lucy falter into a broken tone.

**xoxo**

**Graylu Fan Moto:  
**

**_"Spread the Graylu Love"_  
**

**Congratulations to GrayLu Fanpage in achieving 990 likes. Well liked. To those who went and like our ship couples Ty. **

**Special Thx to my followers and reviewers: _"I regret nothing"_ ^-^  
**

**Nuraru Hiji: hehhe I'm just a regular person. Uwahh~ Admin Gray? Thank you for reading ^0^.v  
I just wanted to "Spread the Graylu Love" ^^  
**

**Le' CarolinnaXannej421: LoL you weren't the only who cried TT^TT while proofreading I cried as much. Thx for the names I was thinking at 1st to name them Grayson and Graylu XD**

**Lillyviolet: hehehe I'm a Genius? ^-^ Ty. The two mini Grays gave me nosebleed too, just thinking I want one of them myself when they grow up having those ABS/ Uwahh~ nosebleed*  
**

**Fullbuster1597: Thx for the "get well soon" ;)  
**

**nance-chan: Here's the next update ;) and ty for the "get well soon" too ^-^  
**

**FairyTailLover333: This is called the "set-up" ^-^ soon very soon~  
**

**Rockin' angels: Layla? hehee Find out soon~  
**

**oshirajinda: Ty Ty and yes I'm feeling better.  
**

**aprildragonfire16: I love the twins too! x)  
**

**Princesx Mystery: Ty for the support and yes, I'm 'bout to do another project of another Graylu fic ^-^  
**

**_"I can officially say that Last Chapter was well loved" Ty for 10 reviews. I understand some of those who didn't review was because English _  
**

**_is their another language. TY for reading and dropping by a "Get Well Soon" my pm-ers and I hope the google translator was of help and you  
_**

**_still read it. Graylu Fans are the best reviewers and supporters. Thank you for the love and support."  
_**

**_-I regret nothing being a Graylu Fan/Fanatic  
_**

**Graylu Fan News: 'Kay guys I'm gonna start editing,but let me get a confirm on the kids name. **

**Mei Hua as Layla Heartfilia daughter of Lucy  
**

**Age: not confirm till further chapter ^0^  
**

**Father: Unknown ^.- as of the moment hehe I dunt wanna leave hint.  
**

**Xiao Tian as Grey  
**

**Age: 5  
**

**Father: Gray Fullbuster  
**

**Mother: Lucy Heartfilia  
**

**Xiao Hai as Grayson  
**

**Age: 5  
**

**Father: Gray Fullbuster  
**

**Mother: Lucy Heartfilia  
**


	7. Grief

Title of story: **Lies and Love**

**Update: 01/02/13 (WEDNESDAY) 2:35 PM  
**

**Edit:  
**

**+Summary:**

Gray is a popular international actor who has lost his heart 5 years ago. Lucy is a single mother who loves the children she gave birth to 5 years ago. Gray meets 2 children who looks exactly like him and were born 5 years ago. So what really happened 5 years ago? Two people know: Lucy, but not Gray.

**+Pairings:**

Gray x Lucy

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail and this plot. The story belongs to "the dreamer" All you can give me credit for is for sharing this and switching character names XD umm I do own a Mercedez Benz that one you can rest assure I did not steal from someone I got it for free...From my tou-san^^

**Chapter 7  
**

**Chapter Seven: "Grief"**

"Boys? What are you doing?"

Grinning at her, Grey and Grayson revealed the chocolate that was covering both their sets of teeth.

"And where did you get that?" Lucy asked with a raised brow.

"Gray bought a bar of chocolate each for us…"

"…it really is tasty, do you want some mom?"

Shaking her head, she smiled hopelessly at them, trying not to giggle at the state they were in. Both boys had so much chocolate on their faces, it was a wonder they even got to eat any of it.

"Now, now, you can finish that tomorrow. You two clean up and brush your teeth. No more sweets for today," she said in a firm tone although still smiling.

The twin boys saluted before jumping off the chairs from the dining table and dashing to the bathroom.

Lucy looked around and found their guest not in the kitchen with them. Walking back into the living room, she found him. And her breath was caught.

She never took notice of him the other day due to her mental turmoil and neither did she notice him earlier due to the large packages they had to haul and the exhaustion that came after it, but it was only now that she actually looked at him.

He really looked nothing like he did five years ago. He's grown taller, she would probably stand at the height of his now broad shoulders. His complexion was slightly tanned, his entire build has certainly been developed over the past years and it can be proven with his muscular arms and- although he was sitting down –flat stomach.

Snapping out of it, Lucy shook her head and spoke from the doorway.

"I'm sorry about the interruption earlier," she said unsurely.

Gray also shook his head from his thoughts before turning towards her. He has decided. He wants answers, and he wants them today. Now.

"I'm happy to hear you're still fond of singing," he pointed out bluntly.

As soon as the words left his lips, Lucy looked down, her face already red from embarrassment and guilt. He heard her. And the song.

Eyeing her carefully, Gray walked over to her and stopped right in front of her.

"We have a lot to talk about Lucy," he said in a serious tone.

Lucy breathed in and out a couple of times before finally raising her gaze towards him. "W-What about?"

Just as she said this, Lucy found herself pinned to the wall behind her.

"Don't play dumb with me Lucy," Gray hissed, his face close to hers. "I heard you sing to that brat of yours. That was the poem I wrote for you five years ago," he said almost achingly but still sounding very bitter. "At first I assumed you got amnesia or something when you acted like we only just met for the first time at the theme park. But that's an impossibility now in this case. Now talk!"

After a short pause, Lucy nodded. "I-I remember everything."

"Then why the hell did you pretend like you didn't know me?"

"I…I don't know," she confessed honestly, her eyes starting to water for the second time that night.

Cursing, Gray glared at her. "Then tell me this," he said in a deadly whisper. "Are Grey and Grayson my sons?"

Lucy nodded yet again, this time, without saying another word.

His first conclusion was right.

"Is Layla your youngest child?" he asked, trying to keep his cool.

Lucy nodded yet again.

"Did you r-" Gray stopped when a loud ringing came from his pants pocket.

Cursing loudly with a scowl on his handsome face, he took out his cell.

"What is it?" he barked, making Lucy jump. "Sorry, no…yeah…I'll be back in a while…yeah, don't worry…sure, bye." Pocketing his cell he turned back to Lucy. "Now what was I s-"

"Mom?"

Taking the opportunity, Lucy side stepped away from Gray and walked towards the doorway, poking her head through, just as the boys came running in.

"We're done cleaning up!" they both exclaimed, grinning up at her, showing them their now perfectly white teeth.

Lucy bent down to their level and rumpled their unruly hair. "Well done. Now, how about you boys get ready for bed? It's almost 8:30 in the evening already. Get changed into your pajamas and say your prayers. I'll be right in to sing you guys a song if you like."

The two nodded before turning to Gray.

"Thanks for today Gray…"

"…we really had a lot of fun!"

Gray bent to their level and hugged the two boys with a smile.

"I had fun too. I'll see you boys again next week alright? I'm sure your mother wouldn't mind. If your _father_ were around, I'm sure he wouldn't have minded either," he said, now with an inconspicuous glare aimed at Lucy who saw it and now looked as guilty as ever.

"Can we really mom?" they asked when they let go of Gray.

Lucy glanced at Gray who was looking at her pointedly, daring her to say otherwise.

"O-Of course. Why not?" she replied, rumpling their hairs again and shooing them out of the living room.

After hearing their room door shut to a close, Gray began again.

"What happened to you five years ago?" he asked immediately, now already forgotten to ask if she had actually married that man from yesterday or not, like he intended to before they were interrupted by Juvia's phone call.

Gray saw her stiffen the moment the question left his lips.

"What happened five years ago?" he asked yet again, seeing as she didn't look like she would answer any time soon.

"You know what happened five years ago," she said softly. "W-We both went our separate ways. That's pretty much it. Y-You just didn't know I was pregnant at the time that's all."

Still glaring hard at her, Gray could feel his patience snap, but he didn't show it. "Perhaps you didn't clearly understand my question," he said in unnerving calm. "I know what happened five years ago Lucy. I know _you_ left without a word. And now I know _you_ left without telling me that you were pregnant with _my_ children. My main point here is, _why_?"

"I-I didn't know I was pregnant when I left you."

"Cut the bullshit Lucy!" he barked, now holding on to the sides of her arms in a firm grasp.

"Y-You're hurting me!" Lucy said, wincing at his touch, trying to get him to let go.

"If you answer me any sooner and any clearer, I'll make it less painful for you then!" he shouted, now getting even angrier.

"Mom? Gray?"

The two adults whipped their heads to the side at the new voices.

Grey and Grayson watched them with a frowns on their faces, already dressed in their identical pajamas.

"What are you two doing?"Grey asked, eyeing Gray unsurely.

"Are you two okay?" Grayson asked, looking at their mother.

Gray slowly let go of his hold on Lucy and took a deep breath in and out. He couldn't believe he actually lost his temper, and in front of his own sons too.

"Nothing, your mommy and I were just…playing," Gray finished lamely.

Thankfully enough, Lucy nodded with a smile on her face.

"Did we scare you?" she asked.

The boys shook their heads.

"We were just waiting for you…"

"…but then we heard loud voices. What were you talking about?"

"Nothing at all. Like what Gray said, we were just playing around. Sorry to worry you." Lucy turned to Gray, her face pleasant but he could see the hurt she felt in her glassy chocolate brown eyes. "I think you better go. If you still plan to take the boys out next week, you can come at the same time next Saturday or Sunday," she said before walking out the living room.

Smiling at the boys one last time and rumpling their hair, Gray followed her.

"Please don't ever act like that in front of the kids again," Lucy said in barely a whisper as she held on to the front door. She didn't know the kids were even their until they spoke, she didn't care if they were caught arguing, so long as they didn't hear what they were arguing about.

Gray looked at her and sighed irately. "I'm sorry about that," he said, really regretting that the boys saw their mother being held in that position by him. "But we still need to talk," he added in a more serious tone.

Lucy nodded. "I-I know."

With one final nod, Gray walked out the front door and out the gate.

Seeing his car drive past the gate, Lucy closed the door and latched it close. "I'm so sorry Gray…my ice prince," she whispered brokenly, her forehead on the door and tears now falling freely from her eyes.

**xoxo**

"CUT!" the director shouted exasperatedly before rubbing his temples. **(hehehe, when the director said "CUT!" did you guys think it was acting? after the whole scene Lucy cried?)**

"Again!" Gray demanded, slightly panting.

Everyone looked at the director before turning to Gray with worried expressions on their faces. They've been at this scene all day. The fight scene for this movie was one of the most crucial and it had to be shot to perfection, but unfortunately Gray wasn't at the top of his game like he usually was.

In fact, this wasn't the first time. It's already Friday, and ever since they started shooting for the week on Monday, he's been out of it. Screwing up scenes and delaying their plans due to reshoots they had to constantly do.

"Are you sure you don't want a break Gray? We can take this again this afternoon," suggested the director, in a disappointed tone that he didn't bother covering up.

"No, let's do it again. Now!" Gray ordered, trying to keep his temper down.

He knew why he was acting like this. It was Lucy. Every day since he had that 'talk' with her, he hadn't felt right at all. The thought of her hiding the fact that they had children, two children! Two twin children! It infuriated him.

But it wasn't just that. Not by a long shot. Although he would never admit it, just remembering that little girl who looked the spitting image of her mother also pissed him off greatly. He knew he couldn't blame the child, but the thought of how she came to be was what made him hate the kid too.

Gray growled, just thinking of Lucy and that Natsu guy having the time of their life banging away at each other and ending up having a daughter made his blood boil. He swore he would explode if he pondered on that thought. But he can't help it. Knowing she's been having her fun for the past five years and getting herself pregnant with another man while he's been working his ass off in movies and TV shows and locking his heart away ever since they broke up made him just want to punch something or someone, whatever was in closest range.

**xoxo**

"Hey squirts!" Natsu greeted with a grin when two identical faces opened the front door for him.

"Hey Natsu! Come in!" Grey and Grayson said before dashing back into the house and towards the living room.

Whistling to himself, Natsu followed them and stopped by the doorway of where the kids were apparently playing with a mountain of new stuff.

"Wow!" he said, clearly surprised. "Did Lucy hit the jackpot or something?" he asked jokingly.

"I wish," Lucy replied from behind him, carrying a tray filled with snacks.

Natsu grinned back at her as she placed the tray on the coffee table beside the kids. Grey and Grayson were playing a video game, with Layla holding on to a stuffed elephant cheering for them.

"You lost!" Grey exclaimed with a proud grin at his brother. "Your turn Layla!"

Grayson grumbled before handing the controller to his sister. "Make sure you beat him," he told her with a grin and wiggling his brows at her.

Layla giggled and nodded.

Natsu watched them with a smile on his face before following Lucy out the living room and into the kitchen.

"So, mind explaining how you managed to get all the new stuff?" he asked casually before sitting down at the dining table.

Sighing, Lucy ran her hand through her hair. "It was a gift."

"Mind elaborating on that?"

"It's a gift for Grey and Grayson…from their dad," she said in a very regretful tone.

"The bastard who left you is back?" Natsu asked with furrowed brows.

"H-He's not a bastard!" Lucy defended, making the man scowl slightly.

"Fine, the legitimate asshole who left you," he corrected indifferently.

Lucy can't help but smile at this but she shook her head regardless. "I told you before, it's not his fault. It was mine."

"Yeah but he still left," he pointed out. "It's still partly his fault."

"And I can't blame him."

Natsu looked at the tired look on her face before waving her over to sit down beside him, which she did.

"Tell me what's wrong Lucy," he told her with a worried look on his face. He held her hand and looked at her straight in the eye, only when he did this did he notice how pale she looks. "You know you can trust me right?"

She smiled back a little smile at him and nodded.

"I know I can trust you, I've trusted you for the past five years haven't I? Heck, you're one of the few people I completely trust as much as I trust my own kids," she confessed. "But, well…this is something I have to deal with by myself. I got myself into this and I'd rather solve it by myself too. You get it right?"

Nodding, Natsu smiled at her, albeit it was a small and unsure one. "Okay, but if you do need anything, anything at all, tell me alright?"

"But of course," she said, managing to grin back at him but Natsu knew all too well it was fake.

**xoxo**

"Mom?"

Lucy bent down and hugged Grey and Grayson before taking off her coat and putting it on the rack by the front door.

"Hey you two, what's up?"

"Where's Layla?" Grey asked, not seeing their sister come through with her.

Smiling sadly at the boys, Lucy shook her head. "She has to stay at the hospital for the night. I just came by to get a few things and I'll be going back shortly."

The boys looked at the other worriedly after hearing this.

Lucy rumpled their hair.

"She'll be fine, she just gets more rest at the hospital and Natsu can watch her better from there that's all. Where's Mira?"

"In the kitchen…"

"…she's making dinner."

"Alright, she'll be staying over with you tonight. Don't stay up too late okay?"

**xoxo**

"Good night," Gray said

It's been three weeks since his almost-confrontation with Lucy, it's been three weeks since he's started going out with Juvia for dinner once or twice a week. It's become a sort of ritual for him, although he didn't know how it even started. All he knew now was that this time of his 'ritual' to make a call to his sons. He's been meeting with the twins every Saturday for ice cream and every Sunday for their little outings and every Friday- which was today –he would call them and just talk to them over the phone. He's attempted talking Lucy, and asking her all his still-unanswered questions but it was useless. Unless he can actually get her out alone, he can never have a decent conversation with her. Every time he brings it up, it's either the twins would interrupt them, or Mira, or Juvia, or Natsu. It frustrated him but he didn't have a choice but to stop.

"Hello?"

"_Gray?"_

Gray grinned as one of the boys said his name and knowing it was him even without him saying.

"Yep, it's me. How are you boys doing this week?"

"_We're good. We've been trying to finish that game we started only last week. You know, that game hard Mario game, the latest one you bought us?"_

"Didn't I tell you that wasn't supposed to be for kids your age?" Gray asked with a raised brow, even though they couldn't see him.

One of the boys snorted at this. _"We'll show you! When you come by this Sunday, you'll see that we already beat the 1__st__ level!"_

Somehow, Gray felt the twins were smirking through the phone right now. He can't help but laugh.

"_What're you laughing at? Don't believe us don't you? You'll see!"_

"Yeah, yeah. I believe you. If a 5 year old can actually beat that game, I bet it'll be both of you."

"_Thanks! So, where are we going this Sunday?"_

"I dunno, where do you guys feel like going?"

"_How about the water park?"_

"That sounds good to me. But you have to ask your mother first," personally, Gray would've taken the boys with him even if Lucy said no, but it's only appropriate for her to know where they were going. She is, after all, still their mother. "If Lucy says its fine, then we can go."

"_Alright, we'll ask her when she gets back tomorrow!"_ the boys replied ecstatically.

Gray frowned at this. "What do you mean when she gets back tomorrow? Where is she?"

"_She won't be back until tomorrow. She's out with Layla and Natsu."_

As their words sunk into him, Gray could swear he heard the phone crack under his tight hold. He gritted his teeth, not saying a word, in fear he might end up shouting profanities to his own sons.

"_Gray?"_

He tried breathing calmly, and after a minute or so, he spoke in deadly indifference. "Who's there with you?"

"_Mira. She's sleeping here with us tonight."_

"I see. I'll be right over."

"_What?"_

"I'm coming over…to play. I'll be there in ten minutes, okay?"

"_Alright!"_

Gray smiled slightly as he heard the boys' cheers before slamming the phone hard onto the cradle that was on his night stand by his bed. His smile didn't last long, he was dead furious as Lucy for leaving their children, _his _children at home at night with the nanny while she goes out with her other child and her husband, completely neglecting the twins.

Lucy was neglecting the boys, just because she was a new family and that pissed him off greatly. He's never been so pissed off in his whole life. If Lucy's not going to take care of the boys properly, then he might as well take them from her.

'That's exactly what I'm going to do.'

**xoxo**

"_But I-"_

_Lucy immediately shut her mouth as the person in front of her sent her a deadly glare._

"_You're bringing him down. This opportunity doesn't come to everyone Lucy!"_

"_I know but-"_

"_If you really love him, you'll let him be!"_

"_I do! But-"_

"_How can you be so selfish?"_

"_I'm not!" Lucy reasoned hysterically. "I-"_

"_You're selfish! You really are selfish."_

_Lucy fell to the floor in tears as the words echoed around her in different voices._

"_Selfish!"_

"_Selfish."_

"_Very selfish!"_

"_Lucy you're selfish!"_

"Lucy…"

"_Selfish…"_

"Lucy!"

Lucy jerked her head up, her eyes snapping to an open in alarm.

"Lucy?"

Looking wildly around her, blinking furiously, clam started to overwhelm her and she started breathing slowly.

"Na-Natsu. Sorry, I-I…bad dream. I c-can't believe I fell asleep!" she stuttered, mentally slapping herself for actually dozing off in the hospital waiting room. "I'm the worst! I was just out here to buy some coffee and I fell asleep sitting down waiting for the others to finish buying from the vending machine and I-"

Natsu looked down at her worriedly. "Calm down Lucy, you didn't do anything wrong. I was just checking in with Layla- she's asleep by the way –and I was just wondering where you were."

"I was supposed to be watching her and I actually fell asleep!" she cried out desperately. "I'm the worst mother!" she added before getting up and walking down the hallway towards her daughter's room without a backwards glance at Natsu.

"Lucy!"

She stopped as a firm hand held her by the wrist and another on her shoulder.

"Talk to me. There's something wrong. And don't lie."

That said, Lucy's shoulders started to shake. Natsu's brows furrowed in worry, and he turned the young woman to face him.

"Talk to me," he urged her yet again, as he watched Lucy cry with her palms on her face.

"I-I-" Lucy sniffed, trying to keep her tears down and steady her voice.

Natsu pulled her in and started rubbing her back, trying to calm her down and comfort her.

After a few minutes and more tears, she finally did. She pulled back away from his hold and can't help but laugh lightly, pointing at Natsu's soaked shirt front.

"Sorry, I got your shirt wet," she said, now wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

Grinning, Natsu merely shrugged. "It happens all the time. My patients' families have the habit of soaking me wet," he said jokingly, making her giggle. "Now are you willing to talk?"

Sighing, Lucy inhaled deeply and nodded.

**xoxo**

Just as promised, Gray showed up in their front door exactly ten minutes later. This of course, surprised Mira because she didn't even know he would be arriving but she didn't mind by the least. In fact, she was glad someone came over to play around with the boys. They've been slightly deflated ever since Lucy came over earlier that night to tell them that Layla won't be back for the night.

"Alright! You win! You win!" Gray shouted in between howls of laughter as the boys sat on him, poking and wiggling their fingers in the most sensitive areas, making the large man beneath him laugh uncontrollably.

Grey and Grayson, with smug looked on their faces, got off him with their arms crossed in front of them.

"Now you owe us three times as much ice cream!" they declared, holding up three of their little fingers each.

Gray sat up straight on the carpeted floor on the living room with his hands raised in defeat.

The twins high fived before setting themselves in front of the TV yet again, resuming their game.

"You know, too much TV and video games is bad for you," Gray pointed out.

"We'll stop after this level…"

"…promise!"

He grinned at his sons from behind. The more time he spent with them, the more fatherly he treated them and he can't help but feel like they're treating him the same too.

"I'm getting a drink of water, I'll be back," he said before rumpling the kids' hair, earning a 'Hey!' and identical frowns from them.

As he stepped into the kitchen, Mira, who was sitting quietly at the dining table, looked up from her sewing and smiled at him.

"Having fun Fullbuster-san?"

Gray grinned at her. "What're you doing?" he asked as he took a glass and helped himself to water.

Mira raised the small slightly faded blue dress up. "This is Layla's. I'm just stitching up a hole."

A small frown immediately crossed his features before he, just as quickly, replaced it with a forced smile. But Mira caught it.

"Is something the matter?" she asked in pure curiosity.

Gray shook his head, earning a raised brow from the older woman.

"From the look on your face, I can tell something's in your mind."

A lot of things were in his mind. But he didn't think it was appropriate to ask of those from the nanny. Although there were some things Gray did want to know, that he was sure wouldn't hurt if he did ask.

"How long have you been the kids' nanny?"

A fond smile appeared on Mira's face as he asked this. "Ever since they were born. Jude, Lucy's father was a dear friend of mine, and ever since Lucy moved to Hargeon and had her kids, he asked me to help her out. The poor dear had no one else to turn to when she first came here."

Gray got the feeling this was going to be a long story, so he sat himself on the chair across from her and listened intently.

~to be continued~

**Graylu Fan Moto:**

**_"Spread the Graylu Love"_  
**

**_"I like replying to your reviews after the story, since I know how it feels you can't wait and scrolling down to reach the continuous of the story. I know ^ the disclaimer is a bother, but Fanfiction rules is rules, otherwise the site will freeze your account for a couple of days XD Don't mind it^-^ there's nothing special I wrote at the top 'cept for my own reminder to when I uploaded/edited the chapter"_  
**

**Special Thx to:  
**

** Le' CarolinnaXannej421: Thx for finding my mistakes and I was able to fixed it right away ^^. Yes I already have a story of my own bout Graylu Fiction Rated T,but it's not complete. I hate to publish an ongoing story not knowing if I'll be able to finish it from the beginning giving hopes to readers. For now I'm satisfying myself of reading Graylu Fic that I switch out names from.  
**

**fairytaillover416: Find out soon~ Lol I understand you weren't able to review the other chapters and trust me you're not the only who does that X) I do that too. **

**FairyTailLover333: well, Juvia is stupid from the start thinking she would get any chance w/ Gray  
**

**oshirajinda: ^^ I feel bad for making you guys cry . .. maybe I should stop continuing further chapter  
**

**Lunagorn: Me too! I love Graylu  
**

**FairyTailFTW: Thx for the special request! Since yesterday was New Year and I'm thankful for your review, I'll be uploading 2 chapters today ^-^ Please look forward to it in few hours. I'm still editing and proofreading everything  
**

**aprildragonfire16: lol~ shhh! our secrets only ^-^  
**

**nance-chan: Lol let's thank the original author. This story is edited. Hope you don't mind ^-^  
**

**Princesx Mystery: Hai~  
**

**Graylu Fans News: Advance Congratulations to us to be the most have LIKE compare to LoLu and Gruvia page. We are about to achieve 1000 likes. We now have over 996! Thank you to those who went to FaceBook and like our OTP (One True Pairing) Graylu 4EVER! CHEERS*  
**

**Look forward on the next few hours. I'll be uploading the next chapter.  
**

**WWWFaceBøøk.çøm/pages/GrAyLu-FoReVa-GrAy-X-LuCy-GrAy-AnD-LuCy/179918178751153?fref=ts**


	8. Problems and Solutions

Title of story: **Lies and Love**

**Update: 01/02/13 (WEDNESDAY) 8:21 PM  
**

**Thx FairyTailFTW For the Special Request, 2 Chapters For My Readers Today~^^  
**

**Edit:  
**

**+Summary:**

Gray is a popular international actor who has lost his heart 5 years ago. Lucy is a single mother who loves the children she gave birth to 5 years ago. Gray meets 2 children who looks exactly like him and were born 5 years ago. So what really happened 5 years ago? Two people know: Lucy, but not Gray.

**+Pairings:**

Gray x Lucy

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail and this plot. The story belongs to "the dreamer" All you can give me credit for is for sharing this and switching character names XD umm I do own a Mercedez Benz that one you can rest assure I did not steal from someone I got it for free...From my tou-san^^

**Chapter 8  
**

**Chapter Eight: "Problems and Solutions"**

"Lucy lived with her father in Magnolia actually. But five years ago she moved out and came here. This house was owned by a friend of mine who had also just moved and I told Jude and he bought this house for Lucy to live in. She was already pregnant at the time too I bet. I live only two houses down from here and I know all of my neighbors and none of us ever saw Lucy with any male company at all during those times, and not even eight months since she came here, she gave birth. I knew Lucy needed all the help she can get, seeing as her job could barely keep her up with all her kids, and since I am a widow with no children of my own, I volunteered to help in any way that I can. Everyone else around the neighborhood helped in every way they can too, like giving her advice or sending over some things for the babies. It wasn't easy for Lucy believe me, I mean, being a single mother taking care of three kids by herself? She broke down more than a dozen times early on but of course she's doing a lot better now. I really admire the girl, not a single complaint out of her from day one of motherhood. She's a real fighter."

Just talking about Lucy, Gray noticed, brightened Mira's features. It was apparent at this point, although she wasn't at the age of being a grandmother, that that was how she felt for the kids and that she sees Lucy as somewhat like a daughter to her.

"What is Lucy's job anyway?" he asked, trying not to imagine Lucy weeping from all the stress of taking care of the kids. He couldn't- wouldn't be guilty. She brought it upon herself after all. She wouldn't have had such a rough time if she hadn't left in the first place.

The older woman's features brightened even more.

"She's a coach, she does voice lessons. She's one of the more popular music teachers around Hargeon actually."

Somehow, Gray wasn't surprised at this. But he was slightly surprised however that Lucy settled with giving singing lessons rather than pursuing a career for being an actual singer which he knew she wanted for as long as he knew her, or rather when he _thought_ he knew her.

"But it isn't enough though," Mira continued, getting Gray's attention yet again. "You can only earn so much at being a voice coach and it's never enough for her to support her kids, not to mention she's got three of them. So on weekends she sings at_ 8island_, a western themed restaurant for additional income."

"She can't support her own kids?" Gray asked, trying to stop a frown from showing on his features. This thought alone was disturbing to him. He never knew Lucy had any sort of financial issues. When he knew her then she wasn't the richest of people but she and her father got by well enough for an average family.

Mira shook her head. "That's why she, or rather, we are all grateful for Natsu's help."

Gray clenched his jaw at the mention of the man. "What about Lucy's father?" he asked, trying not to think about Natsu or Layla. He's had a hell of a time trying to control his temper on his way here. He drove like a maniac and it had taken him every ounce of control in him to not purposely hit someone with his car along the streets.

The smile on her face faltered, replaced by a sad one.

"Jude died only just a year ago because of an illness. He had been helping Lucy in every way he could by visiting often, spending time with the kids, offering financial aid, so when he passed away, Lucy was left to fend for herself and take care of the children. I bet she would've broken down to no return if Natsu wasn't around for her. Without Natsu, Layla would probably have- are you alright?"

Gray snapped out of it and turned to her. Mira was looking down pointedly at his hands which were on the arms of the chair he was sitting on. They were both pale, as white as a sheet from his death grip on the wood.

"I-"

"Gray?"

The two adults turned to the doorway where the boys were standing, watching them with questioning faces.

"What're you doing here?" Grayson asked him before glancing at their nanny.

Mira smiled at them and set down Layla's dress. "We were just having an adult conversation boys. Now, you two get changed into your pajamas. It's about time you two get into bed. Lucy would have a fit if she found out you were still awake at this hour."

"We'll be back, don't leave yet okay?" Grey told Gray before the two left and ran down the hallway to their room.

Sighing with a loving smile on her face, Mira shook her head and turned to Gray.

"The boys really are taken with you. It's like they're treating you as if you were their father."

A smile tugged the corner of Gray's lips as she said this. 'You have no idea,' Gray thought exasperatedly, before a thought entered his mind. "Do you have Lucy's cell number?"

Mira nodded and cocked her head to the side in question.

"I need to ask her something," he replied simply.

With a puzzled look, Mira searched Lucy's name in her cell phone's phonebook and handed it to him.

"Thank you," he said before leaving towards the living room for some privacy.

**xoxo**

Natsu looked at Lucy worriedly as she started to cry yet again.

"But Lucy," he said tentatively, "Gray is their father, there's pretty much nothing you can do. As such, he has his rights over them and he might do something about it. And now that he knows he's the father, what if he tries something to take them from you? You have to tell them."

Lucy looked up at him, her face frantic. "I know that," she said in barely a whisper. "It's just, I-I'm afraid the kids might hate me if they find out."

"I understand but think about it. Would it really be better finding out from him? Their supposedly-dead father? Or from you? Their mother whom they know and _trust_ and have been by their side since they were born?"

Natsu felt guilty as he saw the new tears starting to form in her eyes. He didn't know just how long they spent sitting by the chairs along the hallway outside Layla's room, but he has certainly been faced with the most confusing predicament he's ever heard for some time now. He knew Lucy didn't tell him the whole story, from everything she's said, there were a few holes in it that got him wondering. But what she's basically told him was that she and Gray dated since they were teenagers, until they broke up when she was around 21 years old. She left him without knowing she was actually pregnant with his kids and that marked their separation and Gray's rise to fame as an actor. And now that Gray's back, he found out that the kids were his but the kids didn't know he was their father.

The question that lingered in his mind and what he was itching to ask her was why did she even leave him in the first place? The way she's been talking about him got him thinking she loved him, so…why?

"What the heck am I gonna do?" Lucy asked helplessly before letting her face fall onto her palms yet again with another round of tears.

'Maybe I'll ask later,' Natsu thought before settling his arm around her shoulder and rubbing her arm up and down comfortingly.

**xoxo**

"W-What?"

"_You heard me Lucy. The boys are going to change in their rooms, I want you to talk to them and tell them they have your permission. Early in the morning, I'll take them with me since your busy doing God knows what with your other kid and that guy from before. I'll bring them back Sunday evening."_

Lucy could feel new tears springing to her eyes. Just how many times has she cried in the last few hours?

"I…" she trailed off but Gray was still silent in the other line. She didn't have a choice. "Okay, can I talk to Mira? I'll tell her about it so she can prepare a change of clothes for the boys."

There was a short pause before the older woman's voice spoke.

"_Lucy?"_

"Mira, Gray will be there tomorrow morning to pick up the boys. They'll be staying over with him for a night. Can you please pack some overnight clothes for them?"

"_Very well, what about you though? What time will you be coming back tomorrow?"_

"Hold on," Lucy covered the phone and turned to Natsu. "What time will Layla be able to leave?"

"I discussed it with the other doctors earlier. It'll depend on her test results that'll come tomorrow morning."

Lucy nodded at him before turning back to the phone. "I'm not sure yet. It'll depend on tomorrow's results. So I guess it really will be better for the boys to be with him for the weekend."

"_Okay. I'll get right to it and- oh, the boys are back, do you want to tell them yourself?"_

"Alright, put them on please."

**xoxo**

"Gray-sama!"

Juvia glanced at the door leading to the master bedroom before looking back down at the day's paper and taking a sip of her usual morning coffee.

Frowning, she called out his name yet again.

Still no answer.

Exhaling a long breath, Juvia folded up the paper and got up from her seat.

"Gray-sama?" she called out with a knock on the door. "Gray-sama, are you in h-"

Juvia stopped and took out her ringing phone from the pocket of her bathrobe that she wore over her night gown.

"Hello?" she answered with a hand on the door knob. "Oh, hi…yes…of course, we are…he'll be happy to, he doesn't have anything scheduled for the day, I-"

She was cut off yet again, this time by a banging on the front door.

"Hold on a second," Juvia said into her phone before dashing to the door and opening it, only to be greeted by Gray's grinning face with two identical bags in his arms.

"Sorry, couldn't ring the bell. Hands full," he said before turning to his side. "Make yourselves at home boys."

Juvia's frown was replaced by a bewildered look as two little twin boys dashed pass her and to the sofa, mouths smeared with what looked like ice cream and their hands just as dirty holding on to empty popsicles.

"I-I'll call you back," Juvia muttered before pocketing her cell and closing the door behind Gray.

"You boys get cleaned up first. You two are a mess!" he said with a laugh in his voice before heading into his bedroom. "The bathroom's through here."

"Wow! You have a nice place…"

"…do you live here alone?"

Juvia cleared her throat as the twins said this. "Hey there kids," she greeted with a smile plastered on her face.

Grey and Grayson turned to her with blank faces as if they had only just seen her there.

"Hi," they replied curtly.

"Gray-sama, may I speak with you?" she asked, looking at the older man with a serious face now.

Gray raised a brow at her at the mention of his real name before turning to the boys. "You guys go into the bathroom while I speak with Juvia," he said as he set down the twin's bags.

The boys nodded at him and went into the room he opened for them.

"Don't make a mess in there, alright?" Gray called inside before closing the door and turning to Juvia. "What's in your mind?" he asked casually.

"What's in yours?" Juvia retorted, catching him off guard at her tone.

"Are you okay?"

Juvia closed her eyes and breathed in deeply before looking at him yet again but more calmly now. "Why are those twins here?"

Gray shrugged at this. "I just wanted them over that's all. You know, spend time with them."

"Gray-sama," she started, a little more seriously now, "What is your relationship with those kids? You're getting really attached to them. I mean, I understand the Saturday afternoon ice cream breaks, the Sunday outings, but now, you actually brought them here to spend the day with you? I mean, what if they tell other people you're staying here in this particular suite, your fans might try and-"

"I don't doubt that everyone knows I'm staying in this suite Juvia. We've stayed here for a couple of months now, I'm pretty sure everyone knows I stay in this hotel, and I won't be surprised if they know I'm staying in this floor, and in this room. It won't be much news to my fans or to the paparazzi," he pointed out, making Juvia sigh and agree with him on that fact. "As for the boys' visit, we actually planned an overnight thing."

"Overnight?" she repeated, brows now knitted together in obvious disapproval, and Gray saw it.

"Yeah, I planned on them staying over the night here but then we wouldn't want to disturb you, so we're gonna go check into another suite on the floor just for tonight and tomorrow."

"You don't have to do that, you can stay here, I wouldn't mind," she said halfheartedly.

"No, I think it would be better if we get another room. I'm pretty sure you can't take the racket," he said with a laugh just as the boys came out the bedroom.

"We're clean!"

"Alright, you boys ready to go?"

"Where are we going?" Grayson asked.

"I thought we were staying over here?" Grey added.

"We wouldn't want to disturb Juvia with her work. We'll stay in another room just down the hallway," he said, earning him even bigger smiles from the kids. "But first we have to go down to the lobby to ask for another room."

"I want to press the button this time!" they both replied in unison before raising a brow at the other.

Gray laughed. "You two can't even reach the buttons!"

**xoxo**

Lucy tapped a foot on the ground restlessly and shifted on her seat once again.

"Mommy?" Layla looked at her mother worriedly as she jerked from her seat and turned to look at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes dear, why do you ask?"

"You look worried," she pointed out rather bluntly, taking Lucy off guard.

Smiling apologetically at her daughter, Lucy shook her head and visibly relaxed.

"I'm fine. Just...slightly impatient that's all," she explained with a small grin. It's almost noon and still no one has come to tell her the results to Layla's tests, not Natsu, one of the other doctors, not even just a nurse.

Layla nodded and turned to the doorway as the sound of someone knocking erupted from outside.

"Come in!" Lucy called out, trying to keep the impatient tone in her voice from showing.

The two girls listened as conversation of several voices escaped into the room until someone hushed them up and a nurse came inside alone, closing the door behind her gently.

"Ms. Heartfilia, Dr. Natsu would like to have a word with you outside," she informed with a smile.

Lucy nodded at her and planted a gentle kiss on Layla's head as she stood.

"I'll be back, alright? The nurse is here to keep you company while I'm gone."

Layla nodded at her then smiled and waved at the familiar nurse.

**xoxo**

Grey and Grayson rolled around on the carpeted floor in a fit of laughter.

"What are you boys laughing at?" Gray asked with feigned wonder at the boys.

The twin boys continued laughing, clutching their sides in pain and watched the older man scratch his head that was totally covered with pasta, nostrils covered with carrot sticks and a leaf of cabbage sticking out from his mouth.

Gray raised a brow at them until he fell into a state of laughter himself.

After a few more minutes of more jokes and howls of laughter, the three finally settled on the carpeted floor in the middle of the living room of their new hotel room, their heads together and faces toward the ceiling, trying to catch their breaths.

"I guess that means we're eating out for lunch," Gray said after exhaling a long breath out. "Making spaghetti and salad aren't as easy as I thought it would be."

"We see that!" they chorused with laughter in their voices.

**xoxo**

Lucy smiled at the three other doctors who were talking to Natsu when she closed the door behind her gently.

They stopped their conversation and all greeted her simultaneously.

"We'll see you down at the cafeteria Natsu," one of the older doctors, with a white head of hair and a white beard, said with a manly pat on Natsu's back. He and the other doctors nodded at Natsu and at Lucy before starting back down the hallway and disappeared around a corner.

"So, how were the test results? Will she be fine this time?" Lucy asked, getting straight to the point.

Natsu nodded with a smile, albeit a sad one.

"What is it?"

Natsu sighed. "She's fine Lucy, but you do know that this can't go on like this?"

"What are you talking about?"

"This," he said, raising his hand that held a sheaf of papers that looked to be Gray's test results since it had her name at the top. "Before Gray came around and showed himself, Layla's been better. She was getting better every time my team and I see her. Now, she's been in this hospital already twice as much as she had in the whole year last year."

Tears started welling up in Lucy's eyes as he said this, she hadn't even realized their hospital visits have gone up lately, and this piece of news terrified her. She's been so preoccupied with work, with Gray, with getting away from Gray, that she hadn't even realized Layla's condition worsening.

Now she just feels wretched.

"I'm the worst mother ever," she said in barely a whisper, her head dropping, tears now falling freely.

Now Natsu felt awful. He hadn't meant for her to cry, he just wanted to give her the facts which he too hadn't noticed at all until one of his colleagues pointed it out to him that very morning. His thoughts had been just as clouded as hers since he too was caught up with the whole situation Lucy was in because she was one of his closest friends and he loved her kids as well and he had been concerned all this time about what's been going on with their family.

"What am I going to do?" Lucy asked, trying to calm herself down.

"Do you know why Layla's visits had been more frequent lately?" Natsu countered in a calmer voice.

She gulped, already knowing the answer but hoping he would say otherwise. "Gray?"

He nodded, now looking serious. "At least that's what I think the reason is."

"What do you mean?"

"Lucy, Layla's condition has been…unusual, since the very beginning. You already know that none of the doctors here including myself are experts on her case. But from everything we have gathered through these years, there are some things that we can conclude about it."

Lucy nodded for him to continue.

"Her emotions for example. At this point, all of us are quite sure that her emotions play a vital role to her existing condition. Maybe it won't affect her as much as she grows older, or maybe it will, we don't know. But for _now_, however, we are certain it does. The reason why I concluded that Gray's the main reason for her growing number of trips here lately is because Gray's the only thing that's new that came into all your lives lately and Gray's presence in your family has quite a number of effects, to Layla, to her brothers, and even to you."

"I don't understand," Lucy said, mainly confused at what she's got to do with it all. She knew at some point that Layla might be feeling out of place where her brothers were concerned because of all the things they've gotten from Gray but that was about it.

"Think about it," Natsu said, speaking as if it were all so obvious. "Gray's been seeing the boys for the past months in growing number of times. He's been seeing them more frequently and showering them with a lot of material things _and_ a lot of attention and, though I don't know why, he's been leaving Layla out of it all. She hasn't seen much of the boys and haven't played with them as much as they did before Gray came into the picture."

Lucy nodded in understanding. "But what did you mean about me? How am I affecting her on an emotional level where Gray's concerned? I'm the one who's been with her almost every minute of everyday unless I'm at work like I always do since before, nothing's changed in that department."

"True, but remember Lucy, these kids of yours are smart. That doesn't only apply to the boys but also to Layla and you know it. All of them are a _very _perceptive lot. I won't be surprised if all three of them know there's something different going on between you and Gray. I mean, you might be civil with him when they're around but it's quite apparent to all of us that you've been avoiding him like the plague ever since the day you met him at the theme park at Hargeon."

"Do you think they know there's something bad going on between me and him?" she asked with sagged shoulders.

"That's too far to assume. They're too young to know that much in my opinion, but they know you more than anyone else, so I'm sure they can tell if something's even slightly different going on where you're concerned."

With a long sigh, Lucy shook her head, trying to clear it of all the turmoil that seems to be afflicting her at the same time. "What do you propose I do? With Gray I mean," she asked in a more serious and determined tone.

"What?" Natsu asked, somewhat baffled that she's actually asking him what to do about her and Gray's relationship.

"I know this is my issue with Gray and it's personal, but you're my friend and I trust your opinion and judgment. And since this concerns my kids and what's best for the health of one of them, I also want you, as Layla's doctor, to tell me what I should do that's best for her."

~to be continued~

**Graylu Fan Moto:**

**_"Spread the Graylu Love"_  
**

**Le' CarolinnaXannej421/Rin-chan: lol^^ you think that's what happened? XD anyways, find out soon~ ^-^  
**

**FairyTailLover333: I agree! Tell Gray to stop jumping to conclusions! ;)  
**

**Lillyviolet: Hai~ here is the chapter^^ Sorry for the wait, me n my brother takes turn on the computer plus I had to proofread a little till I was sure there's no more mistakes, hopefully you guys won't find any. ^^  
**

**BlackAngelJade: I know right! The drama and suspense is building up. ^^ just the way I like it~  
**

**Rockin' Angels: Lol thx. I wanted to recreate it in Fairy Tail version starring Gray and Lucy. Plus I edited a few stuff like the scene when Juvia flung into Gray and kissed him =.= XD I couldn't stand it so I took it off, hahhahaa!  
**

**aprildragonfire16: Yep, I noticed that reading the twins name and um also Mei Hua is really hard, so I took the advice and switched it out. I was thinking Grayson and Graylu XD but...lol  
**

**Nance-chan: Ya, Gray is such a good father ^-^  
**

**NutmegFairy: Layla is...x) Find out soon~  
**

**Graylu Fan News: Great news! We are reaching it guys! We now have over 997 likes. Thank you soo much for supporting our OTP (One True Pairing)^^  
**

******FaceBook.çøm/pages/GrAyLu-FoReVa-GrAy-X-LuCy-GrAy-AnD-LuCy/179918178751153?fref=ts**  



	9. Realizations

Title of story: **Lies and Love**

**Update: 11/03/13 (THURSDAY) 11:00 AM  
**

**Edit:  
**

**+Summary:**

Gray is a popular international actor who has lost his heart 5 years ago. Lucy is a single mother who loves the children she gave birth to 5 years ago. Gray meets 2 children who looks exactly like him and were born 5 years ago. So what really happened 5 years ago? Two people know: Lucy, but not Gray.

**+Pairings:**

Gray x Lucy

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail and this plot. The story belongs to "the dreamer" All you can give me credit for is for sharing this and switching character names XD umm I do own a Mercedez Benz that one you can rest assure I did not steal from someone I got it for free...From my tou-san^^

**Chapter 9  
**

**Chapter Nine: "Realizations"**

'Get a hold of yourself Lucy!'

Breathing another lung-full of air, Lucy shivered involuntarily yet again. She looked up at the tall 5-star hotel where Gray said he was staying.

"Miss?"

Lucy's eyes snapped back down ahead of her as the elderly doorman stationed by the double glass doors in front of her held one door open.

"Th-thank you," she said in barely a whisper, a nervous smile permanently engraved on her face.

**xoxo**

"Hi, I tried to make a call from an extension line from my suite earlier this afternoon but there seems to be a problem."

The young man behind the counter shook his head and a wide smile adjourned his features at the beautiful woman in front of him.

Juvia looked at him with amusement.

"Name…name please?"

"Juvia Lockser, my room is in the 30th floor, the Empire Suite."

The young man flashed another smile at her before looking down at the monitor situated in front of him.

"I shall get to that immediately Lockser-san, expect someone to be up in your suite within 30 minutes, I'm sorry for the inconvenience. You could've made a call for the front desk from the main line of the suite."

'I would have if Gray hadn't locked his room where the main line was solely connected to. Ever since those kids got his attention, I've been experiencing nothing but inconveniences,' she thought to herself half-annoyed. "Thank you," she replied simply with a small trace of a bow of her head.

"Anytime! If you ever need anything else, please don't hesitate to ask me directly."

Juvia gave one last dazzling smile at him before turning on her heel. And bumping into a woman.

**xoxo**

"C'mon boys! Aren't you ready yet?" Gray called out as he adjusted a plain black baseball cap on his head. He had intended to spend some quality time with the boys the whole day and send them back to Lucy that night but Lucy's proposal was even better.

_**Flashback**_

"_Gray here," he said with a tone of laughter into the receiver which he was currently balancing between his ear and his shoulder._

"_Gray? It's Lucy."_

_The smile immediately faded from his features at the mention of the caller's name._

"_Hold on," he replied curtly before setting the phone on the table. "Boys!" he called out, immediately hearing the twins making their way towards him in a run. Why these kids never run out of energy, he didn't know, neither did he mind._

"_What is it?" they asked. Grey was already holding a glass with three spoons in it and Grayson was holding onto two stacked glasses tightly in both little hands._

"_Grey, take this," Gray said, holding out the large tub of ice cream he had been holding towards Grey who had a free arm in which he balanced the tub."You two go ahead and fill up the glasses, I have to speak to someone on the phone for a while."_

_The boys grinned at him, not only because they were glad Gray trusted them to do the task themselves and didn't treat them like babies- which they weren't -but because again he proved that he really can tell who was who with such ease._

_As they ran back towards the living room where the large TV was situated, Gray set the plastic bag he was holding, which held the DVDs they had just bought to watch for the night, on the sofa nearby._

"_Hello?" he answered yet again into the receiver._

"_Gray," Lucy started in, Gray noticed, a nervous tone._

"_Lucy," he said in acknowledgement._

_After what seemed to Gray as a very long silence, Lucy finally spoke again. "About tomorrow," she said unsurely. "I was thinking…would you mind if we all had dinner together? I-I could head over there tomorrow for you and the boys, and we could all spend a…a little time together."_

_Gray's brows shot up to his forehead as she said this._

"_Gray? Did you hear what I just said?"_

"_Come over tomorrow at five in the afternoon, I'll text you the details of the hotel."_

_**End of Flashback**_

If the rest of the day will go as he planned, he'll get his answers from her before the night is out. And if he's lucky, they can immediately settle on a solution to their current predicament which is: _Who exactly will get custody over the twins?_

Gray looked at the wall mirror by the door and took a deep breath. 'Remember Gray, she left you. Don't give in to her, and don't fall for her acts. If she starts to want you now, don't give in. She didn't want you five years ago, and if she wants you now, it'll only be because of your fame and fortune….especially your fortune. Remember that! And remember how much of a heartless bitch she was for everything she did! Keep that in mind!'

A few minutes- and a few more reminders to himself that got him as angry as he was at Lucy five years ago -later, there was a lot of arguing from somewhere in the suite followed by Grey and Grayson's pounding footsteps on the floor as they came running towards him in a race.

"Ha! I win!" they both exclaimed in unison.

"You did not!" they argued simultaneously, facing each other.

"I did too!" they said, yet again, in chorus.

Gray laughed and rumpled their hair, his anger immediately replaced by hilarity at the sight of the boys.

"You two really are something. Nobody's mood will ever be dampened with you two around," he said, grinning down at them from ear to ear as he handed them two black baseball caps identical to his but in a much smaller size.

The boys fitted them on top of their messy raven hair and faced each other. After adjusting the other's cap in place, they nodded and looked back up at Gray, winked at him and wiggled their brows at the same time with identical mischievous grins on their faces.

Yet again, Gray was sent into another round of laughter.

**xoxo**

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," Juvia said to the woman with an apologetic smile.

The woman who looked to be about middle-aged dressed in a scarlet ruffled top, black slacks and a matching ruby jewelry set, gave a curt nod at Juvia, not at all falling for her kind words and smile for she didn't seem to care enough to make a move to help in picking up her fallen, and expensive-looking, purse and her newspaper.

"Not a problem," she replied with a bite in her tone. "You-"

But she stopped, as she felt something, or rather someone, tugging on her pant leg from beside her. Sliding her sunglasses up her head, resting it on her long, scarlet hair, she looked down at the child who had picked up her belongings without her even noticing.

The little girl had said nothing, instead, held up her things up towards her.

"Why thank you little one," she said with a smile and patted the little girls head. "That was a very nice gesture," she added, looking pointedly at Juvia and yet with another bite in her tone as she did.

Juvia's brows furrowed and a frown was on her face at how the woman, whom she didn't even know, could speak to her in such a way. She would've helped if she thought she needed it, but she seemed capable enough of picking up her own things. She watched as the woman thanked the child again before giving her one last disapproving look and taking her turn at the front desk.

"E-Excuse me please."

Her attention was taken by the little voice below her. Juvia looked down to see the child standing in front of her and looking up at her from just around the length of her knees. It was obvious the child was trying to tell her to step aside so she can resume standing in line behind the rude middle-aged woman earlier but Juvia made no sign of moving aside.

"Honestly, where has your manners gone to young lady?"

Juvia jumped slightly at the voice that barked behind her. She turned around to see the middle-aged woman looking at her with an even more critical look on her face.

"Well? Do you plan to just stand there? Or will you make way for the little girl?"

"Yes, goodbye," she muttered before taking her leave.

"Honestly!" Juvia heard the middle-aged woman shout after her and into another chain of disapproving remarks which she couldn't clearly make out anymore. The only words she heard were "rude", and "not apologizing".

"Sorry," she muttered without looking up as she bumped into yet another person. She hadn't looked or spoken to anyone until she came into one of the elevators in the lobby and gained solitude inside as it made its way up the many floors.

Holding her hand up to her heart, Juvia took in a deep breath. What was the deal with that woman? She had never met anyone so rude to her and so openly too! There were a lot of people in that lobby and she had openly humiliated her.

But what got to Juvia more was how _she_ reacted through the whole ordeal. She was usually calm and composed. It was obviously not applicable to what happened earlier mainly because seeing that child threw her off completely.

That little girl had honey blonde hair and the most familiar pair of chocolate brown eyes.

**xoxo**

Lucy looked back at the young woman who had bumped her, wondering if she was alright. She didn't have to see her face to know she wasn't feeling alright, the stoop of her stature itself showed her she was somewhat troubled.

"I hope she's okay," Lucy whispered mostly to herself as she watched the elevator doors close.

Freshening up in the ladies room did Lucy a lot of good indeed, at least now she didn't look as nervous as she felt.

"Good afternoon," Lucy greeted the middle-aged woman who was speaking to Layla.

She looked up and peered at Lucy through her glasses which had a long chain of pearls that ran around her neck.

"Ah, you must be this child's mother?" she asked in a far more pleasant tone than what she had used when she spoke to the previous lady.

Lucy smiled at her before reaching to hold one of Layla's hands. "Yes I am. Did anything happen? I had to use the ladies room you see."

"You really shouldn't leave a child so young by herself, Miss-?"

"Heartfilia, my name is Lucy Heartfilia," Lucy supplied with an apologetic look on her face. "I'm so sorry, I had left her on the sofa over there so the doorman could watch her but apparently she wandered over here," she explained, pointing to the nearby waiting area.

At this time, Layla tugged onto Lucy's white dress at the hem by her knees.

She bent down to her level and looked at her in question. "Yes Layla?"

"I'm sorry mommy. I thought I can ask directions for you," she said with a guilty smile.

Lucy smiled sweetly at her and gave her a hug and carrying her in her arms. "That's okay hon. C'mon, why don't we ask the nice man behind the counter for directions together?"

Layla smiled brightly at Lucy and nodded before turning to the middle-aged woman who had been watching their exchange.

"Nice to meet you," she told woman in a tiny voice before throwing her arms around Lucy's neck to cover her face.

"Layla's very shy," Lucy explained with a little laugh.

"She's a very sweet girl, and so are you. My name is Erza Fernandes by the way, and I apologize for my sternness earlier. A young woman just about your age really got me going before you arrived," the middle-aged woman confessed in apology.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Fernandes, I-" Lucy stopped and smiled awkwardly as the woman started giggling and slapping Lucy playfully in the arm. Never had Lucy seen a woman as old and who looked as strict as this one giggle like a giddy teenager.

"Oh dear, you jest! I'm _Mrs._ Fernandes, but please, call me Erza," Erza explained still with a girlish giggle to her tone and holding her hand towards Lucy. At this point, Lucy was sure Erza was very pleased at being referred to as 'Miss', probably taking it to be compliment of somesort.

Using her free arm, Lucy held her hand forward and shook Erza's hand while balancing Layla with her other arm.

"A pleasure to meet you Erza," Lucy amended with a smile.

"So, what brings you here to this hotel?" she asked conversationally.

"Well, the rest of my kids are with their fa- friend in one of the suites upstairs. We're heading there to pick them up but we don't know where it is exactly," Lucy explained, tipping her head to the area where half a dozen of elevators were situated, each with a designated wing labeled beside them.

"Oh you have more than just little Layla here?" she asked fondly, stroking the little girl's hair.

"Yes, I have two boys too."

"Oh, how lovely!"

**xoxo**

"We'll get it!" Grey and Grayson exclaimed in unison as they immediately dashed for the door.

"I'll go get your bags from the bedroom," Gray announced, checking his watch before walking off. 'Lucy's right on time.'

Spotting the twin's bags beside the door in the bedroom, Gray took them in both hands and swiftly left the room and back to the living room. "Boys, are all your things in- What are you doing here?"

Juvia's brows rose as she looked at Gray up and down before doing the same to the twins who were openly glaring at her. Obviously they weren't pleased of her arrival.

"You guys going somewhere?" she asked, returning her gaze back to Gray. "Cute outfits by the way," she added with a smile, nodding towards Gray and the twins' matching get-up of black caps, white polo shirts beneath black jackets along with black jeans and white sneakers.

Gray smiled at this, although it was a hesitant smile. He noticed a hint of sarcasm in Juvia's tone but he couldn't understand why so he decided he must've been imagining it. The woman was smiling after all.

"We're heading out, is there any reason why you wanted to see me for?"

"The interview," she replied simply.

"What interview?" he asked with furrowed brows.

"That interview I had to reschedule because you were so out of it the last time," she said, slightly impatient at his lack of concern and sending an accusing glance towards the twins who were the main reason he got so distracted the last time.

Grey and Grayson didn't need an explanation to what they were talking about, they knew Juvia was somewhat blaming them for something, so they glared even harder back at her.

"I can't," Gray said curtly, breaking the tension between the three and the twins expressions immediately softened then widened into smug grins.

Juvia on the other hand…

"What do you mean you can't? We've already rescheduled the first interview," she explained, now showing Gray how disapproving she was with the look on her face.

"I can't," he repeated. "I already made plans, and I can't cancel it in the last minute. Sorry," he said with an indifferent shrug at her.

"But you-"

Juvia stopped as the doorbell rang again.

"That must be her," Gray said, checking his watch. "About time she got here," he muttered.

"We'll get it!" the twins shouted and dashed towards the door yet again.

"Careful!" Gray shouted towards their retreating backs. "Seriously, one day those two are gonna end up hurt if they keep moving so like that," he added to Juvia in an amused tone.

"One can only wish," she muttered resentfully.

Gray frowned at her.

"Oh Gray-sama, you know I was only joking," she added with a smile.

"Mom!"

**xoxo**

"How are you feeling?" Lucy asked Layla who was running a finger along the swirling designs on the white wooden door.

Layla looked up at Lucy and grinned before stepping back. "Here they come mommy!" she exclaimed with a giggle.

"Yes indeed," she nodded and giggled lightly as well.

Indeed, they could hear pairs of little feet hitting the floor getting louder as they neared the door.

Within the next few seconds, the door flew open and two identical faces beamed up at her.

"Mom!" Grey and Grayson exclaimed, grinning madly. They both took a hold of Lucy's hands and pulled her down for them to plant a kiss each on both cheeks and letting her do the same to them.

"Look who's here too," Lucy said, tipping her head to the side.

"Layla!" they exclaimed before hugging her sister as well.

"Are you okay now?"

"No more check-ups?"

"You missed out a lot!"

"But now we can all play together!"

Layla grinned at her brothers and nodded vigorously at their every statement, turning from one to the other.

"Calm down boys," Lucy said, now laughing at how energetic they are. They were even more energetic now than how they usually were before, if that's even possible. "Now, go in and call Gray, Layla and I will just wait here."

Nodding, they both left in a run.

**xoxo**

Juvia froze, looking at the woman at the front door who was talking with the twins. The woman couldn't see her or Gray from the front door but they had a good enough view from where they stood.

"What's the matter?"

Her head snapped towards Gray. "I-Is that woman the twins' mother?" she asked, trying to hide the tightness of her voice.

Gray tensed, and with a frown, he nodded. "Unfortunately, yes."

Juvia looked at him with furrowed brows. "What do you mean 'unfortunately'?"

"It's a long story. You only met her once years ago so I won't be surprised if you've forgotten. It's been a long time since. Now she's just…an old friend," Gray spat the last part out and his tone was full of unconcealed resentment.

"But then those kids are-" Gray gave Juvia a very hard glare, cutting her off immediately.

"I don't want to talk about it!," he hissed just as the twins ran towards them. **(Ya Gray! Shut that Biatch's mouth) x)**

"Mom says she and Layla will wait outside Gray!"

"Come on, let's go!"

Grey and Grayson took a hold of their bags which Gray was still holding in both hands and started pulling him towards the front door, completely ignoring Juvia.

"Reschedule that interview. I'll give you a call later," he called back towards her, trying not to laugh at the twins' poor attempts to pull him towards the door.

The frown on Juvia's face deepened as she watched the three walk towards the front door. It's amazing how Gray's attitude can completely change for those two kids, and this wouldn't have disturbed her as much as it did now, now that she saw Lucy.

"Lucy Heartfilia…" she muttered under her breath as the front door shut to a close behind Gray.

Letting herself fall onto the sofa, she took out her cell phone.

"Elfman?"

**xoxo**

"Okay, go hurry Grey," Lucy said before looking up at the floor numbers above the elevator doors. "The elevator's gonna be here in a minute."

Grey nodded without saying a word before dashing back down the wide corridor and towards the door to their suite. Slipping the card key just as Gray instructed them before, he pulled own the knob and stood stock still just a little into the doorway.

Someone was yelling inside, and the voice was too familiar to not recognize.

**xoxo**

Juvia glared hard at her cell phone as if the person on the other line would crumble beneath the look she was giving it before going off yet again on another tirade.

"Look here, you might work directly for Gray and he might be the one paying you but I'm the one who hired you! You work for both of us!"

"_Calm down Juvia! Listen, he already called me okay? He told me he won't be needing me around today and he told me I could get a day off. I figure he'll be spending time with those kids again. He can handle not having a bodyguard around okay? Stop worrying!"_

"Don't tell me what to do Elfman! Now you listen to me. You either do this or I'll make sure you get fired the first thing tomorrow. Take your pick!"

"_Fine! I'll tail him for a few minutes! After I see where he's staying with those kids or whoever he's with, I'll call you back and tell you where he is and that's it! You happy?"_

"Thank you!" she shouted sarcastically.

"_Why the hell do you want to know anyway? What's it to you where he goes and who he's with?"_

"Don't use that tone on me! I'm only concerned for Gray-sama's well being! He just left the hotel with a wretched woman and it might turn out that those twin brats are his own flesh and blood! How do you think this will affect his reputation? After you tail them I want you to look up the name 'Lucy Heartfilia' in every hospital in Magnolia, if nothing comes up, then try the hospitals around Hargeon."

"_Are you mad? Do you even know how large Magnolia is?"_

"Then you better get a move on then!" Juvia shouted yet again, getting more impatient. "And make sure you don't tell anyone else about this plan! Is that clear? Don't give any sort of hint or idea to anyone at all that I'm suspecting that Gray ever got Heartfilia-san pregnant!"

"_What about Gray then?"_

There was a loud click. Juvia stood up and whipped her head around to where the sound came from.

"_Hello?"_

She walked towards the front door and checked the small kitchen and the guest bathroom along the way, but there was no one there.

"_Hello? Juvia!"_

"What?" she shouted.

"_What about Gray? Does he know you're doing all this?"_

"No he doesn't. So not a word, especially not to Gray!"

That said, Juvia flipped her phone to a close, not waiting to hear another word from Elfman. Glaring hard at the floor, Juvia started pacing.

"So it wasn't an unusual coincidence at all," she muttered to herself once again, her thoughts reeling. "That little girl downstairs must have been hers too. How can she not be? She looked exactly like her!"

Stopping abruptly, Juvia tried to calm herself.

She started breathing in and out slowly, trying to acquire total inner peace. That was until images of Gray and Lucy having a romantic candle-lit dinner with three smug looking kids sitting with them popped into her mind.

"I can't believe this!" she exclaimed almost hysterically before she started pacing yet again.

**xoxo**

"You sure took your time," Gray pointed out, smiling.

Grey smiled back at him weakly before stepping into the elevator which he held open for him with an outstretched arm.

"Where is it?"

"Huh?" Grey looked at his brother blankly.

"Where's the last piece of chocolate you went in to get? You said we could all share it with Layla," Grayson said with a bemused expression on his face at his brother's unusual lack of attention.

"Oh, I…I ate it."

"Grey, that isn't very nice. Is that what took you so long? You ate it all before coming back out?"

"Sorry mom," he apologized looking somewhat distraught. More distraught than one should be just from getting caught not sharing a piece of chocolate.

"Don't worry, we'll just go out and buy more," Gray cut in with a frown aimed at Lucy who immediately kept silent and looked down.

Grey looked at Gray then at Lucy with a look that was a mixture of disbelief, understanding, and even anger.

"What's the matter?" a voice whispered into his ear, making him turn around to look at his brother's curious expression.

"A lot. I have loads to tell you," he replied in an even lower whisper before glancing up at the adults. "Later, where mom and Gray won't hear us…"

~to be continued~

**Graylu Fan Moto:**

**_"Spread the Graylu Love"_  
**

**_"Graylu Fans are the best readers and are slowly being led out of the darkness."_  
**

**_-Cesia14  
_**

**Special Thnx to:  
**

**TheDragoNSlayeRnATSU Nin-Nin : Yes, I changed the name of the kids XD I know it's really hard to pronounce the kid's names and it gets distracting when you're reading. Layla's father? ;) Find out soon~  
**

**sunny: LoL I'm pretty sure you haven't miss the explanation ;) You are still at the level "rising-action" xD  
**

**Rockin' angels: No prob, I was thinking of uploading maybe next chapter in few hours. Me n my brother takes turn on the computer x) We have this schedule thingy XD  
**

**fairytaillover416: You all are still at the plot of "Rising-Action" XD thnx for reviewing^-^**

**FairyTailFTW: Graylu Fans are the best reviewers, I can't help but give you guys another special chapter for today. I'll do fast editng and proofreading today so I can pull another fast update.  
**

**Fullbuster1597: It is getting more interesting. Find out soon~ Next chapter is the best^^  
**

**BlackAngelJade: I try my best for my fellow Graylu Fans like me to not have to wait for the next chapter. ^-^ Thank you for reviewing.  
**

**StellarFrost21: Soon~ very soon~ You all will know.  
**

**Nance-chan: I know right T T. T T I can't help but cry a LOT next chapter  
**

**Graylu Fan News: I am proud to announce that We now have over 1001 LIKES! Thank you for going to FaceBook and Like our GrayLu Fanpage **

**CHEERS*  
**

***Coming soon in a Few Hours is the Next Chapter~  
**

***Please help us support Graylu and share for~ **

** FaceBook•cøm/phøtø•php?fbid=443517669037262&set=a.311336445588719.88026.311224185599945&type=1&theater  
**


	10. Several Faults

Title of story: **Lies and Love**

**Update: 01/03/13 (THURSDAY) 8:58 PM  
**

**Edit:  
**

**+Summary:**

Gray is a popular international actor who has lost his heart 5 years ago. Lucy is a single mother who loves the children she gave birth to 5 years ago. Gray meets 2 children who looks exactly like him and were born 5 years ago. So what really happened 5 years ago? Two people know: Lucy, but not Gray.

**+Pairings:**

Gray x Lucy

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail and this plot. The story belongs to "the dreamer" All you can give me credit for is for sharing this and switching character names XD umm I do own a Mercedez Benz that one you can rest assure I did not steal from someone I got it for free...From my tou-san^^

**Chapter 10  
**

**Chapter Ten: "Several Faults"**

"Good evening! Table for…?"

The waitress glanced past Lucy, her eyebrows raised at the unusual group. Already noting Lucy's demure white dress and the white ribbon that was tied like a headband on her head, she found it quite adorable to spot the mini version of the grown woman just standing a little behind her, and gripping onto her mother's skirt looking bashful. She too was wearing a white dress with her short hair tied in pigtails with white ribbons.

It wasn't only this that made the whole sight unusual, but also the two identically dressed little boys not far behind who were standing so close to each other and talking to one another in really hushed tones. Not to mention the man whose hair, which was peeking from under his black cap, matched that of the boys and his entire attire matched theirs as well.

"Five," Lucy replied, taking the waitress' attention before she could get a clearer look at Gray. If she did, they'd be surely in trouble.

**xoxo**

"What do you mean?" Grayson whispered back, brows furrowed. "Are you sure you heard her right?"

Grey nodded feverishly, the look on his face as serious as it can get for a five year old. "When I went in, the first thing I heard was that woman telling someone to 'look up the name Lucy Heartfilia in every hospital'. She was already shouting when I came in but that's the first thing I heard clearly. Then she said something about Hargeon and something about not telling anyone, I can't really remember the words but I'm sure that's what she meant. Then….then there's also that last thing I told you," he finished unsurely.

"'Suspecting that Gray got Heartfilia pregnant'," he quoted, repeating what his brother had told him earlier.

Grey nodded yet again.

"I don't really understand it," Grayson admitted truthfully as they walked on into the restaurant after their sister and mother with Gray tailing them from behind. "Mom isn't married to Gray. How can she be pregnant? And mom doesn't look big enough to be pregnant," he pointed out smartly, gesturing a hand over his stomach.

"Maybe it's really nothing. We should look for the word 'suspecting' in the dictionary first. We don't even know what that means," Grey said. "And I'm more curious why she would ask someone to check hospitals for mom's name."

"Do you think mom's sick?" Grayson asked looking worried now.

"Mom would have told us if she is," Grey said, taking off his cap and scratching his head. "Do you think we should ask Natsu about it? He works in a hospital. Maybe he'll understand."

"Yeah, maybe he-"

"Exactly what are you talking about that's gotten you two so preoccupied?"

Grey and Grayson whipped their heads towards Lucy.

"Nothing!" they replied in unison.

Lucy raised a brow at them, not at all convinced. Actually, it wasn't at all unusual to see them both talking like this. In fact, she was already used to seeing them huddled together like this especially before she leaves for a date. This time, however, was different. They were both completely blocking out all of them from their conversation, including Layla. They always let Layla in on their plans but this time, they were completely ignoring her, obviously preferring to talk amongst just the two of them.

"Boys…" Lucy said in a questioning yet warning tone.

"Really mom…"

"…it's nothing."

With one last suspicious look at them, Lucy turned to Layla and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Why don't we place our orders?" Gray spoke up.

**xoxo**

"Juvia," Eflman said into his phone, trying to conceal the exasperation in his tone. "Gray just went into a restaurant with the twins. There's also a woman and a little girl with them, but I never saw them before."

"Okay, you can leave there and make the calls to the hospitals. Call me back once you get something on Heartfilia."

"Fine," he replied curtly before the connection broke off, indicating Juvia ended the call. "What the hell has gotten into her," he muttered with a frown etched on his face. With one last look at the restaurant, Elfman drove off.

**xoxo**

Juvia tossed her cell onto the bed and walked towards the large glass windows of her room in the suite she and Gray were staying.

"Why did we have to come back to Hargeon?" she asked herself, irritated. "This is all your fault Jellal-san," she muttered to herself, sighing deeply. If he hadn't threatened Gray to take this job, they wouldn't be back in Fiore at all. **(I call that karma biatch to whatever you did on the past to Lucy ^-^) **

**xoxo**

"Do you guys want dessert?" Lucy asked, though already knowing the answer to her question.

"Ice cream," the group chorused, Gray included.

Lucy sent him an amused look before waving a passing waiter over.

"Yes miss? What can I get you?" he replied, bending close to Lucy and flashing her a dazzling smile.

Gray had a sudden urge to punch his face.

"Uhm, yes," Lucy said, inching slightly away from him. "What flavors of ice cream do you serve here?"

"We have all the basic flavors, Chocolate, Vanilla, Mocha, Strawberry, Cookies and Cream and Rocky Road. If you're more interested in something a little different, we also have Butter Pecan, Green Tea, Coconut, L-"

"Great!" Lucy cut in. "Well, we'll have two scoops a cone each please; two Chocolates, one Vanilla, one with a scoop of Chocolate and a scoop of Vanilla, and one Strawberry."

With one deep bow, the waiter left. But not before flashing another dazzling smile at Lucy.

Gray glared after him.

"Mom," the boys said.

"How did you know that Gray's favorite…"

"…is Chocolate and Vanilla ice cream?"

This caught Gray's attention. He hadn't even thought about that until the boys mentioned it. He glanced up at Lucy whom, he noticed, visibly tensed up.

"I..." Lucy cleared her throat at this. "I didn't. I ordered two flavors just in case," she told the boys before turning to Gray. "Lucky guess, huh?"

With an eyebrow raised, Gray shrugged. "Lucky guess," he agreed, although halfheartedly.

The boys looked at Gray, then at Lucy before looking at each other.

**xoxo**

"Wipe your hands first," Lucy instructed, handing Grey, Grayson, and Layla a wet tissue each before replacing the packet it in her bag.

The three hastily wiped their hands and held them up for her to inspect.

With an approving nod from her, the three held each other's hands and ran off to the mini playground set up in the mall they were currently in.

"Be careful! And boys, watch over your sister!" Lucy called out before she and Gray headed towards an empty bench close by.

**xoxo**

"What are you guys looking at?" Layla asked, trying to look over her brothers' shoulders. They were slightly taller than her, and with both of them in front of her, she couldn't see a thing.

The boys broke their gaze from their mother and Gray who were now sitting on a bench alone together and turned to Layla.

"Nothing," they replied in unison, making her frown slightly.

**xoxo**

"Where are they?" Lucy asked, mostly to herself. So when Gray replied, it was quite a shock to her.

"They went over to the slide I think. Don't worry so much. Those boys are smarter than you think."

Lucy blushed and looked down, ceasing her attempts to look past the other kids to find her own. "I'm not saying they aren't smart," she said, slightly defensive. "I know they're smarter than kids their own age. They prove that to me time and again. Grey is only older by a few minutes, but he acts like the big brother to Grayson and Layla. Grayson is the more outspoken one; some might describe him as the ruder one, and Lay-"

"Who described them as being rude?" he interrupted with a frown, looking straight at Lucy.

This made her uncomfortable. She couldn't very well tell Gray that the previous guys she had dated, or rather attempted to date, found the boys rude. Who wouldn't? After all, they did always try to scare them away from her.

"Some of my friends at work," she half lied. Some of her dates were her colleagues after all.

Gray didn't look into her reply. "Well, they probably don't know them very well. Not as much as I do I'm sure."

"Probably," Lucy echoed, now fidgeting on her seat.

Looking straight ahead, Gray sat quite still. "Lucy," he began. He's been itching to ask her a lot of questions and now's a good a time as any. "I-"

"I want to thank you," Lucy cut in, talking rapidly, making Gray look at her in bewilderment. Seeing the look on his face, Lucy breathed in a few times before speaking again. "I-I want to thank you Gray….for agreeing to come out today with us. You must have a busy schedule but yet you still agreed to come. So, thank you. My boys have really taken to you."

"Our boys," Gray corrected.

"Excuse me?"

"_Our_ boys Lucy," he repeated almost harshly, giving more emphasis that they belonged to him as much as they did to her.

**xoxo**

"What are you guys talking about?" Layla asked, jumping up from behind Grey and Grayson.

"Layla!" they chorused in surprise at the arrival of their sister.

"Where are Wendy and the others?" Grey asked, looking past her shoulder to the new friends they had made in the playground.

Layla pointed towards the swings where a little girl slightly older than them was swinging by herself with a few kids nearby jumping around and laughing.

"Why did you leave her?"

"What are you guys talking about? You've been talking like that since we left the hotel," she pointed out, ignoring Grey's question.

The boys looked at each other before smiling back at her.

"It's nothing important…"

"…it's just about Gray."

Layla frowned. "What about him? Why can't you tell me?"

"It's about mom and Gray…"

"…we're not really sure either…"

"…so we can't say anything for now…"

"…but we promise to tell you later, okay?" Grey assured her with a smile.

Layla nodded but didn't say anything.

**xoxo**

"Y-Yes, our boys," Lucy agreed, looking away. 'I shouldn't have listened to Natsu!' Lucy screamed in her mind. She couldn't believe she actually agreed to Natsu's plan of befriending Gray. But then, 'I'm doing this for my kids. The kids Lucy! Remember that,' she reminded herself. Breathing one last deep breath, she forced a natural smile on her face, or at least as natural a smile as she can manage in this situation. "So…" she said, still sounding slightly awkward. "What did you and the boys do since you picked them up?"

Gray raised a brow at her but said nothing.

Another lapse of silence ensued.

"I-"

"We watched a few movies back in the hotel," he supplied, looking away from her. "We had a lot of dessert and we went out to eat. We weren't very good at cooking."

Lucy smiled at this. Gray hasn't changed as much as she thought after all. "Maybe next time I can pack food for you guys instead. It's never healthy to always eat out. Home cooked meals are always healthier."

"I agree," he replied. "They really take up a lot from me don't they?" he added, nodding slightly to the side.

Following his gaze, Lucy spotted the three now back on the swings nearby.

"They do," she agreed. "I really do see you a lot in them, even in Layla."

Gray looked at her incredulously. "How is _she_ like me?"

Lucy was taken aback by his tone. By the derision in his voice as he said 'she', he might as well have referred to Layla as a brat or something else equivalent to a brat. "Well," she started somewhat hesitantly. "She's far more silent than the boys, which is not unlike you when we were younger."

He snorted as she said this, making her brows furrow.

"She's really quite serious too," she added, earning her a glare from Gray.

"Don't assume she's anything like me just because she's too silent or too serious for her age," he said, trying to contain his anger. "For all you know, she got all that from Natsu," he added, and as he did, Natsu's smiling face popped into his head, making him sourer.

Lucy frowned at him. "What's Natsu got to do with this?"

"Well that brat seems to spend loads of time with Natsu, she might have gotten her personality from him," he said, looking away from her yet again. "She's just an attention seeking brat who-"

"How dare you!" Lucy interrupted, her voice a notch louder as she stood up. "H-How dare you call Layla a brat! And an attention seeker?"

"I can call her whatever I please," he replied coolly, trying to keep from losing his temper as she obviously now did.

"No you can't. Not when she hasn't even done a thing to you or to anybody else to deserve to be called such names!" she retorted, now shouting openly.

Gray noticed a few people glancing their way as they passed and this only irked him more. He was trying his best to keep a low profile to avoid people from recognizing him and yet here Lucy was, creating a scene and gathering unwanted attention.

He glared at her. "If you know what's good for you, then shut up," he hissed, trying to pull her back down to her seat on the bench.

"I will do no such thing!" she screamed, slapping his pulling hand away from her and drawing back a step away from him.

"What the hell is your problem!" he growled, now standing to his full height, making Lucy have to look up at him.

"Mom!"

"You are!" she said with the most contemptuous glare she can muster. "You have no right at all to insult Layla. She hasn't done anything to you at all and yet you treat her like she's nothing! Ever since you came along, you've ignored her and I didn't mind. But now you even go as far as insult her when she hasn't even done anything to you?"

"Mom!"

"And whose fault do you think is that?" he barked, immediately forgetting his intention of being low key.

The instant his voice raised, Lucy jumped back a couple of steps in surprise. With a glare to match the one she was still aiming at him, Gray strode closer to her.

"You're the one spending all your time with her and not with the boys! You've been ignoring them most of the times and just leave them with Mira!" Gray's glare hardened even more as a look of surprise crossed Lucy's features. "Oh yes, I know all about that Lucy, the boys told me themselves! Why do you think I insisted to take them away yesterday? So don't even try to deny it!"

Lucy's shoulders sagged. She didn't know the boys felt left out whenever she went to bring Layla to get check-ups at the hospital. What more she couldn't believe Gray's nerve to tell her in such a way. If he did know that whenever she and Layla are together that they were always in the hospital, then why is he being so heartless about it when it concerns Layla's health?

"Y-You really a heartless monster Gray," she stammered in barely a whisper.

"What?" Gray barked, not at all hearing her.

Standing more upright, Lucy looked at Gray straight in the eyes. "I said, you really are a heartless monster Gray Fullbuster!" she screamed into his face.

Neither of them said a thing after Lucy's loudest outburst yet. Nor did they get the chance. The people who have apparently stopped to watch their exchange without them noticing, were now whispering to one another but they were able to catch a few of what they were saying.

"Gray? Gray Fullbuster? That actor?" a middle-aged woman asked her husband who was now squinting his eyes in Gray's direction.

"Oh my God, it is him. It's Gray-sama, you can clearly see his hair even with a cap on. It's the same color and length!" said an excited teenager to her friends who were nodding and staring even harder now, trying to make sure before they made any attempt to approach.

Gray looked around him before glaring back at Lucy.

"Now look what you did!" he hissed at her fiercely as he gripped his cap and pulled it further over his face.

"You deserve it!" she shouted back before turning on her heel and towards the playground, leaving him with a crowd which was slowly closing in on him.

Gray bent his head down and placed his hands in his jacket pockets and followed after her.

"Excuse me?"

Stopping dead in his tracks, Gray turned to the person who was tugging at his jacket sleeve.

"Is it really you Gray-sama? Can I have an autograph?"

The moment the words left the young boy's lips, shrieks erupted.

"Gray-sama! Gray-sama!"

"Oy, Gray-sama! Look here!"

"Gray-sama! Please sign this!"

Ignoring all of their requests, Gray walked on towards the playground.

"Gray-sama, I'm your number one fan!"

"Oh Gray-sama!"

"Gray-sama! Your last movie was the best!"

"Oh my God, it's really Gray-sama!"

"Layla! Boys, what happened?"

"Mom! Layla! Layla, please wake up!"

"Mom, what's happening to Layla? Layla!"

Regardless of all the voices of people unknown to him shouting from every direction, Gray couldn't miss those voices even from a mile away, especially not now when they're all coated with deep concern and anguish.

"Excuse me please, this is an emergency," Gray said, making his way through the crowd to the direction of the playground. "Please understand, I need to get through! It's an emergency!"

Thankful that his fans understood his request, Gray easily made it past the crowd towards the playground, its plastic fence still erect and the employees standing by the gates keeping the now large crowd away from the area completely since as there were still kids inside.

"Layla!" Grayson shouted. "Please wake up!"

"Mom! Don't leave! Please!" Grey shouted back to Lucy's retreating form.

Gray looked at Lucy as she went into the small office to the side and talking to the person in charge of the playground, throwing her arms in the air, obviously getting hysterical.

"Please get a taxi outside for us! This is an emergency! My daughter just collapsed!" Lucy shouted, loud enough for even Gray to hear despite the distance and the loud chattering of people beyond the fence.

"Gray!" the boys cried out, getting his attention. "Help, please!"

Nodding, Gray knelt down and picked up Layla's unconscious form. "Follow me boys," he instructed as he strode towards Lucy whom he now saw had tears streaming down her face. "Let's go. You should've called me. You know the car's just parked outside," he bit out angrily at her.

Lucy glared at him in spite of all the tears still present on her face.

"And how do you expect us to get out of here with _you_ when all _your_ fans are crowded outside ready to ambush you?" she pointed out sourly.

Gray glared at her as she said this before striding along towards where he came, meeting the large crowd.

"Please let us pass everyone! I'm sorry I can't stay, we have an emergency here! This child needs to go to a hospital! Please understand!"

It took a few minutes before the picture taking from nearby fans ceased.

"Thank you," Gray said gratefully with a nod. "I really appreciate it. We need to pass," he said, repeating this to those nearby him as he wound his way through the crowd until he reached the end of the immensely large hoard of people.

"Gray! Layla!" Grey said in a worried tone, pulling onto his jacket.

Seeing the look on both boys' faces, Gray understood just how much their sister meant to them.

"Let's hurry," he said.

**xoxo**

Natsu looked on through the glass window with a frown before pressing onto a button of a speaker just beside it.

"How is she?" he said into the mouth piece, and he heard his own voice echo in the room beyond the glass.

One of the doctors looked over towards him at the window and gestured OK with his hand.

With a relieved smile, Natsu bowed slightly. "I'll be right back," he told the other four doctors who were observing with him in the room, all of whom having serious looks on their faces.

**xoxo**

"Will you please sit down?" Gray said in a calm voice.

Lucy stopped her pacing just to glare hard at him before resuming.

They've arrived in the hospital almost two hours ago and still no word from any doctor or nurse from the special room they had brought Layla to. Doctor after doctor have gone in and none of them had come out. One can only wonder just how large that room inside was.

"I don't get why I have to wait here with you," Gray said, half irritated and half confused. Mira had arrived earlier and had taken both Grey and Grayson to the waiting area to distract them so they don't have to linger and worry about Layla. Natsu had insisted the boys be brought there but that Gray stay with Lucy while they see to Layla in the room. This was what confused him. Why did he have to stay here and wait with her? He'd rather go see if the boys were okay and ensure they weren't experiencing any emotional trauma of some sort. They were really shaken up ever since they left the mall, all the way to the hospital when Layla was placed on a stretcher and rushed to the E.R.

"Leave if you want then!" Lucy shouted in a whisper.

Gray glared back at her. "What the hell is your problem?" he hissed, starting to get angry yet again because of Lucy's nasty attitude.

Lucy turned on him. "Well _sorry_ if I didn't thank you for supposedly saving Layla's life from your fans!" she said sarcastically. "If your fans weren't around to block us in the first place, we would've gotten Layla here sooner!"

"Don't even go blaming me for what happened! You should be glad I even helped! If it weren't for the boys asking me to help, I wouldn't even have bothered!" he yelled at her although personally, even if he didn't like Layla, he would never have ignored an emergency like that.

Expecting for Lucy to lash out at him like what she's done all night, Gray was surprised when nothing came from her but sobs.

"W-Why do you hate her s-so much?" she shouted at him in between tears, her voice breaking and losing all its derision. "What has she e-ever done to you?"

Gray didn't answer, instead he just watched Lucy fall to the ground, her back against the wall opposite him.

"She's just a child Gr-Gray, she doesn't d-deserve this kind of attitude from you!" she cried out, more tears streaming down her face. "N-No child deserves that, especially n-not Layla." **(****omg! I'm crying TT. TT..)**

Still, Gray kept silent, face void of emotion.

"Say something! Why are you being so heartless?" she shouted, getting hysterical yet again. Her emotions have been unstable ever since they left the mall and it looks like it still is now.

Looking at her, Gray still hadn't uttered a word.

"She doesn't deserve this," she sobbed out brokenly in whispers, looking at the ground now. "I know you hate me after what happened five years ago but you can't take it out on her. She's innocent. What has she done not to deserve the sort of attention you give the boys?" Lucy looked up at him, tears still streaming down her face but her eyes starting to blaze. "Is it because she looks like me? Because every time you look at her, she reminds you of me?"

Gray glared at her, hating her with every word she's saying.

"Answer me Gray!" she screamed, starting to get angry yet again. "I want to fix this! I don't care what I have to do to get you to like her, I'll do it!"

"She just collapsed! These things happen! What's that got to do with me liking her?" he barked at her, unable to hold in his anger anymore.

"Why the hell is it so hard for you to like her?" Lucy shouted back, getting to her feet and glaring harder at him than ever before. "Why the hell is it so hard for you? Can't you even at least try? She's your daughter for heaven's sake!"

Gray could literally feel the world crash beneath his feet.

~to be continued~ TT . TT ..

**Graylu Fan Moto:**

**_"Spread the Graylu Love"_  
**

**_"The moment of truth~ Let's settle down fanss! Yes,Yes I know. Wow? Layla's father is Gray? I did not see that coming xD "  
_**

**_-Cesia14  
_**

**Special thx to:  
**

**Le' CarolinnaXannej421: Gurl, you don't know how many times I cursed that Bitch while editing this XD All of the rest of your questions shall be answered in later chapters~ What 'bout that ha? Layla's father is Gray! **

**Rockin' angels: Did you cry while reading this? Next Chapter shall bring more tears for all of you, well those who got sensitive heart thou~ It's soo heartbreaking reading it from Lucy's side of the story TT. TT  
**

**The slayer girl: Lol I'm glad you appreciate~ ^-^  
**

**Princesx Mystery: xD where were you last chapter?  
**

**aprildragonfire16: lol we all know that Bitch is the reason, I mean all the tears that Lucy cried while asleep, she must be the fuck*n reason to leave Gray like that.  
**

**FairyTailLover333: I know right. I cursed that Bitch a lot of times while editing and crying at the same time. Poor Lucy TT. TT  
**

**NutmegFairy: If this chapter only brought you a few tears then Next Chapter you better bring a couple of tissue next to you while reading cuz Next Chapter will surely blow your mind from crying..  
**

**Coming soon~  
**

**_When Problems Arise_  
**

**All questions of Layla's sickness shall be answer.  
**


	11. When Problems Arise

Title of story: **Lies and Love**

**Update: 01/04/13 (FRIDAY) 2:57 PM  
**

**I won't be able to upload 2 chapters today. I'm currently reviewing my next project of  
**

**reversions.  
**

**Edit:  
**

**+Summary:**

Gray is a popular international actor who has lost his heart 5 years ago. Lucy is a single mother who loves the children she gave birth to 5 years ago. Gray meets 2 children who looks exactly like him and were born 5 years ago. So what really happened 5 years ago? Two people know: Lucy, but not Gray.

**+Pairings:**

Gray x Lucy

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail and this plot. The story belongs to "the dreamer" All you can give me credit for is for sharing this and switching character names XD umm I do own a Mercedez Benz that one you can rest assure I did not steal from someone I got it for free...From my tou-san^^

**Chapter 11  
**

**Chapter Eleven: "When Problems Arise"**

Gray's mind was spinning but it was still racing with about a hundred thoughts all the same. He felt the wind knocked out of him, as if someone had just delivered a severe blow to his chest, making him unable to breathe properly.

"What's going on here?"

Lucy whipped around and hastily wiped her tears with the back of her hand before running towards the door to Layla's room.

"Natsu! Layla! How's Layla?" she asked immediately and almost hysterically.

With one last glance in Gray's direction- who had now collapsed onto a chair with a distant expression on his face -he looked back down at Lucy with a reassuring smile.

"She's asleep right now. I'm sorry I couldn't come out here earlier, but we had to do some tests on her as soon as we got her vitals stable. We have to resume the testing when she wakes up. She was too exhausted tonight to complete it," he informed them both although unsure if Gray was even listening.

Lucy still wasn't convinced. "But if you didn't finish the tests…" she trailed off.

"Don't worry," Natsu assured her with a reassuring squeeze on the arm. "We immediately did the most necessary tests first to see how she was. Everything is fine so far. Still a little weak compared to her usual results from all those previous times, but nothing to worry about just yet. We'll complete it tomorrow to be sure."

Nodding weakly, Lucy let out a sigh albeit still looking worried and frightened to the core.

"Can I go in and see her?" she asked.

"There are still a few doctors and specialists in there. You can as soon as they clear the room," he said before putting his hands into the pockets of his white lab gown. "I just have to ask though, just what did happen tonight?"

Lucy glanced back at the still blank looking and silent Gray before looking back at Natsu with a pleading look. "We went out for dinner, went to the mall with the kids and left them in the playground there. Gray and I g-got into a row, and when I left him to fetch the kids so we can leave, I-I found Layla had already collapsed. That's a-about it," she summarized.

Natsu nodded before gesturing for Lucy to take a seat on one of the empty lined chairs beside where Gray was sitting.

Taking the chair a seat away from Gray, Lucy glanced once at him yet again before looking at Natsu.

"I talked to the boys," he started, running a hand through his hair. "When I left with them to the waiting room with Mira earlier, I asked them what happened. Their version of tonight's events is quite different, or at least, it was more informative."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, getting confused.

"By what Grey and Grayson told me, it seems to me that you two were practically screaming each other's heads off," he said, brows furrowed and a very disapproving look on his face. "Did you even know how close you two were to the playground before you started fighting so loudly?"

"I-I don't understand," Lucy said. Even though he sat a little away from Gray, she could feel him stiffen in his seat. She looked at him and noticed that he had gotten considerably paler.

With a regretful look at Gray, knowing he had understood what he had meant, Natsu turned to Lucy. "They, and I mean all three of them, heard you and Gray's conversation Lucy. All of it, or at least everything you shouted at each other. The boys told me you and Gray were shouting at each other about them. They were really hesitant in telling me and some of it doesn't make sense by how they told me, but I get pretty much assume that you two were fighting over Gray's attitude towards Layla. About how much he favors the boys and how much he dislikes Layla," he finished, and by which Lucy was looking just as pale as Gray had been. And Gray on the other hand- if it were even possible –has gotten even paler than ever.

"They heard…they heard us?" Lucy asked meekly.

Natsu nodded, frowning. "They did. And the boys were shouting for you Lucy just when Layla collapsed but they said you two were still yelling at each other and you must've not heard them," Lucy started sobbing as he said this. Lucy didn't hear them call for her at all! "Then they said a large crowd gathered over both of you and they lost sight of you two," he added, looking pointedly at Gray whom he knew was the reason for the crowd of people forming in the first place.

Without a word, Gray slouched forward and let his face fall onto his palms with his elbows resting on his knees for support.

Sighing yet again for the night, Natsu leaned back to the opposite wall in silence, waiting for the two to collect themselves.

"I-It's our entire fault," Lucy whispered, crying harder than ever.

**xoxo**

Reading the message she just received on her cell phone, Mira sighed in relief before pocketing it.

"Grey, Grayson," she called to the boys who were talking across the room by the vending machines.

They both turned, hearing their names and walked over towards their nanny as she waved them over.

"What is it Mira?"

"Your mother just sent me a text message," she said, patting the pocket of her sweater she was wearing, indicating her cell. "She said your sister is fine but she has to stay with Layla for awhile."

Grey and Grayson looked at each other and visibly sighed in relief at the announcement.

"Why don't you two rest now? I'll be sure to wake you up as soon as your mother says it's okay for you to go visit Layla," she assured as she handed them a pillow and a blanket each, provided by a nurse by Natsu's instructions since they arrived. "Take those sofas, you'll be comfortable enough there," she said with a nod towards the large stuffed sofas at one side of the waiting area.

**xoxo**

After a few more minutes of crying from Lucy and total silence from Gray, the two finally stood up and walked over towards the door Layla was brought into, following Natsu's lead.

They hadn't noticed anyone at all coming out of the room or passing by them but apparently the room was now clear for them to go in.

Opening the door ajar for Lucy to go in first, Natsu nodded at her reassuringly.

"Wait…"

Natsu turned to Gray who now had a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from entering after Lucy.

"What is it?" he asked Gray who was still looking miserable and pale as ever.

"I need to ask you a few things," he replied simply.

**xoxo**

Lucy looked back as the door shut to a close behind her with the men still outside. Not thinking about that any further, he walked on towards the center of the room where a little girl was lying down, sound asleep.

The room was large and square shaped. There were different sorts of machines around. On one side was a counter that covered the entire wall, filled with papers, folders, several x-ray films, and smaller instruments.

On another side was a door, with a large rectangular glass mirror beside it, but Lucy knew well enough by now that it was a two way mirror where doctors observe the goings-on in the room. She was used to these kinds of rooms now from all the times Layla came for a check-up. A number of specialists will always be on the other side of that glass, observing.

"Layla," Lucy whispered, sitting down on a chair beside the bed and stroking a hand lovingly along Layla's forehead, clearing her face of honey blonde colored hair. "I'm so sorry, I really am."

With tears filling her eyes yet again, she bent her head just beside her daughter's and sobbed silently.

Lucy didn't know just how long she had spent crying with her head bent over her crossed arms on the bed. She didn't even know that she had actually dozed off until she felt something warm and slightly heavy cover her back.

Opening her eyes slightly, she saw a tall form- who can unmistakably only be Gray –moving away from her and turn to the other side of the bed. She didn't know just how tired she was until now. And so without a word, Lucy let her lids fall, and drifted back to sleep.

**xoxo**

Gray fell into silence yet again for that night, resting his back on the wall beside Natsu, a hand covering his mouth, trying to conceal his own horror. Just when he thought that things wouldn't get worst, it just did.

First he finds out that Layla was his daughter. He actually had triplets! Though he still doesn't quite understand how it could be possible to have two identical children with a third fraternal at the same time. Was that even possible? For all he knew, he never thought it was. He hardly knew anyone who was a twin, let alone triplets. And sure enough, he didn't know anyone with this sort of condition either. That's what made Natsu's news worst. He never even knew Layla had a condition of any sort! He always assumed she was younger by a year or so, explaining her smaller size as compared to the boys.

Second, he finds out that Layla had been a really premature baby when she was born. Again, Gray didn't know how that was possible, but according to Natsu, neither did he and the other doctors who had been monitoring her case from the start. As far as they had studied her case, she wasn't supposed to be born at all. She was like a miracle baby, an unexpected plus one from a set of twins rather than a real part of a set of triplets.

"Of course, we have handled premature births almost regularly, and we've come by the occasional twin, triplet, or even a quadruplet. We know their sort of cases but because Layla is a fraternal triplet from two identical ones, and also because she was unusually premature when the boys were already matured normally during birth, it made things quite complicated. We all took interest in her unique case, so we monitored her since her birth. And good thing too because she's been experiencing lapses of immense fatigue from time to time according to her emotions and once she does get sick of any sort, she experiences it worst than any other child to the point that it's almost life threatening since her body can't take it."

"I can't believe this," Gray moaned out in agony at the entire situation as he slid down to the floor.

Natsu looked down at him sadly before taking a seat on the floor beside him, back against the wall as well.

"Look Gray, I guess I can understand why you thought Layla wasn't yours. I mean, she is indeed smaller and not to mention she got Lucy's entire physical appearance. So I won't hold anything against you for suspecting that Lucy and I are, well, more than what we are now," he said unsurely, but Gray didn't move or say anything. "Frankly, this is all between you, Lucy and both of your kids. You have to find a way to fix all this. I've already told Lucy to try and make peace with you, which pretty much explains why she willingly went out with you tonight I believe, for Layla's sake. It's like I said, Layla's condition is affected so much by her emotions right now."

"Yeah, thanks for repeating that and making me feel worst," Gray muttered sarcastically although his voice held no contempt in any way for the doctor. Most of the anger he felt now was directed to himself. Layla had been visiting this hospital all these times with Lucy, and he didn't know. And the reason for her increase in hospital visits was because of him and his constant plot to make her jealous of everything he's done for the boys! He actually made his own and only daughter suffer immensely! He really was a heartless monster. 'Lucy was right,' he thought to himself, feeling bitter by the second. **(hehe I love your Rape Face though Gray! ^^)**

"I'm not saying all this to make you feel bad all over again," Natsu added hastily, seeing the dejected look on Gray's face. "I'm saying all this so you can come up with a solution. You might have started the damage but you can easily turn it all around. I don't exactly know the sort of relationship you and Lucy had or have, but you both have to try to work something out. At least try to maintain a pleasant relationship when you're with the kids, and this time," he said, looking at Gray pointedly, "treat Layla with the attention she deserves from her father."

That said, Natsu got up and helped Gray to his feet.

"Good luck," and with a slight bow of his head, he headed down the corridor and rounded the next corner.

If it were any more possible, Gray felt worst yet again. Because of his hatred for Lucy, he ended up hating two people who didn't at all deserve it, Layla and Natsu.

With one last sigh and without further contemplation, Gray entered the room, afraid that he might change his mind if he lingers with his own thoughts outside the room.

A sigh of relief escaped him as soon as he saw the little figure on the bed covered with a pink fluffy blanket. He had half expected, and dreaded, that he would find Layla lying on a cold looking steel bed with tubes and wires connected to her in different areas with an IV running in one arm and an oxygen mask over her mouth. But the only thing that was connected to her was a Pulse Oximeter that was attached to one of her little fingers with the machine beeping in a constant pace just a little away from her head.

"Luce?" he called out in a whisper. Hearing no response, he walked over towards her in silence.

Gray looked down at her sleeping form. Her arms were crossed just beside Layla's head with her own head resting on her cheek on her arms. Taking notice of how thin Lucy's dress was and how cold the room is, Gray took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. He couldn't help the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth at the sight of her getting engulfed in his large black jacket which was in total contrast to how white her dress and her skin was. She looked quite adorable and enchanting at the same time.

Catching himself short, he shook his head from his absurd thoughts and Gray strode over across the other side of the bed and took a seat by Layla's head too.

"I'm sorry Layla. I hope you'll forgive this heartless monster of a father you have," he whispered soothingly into her ear before he began running his fingers through her smooth hair.

**xoxo**

"Shhh…lower your voices boys," a deeper voice said in a low voice, immediately stopping the chuckling of identical voices from one side of the room.

"Yes, you'll wake them up," an older woman scolded silently from not too far away.

"Well, they've been sleeping for a long time…"

"…even mom. Shouldn't we wake her up too?"

There was a lot of shuffling going on around her and Lucy couldn't ignore them any longer. Shifting her position, it was only now that she felt her back ache rather badly.

"I expect that would hurt," the same female voice of an older woman said close to her ear. "You should do a bit of stretching dear."

Lucy's eyes fluttered open slowly and her vision was immediately attacked with a single color from everywhere she looked.

"Good morning mom!" voices greeted in yelled whispers.

Blinking and rubbing her eyes, Lucy yawned slightly and shook her head, trying to clear her vision of all the pink. As she opened them again, it was only then that Lucy realized that all the pink she was seeing can't be cleared out.

"W-Where am I?" she asked rather unsurely, looking around until her sights fell on Grey and Grayson who were grinning madly at her before walking over to her, still trying to be as silent as possible.

"Still in the same room where you fell asleep in last night," Mira answered from beside her. "Although with a lot of alterations thanks to Gray," she added, indicating all the pink items now filling the room.

It was like waking up in a princess' playhouse. All the machines from last night were gone, instead there were long tables covered in pink table clothes with food on top. Other tables had a lot of stuffed animals in different sizes, in the colors of pink or white. There were also balloons of pink and white tied to the corners of the room, and a lot of pink banners hung on the walls saying "Get Well Soon!".

Lucy stared incredulously at the large white stuffed bear with a pink nose, belly, and paws that was sitting in one corner of the room. She wouldn't have given this much interest except that the bear was almost as tall as Gray who, standing beside it, was looking fresh and nothing like how he looked last night.

"Mmm…"

Everyone turned to the figure on the bed. Layla was stirring from her sleep.

"Layla? Are you awake baby?" Lucy whispered close to her ear.

With a little yawn, and a rub of her eyes, Layla's eyes fluttered open.

**xoxo**

"Looks like everything is okay, don't you agree?" Natsu asked, looking over to his colleagues who were still looking through the glass at the scene unfolding before them.

"Well, with Gray-sama as a father, how can it not be?" one of the female doctors pointed out, nodding her head in Gray's direction. "Layla is lucky to have such a hot actor for a father," she added in a dreamy voice.

Natsu raised a brow at her. "Remember, not a word to anyone. You heard what Gray said earlier," he reminded.

"What's the point?" another doctor piped up. "The hospital's already surrounded with the press. I still don't get how the media got word that he's here."

"That's the media for you," Natsu said unfazed. "The point is, none of us must say a word to anyone that Layla is Gray's daughter, nor should we disclose any other information about her being a triplet and about Lucy. Remember, this is a patient's right to privacy. We don't want to further Layla's emotional stress. It's stressful enough to have a big-shot movie star for a father. Not to mention she doesn't even know that he's her father."

Everyone in the small room nodded before turning their gaze back to the family beyond the glass.

Natsu watched as Layla talked to her brothers and her mother then to Mira before her gaze landed on Gray who had kept away from the group up until now.

Layla looked hesitant as Gray approached her bed.

"I hope this goes well," Natsu said under his breath.

**xoxo**

"Mommy?" Layla said in a questioning voice, looking slightly frightened as Gray made a move closer to them.

Lucy smiled reassuringly at Layla before giving her a kiss on the forehead. "It'll be okay sweetie. Gray didn't mean what he said about you yesterday," she said before turning to Gray and walking towards him. She could see the hurt on his features at the mention of last night's events. "What are you planning to do?" she demanded in a whisper, her brows furrowed and a distrusting look aimed at him.

"Trying to earn _my_ daughter's trust and hopefully her affection," Gray whispered back simply though making it clear that he had that right whether or not Lucy approved.

He owed Lucy a lot more of an explanation than just that but she didn't press it on him. This wasn't the right time or place to start having another row with him. Instead, she nodded curtly at him and turned to Grey and Grayson.

"C'mon boys, let's go meet with Natsu. I have a few questions to ask him," she said, holding up her hands, which the boys immediately took hold of. "Mira?" she added to the older woman who nodded and crossed the room as well. "Layla, we'll be back okay? Gray will keep you company while we're gone."

"But mommy…" Layla trailed off as Gray walked over to take Lucy's seat beside her.

"I promise it'll be okay," Lucy reassured one last time before blowing her daughter a kiss and leaving the room. Personally, Lucy didn't feel as reassured as she sounded at all but she was praying to God that it'll be alright.

When the door clicked behind them, total silence lapsed.

"Do you like your new toy?" Gray asked in a soft tone, nodding to the stuffed pink bunny rabbit Layla was holding with one arm. "I got that especially for you Layla."

Looking down, Layla's eyes widened at the stuffed rabbit as if she didn't even know she was holding on to it all this time. **(kawaii^-^)**She took it with her other hand and held it out to Gray before looking away.

"It's yours," Gray said, pushing the stuffed rabbit back to her. "It's a gift. Everything in this room is a gift from me to you. Do you like it?"

Layla lowered her hand with the rabbit and looked down at it, not saying a word and not showing any sort of emotion either.

What Gray would give to have her flash him a smile like she did upon seeing her mother and brothers, and even to her nanny. "Layla, I'm sorry," Gray said earnestly, "I know I said a lot of mean things last night. You and your brothers heard your mother and I fighting at the mall." Gray waited for a reaction from her after saying this, but after hearing and seeing none, he continued. "I didn't mean what I said but I know I still hurt your feelings. But I hope you will forgive me."

He said a silent prayer than she would forgive him. He had woken up very early just to prepare all this for her when she wakes up, and it was lucky enough that she and Lucy had woken up only a little past noon. Besides spending half of the morning to make sure all these arrived and ready in her room, he also spent the other earlier half of the morning apologizing and explaining to the boys about what happened yesterday. It took quite some convincing but after everything they've been through, both had easily forgiven him- which, in his opinion, was more than he deserved. He didn't expect the same treatment from Layla, but he hoped she would at least show some form of acceptance of him. That would be enough…for now.

The room still in silence except for the beeping of the Pulse Oximeter, Gray didn't make any attempt to talk again. Instead, settled to just watching Layla as she looked around the room in amazement.

Gray almost felt hopeful that she would aim a smile at him, but she didn't. After surveying the room, she looked at Gray, without the slightest trace of the smile she had mere seconds earlier. "Thank you," she said in a little yet unemotional voice with a face void of a smile, before looking down at her stuffed rabbit and stroking its long ears.

He knew. Gray knew Layla had only thanked him out of courtesy, undoubtedly taught to her by Lucy. He knew it as sure as he was of his own name. But at least she had spoken to him; at least she had recognized his presence. And that was enough. For now, that was enough.

~to be continued~ TT-TT

**Graylu Fan Moto:**

**_"Spread the Graylu Love"_  
**

**_"Applause! So, let's take in what we know so far. First things first! Calm the freak down! I know having Gray as a father to Layla, who wouldn't want that? A hot actor as a daddy. So, Layla is a miracle baby created by the twins so lets just say they are "triplets" now. Gotta hand it to you, Layla is pretty cute right? What part my dear Graylu fan did you cry? Was it learning about Layla's sickness? Gray feeling bad for making his Only daughter's life miserable and adding cause to her sickness? I admit I cried _TT-TT"  
**

_**"I can't help, but felt something tugging at my heart when I read the story. It makes me wanna cry hard so much. Like I just  
**_

**_had my heart broken."_  
**

**_-Cesia14  
_**

**Special Thnx to:  
**

**FairyTailFreak: Lol the word you are looking for is "triplets" I'm lookin' forward to reading your story and future updates. Next Chapter we will see some progress to Gray and Lucy's relationship. I enjoyed reading your review took me 3 minutes XD**

**aprildragonfire16: XD Aye don't call Gray a bastard otherwise you'll hear from Lucy. He's a legitimate person who Lucy left. ;)  
**

**IceKeys-Love: Thank you! ^-^ I'm just editing a few stuff and adding stuff here and there, especially Next Chapter. It's gonna be some Great Progress and many more Chapters to come. Please look forward to it ;) Sorry for making you cry TT-TT I cried too.**

**Jane Uchiha: I hope you will look forward to reading more chapters to come ^0^  
**

**Rockin' angels: Believe me I cried twice reading the previous chapter and this one too since I had to proofread more times to check for any mistakes.  
**

**sunny: Lol, I try my best to update fast for you guys ^-^ Sorry if you guys have to wait~ Glad you guys can't wait to read the Next Chapter.  
**

**Aquamarine Lacus: ^0^ Thank you for support.**

**Guest: Thanks for reviewing my other stories. My next project is Rated M, I hope you guys don't mind.  
**

**umiechizen/umi-chan: I feel guilty making soo many readers cry ;) **

**Lunagorn: I'm glad I made you cried. XD  
**

**Nuraru Hiji: twins? Hmm, when Lucy was pregnant she's supposed to have only twins, but an unexpected happen, the twin boys created Layla making the set triplets. In a way, you are right. sort of...**

**jessiemaebay: thx for loving this chapter ^^**

**Nance-chan: I would more than_ love _you to spam my fav button. ;)  
**

**StellarFrost21: Lol, back to your question. How can Gray be Layla's father? Well, the doctor saw twins in Lucy, but as months progressed they were all shock that the twins created a miracle baby out of the left out cells. Triplets wasn't planned, so after 9 months passed by the two boys were already mature, but unfortunately not Layla.  
**

**Fullbuster1597: Sorry for making you cry. TT-TT Do you feel that tugging in your heart? It hurts right? You can't help, but think that the story is real, right? Well, this is what so hard being editor. You feel the pain and if the editor and author makes you feel that, then we are successful then for bringing emotion to the story. Thanks ^-^**

**Graylu Fan News: My next project of reversions is Rated M, the lemon is at the end so it's not like one of those stories  
**

**you read where every chapter, the main characters are always at it like two horndogs. I think the words are about 30k or so?  
**

**Coming Soon~  
**

**Family Dilemmas  
**

**We will be about to witness the progress of  
**

**Gray and Lucy's relationship  
**


	12. Family Dilemmas

Title of story: **Lies and Love**

**Update: 01/05/13 (SATURDAY) 3:16 PM  
**

**Edit:  
**

**+Summary:**

Gray is a popular international actor who has lost his heart 5 years ago. Lucy is a single mother who loves the children she gave birth to 5 years ago. Gray meets 2 children who looks exactly like him and were born 5 years ago. So what really happened 5 years ago? Two people know: Lucy, but not Gray.

**+Pairings:**

Gray x Lucy

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail and this plot. The story belongs to "the dreamer" All you can give me credit for is for sharing this and switching character names XD umm I do own a Mercedez Benz that one you can rest assure I did not steal from someone I got it for free...From my tou-san^^

**Chapter 12**

**Chapter Twelve: "Family Dilemmas"**

After spending a total of three days in the hospital, Layla was finally discharged – after a lot of begging and three sets of puppy dog eyes. And although Gray had to work on the weekdays, he now made it a point to stop by Lucy's house right after shooting. This time, he spent equal amount of time with the boys and Layla, though Layla was still trying to avoid him. After a week, even with all the gifts that had accumulated- gifts Gray had bought for Layla -she still didn't fully trust him. However, she has slowly become more willing to accept the gifts than she used to the first few days of his visits. But whenever Gray attempted to talk to her, all she said was the usual 'yes', 'no', and 'thank you'.

Besides not progressing with his relationship with Layla, he hasn't gone very far with his relationship with Lucy either. Not that he minded.

_**Flashback**_

"_I need to talk to you," Gray said into Lucy's ear as they watched Grey and Grayson doing impersonations of a character they saw on TV to entertain Layla who was giggling from the patient's bed._

_Lucy frowned at him but nodded. After excusing themselves and leaving Mira in charge of the kids, Lucy followed Gray out of the room._

"_What is it?" she asked, wanting to get straight to the point._

"_About what I said yesterday, about Layla," he started, in such a low voice it was a miracle Lucy could even catch his words. "I'm sorry about what I said."_

_Not expecting this sort of thing from Gray at all, Lucy's brows shot up to her forehead in obvious surprise._

"_I thought wrong and my own thoughts got the better of me,"_ **(No kidding! He tried to make a** **cute ****lil kid jealous!) **_he explained, sighing and leaning onto the wall with his arms crossed in front of him. "I had assumed that Layla wasn't my daughter. I never even considered the possibility that she could be my daughter. I thought you remarried or something and had her. I also never knew you'd been to the hospital with her for her check-ups all those times you left the boys with Mira at home. I had thought you genuinely preferred her over the boys because I'm the boys' father and therefore disliked them as much as you dislike me. So I ended up hating Layla too."_

"_I-I understand," Lucy said, leaning onto the wall beside Gray and following his gaze to the blank white wall opposite them. She never expected to understand their entire situation but from what Gray had just said, it certainly explained a lot._

_Gray glanced down at her looking amazed and doubtful. "No you don't, how could you possibly understand?" he blurted out in an incredulous voice without thinking._

_Mentally smacking himself, he hoped Lucy wouldn't blow off again and start screaming at him._

"_And I don't dislike you," Lucy added, completely ignoring his last statement, much to Gray's relief. It was also much to his surprise as her words registered to him. Seeing the look on his face, Lucy smiled at him. "I haven't fought, much less screamed, at anyone like that…ever. That was a first for me, so I think I got a bit carried away."_

"_A bit?" Gray repeated with his brows raised. "If you screamed any louder and any higher, you would've broken every piece of glass present in the area," he pointed out sounding quite sure that could happen._

_Lucy couldn't help but giggle at this statement, guessing that Gray hadn't forgotten just how high her voice could get when the notes call for it whenever she sings._

_Can't help the grin forming on his face, Gray gave in to his emotions and laughed with her for a while until both calmed back down.  
_

"_I can't just blame you for what happened you know," Lucy started after their laughter subsided. "We both know that we're both at fault," she added somewhat sadly with traces of regret in her voice. "We were both so caught up with our own issues, the kids got affected. And Layla…Layla just got the worst end of it."_

_Gray said nothing to this._

"_So I propose a truce," she said, pushing herself off from the wall and standing in front of Gray with a hand outstretched towards him. "Can we at least be at peace when the kids are around? For their sake, and I guess for ours as well. It would be great to at least know that I won't end up screaming my head off at you again."_

_With the oh-so familiar smirk crossing his features as she said this, Lucy could almost feel herself melt down to the ground as she always did years ago._

"_Truce," he agreed, taking her hand and shaking it. "But I do have one question Lucy."_

_Lucy had dreaded this, and was hoping he wouldn't ask what she knew he would._

"_Why did you leave five years ago?" he asked. He was burning with curiosity now but he tried to keep his tone mild._

_She was smiling, albeit very sadly, at him. And Lucy was silent for a couple of minutes before letting out a long, almost tired, sigh. "A lot happened Gray," she said, the sad smile still playing on her lips. "You had a very promising career ahead of you as an actor, and I was holding you back," she said truthfully. "I never even thought of things like that before until…well, until that thought suddenly came to my mind. And as I thought more about it every day, as I contemplated on that thought further, I realized that it was the truth. I was holding you back. So I…I left."_

_**End of Flashback**_

Gray didn't know if Lucy meant that explanation to sadden him but whether she did or didn't, it didn't have that sort of effect on him at all. He didn't feel at all sad or touched about it. Her reason only proved to him how easily she can dump him, despite her reason for leaving was supposedly for his benefit.

Her explanation also didn't make much sense to Gray either.

When she did leave him, there was no indication at all that he had a 'promising career' ahead of him. In fact, he never got his first big break with Jellal until after he realized Lucy had left him. It wasn't long after she had left that Gray got the call from Jellal and his proposal to him regarding his acting career.

By now, it was obvious to him that Lucy was lying, unless she was actually a really good psychic without him knowing, to predict that he'd actually become a star shortly after she left. Lucy had probably just left him because he was such a failure as an actor. That was the only reason Gray could think of for her leaving him. He had starred in a few independent films when they were together, and also a few very minor roles in much larger films, but only as an extra, and that was pretty much it. What girl would be happy with that? That must have been the reason for her sudden departure. And she was just merely saving him the embarrassment by not telling him beforehand. **(There you go again Gray! Stop jumping to freakin' conclusions! Bakaaa!)**

'Maybe I should thank her for not further embarrassing me," Gray thought almost bitterly to himself. **TT-TT**

After their little talk, he had treated Lucy friendly enough as would two newly acquainted friends, and nothing more. Try as he might, he didn't want anything much to do with someone who had broken his heart, it was hard enough to maintain a properly decent relationship with her as a friend.

"Hey Gray! Are you staying for dinner?"

"Yeah, mom's asking if you are," added Grey after his brother.

Smiling at the boys, Gray shook his head. "I can't I have an early day tomorrow. I have to get back in a few minutes."

The two frowned but nodded before running back into the kitchen to tell Lucy.

"Is it okay if I visit and play with you again tomorrow Layla?" Gray asked the little girl who was analyzing a 50 piece Jigsaw Puzzle that had the image of a butterfly and a flower.

Layla looked up at Gray without smiling but nodded. "Thank you for this," she said, pointing to the puzzles which are still mostly scattered in a pile in front of her. She had already connected one-fourth of the pieces ever since he gave the box to her earlier that afternoon.

"You're welcome," he said with a grin before she resumed looking through the unsolved puzzle pieces with a look of concentration on her face.

**xoxo**

"Where have you been?" Juvia asked in an accusing tone the minute Gray closed the door to the suite.

Eyebrows raised, Gray held up the white plastic bag he was holding which had several brown paper bags inside. "Dinner, you want some?"

A grin spread through her features and she nodded. "I'm famished. What did you get?"

"Look it up yourself," he responded, handing her the plastic bag as he took off his shoes, shrugged off his jacket and took off his cap.

"So, where have you been since you left the studio?" she asked conversationally as she laid out all the food on the kitchen counter and transferred them to plates.

"Nowhere in particular," he replied with a shrug. "Just went out to buy stuff."

Juvia looked back at him, knowing full well that he didn't bring anything else besides the food as he came in. She had gotten the vibe that Gray had been keeping something or another from her. Ever since he called her in the dead of the night last Sunday saying that he won't be coming to work the next day due to 'unforeseen circumstances'.

'Unforeseen circumstances indeed,' she thought to herself as she continued on with setting up the dinner table while stealing constant glances at Gray.

"Something you want to talk to me about?" Gray asked point blank, getting slightly annoyed with all the looks Juvia had been throwing at her from across the room ever since he arrived.

"Nothing important," she said hastily with a smile. "Dinner's ready," she announced after a minute or so later.

Immediately digging into his food so he can retire for the night, Gray was already halfway through his plate of rice before Juvia finally came to sit across him.

"By any chance do you have any more plans later?" she asked with an amused look. Gray looked at her questioningly, making her nod at his half finished plate. "You're in a hurry."

Gulping down half a glass of soda, he looked at her. "You've seen the stuff I had to do earlier. Doing some of my own stunts may be fun but it takes its toll. The sooner I go to bed, the happier I'll be and less disagreeable tomorrow."

"Where have you been running off to at the end of the day lately anyway? You must be in a lot of stress. Maybe you should head straight back here after shooting. You don't want to strain yourself too much," she suggested sounding hopeful that he would at least tell her.

"It's a…personal matter," he said with an apologetic look on his face. "I have to run off after shooting. I have to buy a couple of things in several places," he added, thinking of all the things he had bought and given to Layla for the past few days. He has still bought several things for the boys but he's been giving Layla just as much things in order to compensate all those times he had neglected getting her anything when he was out with Grey and Grayson.

"I see. Well, anyway, I talked to the director earlier," she started looking more pleased now. "He says we've only got a month, maybe two, left of filming left. Depending on how well it goes this month. If we don't have much reshoots to do, then the sooner we finish. Isn't that great?" she asked brightly.

Gray stopped eating, his chopsticks with a dumpling at the end suspended in the air, midway to his mouth.

He replaced the dumpling onto his plate and looked thoughtful.

'I hadn't thought about that,' he told himself. Indeed he hadn't even considered what would happen when he leaves Fiore for another movie he might do. In fact, most of the movies he has done besides the one shot here and the last one in Pergrande Kingdom, have always been shot outside the country. What would he do when he's called for another movie away from Fiore? What will happen to Grey, Grayson, and Layla?

"Gray-sama?"

He looked up at her.

"Is something the matter?"

"It's nothing," he answered curtly before resuming with his meal.

**xoxo**

"You suppose Gray will come tomorrow?" Grayson asked out of the blue, making his siblings look at him.

Layla didn't say a thing although gave him a curious look,

"Of course he is. He comes here every day doesn't he?" Grey answered with brows raised.

"You think we should ask him tomorrow then?"

This time, Layla spoke up. "I don't think you should and I think mommy isn't pregnant. And I also think that maybe what you heard that lady say mustn't be right."

The boys looked at her before looking at each other. They had already told Layla the topic of their interest since they came from the hotel, feeling guilty they hadn't done so sooner. Lucy did tell them to never let Layla feel so left out because of her condition. Now they blamed themselves for what happened and so told her about it as soon as they got the chance. It was hard at first because they had to explain a lot to her like who Juvia is and all they knew about her. That was the precise reason why they decided not to tell her in the first place, since she might not feel as strongly about it like they do. She never met Juvia and doesn't know just how mean she is like they knew she was.

"Well, I checked the dictionary what 'suspecting' mean," piped up Grey although looking defeated. "I still didn't understand what it meant. Mommy says we can read in that book if we want to check meaning of words but their meanings are even more confusing. There are numbers and weird letters there too."

"That's an unhelpful book," Grey said with a frown. "Maybe we should ask Mira? Or Natsu? We still didn't talk to him. When's your next check-up Layla?"

Layla looked thoughtful for a while. "Mommy didn't tell me. Maybe I'm not going for a check-up anytime soon," she said.

The boys didn't think she needed one either. Ever since she got back home she's been looking better every day. She's even talking more than she usually did, although not when Gray was around. But they were sure that Gray's constant attention to her was one of the main reasons of her- almost miraculous -change.

**xoxo**

"It's me," Elfman said into his cell.

"_What have you got? Found anything yet? It's been weeks!"_

"Stop complaining, I'm no detective! Lucy Heartfilia right? Well, I found the hospital but they wouldn't give anything away," he said sounding annoyed. After all the trouble he's gone through, he ended up not getting any sort of information at all. "Something about patient's rights and that everything they have is confidential. All they could give was that Heartfilia was there just recently. About three weeks ago I think, but had already left. But they said it was her daughter who was just hospitalized, not her."

"_Her daughter?"_

"Yes her daughter, and that's all they told me," he told her slightly irritated now. "I'm heading back there to the studio. Tell Gray I'll be there for when he leaves. I've been missing for the past couple days, it's a miracle he hasn't fired me yet!" Elfman yelled the last part before flipping his cell to a close.

**xoxo**

Frowning, Juvia replaced her cell into her purse before taking a seat by the snack table situated just beside the set Gray was currently acting in.

"So that brat was hers after all," she told herself, remembering the little girl in the lobby of the hotel the other day.

"What are you looking so serious for?"

Juvia jumped with a start at hearing the familiar voice talking into her ear from behind.

"Jellal-san!" she exclaimed before giving the man a friendly hug. "What are you doing here?"

The much older man with his blue hair, slightly stout stature and typical prim suit laughed before taking a seat on one of the free seats by Juvia.

"Business, as usual. An old friend called me over for some fresh talent. Although I have a few personal reasons as well," he said before looking over to Gray who was now talking to the director. "I just stopped by here to see how you and Gray are doing with shooting. Yajima **(FYI: He is the old guy on 8island scene who retired from the council job)** gave me a call just a few days ago. He says the Gray's almost done shooting all of his scenes."

Juvia grinned at him and nodded. "He's been doing great! Better than usual! Yajima-san only just told us earlier this morning that Gray might be done in three to four weeks."

"That's my boy!" Jellal said with a proud look on his face.

"So, when we do wrap up filming here. Is there any other project in particular you have next in line for Gray-sama?" she asked rather hopefully.

"My dear, Gray's been working non-stop for almost two years!" he said with a hearty laugh. "He's spent more than a year in Pergrande Kingdom, plus all the months he's spent here. He deserves a break," he said with a smile, making Juvia's own smile falter. "Besides, between you and me," he said in a whisper, leaning slightly towards her. "The main reason why I forced Gray into taking the project here was more due to personal reasons."

"Yes, you mentioned that before, that Yajima-san is a friend of yours," Juvia supplied, already knowing.

"No, no, no. Well, that and also for Gray's own good," he said in earnest before nodding in Gray's direction. "Just look at him! He's gotten his spunk back don't you agree?"

"Spunk?" she echoed, not getting what he meant.

"I mean his passion, you know?"

Juvia looked at Gray. I guess he had been far more happy lately but she knew well enough it was because of those kids, and not just because he's back to his roots in Fiore. But for whatever reason, Jellal was right. Gray has been better lately. At least his attitude has improved, and he's been more motivated to do well in his work more than usual too which greatly pleased the director.

"Well, I best be going," Jellal announced, standing up.

"Already? But you just got here," she pointed out. She didn't want him to leave yet, especially not when she still didn't get the chance to convince him to list Gray in another project after this one.

"Yes, but I have to meet a few people in a while," he said, mistaking her tone for actually missing him. "Just tell Gray I dropped by to say hello for me!" he called back as he made his way towards the warehouse gate.

"Well, if he won't find another job for Gray-sama to do, then I will," she said in a huffy voice before taking out her cell again and scanning her list of contacts. The sooner they leave Fiore, the better. **(B!tch you are totally pissing me off!)**

**xoxo**

"Anybody home?" Lucy called out into the silence of her house. Just as she did, thumping of feet on the wooden floor echoed through the hallway.

"Welcome home mom!" Grey and Grayson greeted, pulling her down for a kiss on each cheek before dashing back towards the living room.

"Hi mommy!" Layla said, wrapping her arms around Lucy's neck and kissing a cheek.

"Layla! It's almost your turn!" One of the boys called out.

"What are you guys doing?"

Layla grinned at her. "Playing a video game! The one Gray had gotten for us two days ago!" she replied excitedly, making Lucy smile after her retreating form.

"You guys hungry?" Lucy asked aloud as she went inside the kitchen. "Hi Mira," she greeted with a smile.

"Still full from lunch!" they all chorused from the opposite room.

"You're home early Lucy," she pointed out, looking at the wall clock above the doorway which read 37 minutes past 12 o'clock. Lucy usually arrives at 2 in the afternoons.

"One of my students didn't come in today. Is there any food left from the kids' lunch?"

Mira nodded to the pot on the stove. "I left it there, Gray rang me earlier, saying he'll have lunch here too. He should be here by now, he called me over half an hour ago. He says he's off work early today."

Lucy almost tripped as she mentioned Gray's name but immediately recovered. She hastily grabbed a plate and filled it with food.

The doorbell rang.

"Speak of the devil!" Mira said rather amazed. "Boys! Will you get that? Your mother's eating and I have to get Gray's meal ready!"

A few minutes later, Gray's voice drifted into the house and a lot of laughter from all three of them followed shortly.

"Gray! I have your food ready here dear!" Mira called out, wiping her hands on her apron while placing the plate directly across from Lucy.

**xoxo**

"Thank you Mira!" Gray called out before he spoke to the boys. "Where's your sister?"

"Playing that game you last got us. She's in the living room!"

The boys dashed back in and Gray peeked through the doorway. "Hi Layla!"

Layla turned and waved at him with a small smile on her face although not saying anything. She had really gradually learned to accept him. Although she still hadn't spoken much besides the usual words she used to, she had learned to smile at him, which greatly pleased Gray.

Gray flashed her a smile, making her blush and turn back to her game.

"I swear, you really are something," Mira said, appearing beside him. "You even make little girls blush!"**(and jealous XD..)** she said with a laughing tone.

Gray grinned at her and winked.

Mira raised a brow at her. "That won't work on me young man. Besides, I'm too old for you." Gray swore he heard a trace of dejection in her voice, making him laugh. "Come, have lunch. It sure took you a while to get here."

"I had to stop by to buy some stuff for the kids. I left them in my car," he informed her and followed her into the kitchen. "Ah, Lucy, you're here?" he asked, his jolly tone faltering considerably and not at all trying to hide it though Mira was present. He only maintained a fair attitude towards her when the kids were in the same room.

Lucy looked up at him and smiled slightly without saying a word, her eyes glassy.

"Have you been crying?" Mira asked worriedly, surprised.

Shaking her head, she smiled at the nanny reassuringly before taking a long sip of her glass of water.

Gray's brow shot up, understanding the scene perfectly well. Seeing the mess surrounding her plate and the way Lucy was clearing her throat in between sips of water, it was obvious she was in a hurry in finishing her meal.

"Lucy had just gotten in as well," Mira told him, oblivious to the discomfited aura emitting from both adults.

"Of course. I can see that," he replied pleasantly though openly eyeing Lucy's plate which was already half empty.

"Gray! Come play with us!" the boys' voices called out.

"Boys, give him time to eat!" Mira called back with a disapproving click of her tongue.

"Thank you," he told Mira before heading to the fridge to grab a drink. He has long felt at home in Lucy's household, ever since Layla got discharged from the hospital those many weeks ago. And they have all treated him more like family than a guest as well. Even Lucy, even though he still acted like a newly acquainted friend towards her, has been very friendly with him ever since their truce.

Although sometimes quite awkward when the kids weren't around, like now.

Gray took his time at the fridge, picking his drink. As soon as he got around to pouring himself a glass, Lucy was done eating and was already washing her plate and utensils at the sink.

"So what brings you here so early anyway?" Mira asked conversationally as Lucy washed.

"I got off work early," he answered with a shrug before, taking a bite off a fried chicken leg.

"What a coincidence, so did Lucy," she pointed out with a nod towards her turned back.

Gray nodded at this. "It's quite lucky really, I need to talk to you about something important too Luce."

Lucy's back visibly tensed up as he said this. **(Uwah~what's this? My heart is thumping..)**

"Oh? What about?" she asked without looking back at him.

"I'll tell you later. Nothing to worry about though," he assured her, though she didn't believe him for a bit.

**xoxo**

"Where's Gray-sama?" Juvia asked a passing crew member.

"We just saw him leave," he said, pointing to the warehouse gate. "He left alone. The director said he was done for the day," he added before making his way back towards the set with a couple of props for the other actors working on a certain scene.

"Honestly! He didn't even tell me!" she said irately, making her way outside, stomping her feet as she did. **(Biatch, FYI he's not your husband) **

**xoxo**

"Oh that's good!" Lucy replied earnestly, earning her a glare from Gray. "I-I mean, it's good that you're finally done with another movie, n-not that you have to leave I mean," she amended immediately.

He was still glaring at her before closing the passenger door to his car. He had purposely left the things he brought for the kids so he can have a private word with her outside.

"Yes, well, I'm not exactly sure when I have to leave," he continued with furrowed brows. "Maybe as soon as I finish filming for this movie or maybe a few weeks later, I'm not really sure. I just wanted to tell you this now so we can come up with some sort of plan."

"A plan?" she echoed, somewhat baffled. "What do you mean?"

"The kids Lucy, a plan with regards to _our_ kids. Don't tell me you actually believed for a second that I'd leave here so easily without settling this do you?" he said rather harshly now.

"No, of course not," she said hastily, although that was a downright lie. She had indeed believed- or rather hoped -that he would just leave and let them live the rest of their lives as they did before he ever came.

"Good because you shouldn't. You should even be glad I didn't sue you for trying to keep our kids from me for all these years. Believe me, that thought came to me more than once ever since I found out that Grey and Grayson were actually my sons."

Though Gray talked in a casual tone, Lucy paled at what he said. She didn't even think at all that Gray would sue her for that. She knew he could, it had crossed her mind from the day she first saw him again but she never dreamed that he had ever considered doing such a thing. Let alone considered it more than once!

"I'm not going to sue you Lucy," he assured her, seeing the look on her face. "I don't want to worry the kids, especially Layla. Besides, they don't even now I'm their father. Yet."

"Yet?" Lucy echoed yet again, meekly.

"Well I don't plan to live the rest of my days without letting my own children know that I'm their father," he told her with a frown. "It's hard enough I have to act like some close family friend instead of their father."

"Of course," she agreed in a resigned tone. "What do you propose we do then?"

"How about I take them with me for a certain time?" he suggested.

"All three of them? In a single time?" she asked incredulously. "You have work, who will take care of them? That's three of them to handle. And you can't just take one or two of them at a time, that'll break their hearts to be apart. They're triplets after all," she pointed out.

"I can take them altogether. I could always hire a nanny for each of them. That wouldn't be a problem. Money's not really an issue," he said with a shrug.

"But being with you is different from being with nannies," she pointed out with a frown.

"I suppose you're right," Gray said regrettably before catching himself again. "But I bet they wouldn't mind. I mean, they'll have loads of fun anyway. I usually film on location, I'm sure they'd have a great time in places like Minstrel, or the country, or even somewhere in Bosco. Who knows, I might get to go back to Pergrande Kingdom. I know they'd love it there."

"Pergrande Kindom!" Lucy exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air, not believing her ears. "They're just kids! They'll be starting school soon, and I don't think they'd like the language barrier either, traveling internationally would put a strain on them!"

"Well then let's hear your ideas!" he shot back at her with a glare. He understood her point perfectly, and they were really fair points. But she's not helping at all by just shouting there about how wrong his points were.

"W-Wouldn't it be easier if you just drop by whenever you can here in Fiore?" she suggested immediately though in a calmer tone. "I mean, it won't stress out the kids so much if they just stayed in one place and have you visit them instead. They are starting school soon after all. I-I couldn't afford paying for all three of them to go to kindergarten before," she admitted, covering the blush on her cheeks by looking down. "What with all the hospital bills I had to pay and with Layla's health getting in the way, it made it impossible for all of them. Her health hasn't stabilized at all from when she was born until she turned four. B-But she's gotten better since she turned five, and all the more now, so it's also safe to send her to school. A-And I saved enough for them to go to the school just near here, so, it'll be fine to leave them here with me…"

Lucy trailed off and Gray looked at her without saying anything. He could tell she was deeply embarrassed about saying all this. And he doesn't blame her. Not after he just said that money's not really an issue for him. Now he felt like a total jerk for ever saying that.

"I'll think about it," he replied curtly and rather awkwardly before making his way back towards the house.

Lucy sighed and followed him.

"And Lucy," he said, abruptly stopping in his tracks, causing Lucy to crash into his broad back and lose her footing.

She gave a little yelp of surprise just as Gray caught hold of the small of her back, holding her in place with him leaning over her.

Lucy looked up at him, his navy blue eyes boring down into her chocolate brown ones. She could literally feel her heart, her mind, and even her lungs stop functioning all at the same time. **(wha? what is this? ^-^)**

Gray looked down at her, his eyes searching hers. Searching for what, even he didn't know. After everything that's happened ever since he came to Fiore, his whole world's been turned upside down, and all of it is because of this woman. The girl he loved all those years ago.

Lucy's breathing hitched, noticing him lean even further towards her. This has been the closest she has ever been with him for five years, and he seems to get even closer with each passing- and agonizing –second. She was fairly sure she had been holding a bag in her hand, the things she and Gray had gone to get in his car, but somehow, though she can't and won't bother explaining how, her hands were free of anything and she found one of them snaking their way up his chest and stopping to grip his hair at the back of his head by his neck.

She felt his breathing cease.

"Gray…" she whispered, a trace of longing and even regret evident in her tone.

Something in him snapped. As soon as his name left her mouth, he felt all his control over his body and even his heart- which he thought had been dead over the years –leave and betray him.

Lucy watched his eyes darken considerably before the small gap between their lips swiftly dwindled into nothing.

**xoxo**

"Grayson?"

The sound of his brother's voice startled him, making him jump and his face color at getting caught. Not that it made any difference. His cheeks were already a flaming red at what he just saw.

"Y-Yes?"

Grey frowned at him before standing on the chair beside his brother and looking out the window as well.

"What are you…"

Grayson jumped off the chair just as Grey's voice trailed off, his eyes widened and his cheeks flare up just as his brother's did.**(Kids! Close your eyes!gosh this is Rated T)**

Standing on the pathway leading to their house, just by the small gate in front, was Gray and Lucy holding each other close, in a tight lip lock. **(Inner Graylu Fan squeal*)**

Grey looked away quickly and ran after his brother and back into the living room. **(Good Boys! ^-^)**

**xoxo**

Gray's free hand- the bag he was carrying had been dropped unceremoniously on the ground beside them sometime earlier –held Lucy by the back of her head, holding her in place as his lips finally settled on hers. His other hand's hold on her back tightened just as she wrapped both hers around his neck.

He had forgotten just how soft her lips were after all these years, and just how smooth her hair was too. How it would part when he ran his fingers through its length.

Remembering all this now and recalling just how perfectly she felt in his arms caused him to kiss her even more urgently.

A moan escaped Lucy's lips as she felt his kisses become fierce and she responded with just as much yearning, and she could feel his strong muscles relaxing under her touch as she started rubbing his neck lightly with her fingers.

Gray knew his traitorous body wouldn't have stopped, and knew his mind would've willingly ceased functioning for a few more hours if he hadn't felt it.

His cheeks had become soggy. Only when he realized this did he hear Lucy's tiny sobs.

So he stopped. **(No, please don't stop!)**

Pulling away slowly, he opened his eyes and looked at her just as she bent her head down and hastily wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, the other still holding onto his shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry," she whispered, trying to calm herself down and control her breathing.

Gray didn't let go of his hold on her back either, but placed his other hand under her chin, pulling her gaze up to look at him.

Her eyes were glassy and tears were still trailing down her cheeks. He wiped them away lightly with his thumb. _God, even after all this years. She is still pretty damn cute. Snap out of it Gray, she left you remember! But Ugh! Why is my heart beating so loud.  
_

"So am I," he whispered, unsmilingly. He bent down, placing a kiss on both cheeks, freeing them of tears. He trailed his thumb over her lips before giving her a final kiss on the forehead and finally released his hold on her.

Gray picked up the dropped items on the ground and made his way back into the house without looking back.

~to be continued~

**Graylu Fan Moto:**

_**"Spread the Graylu Love"**_

**Summary of Last Chapter:**_**  
**_

_**"Layla was an unexpected child. Lucy was supposed to have only twins when she had the gender check up. Apparently, the twins "boys" created Layla, we call that Miracle baby. When the boys were mature after 9 months, Layla was not. 9 months was not enough for Layla and after Lucy had deliver her babies, Layla came out as a premature baby."  
**_

**_-Cesia14_  
**

**Special Thx to:  
**

**guest: Thank you ^^  
**

**FairyTailFreak: I love your Long reviews ;) thank you for the love and support ^-^  
**

**pikaqueen: Lol I don't mind if you just started reading Now, but Now you gotta backtrack ha? to read the previous happenings XD Thx for the support I can't wait to read your story ^^  
**

**hina3487: I deleted "It's Only Love," because it became an obligation to me. When I want to edit/re-write a story I want to do it for fun not for obligation. I gotta admit I had a tough time fitting the characters into that story. It became too mushy for me, it's full of OOC-ness so unlike Fairy Tail character like. If you know what I mean.  
**

**Le' CarolinnaXannej421: Lol if the previous chapter was so sweet, what can you say about this Rin-chan? ^^Lol wife? Who said Gray and Lucy were husband and wife? Lol more questions right? XD Find out soon~**

**Lillyviolet: ;) I'll try to update as fast as I can. I'm currently reviewing my next project.  
**

**Fullbuster1597: Thx for the support ^^**** I'll update as fast as I can.  
**

**fairytaillover416: Soon~ very soon~ The kids will know who their daddy is.  
**

**FairyTailLover333: XD I hope you're only mad at Only this Gray here in the story. Gray is soo hot. I want him. Damn, Lucy is so lucky!**

**aprildragonfire16: Lol I hope we have an understanding now on the flowing of the story. No more questions right? 'Cept for what happen in the past? I sure hope so XD**

**Rockin' angels: Yes, it will be about Graylu. My own story is not complete yet and it's not even Graylu since I've been a fan of CCS for 5 whole years and only the Graylu couple made me stop obsessing about CCS.  
**

**Nance-chan: I hope my summary at the top ^ helped. ;)  
**

**FairyTailFTW: Thank you for support and the love.  
**

**Graylu Fan News: Hi! I'm currently looking for another project to do and I wanna know what category you want me to do. I only prefer Rated T and M, but this time guys I'm not sure what theme. So, can you help me choose for my next edit/re-write/reversions?  
**

**Here are the choices.  
**

**Hurt/Comfort. Humor. Drama.  
**

**Coming Soon~  
**

**Beyond Expectations**

**We shall find out_ how_ the kids will find out who their daddy is  
**


	13. Beyond Expectations

Title of story: **Lies and Love**

**Update: 01/06/13 (SUNDAY) 3:33 PM  
**

**Edit:  
**

**+Summary:**

Gray is a popular international actor who has lost his heart 5 years ago. Lucy is a single mother who loves the children she gave birth to 5 years ago. Gray meets 2 children who looks exactly like him and were born 5 years ago. So what really happened 5 years ago? Two people know: Lucy, but not Gray.

**+Pairings:**

Gray x Lucy

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail and this plot. The story belongs to "the dreamer" All you can give me credit for is for sharing this and switching character names XD umm I do own a Mercedez Benz that one you can rest assure I did not steal from someone I got it for free...From my tou-san^^

**Chapter 13**

**Chapter Thirteen: "Beyond Expectations"**

"You have got to be kidding me!" Juvia exclaimed, exasperated.

Shoulders drooped, she frowned at her cell and threw it over to her bed before letting herself fall beside it.

She's been contacting every possible person she knew in the business for the last three days, heavily hinting and even sometimes openly asking if they have a job offer for Gray after he finishes his current project here in Fiore.

"Honestly! How hard is it to get an acting job anyway? Hundreds of movies are made yearly and not one outside Fiore is willing to take Gray-sama?" she muttered to herself, still furious. So far, the only luck she had of getting Gray hired anytime soon is another project here in Fiore, which is exactly what she's trying to avoid. She has to find another job for him outside the country before he gets offered another one here but most of those she had contacted are either too cheap to hire him, or find that he deserves to at least rest up first after so much box office hits he's had lately.

**xoxo**

"Bravo! Yes, yes, yes! What a wonderful voice!"

Lucy blushed at the compliment but beamed up at the man all the same.

"Thank you Mr.-"

"Please my dear, I told you to just all me Jellal," he reminded her with a wave of his hand. _Charming~_

"Didn't I tell you it was worth the trip back to Fiore, Jellal?" another man said as he came into the recording room Lucy was still situated in with a few people, who had played the instruments to the song, behind her.

With a wide and an almost excited look on his face, Jellal nodded. "Indeed you did and I don't regret it one bit!" he announced before turning back to Lucy. "My dear, a few more songs and we'll be ready to release a whole album with your name embossed in large gold lettering in the front! I don't know why you've kept this talent of yours under wraps for so long."

Lucy smiled a little. "I've had more important matters to attend to," she explained vaguely yet honestly.

"Understandable of course," he said with a nod and a face that looked like her response actually explained it all.

"Now Lucy," said Yajima, cutting in. "We'll just have one more take on that last song. And we'll be taking a video of you singing as well. You wouldn't know when video footage might come in handy in the future."

"Now, now, Yajima-san," Jellal said, looking over to the owner of the recording studio and his long time friend. "Do you really think that's necessary? I mean, it's too early for that, isn't it?" he asked, not really knowing much on the music industry himself.

"Who knows," Yajima replied with a shrug before giving a nod at Lucy and the band before taking his leave with Jellal following after him.

**xoxo**

"Thank you Yajima-san," Gray said genuinely with a slight bow of his head.

"No, no, Gray. Thank you! You've done a fabulous job lately. I'm beginning to think we're actually underpaying you! This movie might only be open to theaters nationwide for now but I'm sure it'll reach the sights of international viewers soon enough when they find out you're in it!" he said in a sure tone and a jolly laugh.

Gray grinned at him one last time before taking his leave.

"Gray-sama," a crew man greeted with a nod as he passed by.

He couldn't help the pleased look on his face as he took out his cell.

"_Hello? What is it Gray-sama?"_

"Juvia! Where are you? Did you leave without me?" he asked though not at all minding if she actually did.

"_Yes, sorry. I wasn't feeling very good in the studio earlier. I'm back in the hotel. What's up? Are you done for the day?"_

"Well, I just spoke to Yajima-san. And yes, I'm done! Not just for the day but all my scenes are shot and my character's wrapped up for the movie!"

"_W-What?"_

Gray's grin widened hearing his manager's startled voice.

"Surprised? I am too, but Yajima-san had one scene taken out due to time conflicts so I'm done! They're still shooting now but it's just the rest of the scenes needed of the supporting cast. He's pretty happy with the footage taken earlier and he says he's confident re-shoots aren't a possibility at this point," he informed her as he nodded at Elfman before getting into the backseat of his car. "I wanted us to celebrate but since you're not feeling well, you better get some rest instead."

"_Oh, but I'm fine now. I mean, I've been resting up and-"_

"It's okay, really. I have somewhere to go for a while anyway. So, you rest up. I'll be back later. Just order what you want in room service for now," he said and without another word, closed his cell. **(Nice!)**

"Where to Gray?" Elfman asked, looking at him through the rear-view mirror.

Gray considered him for awhile. No one but himself ever knew about his visits to Lucy's. But Elfman did know about the twins already. So it wouldn't hurt to trust his bodyguard further. How would it hurt?

"Get into the freeway Elfman, I'll give you precise directions from there," he instructed. "I have to get a couple of things first and then I have a few people to visit while I'm still here."

As he said that, it was only then that Gray fully understood the meaning to his words. He was done filming in Hargeon, he was done filming in Fiore. He would have to leave as soon as possible if he gets another job offer. Of course he would have to come back for the movie premiere, but other than that, he can't stay if he does get another job in some other part of the world.

He has to tell the kids. He's been avoiding telling them for the past weeks when he found out filming was coming to an end. But now that it actually has finished, he has to tell them. He has to tell them he'll be leaving soon. And he has to tell them that he's their father.

Before that though, he has to speak to Lucy, which he hasn't done for the past four days. They have to talk it through together first before he can talk to the kids.

Gray unconsciously touched his lips with his index finger.

"Lucy," he said under his breath.

"Gray?"

His head snapped up to Elfman who was still looking at him.

"Nothing," he muttered before settling into his seat.

**xoxo**

"I told you I'm perfectly fine," Layla told her mother, grinning.

Lucy beamed at her and nodded. "You know I worry too much."

"Indeed you do," Natsu agreed as he swiveled lightly on his chair in his office. "Layla's never been better in my opinion, and my colleagues agree as well."

They were back in the hospital, having just letting Layla's doctors check her. It has been months since Layla's last check-up that Lucy felt slightly uneasy. She was so used to having Layla checked so often, that not going to the hospital seemed to unnerve her. Natsu of course hadn't minded. It's been a while since he saw the family and his colleagues were only too keen in seeing Layla and see for themselves that she indeed has gotten far better than she had ever been.

"Where are the boys anyway?"

"They insisted in exploring around outside. I have Mira watching them," she said, earning her an amused look from him. "Don't worry, I told them to stay within the ground floor only. I can't risk them meeting patients and catching something upstairs." This earned her another amused look from Natsu. "Okay, I can't risk the patients meeting or even seeing them," she amended with a little laugh.

**xoxo**

"Oh boys! I'm getting too old for this!" Mira said rather exasperatedly, bending herself down and settling her hands on her knees.

Grey and Grayson stopped in their tracks a few meters in front of her, identical grins on their faces.

"Really, Mira…"

"…you can just sit over there."

They both pointed to the chairs not far from where they stood.

"We'll just go to the front counter…"

"…we want to talk to the nurses again."

Mira clicked her tongue at them. "You can't disturb the staff boys. They're working."

"We won't be disturbing them, honest!"

"We just want to see them doing their job."

Both held their breaths, watching their nanny consider this.

"Oh alright then," she agreed with a sigh. "I'll be sitting right here, so I'll be able to see your every move. Make sure not to make too much noise."

**xoxo**

"Come in!" Natsu called out.

Lucy and Layla followed his gaze to his office door as a nurse poked her head inside.

"Excuse me Natsu-san," the nurse said, bowing her head and looking apologetic. "I was wondering if I could have a word in private? It's rather…important."

Natsu's brows furrowed at this.

"I suppose it's time for us to leave anyway, we took too much of your time as it is Natsu," Lucy said, standing up from her seat.

"Oh no!" The three turned to the nurse at her exclamation. "It really won't take long."

Natsu nodded at her then turned to Lucy and Layla. "Excuse me for a while ladies. I'll be right back shortly."

The nurse nodded at Lucy and Layla and waited for Natsu to join her outside.

"What is it?" he asked in a low voice, closing the door shut behind him.

"It's Lucy-san's kids," she informed him quickly. "Grey and Grayson are in the Information Counter right now. They've been asking questions."

"What do you mean?" He couldn't find anything wrong with this so the look of worry on the nurse's face was somewhat surprising to him.

Lowering her voice even further, the nurse leaned in slightly. "They've been asking a _lot_ of questions about their father."

Realization dawned on Natsu at the mention of the supposedly lost parent. Besides himself and the team working on Layla's case, a handful of other staff members in the hospital has become aware of the nature of Gray's position with the family, all of whom he had personally told to keep under wraps from anyone outside of the administration and especially from the triplets.

"I'll handle it," he said, scratching the back of his head as he made his way towards the front entrance of the hospital. _Ugh, I totally see this coming. Those kids are wa_aaaaaay _smarter for their own age._

**xoxo**

"Ready?" Elfman asked, making Gray nod.

"The house isn't far from here," he said as he removed his cap and sunglasses which he had worn inside the mall. "Drive to the convenience store I want to buy ice cream by the studio those months ago. It's in a neighboring area."

**xoxo**

"Boys?" Natsu asked, looking at Grey and Grayson curiously as both tried to communicate with the other through their eyes. It was clear at this point that something was occupying their minds.

They hadn't said anything but nodded to each other after a while before looking over at Natsu. The three were seated inside an empty office of one of the doctors just beside Natsu's which was where Lucy and Layla were still waiting in.

"The nurse told me you've been asking a few things to the nurses over at the Information Counter up front," he started slowly, making them nod at this. "Any reason why you're doing so?"

"Natsu," Grey started, looking serious. "Do you know where our father is?"

Natsu was startled at this. He expected the boys to ask about their father but not as direct as this. **(You said it yourself Natsu-san! These kids are way smarter for their own age XD)**

"Why do you ask?"

"We're just curious," Grayson answered. "We've been wondering for a while. We want to ask someone other than our mom or Mira."

"We figured they might not tell us even if we try asking them."

"And what makes you think I would tell you?" he questioned them, amused.

The boys shrugged. "We're just hoping you would," they replied simultaneously.

"We heard someone talking," Grey started, before telling him everything he overheard from Juvia. After he finished, Grayson also told him about seeing Gray and Lucy kissing outside their house.

When they finished, Natsu was even more amused.

"And after all that, you decided you want to know where your father is?"

They both nodded.

Natsu considered this for a while. He didn't have the right to tell the boys anything. It was Lucy's right to tell them, or Gray's. They were both the parents after all. He wouldn't have minded telling the boys himself. He knew they could handle it. Layla on the other hand, he wasn't so sure. Though, if she found out through the boys, maybe it would be okay. But the issue is still that he didn't have the right to tell them the truth himself.

"Natsu?" the boys said, cutting off his mental deliberation whether to tell them or not.

"Sorry," he muttered with a sigh. "Look boys, I-"

"We know you know," Grayson pointed out with a frown.

"Mom won't be angry with you if you told us. We _want_ to know."

"We won't be angry with her if you're the one who tells us either."

"If you won't tell us, we'll just ask other nurses and doctors about it."

"We're sure someone would be willing to tell us."

This made it all the more harder for Natsu. Should he tell them? Or should he not?

"How about this," he finally said, coming up with a decision. "I won't tell you," he started, making the boys frown and their shoulders sag. "But," they perked up at this. "I'll tell you something about your father. And it's up to you to figure it out or to finally ask your mother for answers. I don't want you going around the hospital asking the nurses for information. Okay?"

Grey and Grayson didn't expect that but accepted with a nod.

With a deep sigh, Natsu looked at them both critically.

"Your question about where your father is, is wrong. Your question should be, _who_ your father is."

"You know who he is then?" Grey asked, excitedly.

Natsu nodded.

"Who is he? What's his name?" Grayson asked, perking up considerably.

"I told you I won't tell you anything of the sort, you have to ask your mother," he said with a shake of his head, earning him a frown.

"What can you tell us then?" they asked simultaneously. _Stubborn little kids._ Natsu thought amusedly.

"Well, I can tell you that I've met your father. He's a good man. I've met him a few times already in the past few months."

"You have?" they asked, getting more excited at the thought that their father might still be nearby.

Natsu nodded. "Let me ask you something first though," he said, a sudden thought occurring to him. "What would you do if you find your father?"

"Try to get him and mom together again," they answered immediately without a second thought.

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

They both shrugged at this.

"We'll think of something…"

"…but first we have to find him."

"I see. Well, your father is closer than you think."

The boys looked thoughtful as he said this.

"Tell me," Natsu interrupted yet again. "Back to what you told me about what you've heard and seen. How do you feel about Gray?" he asked gently. "There seems to be something going on between him and your mother," he hinted casually.

It was a while before they answered him.

"We don't know," Grayson answered.

"We like him," Grey clarified immediately. "But…"

"But…" Grayson echoed.

"But no one can ever replace your father?" Natsu finished.

The boys nodded at this.

"We don't know how he feels about mom…"

"…and how mom feels about him."

"But our real father comes first," they concluded together.

"How would you feel about having him as your father?"

"We don't know," they replied in unison.

This worried Natsu. That wasn't a reassuring answer. Gray was their father after all.

"But, he's a great guy isn't he? You like him?"

"We do."

"But then, he's different."

"He's a great guy…"

"…but we always saw him like…"

"…like you."

"A part of the family…"

"…but not a real parent."

Now Natsu was positively alarmed.

"Look boys, Gray is a great person, a good man. He could be a good father too you know."

Grey and Grayson looked at him with raised eyebrows, hearing the familiarity of the words he had just said.

"Natsu…"

"…is Gray our father?"

**xoxo**

"I wonder where Natsu is," Lucy voiced out with a frown.

Layla didn't answer; she didn't know where the doctor was either. Instead she continued playing with the pendulum that was resting in the front of Natu's desk.

Lucy checked her watch. It's been almost half an hour since he left. She didn't mind waiting of course, since she didn't have anything else to do for the day. She's already left her second job ever since Layla's hospitalizations have decreased significantly as of late and since Gray contributions to the kids' needs like their clothes and then some.

Lately, all she's done is go to work as a coach, continuing with giving voice lessons. And other than that, she's now able to sing her own songs and actually have them recorded thanks to Yajima and Jellal.

Things have been so great lately, she can't help but feel like something wrong might happen soon. She's having no problem with money lately, she's starting to live out her dream as a real singer, Layla's health was coming along great for the longest time so far now, and all the kids are happy.

Of course there was her problem with Gray.

Layla turned to her mother and looked at her curiously.

"Mommy?" she asked, snapping Lucy out of her own thoughts that involved herself and Gray in a tight embrace.

"Y-Yes? What is it?"

"Are you okay? Your face is really red," she pointed out, still staring at her.

Lucy's hand flew to her cheeks that were indeed hot under her touch.

"I-It's nothing! It's just a bit hot in here, that's all," she said with a guilty smile.

Gray hadn't spoken to her ever since they shared that kiss four days ago. She thought it was bad enough that he spoke to her so coolly ever since their truce, but now with him not speaking to her at all, she felt even worse.

**xoxo**

"W-What?" Natsu asked, even more startled that he already was.

"Is Gray our father?" Grayson repeated his brother's question.

"Why do you ask?" he asked, feeling uncomfortable now.

"Please just tell us the truth."

"Please?"

Sighing irritably, more to himself than anyone else for his own carelessness at his words, he walked towards the boys and knelt down in front of them.

Without another word, Natsu sighed and nodded, looking down with remorse.

"We knew it!" Grey and Grayson exclaimed, jumping to their feet again, wide grins on their faces.

Yet again, Natsu was startled. He lost count of just how many times he's been caught in surprise ever since they entered the office.

"You knew? You knew Gray was your father?" he asked incredulously.

Both boys nodded eagerly.

"But just now, you-"

"Acting," Grey informed him rather smugly.

"We were trying to fool you so you could tell us," Grayson added, just as smug as his brother.

Natsu still looked startled, and not as convinced, mainly due to the fact that he can't accept that he's been fooled so completely by two 5 year olds. It seems that not only did they inherit their father's good looks, but his talent as well. _Like father like sons._

The boys led him over to the sofa and sat on either side of him.

"We already thought Gray might be our father when we first met him…"

"…because he looks so much like us."

"We thought that if our father was around, he might be like Gray."

"We wanted him around, and when we got to know him more…"

"…we noticed he isn't like us that much after all."

"He's like Layla," they said in unison.

"When he's around us he's really fun…"

"…but we also watch him when he doesn't know it…"

"…and those times he's like Layla."

"He's very serious except when we're around."

If the boys weren't five year olds, Natsu would feel appalled at hearing this, but now, he just felt impressed.

"Then we noticed how Gray is with mom…"

"…and how mom is with Gray."

"They don't know it but we watch them when they're together too…"

"…and they look at each other differently."

"Like how those men who come and take mom away from home to go out at night with them…"

"Except mom looks at him like that too…

"…and we never saw mom look at anyone like that."

"Not even to you."

"So we thought that was also weird…"

"…since they just met."

"Then things started happening."

"Like what Juvia said…"

"…when Layla got really sick again…"

"…and how Gray's got really close to all of us lately…"

"…and then there was the time he and mom were kissing."

That said, the boys exhaled deeply and smiled even more broadly at him if it were possible. They seem to be really happy with the whole situation and really pleased with themselves too.

"You figured it out all on your own after all that has happened?" he asked rather faintly.

"Well, no, not really," Grayson said, sheepishly.

"We had to ask Mira a lot of questions, like what 'suspecting' means," Grey said shrugging.

"And we had to ask the nurses at the front counter a lot of questions about mom and Layla until we can ask about Gray."

"The nurse who called me said she didn't tell you anything," Natsu said confidently.

"The other nice nurse there told us before you came."

"She said our father was kind enough to bring in all that stuff in for Layla the last time we were here…"

"…and that she has never seen that many people crowd outside the hospital before."

"When she said that…"

"…we knew she meant Gray."

They grinned at him yet again.

Natsu knew the boys were smart, but personally, he had never known them to be this smart. They were five years old! Close to turning six, yes, but nonetheless, they were still five! Natsu couldn't help, but thought. _I change my mind! Like mother, father like sons! Damn, they must have gotten that from Lucy._ **(I'm sorry, I couldn't help but laugh when I added and read mother, father a lot of times and sounds like mother fuc*er xD)**

"I can't believe this," he muttered, in between disbelief and being impressed by their wit.

"We wanted to believe it's Gray from that start."

"But we wanted to hear it from someone we trust."

"We know mom won't tell us, and we don't even know if Mira knows."

"We didn't know if you knew too, so we tried to fool you now to see!"

"Then we knew you did when you said Gray is a good man."

Placing a hand over his eyes and waving his other at the boys, Natsu didn't even bother saying a word. He knew he slipped when he said that part, but he never even expected they would catch him at it.

Grey and Grayson didn't say a word more after that. Instead, they waited for him to recover first, and when he did, he sat them both, side by said with him kneeling down yet again in front of them.

"Boys," he started in serious tone. "Your mother and father know nothing of this. I told Lucy it was best if she told you. As for Gray, I don't know exactly how he plans to deal with all this. But your parents have gone through a lot in the past. I don't know what they plan to do exactly, but it would be nice if you don't force them into anything, okay?"

The boys didn't respond to this, instead only blinked back at him.

"I know you want your parents together, but promise me you won't try and force them back together. Okay?"

"But why?" they asked in unison, upset at having to make such a promise to him.

"Something happened to your parents in the past, it's better if they solve their problem by themselves. And then there's Layla, does she know about any of this? Did you tell her what you know and…suspected?"

They both shook their head.

"I expect not," he replied more to himself than the boys, seeing as Layla's health has been stable for a while now, meaning she hasn't experienced any major changes emotionally for many weeks now. "Promise me boys, that you won't tell her or your parents of what you have found out," he said, more precisely.

"But what if they have to know?"

"What if they need our help?"

Natsu highly doubted both grownups needed the help of two 5 year old boys, but then again these kids were not to be underestimated. Their capabilities seem to surpass his own expectations every time.

"Very well, if you feel like they _really_ need your help over their problem, then you may. But as much as possible, try to let them work out their problem on their own. Okay? Promise?"

"We promise," they agreed without hesitation now.

"And what about Layla?"

"What will happen when she finds out?"

"I honestly don't know," Natsu said with a hint of worry in his tone.

This didn't reassure Grey or Grayson at all.

~to be continued~

_**"What happened on the recent episode of Fairy Tail took a storm on us. Graylu fans there is no need for us to throw ourselves on a cliff because of that "wedding scene" on the latest upload of the Fairy Tail episode. We all know to those who read the manga that during the Mira vs Jenny fight that the wedding was not even included. Just because that "section" of a scene showed up and those who got paired means it's a canon. Mind you that was not considered a Filler. I'm happy I'm able to release your inner Graylu feelings out. Lets continue and Spread the Graylu Love. It is not the end yet Graylu Fans! ^-^"  
**_

_**"I found it funny how the boys figured out how to choke out some information out of Natsu XD"  
**_

_**-Cesia14  
**_

**Graylu Fan News: My next project's summary! ^^ Here it is  
**

***Lucy is a 17 year old teacher in an all boys school in Magnolia, Fairy Tail Academy. Her life goes crazy at having a bunch of hot boys in her class and having to share a room with Gray Fullbuster! LOTS of twists and rivals to fight!**

**Rated M- Only mild lemon not wild lemon XD Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama/Hurt&Comfort. Total words is about 57k. Lol it's not yet official if I want this or not though.  
**

**Your Next choice is:  
**

***Lucy likes Natsu. To prevent a heartbreak she goes out with Gray aka Destiny. Now, Lucy thinks she's falling in love with Gray, instead of Natsu... GrayLu and NaLi . Rated T Romance/Humor/Drama. Words: 35k or so  
**

***What happens when a lonely rich girl gets caught up in a world of ACTION, RIVALRY, PARTYING, SEX, AND LOVE when she meets the dangerous Gray Fullbuster of the Fairy Tail. You Don't know? read and find out! all out GrayLu some Jellal x Erza and maybe some Natsu x Lisanna  
**

**Rated M Romance/Drama/ some shooting going on XD  
**

******Special Thx to:  
**

******FairyTailFreak: Thank you for the long review. I eat your reviews for breakfast XD Those makes me feel energized. I hope the recent episode of Fairy Tail didn't break you down. If it does, you can always come by here in FFN and read my stories for some GrayLu moments ;)  
**

******AllSaidAndDone: Thank you my new reviewer ;) I'll do my best. Please pick a story from above ^ for my Next Project.**

******aprildragonfire16: Lol, There's a little Jerza somewhere here in this story ^-^ I wish you all will still continue supporting Graylu after that harsh blow on the latest episode. More Graylu moments coming soon! ^^  
**

******fairytaillover416: Lol, soon~ very soon~ More Graylu! Kyaaa! I can't wait, but I'm busy checking out my Next Project. Please pick a story from above ^**

******Le' CarolinnaXannej421: Nice imagination there Rin-chan~ XD Please pick a story from above ^ ;)**

******im ur misconception: How sad~ Nevermind that! I WILL make sure by the end of this story that I will make you a BIG time Graylu Fan XD Zettai! ^-^**

******Fullbuster1597: Thank you, Thank you for the Love and Support. The recent episode took me by the storm, but hahah That episode is not considered Filler 'cuz in the manga during the Mira vs Jenny fight, the "wedding scene" was not even there! I will make you forget Fullbuster-san that, that episode ever happen. Please pick a story for my next project ^ and continue supporting for more stories that I will edit/re-write/reversions. ;)**

******Princesx Mystery: Please pick a story for my next project ^^ Thank you Princesx Mystery for always supporting and loving me~ I feel loved ^-^**

******IloveCelestialIce: Lol you got iphone? Here's a little advice from Cesia-chan ^^ I save Fairy Tail Fanfic archive on Bookmark under Language: English Gray and Lucy and that's it to figure what stories are recently upload. That's okay I feel the love and support from yo all Graylu Fans. **

******Rockin' angels:Lol Please take your pick~  
**

******FairyTailLover333: XD Your previous review sounds like a poem. I LOVED it! and Juvia is such a bitch no questions ask X)**

******sunny: Lol~ nevermind 'bout that. If I explain I'd just give away hints XD  
**

******Nance-chan: I was fangirling the whole time reading this entire story twice. I'm glad I'm able to release that inner Graylu feelings out on ya. Please pick a story from above ^ for my Next Project.  
**

******Lillyviolet: XD I'm glad I release a lot of whole emotions out of you. Did you know 30% of people check out the reviews before reading the story? All of you guys showing how much you love this story and all those predictions makes people wanna read it and find out for themselves. Thank you Graylu Fans for Love and support. Conveying emotions through story is a tough job. I'm happy I was able to do that to you all. Please continue supporting and Lets  
**

******_Spread the Graylu Love_  
**

******Coming Soon~  
**

******Peace In Paradise  
**

******We will witness more  
GrayLu moments as they travel to Paradise.  
**


	14. Peace In Paradise

Title of story: **Lies and Love**

**Update: 01/07/13 (MONDAY) 4:32 PM  
**

**Edit:  
**

**+Summary:**

Gray is a popular international actor who has lost his heart 5 years ago. Lucy is a single mother who loves the children she gave birth to 5 years ago. Gray meets 2 children who looks exactly like him and were born 5 years ago. So what really happened 5 years ago? Two people know: Lucy, but not Gray.

**+Pairings:**

Gray x Lucy

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail and this plot. The story belongs to "the dreamer" All you can give me credit for is for sharing this and switching character names XD umm I do own a Mercedez Benz that one you can rest assure I did not steal from someone I got it for free...From my tou-san^^

**Chapter 14**

**Chapter Fourteen: "La Paix dans Le Paradis"**

Lucy eyed the boys curiously. They were back home now and still the looks on their faces puzzled her to a high degree.

Ever since they entered with Natsu and Mira into Natsu's office, they had looked very happy over something then in the next minute, they looked almost distressed. After a couple of minutes, they looked quite happy again. Their intermittent facial expressions worried her, more so than it amused her.

"Boys, is there something you want to tell me?" she asked, as she took off Layla's jacket and hung it up by the door while Mira did the same for the boys.

The two looked at her and shook their heads.

"Why do you ask?" they questioned in unison.

"You two look like you have a lot of things running in your mind," Lucy pointed out.

"It's nothing…"

"…we're just tired…"

"…that's all."

Lucy raised a brow at them, still doubtful and suspicious but nodded her head. "You three go change then while Mira and I start dinner, we-" she stopped abruptly as the doorbell rang through the house.

Looking behind her curiously and without moving a single step, Lucy reached for the door and opened it.

If she had opened the door alone without the rest of her family beside her, she knew she would've willingly fainted on the spot.

Right there, standing on the front porch, was Gray looking as handsome as ever. This was probably the only time Lucy had ever seen him up close in person looking so strikingly formal and good-looking. He was wearing a jet black suit, with a snowy white undershirt, a thin black tie and a red rose in his front pocket. All this would've looked normal on any man on business, but on him, he looked almost mouth-watering. He looked absolutely gorgeous and it fitted him perfectly.

Lucy felt her mouth dry. She had to grip on the door handle even harder just to keep herself up straight since her knees were taking the worst of his presence.

"Oh my," Mira whispered somewhere behind her.

"Wow!" the boys exclaimed with identical grins.

Layla had merely looked up and was openly staring at him, with a much similar look as Lucy's.

Gray raised a brow at Lucy's obviously surprised look and nodded at her without a word.

She immediately snapped back to her senses at this.

"C-Come in," she muttered, stepping aside.

"Thank you," he said before stepping inside and letting himself get pulled towards the living room by the boys, with Layla trailing after them.

Lucy looked back after them, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks before she turned to the door. She noticed a man outside, standing by a limo that was parked just in front of their gate. The man nodded at her and she nodded back with a smile before closing the door.

"I swear, that man is getting even more handsome by the day," Mira commented casually as she took of her coat and hung it beside Lucy's. "Sometimes I forget that he's a hot-shot actor whenever he's here with us."

Smiling back at the nanny, Lucy followed her into the living room where the kids were openly admiring his suit. Indeed, Gray has been with them for months now, but has always easily blended with them so easily that you somehow forget his actual status. But now, looking and dressed like this, reminded her of just how different they were now from before. This man isn't her old, simple boyfriend; this man is a famous, sought-after, and wealthy actor.

"So, what brings you here Gray?" Grayson asked, still grinning at him.

"Yeah, you said you can't come over for a while since you'll be busy finishing your movie," Grey pointed out.

Gray laughed at their eagerness. "Well, I decided to surprise you all by coming over. I'm done filming all my scenes for the movie." As he said this, he turned to Lucy who immediately covered her mouth and faked a cough. Though he knew better, he caught her gasp at his statement.

"Then that means you'll be coming over more now!" Grayson said excitedly, grinning like his brother.

"Yes, well, about that," Gray started hesitantly. "We'll have more time to talk about that later. For now, you guys go get changed."

"Changed for what?"

This time, it was Layla who asked. Gray smiled broadly at her as she spoke out.

"I'll be taking all of you out tonight. It's a Friday, I figured your mother won't have any objections since she won't have to work tomorrow. And since it's still early, today's perfect."

The triplets beamed at him as he said this before turning to their mother.

Lucy looked at Gray then at her kids before giving a weak smile. This plan, she wasn't so sure of. She didn't mind going out with Gray again, she was pretty sure that what happened on their first night out when Layla got hospitalized in the end, won't happen again. What unnerved her was Gray himself. He was dressed so fine that she was sure she didn't have anything for the kids to wear that would match him. Even she didn't have anything to wear that could match him. With him dressed like that, Lucy could only imagine where he was planning to take all of them, and she was downright sure she didn't fit there, nor did her kids.

'Or rather,_ our_ kids,' she amended thoughtfully, now feeling anxious.

"Mommy?"

This snapped Lucy out of her worrying. She turned to Layla. "Yes baby?"

"Are we going?" the triplets asked her simultaneously, with a look of excitement.

"But, Mira is-"

"She's coming with us," Gray cut in.

"Oh no, I can't!" Mira said hastily. "I have to meet with a few friends tonight," she reasoned before turning to Lucy. "I already told you two days ago, remember?"

"Yes," Lucy replied simply. She had completely forgotten that Mira did tell her about her dinner out with her old friends tonight.

"Then that settles it then," Gray said, standing up from the sofa. "Since Mira will be out anyway, then tonight is the perfect time for us to go out. That way you won't have to watch the kids by yourself Lucy." Lucy smiled meekly at this. "Mira, would you mind helping the kids get changed before you go?"

"Of course," she agreed before looking thoughtful. "Now, what to wear? I suppose the boys could wear that black dress shirt you bought them those months ago Gray."

Gray shook his head at her. "Here," he said, picking up the two large paper bags from the sofa and handing it to her. "I picked these up before I came here."

Mira peeked at its contents and beamed at Gray before bustling out of the room.

"Come on kids!" she called out from the hallway.

The triplets jumped from their seats and bounded out after her.

"I…I'll go and help Mira then," Lucy said rather awkwardly before leaving the room without waiting for another word from Gray.

**xoxo**

Juvia frowned at her cell.

"Why aren't you answering?" she asked out loud. She had called Gray five times already and still no answer. She even sent him a text message, and still nothing.

**xoxo**

"Mom? Are you okay?" Grey asked, looking at Lucy curiously.

"Just fine, why do you ask?" she asked, as she fixed Grayson's tie. Gray had brought the boys two- though much smaller –identical suits as his. From the thin black tie to the shiny black shoes, it's similar to Gray's in every way, except instead of a bloomed red rose, inside their front pockets were a pink rose bud each that was only half-way in bloom.

"You look sad," Grayson pointed out.

"Not sad, just tired," she assured them. She lingered more than she should in the boys' room, fixing their outfits and trying to tame their hair, though without much success there, since she decided that she won't be going out with them for the night.

"Aren't you going to get ready too?"

It was as if the boys read her mind. This happens quite a lot that it didn't shock Lucy at all. And as if on cue, Mira knocked on the door and poked her head inside.

"Lucy, you better change already. You wouldn't want to keep Gray waiting even longer. Layla's done changing. I just need you to do her hair. I still can't do that braid you once did on her. I think it'll fit perfectly with the dress Gray had brought for her. While you do her hair, I'll be doing yours. I have the dress Gray brought for you hung up and ready in your room."

She would be lying if Lucy said she wasn't utterly surprised at hearing this.

"W-What?"

**xoxo**

"Yes?"

"Elfman_? Where are you? Are you with Gray-sama? He isn't answering at all!"_

Elfman made a face at his cell before replying almost begrudgingly. "Yes, I'm with Gray. He asked me to drive him somewhere tonight."

"_What? Where?"_

"He didn't tell me yet, he'll be giving me instructions as we leave later."

"_Where are you?"_

"I'm not really sure. He gave me instructions to drive him here. I'm just outside, waiting for him to come out."

"_Who is he with then?"_

"I don't know! Like I said, I'm outside waiting for him. He's in the house right now," he said, getting irritated at all her questions.

"_Well, take note of the address for me, and whoever he's with. I'll be giving_ _you a call later. And _don't_ tell Gray-sama I called you!"_

"I-" Elfman glared at his cell when the line cut off. He knew Juvia tended to worry a lot but this was getting ridiculous. She almost sounded paranoid.

**xoxo**

Lucy's face was still flushed crimson by the time she finished putting on her shoes.

Not only did Gray bring a dress for her, but he had also included a pair of blood red, four-inch heels with it as well.

"Oh my Lord," Mira said, looking very proud. "You look absolutely stunning!" she exclaimed, gripping a blush brush and a curling iron to her chest.

Lucy blushed even more at the compliment before walking over towards the full-body mirror behind her room door. Mira had indeed done well with styling her hair. Since they didn't have time to do anything special with her hair, she had just curled large pieces of it with a curling iron. She didn't know how she did it though because whenever Lucy used the curling iron herself, her hair always looked like a mess, like a bird's nest. Now though, it looked bouncy and almost natural.

Mira had also done Lucy's make-up, though only after a lot of debating. Lucy was never into wearing make-up besides the usual lip gloss and maybe a little powder. But now Mira managed to put powder, a little blush, lipstick and lip gloss on her and also even a little eye shadow- much to Lucy's dislike.

After all the arguing, begging and convincing though, she was finally ready. Her hair and make-up looked as natural as it can be but it enhanced her beauty significantly.

"I-I can't wear this Mira," she argued faintly as she looked at herself in the mirror.

She did look stunning, her hair and make-up saw to that but in her opinion, the dress and the heels Gray had brought for her was the real reason behind her overall appearance right now.

It was a vintage halter dress in an almost fiery red with a string of crisscross neckline. It hugged her every curve, from the curves of her breasts to her narrow waist, her rounded hips and ended a few inches above her knees. The dress may look reserved in the front but it was the back that concerned Lucy. Her back was totally bare and exposed down to the area above her waist where a sash was tied like a ribbon and flowed to the hem line. Beads were sewn into the fabric in several areas, making unique patterns and the fabric itself was light and slightly loose to move around in from the waist down. In short, the dress was comfortable enough for her. **(Google: Red Vintage Halter Dress)**

'Well, comfortable enough for a backless dress,' she thought, as she turned and eyed her bare back again through the mirror.

And although the length of the dress was, thankfully, to her liking, the shoes made it look shorter than it really was. She wasn't new to wearing such high heels since she sometimes wore high heels to work due to her constant consciousness of her height, but the four-inch heels seemed to give her more than a boost in height. It actually made her legs look a mile long.

It really has been too long since Lucy felt this good about herself.

"That's more like it," Mira said approvingly, noting the smile creeping up the corners of Lucy's lips. "Smile Lucy, you look beautiful!"

"Thank you Mira," she said earnestly. "It's just…I haven't dressed up like this for the longest time. It just feels surreal."

"You deserve to have fun once in awhile too my dear," Mira said, placing a hand on Lucy's cheek. "You of all people deserve to have fun."

Lucy smiled at her and took her purse from the bed.

**xoxo**

"You two look really cool," Gray said truthfully though with a laugh to his tone as Grey and Grayson sauntered inside the living room with their hands inside their pant pockets, wiggling their brows at him as they did.

The two grinned up at him.

"Mom, tried to flatten our hair with hair wax…"

"…but it won't stay."

Gray chuckled at this. That's exactly what he did to his hair but it didn't stay either and now all three of them had similar hair, messy but cool. **(E-yahh! I want one of you three pleasee!)**

"Are we gonna wear any hats tonight?"

Gray shook his head. "We won't need any hats at the place where we're going."

"Where's that?"

"That's a secret," he answered with a grin.

The boys raised a brow at him, making him laugh. They really did look too much like him.

"What's so funny?" the boys asked simultaneously.

Gray bent down and eyed them both. "Nothing, you two just remind me a lot of myself when I was your age. That's all."

Grey and Grayson beamed at this statement. Gray even noticed that they actually looked proud to be told that they were like him. He looked at them curiously.

"What is it?" Grayson asked.

Gray shook his head and stood back up. "Where's your mom and sister?"

"She- there!" Grey said, nodding to the living room doorway.

Layla peeked in the room before slowly walking towards her brothers, a natural blush on her cheeks.

"Nice dress Layla!" Grayson complimented.

"Yeah, you look great!" Grey agreed.

Layla giggled and twirled once then smiled at her brothers. She was wearing a sleeveless pink dress that had a ruffled skirt that ended at her knees with a large bow around her waist that tied to the back. Although her hair was a little bit short, it was done in a complicated braid with thin pink ribbons. She even had gloves that ended by her wrists on which matched her dress.

"You look very pretty Layla," Gray complimented, looking down at her and reminding him of Lucy when they were just kids.

"Thank you," she said, smiling up at him. "I like the dress and I really like the shoes too!" she added, raising one foot up and looking at her shoes that were the same pink as her dress, with a short heel and ribbons that were tied around her ankles like ballet shoes.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it. I thought you would look really cute wearing it, and I was right!"

Layla blushed even more before walking towards him and standing beside him, holding onto his pant leg. "Mommy's coming," she informed shyly.

This was the first ever time she showed any sort of acceptance of Gray and it made him so happy. He would've have willingly taken her in his arms and twirled her around the room in a dance!

He had also seriously considered doing just that too if it weren't for the arrival of probably the most beautiful creature he had ever set his eyes upon.

"Layla, don't forget your coat. It might be …" Lucy trailed off at the look Gray was giving her.

"Mommy?" Layla asked, not moving from her spot beside Gray.

"…chilly outside," she finished almost lamely. She blushed even more before tearing her gaze away from the man in front of her and down to her daughter. "Here," she said, bending down slightly and holding the white furry coat up for Layla to put her arms through.

"Wow mom! You look really great!"

"Yeah, very pretty!"

"Right Gray?" the boys finished, looking up at him with a knowing grin. They promised Natsu not to help, and now, they weren't really helping. They were really just asking a question.

Gray snapped out of his thoughts immediately. He looked down at the boys then back to Lucy.

"Yes, you look great Lucy," he said with a slight cough. _So pretty damn_ _sexy_.

The boys frowned slightly at this.

"Is this new mommy?" Layla asked, feeling the fur on her coat. "It's really soft!"

"Thank you," Lucy said, still blushing like mad before turning to Layla. "Yes, Gray got that for you along with your dress and shoes."

Layla turned to thank Gray again before she was led towards the door by her brothers.

"Where's Mira?" Gray asked as he picked up the last and smaller package on the sofa before following Lucy towards the door.

"She's still fixing up things in the boys' room. She'll do the locking up when she leaves," she informed him just as the kids ran out the door. "Children! Don't go running off on the street!"

"We know mom!" they all shouted back from outside.

Lucy can't help but smile before her teeth ended up chattering instead. She had only stepped out to the porch when a strong gust of wind chose that moment to pass them. She withdrew her foot back into the house instead.

"I think I have to bring my own coat as-" she stopped as she felt the smooth fur come in contact with the bare skin on her back. She turned to the side slightly and saw Gray hold the white fur coat, somewhat similar to Layla's, slightly above her shoulder.

Without a word, she slipped her arms through and Gray dropped his hands on her shoulders, making her stiffen at his touch although the coat was between his hands and her skin. She felt her knees start to fail on her yet again as she felt Gray's breathing on her neck by her ear.

"You caught me off guard earlier," he said into her ear, making her shiver even if the coat did a lot to warm her up. "You look absolutely stunning tonight, Lucy."

Her breathing hitched again as she slowly turned to face him. He was still slightly bent down towards her, his face was only inches away. She didn't know if it was the dress, or her make-up, or maybe it was everything new about herself tonight that gave her the courage to do what she did next.

"So do you, Gray," she admitted in a whisper, placing a hand on his cheek and placing a short and chaste kiss on his lips. "And thank you," she added, smiling at him after pulling back. **(Uwah~ kiss-o? on the lips? hanyannn~)  
**

Gray said nothing, instead stood back straight hid his blushing face and followed Lucy outside the house.

**xoxo**

"Elfman?"

"_What is it now?"_

"Don't speak to me like that!" Juvia hissed, getting angrier by the minute. "I gave you much time already. Where's Gray-sama now?"

"_I can speak however I want Juvia. It's getting late and I'm tired from driving. It was a long drive to get here. I just dropped Gray off."_

"Dropped him off _where_ exactly?" she asked, getting up from her seat.

"_At the docks. He asked me to drop them all off at the Hargeon port."_

"Them? Who was he with then?"

"_The twins from before."_

"Anyone else?" she persisted, getting annoyed at the man's vagueness.

"_Why does it matter to you so much who he's with it's not you're his?"_

"Just answer my damned question!" she shrieked.

"_Juvia, I know those kids and the rest of them will do nothing to harm Gray. Okay? I can vouch for them. So calm the hell down. Gray didn't give me instructions whether or not to tell anyone or not, and I know he trusts you too, but if he didn't tell you, then he must have his reasons. If you want to know so badly then ask him, not me. Good night, Juvia."_

Before she could even get another word out, she was met by silence as Elfman cut the line. She made a loud sound of frustration before slamming her cell shut and gripping it so tightly, it was a wonder it didn't crumble under her fingers.

**xoxo**

The triplets were in awe. And much to Gray's amusement, so was Lucy. All four of them were openly gaping at the view.

"Gray, where are we?" Lucy said, her voice in obvious admiration at everything her eyes set its sight on.

"La Paix dans Le Paradis," he replied simply, walking towards the rail and settling his arms on it.

"Peace in Paradise," she translated, smiling.

The name fitted the yacht perfectly.

~to be continued~

**Graylu Fan Moto:**

_**"Spread the Graylu Love"**_

_**"I deleted It's Only Love because the characters became complicated. Plus the characters are so unlike Fairy Tail. I've been a FFN reader for 6 whole years, I noticed that some good stories, there must be a Bitch that will ruin the couples and Lovey Dovey scenes. If there's too much Lovey Dovey scenes, it will throw the story off balance. I just wanted to save you all before that story hit conclusion. I checked out Love Bites from Titania-san! I'm bout to read it! Lets show her some support too Graylu Fans"  
**_

_**-Cesia14  
**_

**Graylu Fan News: I have some Bad News and Great News. I'm gonna start off with the Bad News first^-^  
**

**Bad News: Today is Back to School from two weeks Winter Break TT-TT Many wanted *****Lucy is a 17 year old teacher in an all boys school in Magnolia, Fairy Tail Academy. Her life goes crazy at having a bunch of hot boys in her class and having to share a room with Gray Fullbuster! LOTS of twists and rivals to fight!*** 

**This one is a little bit hard to edit/re-write. This will probably take me two weeks to analyze the characters and choose what Fairy Tail characters get the role. I hate to leave you guys for maybe about 2 weeks without any stories for you to read. **

**So! ^-^ Great News: I decided while analyzing the story "Student/Teacher Love" that I will also publish "Fairy Tail Gang Love" while at it, which is this, ****  
**

***What happens when a lonely rich girl gets caught up in a world of ACTION, RIVALRY, PARTYING, SEX, AND LOVE when she meets the dangerous Gray Fullbuster of the Fairy Tail. You Don't know? read and find out! all out GrayLu some Jellal x Erza and maybe some Natsu x Lisanna  
**

******Rated M Romance/Drama/ some shooting going on XD - I know the Rating is M, so I've taken some reconsideration to take out the lemon and leave you guys with a good kissing/embracing scenes. With still alot of Graylu moments and many more. I had a major nose-bleeding, I couldn't seem to figure out which bad guy supposedly the step-mother of Lucy pre-arranged as her fiancee. This story can actually relate Fairy Tail so much with Lucy wanting a loving family^-^ In conclusion, I'm gonna change the Rating to T. **  


**Special Thnx to:  
**

**Guest: Thanks for supporting me Guest^-^ I'll update as fast as I can.  
**

**ayoshi-chan923: Lol Thank you ayoshi-chan. Lol you don't need to review every single thing x) Just knowing that you are reading Graylu Fiction makes me happy. Lol I appreciate your sister for making you review this story ^^  
**

**FairyTailFreak: x) Same here! I wanted to throw myself off of a cliff. Anyways, please look forward for my New Edited/Re-writed story. Coming Soon~ ****You are one of my best reviewer ever FairyTailFreak, I always look forward whenever you review. You spill out lots of Graylu inner feelings XD  
**

**Fullbuster1597: Thank you! For recommending my story to your sister ^-^ Thnx for the Love and Support. That was some review you left me off it took me 3 minutes to finish reading the whole thing ;) I Love it! **

**fairytaillover416: I hope you'll like the upcoming story~ I know some of you can't handle Rated M so I took measurements of my own in order for ALL Graylu fans to be able to read the story without any barrier. **

**Le' CarolinnaXannej421: I understand full well Rin-chan ^^ I will change the rating so ALL of GrayLu fans will be able to read the story. Thnx for speaking out what you think~ I love that, it's like no secrets are hidden. **

**Lillyviolet: Dibs on Gray! It's sad how Lucy got him wrap around her fingers. I'll take what's left over XD By the way, what do you think of my plan for the Next Big Project?**

**AllSaidAndDone: I'll analyze the characters of your choice ASAP ^^ I would really hate leaving you guys without any stories to read so for now, I hope my plan is to your liking.**

**XxTitaniaxX: XD I know right! I want the triplets so badly. Layla is soo cute and then there's Grey and Grayson that got the looks and talent from their daddy and smartness from Lucy. Your username sounds really familiar. With lots of things to edit I think I probably read one of your stories but was not able to leave a review. I'm sorry~ I'll see to it that I get a break to read one of your stories and leave a review. Thx Titania-san for supporting and loving Graylu.**

**BlackAngelJade: Thank you Angel-san! What do you think of my plan? Is it good or no good? x)**

**FairyTailLover333: It's hard to believe that this story fits Gray and Lucy, it's like the story was meant for this. Grey and Grayson got the looks and talent plus the smartness from both parents and then there's Layla who looks like an exact replica of Lucy and Gray's seriousness. I love it. **

**aprildragonfire16: I know right! Ugh! that scene keeps repeating inside my head. Re-writing makes me forget that, that scene ever happened. I just wanna lose myself here in FFN, atleast I get to see a happy ending and more Graylu moments~**

**Rockin' angels: Thank you ^-^ I hope you all Graylu Fans like my plan so far. Best regards for many more stories to come~**

**Coming Soon~  
**

**Unconcealed  
**

**Witness Gray crumble as old love starts to rekindled the fire that  
**

**once he thought was gone  
**


	15. Unconcealed

Title of story: **Lies and Love**

**Update: 01/08/13 (TUESDAY) 3:35 PM  
**

**Edit:  
**

**+Summary:**

Gray is a popular international actor who has lost his heart 5 years ago. Lucy is a single mother who loves the children she gave birth to 5 years ago. Gray meets 2 children who looks exactly like him and were born 5 years ago. So what really happened 5 years ago? Two people know: Lucy, but not Gray.

**+Pairings:**

Gray x Lucy

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail and this plot. The story belongs to "the dreamer" All you can give me credit for is for sharing this and switching character names XD umm I do own a Mercedez Benz that one you can rest assure I did not steal from someone I got it for free...From my tou-san^^

**Chapter 15**

**Chapter Fifteen: "Unconcealed"**

The view was even more breathtaking at the topmost deck of the yacht as Lucy soon discovered. Gray had given them a tour of the yacht which, to her surprise, comprised of several floors. The bottom most part of the cruiser was the engine room, the floor above that were filled with rooms for the staff along with the kitchens. The floor above that, which was the ground floor upon entrance, were the lounge area and the dining area. The floor above that was a game room and in the rear area was a large Jacuzzi. The floor above that were a few extravagantly decorated rooms. Finally, the last floor, which was where they were now, was the top deck.

Lucy knew that area must have been usually bare or maybe filled with umbrellas and a few folding beach beds, but tonight, there was instead in the center, a large round table covered in a white table cloth, the wind making the hem flow lightly. On top was a dinner setting for five, complete with a beautiful floral center piece with candles in between.

"Gray, it's beautiful, you didn't have to do all this. We could've just had dinner somewhere in the city," she said, caught between amazement and guilt.

Gray, who was standing beside her, watched as the kids ran to the table and argued about who was sitting where. "I know," he replied without looking at her. "But seeing as the last time we all went out in public didn't turn out too good. I believe this is a much better and safer choice."

Lucy blushed lightly and didn't say another word in the matter.

"Come," Gray said holding an arm out to her. "I think it's better if we at least act normally around the kids. I want this night to be special for them."

Taking his arm, she allowed Gray to lead her towards the table slowly. "What do you mean? Why do you want this night to be special for them?"

"I plan to tell them the truth, Lucy." Lucy's grip on his arm tightened as he said this. Gray turned to look at her. "What is it?"

"I…H-How do you plan on telling them?" she whispered, looking at him worriedly.

"Slowly," he replied vaguely. "I want to show them a good time first. That's also why I decided going out to sea would be best."

"Going out to sea?" Lucy repeated, lost. "How long do you plan to keep us here anyway?"

"For the entire weekend. Did I forget to mention that to you at the house?"

"Y-You might have missed that particular detail," she said, turning pale.

"Well, now you know," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Now, let's go have dinner first. I expect the kids must be hungry by now."

"Wait! We can't stay here on this boat with you for three days!" she yelled at him under her breath, careful not to let the kids hear her. Gray frowned at her. "W-We didn't bring any clothes at all. All we have are the clothes we're wearing now. We can't possibly go-"

"It's already taken care of," he interjected with a raised hand. "Lucy," he added more seriously. "They are my kids too. I want them to know the truth. I-"

"Mom!"

"Gray!"

The adults looked up towards the table. The triplets were motioning them over to join them.

"We'll be there in a moment!" Gray called out before turning back to Lucy. "Look, I'm done filming. So that means I'll be leaving Fiore as soon as I get another job offer for another movie. I don't know when that is exactly but before that happens, I want them to know the truth. It might hurt them, or it might make them happy. Personally, I want them to be happy to know that I'm their father. And though you may deserve to be hated by them if they find out that you've kept this secret from them and from me all these years, I don't want the kids to be any more confused and distressed about it. I just want them to know the truth and that's it."

"But what if you do leave Fiore?" Lucy asked, her voice with a hint of desperation.

Gray caught her tone. Was Lucy worried about him taking the kids with him or that he would leave them, including her?

"We'll think of something later. For now, I just want them to know I'm their father."

Lucy sighed, and nodded in understanding. He wasn't asking much. In fact, he's asking less than he should and because of that, she couldn't help but feel guilty about this whole ordeal all over again.

Gray held out his arm to her again, and again she took it.

"For now though," he said, a smile on his face. "Let's try to have a good time?"

Lucy smiled back at him and nodded.

As they walked towards the table, Lucy watched Gray's every move. He really was a good man. Sometimes, even she couldn't believe she actually broke his heart so cruelly all those years ago. Even now, he was acting so civilly towards her, being so kind to her even if she knew full well that he hated himself for it. Gray was torn between his feelings for her. She knew it the moment he kissed her outside their house a few days ago. The way he looked at her. His eyes were full of pain and…something else. She wanted to say she saw love in his eyes, but she didn't want to think ahead of herself. She didn't deserve Gray. After everything she had done, she doesn't deserve him at all.

"Lucy?"

His voice snapped her out of her thoughts. He had pulled out and was holding the back of an empty chair for her.

"Thank you," she said, smiling at him and letting go of her hold on his arm.

**xoxo**

"Seriously, is there nothing going on that's interesting at all?" the woman moaned in disappointment, letting her head fall on her arms atop the table.

After a few seconds, the phone rang almost immediately.

Lazily, grabbing the receiver, she held it to her ear. "Hello?"

"_I have a tip for you."_

"Hello? Who is this?" she asked, sitting up straight on her seat now.

"_Never mind that, I have a tip. The actor, Gray Fullbuster, is on a yacht which , as of this moment, is only just a bit off the Hargeon port. If you head out now and tail him, you might find him and his company quite interesting. It'll certainly make a good story."_

"Who was it Cana?"

Cana looked at the receiver curiously before replacing it back on the cradle.

"We just received a tip," she said, grinning at her crew. "Ready the equipment. And tell the boss we need to borrow a speedboat. Be ready to leave in ten minutes!"

**xoxo**

Grey burped loudly, making Grayson laugh and Layla giggle.

"Grey!" Lucy scolded with a disapproving look.

The little boy merely grinned back at her. "Sorry mom."

Gray chuckled. "I expect you enjoyed dinner then?"

The triplets nodded at him.

"Thank you for the food," they said simultaneously.

"It was delicious," Lucy added.

"I hope everyone can still handle dessert."

That said, three waiters and two waitresses appeared from the stairs and walked towards them. They refilled their drinking glasses, took away the plates and what remained of the dishes and replaced them with smaller plates, a large chocolate cake, small cups of chocolate mousse, and small cups of different colored gelatin.

"Dig in!" Gray announced as the staff disappeared yet again.

"Slowly," Lucy added, seeing the starry-eyed looks the kids had, especially the boys.

**xoxo**

"I told you to keep the flash off!" Cana hissed, as she bent down low.

Then two men smiled apologetically at her. "Sorry Cana."

"If Gray-sama notices or even just suspects us, then coming out here will be a total waste!" She peeked out of her spot and peered through her binoculars. "It looks like he didn't notice."

Her company sighed in relief.

"Okay, try taking the shots again, and this time, no flash. The lights on his yacht are giving off light for a clear enough shot if they get close enough. If that doesn't work, then we'll just have to settle with Night mode."

"Hai," everyone chorused in hushed voices.

**xoxo**

"Looks like somebody's getting tired," Gray pointed out, smiling.

Lucy followed his gaze and turned to Layla whose head was lowering forward and immediately back up again. She was falling in and out of sleep.

Layla shook her head and looked around her. Gray and her mother were looking at her and her brothers were looking at her with half-lidded eyes too.

"I-I'm not sleepy yet!" she defended, before her head tipped to the side yet again.

Gray chuckled and Lucy giggled watching her.

"Really, I'm not! Right Grey…" her voice trailed off at this.

"Yeah, we're not sleepy yet too, honest," Grayson said, although he looked like he was about to fall off his chair as well.

"We don't wanna leave yet. We can still stay up," Grey reasoned out, and he was already gripping hard on his chair, fighting sleep as much as he can.

Lucy turned to Gray who nodded back at her. He left his seat and went over to carry the boys in each of his arms as Lucy did the same to Layla.

"Follow me," he said, leading the way down the stairs slowly and towards the lower floor.

They had walked past a room with dark wooden double doors, and past another room that had wooden double doors in pale white, and into the third set of double doors.

Gray let Lucy pass him and turn down the white covers of the queen sized bed with her free arm before he laid the boys down beside their sister on the other side.

"Where are their change of clothes?" Lucy whispered, and he nodded to the closet on the other side of the rather large room.

Lucy was surprised to see that the closet was stocked full of clothes. Two-thirds of the closet was full of clothes, shoes and other things for the boys whilst the last third was full of more feminine things obviously meant for Layla. She took out three sets of sleeping clothes for the children and brought them back to the bed where she and Gray slowly began changing them out of their dinner clothes and into their pajamas.

As the pair was about to leave the room, a tiny voice unexpectedly called out.

"Mommy?" Layla called out, making Lucy stop and turn to her. "Sing for me, please?" she asked, making her mother nod at her in ascent.

Lucy sat beside her on the bed and started stroking her hair before she turned to Gray who was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed in front of him, waiting. She smiled apprehensively before turning back to Layla whose eyes were already half closed but waiting for her to begin.

**xoxo**

Gray watched from his spot, unmoving and in silence. This was the third time he had heard Lucy say the very words he had written for her. Once again tonight, once when he first heard her sing it to Layla those months ago, and once five years ago when she was still trying to create a tune to the poem the day he had given it to her. He had recited the poem to her that day but she insisted on keeping the paper he had written it on and so he had given it to her, and she had immediately read it out loud again, humming between lines as she did.

He watched her, as she continued stroking Layla's hair until the little girl's eyes shut to a close, and he watched as Lucy's own chocolate brown pair closed as well. She had fallen into the song. And he didn't notice it but he did as well. Because the next time he opened his eyes, Lucy was making her way towards him, her eyes glassy with unshed tears. _Pretty damn cute._

Lucy turned the light off from the switch by the wall near Gray before following him outside the room and closing the door silently behind her.

"You'll be sleeping here," Gray said, indicating the white double doors as they neared it. Noticing Lucy slow down to a stop, Gray immediately added, "I need to talk to you for a while."

She watched his retreating form for a while before following him outside and up towards the upper deck.

**xoxo**

"They're back Cana!"

Cana scrambled to her feet and practically ran to the edge, rocking the speedboat, making the crew hold on to the sides for support. She looked on towards the large yacht through her binoculars and bit her lip in anticipation.

"It's just the two of them now," said one of the men with a camera that had a lens attached to it which was more than a foot long.

"I can see that," Cana said, rolling her eyes. "Be ready to take multiple shots. Things might get juicy now without those kids up there with them."

**xoxo**

"What did you want to talk about?" Lucy asked, leaning onto the railing beside Gray, and pulling the fur coat closer over her shoulders. The wind was picking up and though the yacht was sailing at a very slow pace you could barely feel the cruiser move, it still picked up much of the sea breeze.

Gray didn't answer, instead pushed himself off the railing, retrieved a pair of champagne glasses filled them to the brim with wine and handed her one before settling himself back beside her.

Lucy looked at the contents of the glass.

"I'm not trying to get you drunk or anything," he pointed out with a raised brow. His glass was half empty already. "I just thought you could warm yourself a bit."

"O-Of course," she said, blushing for the nth time that night as she took a generous sip. The liquid felt surprisingly hot down her throat before it settled in her stomach that she actually coughed a bit.

He raised a brow at her again.

She smiled back weakly before taking another, much smaller, sip.

"How do you propose I tell the kids tomorrow?" he asked, seriously wanting to consider her ides. She knew the kids most after all.

"Before we get to that Gray," she said hesitantly, making him look at her. "I…I need to tell you something."

"What about?" he asked, before downing the rest of his drink and returning to the table and taking the whole bottle with him back to her.

"It's about, well, everything."

"You have to be a bit more specific Lucy," he said almost jokingly.

Lucy smiled faintly before breathing in deeply. "I'm sorry I left five years ago. I'm sorry for not telling you I was pregnant when I found out, even though I only found out after I left. I'm sorry at what all this," she said, raising her arms in the air, "must be doing to you. You've been working hard all this time with your movie and all the while coming over to spend time with the kids, trying to win them over when they're supposed to like you from the beginning seeing as you're their father. I'm sorry for how much you've spent on them for the past few months. I'm sorry for all the emotional drama this must be causing you. And I'm sorry for…"

Gray looked at her now, noticing her trail off on her words.

"…I…I'm sorry for kissing you earlier," she added in a low voice, looking away from him, her face red. _I guess it's true after all. When you're drunk you can't help, but spill out the truth._

Lucy gulped down what was left of the liquid in her glass as she finished.

"You do know that some things need more than just a verbal apology to earn forgiveness?" he said in a light tone, tipping the bottle of wine and filling her glass full again.

She smiled at this. "Of course. Right now, I even feel like I owe you at least ten years of servitude or something."

Gray chuckled at this in spite of himself. He had lost his grip on his mind and his body, and unfortunately his wretched heart ever since he saw her in that damned dress which he had personally picked out for her. And the damned heels weren't helping either. Neither was her wavy long hair and her glow which he knew her make-up did nothing but amplify. When he had decided on this little escapade, it was for the sole reason to win his kids' favor and to have them accept him more easily. Lucy was supposed to be an extra, a little detail to his plan. And yet now, he finds himself actually wanting her to play a large role in it. Ever since he kissed her four days ago, he had purposely avoided her and the kids for a few days to forget about it. He wanted to believe that he was annoyed, that he was angry with her, but in truth, he wasn't anymore, and that made him angrier although more to himself than to Lucy.

Then she went along and kissed him. It was a little peck, he knew it was, but she still kissed him willingly. She kissed him, and not the other way around.

"Shit," he hissed under his breath. His emotions were getting the better of him again. 'This is the woman, who left you Gray,' he reminded himself. 'But she apologized, and she did say she left you due to your career. If she hadn't left, you wouldn't be this rich and famous now,' countered the more rational part of him. 'Yes and now that you're rich and famous, she's trying to win you over so she can be rich and be famous too for being with you!' the irrational part of him pressed on. 'You know Lucy's not like that Gray. How can she raise your kids to be as they are now if she was like that? You know it in your heart that she's not,' the better side of him countered yet again. 'You have no heart!' **(Go angel Gray go!)**

That one final thought got to Gray the most. Did he have a heart? Of course he still did, though he realized this only just recently. If he didn't, then he wouldn't be feeling all this longing for Lucy all over again.

'Longing?' he thought with a frown. How much did he want the woman beside him? He turned to Lucy who was looking out towards the sea, a faraway expression on her face. Did he really want her back in her life?

Gray sighed irritably and downed another glass of his wine. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he did. He did want Lucy back. But he can't- no, _won't_ allow himself to. Not when things are as they are now. He knew deep down that Lucy still had feelings for him. How else would things turn out as they did now after all these months if she still didn't feel _something_ for him? What he wanted most of all before he would even allow himself to consider getting her back, is the truth. He knew something was wrong when Lucy explained to him why she had left five years ago. And being in this business, being an actor actually increased his flair for spotting liars. Lucy might have told him the truth that time when he asked her, but he knew she wasn't telling him the entire truth either.

"Lucy," he said, getting her attention. "I'll forgive you, if you answer my question honestly."

Lucy looked at him, not saying a word. She knew what he was going to ask, and already her mind was racing on how to answer him again.

"Luce?" Gray repeated, noticing her composure falter.

"Yes?" she squeaked.

"Will you answer this one question honestly?" he asked again, wanting her word more than anything.

It took her over a minute before she finally nodded her head. "If," she added quickly. "If you promise not to hate me more than you do now when I give you my answer, and if you promise to believe my answer to that one question."

"I promise not to hate you more than I do now when you answer me, but what do you mean I should promise to believe you?"

Lucy almost smiled sadly at him. "If you promise to believe my answer, then I promise to answer your one question truthfully _and _completely." Seeing the puzzled and almost accusatory look on his face, she added, "I already know what you're going to ask me Gray."

Gray watched her every move as she sighed again and returned her gaze to the dark and open water.

"Enlighten me then," he said, still watching her closely.

"You haven't promised me that you would believe my every word. You have to promise me that, no matter how unbelievable my answer may seem to you."

Just like Lucy, Gray paused to think about her condition. She already seems to expect that he wouldn't believe her. He knew it was not the sort of promise he should make. Promising to believe something he didn't even know yet was already wrong in itself. What if she told him she had to leave suddenly five years ago due to a sudden offer she get to travel to the moon? How could he possibly believe that?

"I promise to believe whatever your answer will be," he said before taking another sip of his wine. Whatever Lucy's reason was, he knew there would be truth behind it. Or rather, he hoped there would be truth behind it.

"Okay, ask me your one question then."

"Why did you leave me five years ago?"

A small smile crept to her lips as he asked the very question she dreaded yet again.

"I knew you were going to ask me that again. I suppose my last answer didn't suffice?" she said with a rather sad and halfhearted laugh.

"Not in the least," he said, watching her even more closely now for any sign of a misgiving.

"I knew it wouldn't of course. I was just hoping you wouldn't bother asking me again," she explained before taking a deep sigh and turning to look at him straight in the eye. "I left...because I was told to leave, Gray."

Gray didn't expect that. Not at all. His brows furrowed immediately. "What-"

She raised a hand for him to stop and let her continue, which he did, though still with a frown on his face.

"Five, almost six years ago, remember that show we went to for Fairy Tail? We prepared for months for that event, you with your monologue and me with my singing. Of course I ended up not going on that show because I was too scared and too self-conscious. So I ended up not signing up the roster by the time they accepted applicants."

Gray nodded. Of course he remembered. How could he even forget? He certainly _tried_ to forget everything in the past that he had shared with Lucy but to no success.

"Well, that day…"

~to be continued~

**Graylu Fan Moto:**

_**"Spread the Graylu Love"**_

_**"I suggest for Next Chapter that you bring this following supplies! Tissues, a pillow and something to throw against the wall. Warning! Please put your cellphones and any valuable things that will easily break away from YOU. I don't wanna be held responsible for whatever will happen as you read Next Chapter XD If you have a sensitive heart and have been having heart problems please don't blame me for any heart tugging feeling that will happen Next Chapter! You have been warned! XD I'm about to rock your emotions! ;) MUhahahahha"**_

_**-Cesia14  
**_

**Special thx to:  
**

**natpereira: Lol, my last minute Graylu Fan reviewer. ^-^ Thank you for the support and love!**

**thebeautywithin13: Lol, I'm pretty sure Gray and Lucy won't allow you to have one of them. Thnx for supporting and loving Graylu ^-^ **

**Fullbuster1597: XD YES YES YES! IT'S A DATE! I'll send you my umm Next Project's preview on FaceBook chat. I need your suggestion and what you think about the Next Project. Thx for the Love and Support ^-^  
**

**Le' CarolinnaXannej421: ;) Graylu Moments~ XD sorry, but Juvia is a bitch in this story. A bitch gotta do her job right and ruin the moment ^^ LOL don't forget the following supplies you need for Next Chapter Rin-chan ^ XD**

**Lillyviolet: No problem. Lol this story is without plot if there was no "the dreamer" she's my favorite author. All I did is beautify the image of Gray and Lucy and some a little bit of editing oh! and re-writing x)**

**AllSaidAndDone: Sorry but the kids are off limit and so is Gray! Disclaimer: Gray, Grey, Grayson, and Layla are property of Lucy XD**

**LoveIsARose: Thnx for the review my new reviewer XD ^-^ I'll do my best to update ASAP**

**Guest: I'm confused? XD Are you not my Guest that have been reviewing the past previous chapters? Lol and yes I know what it's like to wait for updates, we can't blame them. Trying to crack your head for ideas is really hard that is why we gotta support more Love to them XD Our reviews is their drugs. Their Inspiration~  
**

**Nance-chan: Lol Please bring the following supplies next to you for the Next Chapter ^-^  
**

**aprildragonfire16: XD Yes, Juvia is a bitch in this story. She thinks Gray is her husband, pfft that bitch makes me laugh. Keep dreaming Juvia~ Oh! wait, that's what she always does even in anime or manga XD**

**Rockin' angels: Lol yes I'm sending my preview of the story to someone very trusty~ and have her look at it before I do any publishing XD Soon~  
**

**BlackAngelJade: Thx for supporting Graylu angel-san ^^ **

**Graylu Fan News: The launch of the Next Project will be coming soon~ As soon as this story is complete and my trusty assistant has review and given me her thoughts of how well the story is. ^^ Don't forget the following supplies okay! Tissues, napkins, pillow and putting away any valuable things away from _YOU_, especially Iphone XD  
**

**Coming Soon~  
**

**Five Years Ago  
**

**Lets find out what _really_ happened 5 years ago.  
**


	16. 5 Years Ago

Title of story: **Lies and Love**

**Update: 01/09/13 (WEDNESDAY) 4:50 PM  
**

**Edit:  
**

**+Summary:**

Gray is a popular international actor who has lost his heart 5 years ago. Lucy is a single mother who loves the children she gave birth to 5 years ago. Gray meets 2 children who looks exactly like him and were born 5 years ago. So what really happened 5 years ago? Two people know: Lucy, but not Gray.

**+Pairings:**

Gray x Lucy

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail and this plot. The story belongs to "the dreamer" All you can give me credit for is for sharing this and switching character names XD umm I do own a Mercedez Benz that one you can rest assure I did not steal from someone I got it for free...From my tou-san^^

**Chapter 16**

**Chapter Sixteen: "Five Years Ago"**

A 21 year old Lucy bit her bottom lip nervously, her shoes tapping the floor constantly before she resumed her pacing.

"Lucy, really, it's like you're the one whose going up on stage," Gray said, a brow raised at his girlfriend who merely smiled guiltily back at him.

"I'm sorry Gray," she said, sighing. She took one more look at the large television screen down the hall outside before closing the door and sitting back down beside him.

"I still don't get why they listed you to perform last for today. And why didn't they ever put a TV in here anyway? It's the waiting room for those coming up next on stage isn't it? There should be a TV in here!"

Gray chuckled before taking her chin between his thumb and index finger, turning her gaze to look at him. He looked at her, a grin on his face before kissing her.

She smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her onto his lap.

He held her in place with an arm around her waist, his other hand now cupping the side of her face.

Lucy moaned slightly as his tongue gained entrance into her mouth, battling a war against her own for dominance, although she always let him win in the end. She ran a hand through his unruly raven hair and sighed contentedly as he continued kissing her thoroughly, slowly becoming aware of his hand slowly creeping up the front of her shirt.

"Gray," she warned as he started to trail his kisses down to her neck, making her giggle as he reached her most sensitive spot.

"Mmm…" he replied, not stopping his licking and kissing on her soft skin.

"We can't do this here," she said, taking hold of his wandering hand with her own and pulling it back around her waist. **(Please continue! My insides wanna release more of my inner Graylu squeal!)**

Gray snickered before pulling back and grinning at her.

"You know why they don't put televisions in here?" he asked, catching her by surprise. She shook her head. "It'll make the upcoming performers nervous, more nervous than they already are. And do you know why they put my name up last for the day?" he asked, earning him another shake of the head from his best friend of thirteen years and girlfriend of six years. "It's so I can do this," he said, giving Lucy a long and passionate kiss on the lips, "without getting caught." **(Naughty naughty~) **

Lucy smiled at him and pulled him closer towards her for another kiss.

Not another minute later though, and someone had cleared their throat from behind Lucy, causing her to jump and scramble to her feet, almost sending herself to the ground.

This obviously amused Gray greatly because he had snorted rather loudly, trying to suppress his laughter, earning her a glare from Lucy.

"You're up in ten minutes Gray-sama," the woman from the doorway said, looking at him and Lucy curiously.

Gray nodded at her before turning to Lucy and hugging her. "Wish me luck?"

Lucy sighed and tiptoed to give him one final kiss. She pulled back not long after though since she was aware of the woman's presence still by the doorway. "Good luck babe," she whispered into his ear, making him grin down at her.

"Thank you baby," he said, leaving a parting kiss on her forehead. "I love you."

"And I, you."

"Gray-sama?" the woman said, getting their attention once more.

"Ya, I'm coming," he said, winking at Lucy once before following the woman out the door and down the hallway.

**xoxo**

"You two really are something."

Gray turned to the woman and grinned at her. "I've known her since we were kids, when I was still 10 years old. We've been together since my last year of high school, she was one year my junior. I lost my parents in an accident when I was 19 but we only grew even stronger together since then. We've even attended the same college," he explained without hesitation.

She heard the pride in his voice from talking about his girlfriend but she was caught off guard at how easily he was able to talk about his history. "She's aspiring to become an actress too? Why didn't she join the show with you?" she asked, not wanting to impose on his more personal affairs. He might be thinking that this was typical of her to do an informal interview of the contestants.

"No, I majored in acting, she majored in music," he explained as they stopped right beside the stage where a girl who looked a few years older than him was still performing. "We agreed to join together but she's a really shy person in front of an audience. It's a waste though; she has the most amazing voice."

"I don't doubt that," she replied with a smile, making Gray grin even broadly at her. "Sorry, I didn't introduce myself, my name is Juvia Locker." **-The Bitch that will ruin your relationship with Lucy.**

Gray shook her hand, bowing his head slightly. "Nice to meet you. Do you work here at Fairy Tail?"

"Sort of," she said looking thoughtful. "I'm actually a manager but my superior who owns this company insisted I work around the studio for awhile. He says I might find the next star here."

A loud applause then erupted from the front of the stage.

"That's your cue," she said, nodding at Gray.

"Thanks for the chat. It really helped take my mind off things. And I wouldn't count on you finding the next star here any time soon," he said, walking up the steps and stopping by the heavy curtains beside the stage.

"Why is that?" she called out before she could stop herself.

Gray was startled but smiled back at her. "You already found him!" he said with a wink and laughed as he made his way on stage and waved to the crowd.

Juvia watched the young man on stage rather interestedly. His entrance actually caught the audience off guard, whether it was because of his undeniable good looks or because of his seemingly fun disposition that was immediately replaced with a blank mask as he started his performance with a total change of character.

She looked down at her clipboard and flipped it to the very last page.

"Gray Fullbuster, huh," she said, reading the information on the bio-sheet and smiling to herself.

**xoxo**

It was now officially two weeks since Gray's performance at the Fairy Tail studio, and Lucy was getting worried.

"Lucy, please?"

"I can't help it Gray, it can't take them _this_ long to decide, can it?" she asked, biting her lower lip again.

"Maybe I didn't get in," he said with a shrug, biting her earlobe playfully, trying to get her to relax. Every time she was worried about anything either serious or not, the only way he could get her to relax is through his teasing. "There are loads of shows and events I can still join. And maybe this time, you can come with me and actually perform too."

"But I know you've been looking forward to this one in particular. We've trained for this for months after all," she said, frowning.

Gray pulled back and looked at her before rolling on the bed with him on top of her.

"Lucy," he said, serious now, pushing her hair away from her face to look at her more closely. "I'm happy right now. Here, with you, in this apartment. I don't care if I don't become filthy rich and famous as an actor, as long as long as you are beside me. I don't mind just being on commercials, or playing small parts, or just starring in independent films. I'm happy doing those as long as you are around. Understand?"

Lucy didn't feel reassured hearing that although her heart was swelling with love for the man on top of her right now. Even if he was pinning her arms above her head with a very firm grip. "I understand."

"Good, now, how about I ease your worry?" he suggested with a mischievous grin before kissing the sensitive spot on her neck, causing her to half giggle and half moan.

"Gray," she said with a sigh not a minute later.

"What now?" he asked, not stopping as he trailed even lower.

"Something's ringing," she said in a satisfied tone as he continued kissing her.

"That's just the new tone I set for my cell," he said unconcernedly.

Lucy on the other hand felt different. Her half-lidded eyes snapped open as she unceremoniously forcefully pushed Gray off her.

"Lucy!" he said as she started to search through the mess of clothes on the floor.

"Where did you put your cell?" she asked, frantically searching through the pockets of his jacket. Most of their clothes were scattered on the floor except for their underwear and their shirts which were all that they were wearing at that moment.

Gray moaned and dropped to the bed.

"Found it!" Lucy yelled triumphantly as she pulled the cell from his pant pocket. As she looked at the screen, she froze. "Gr-Gray?"

He looked over at her and noticed her face was pale.

She handed the cell to him stiffly and sat on the floor, resting her arms on the bed beside his head as he saw the caller's ID. It was Fairy Tail.

"Answer it," she insisted with a nod.

Gray rolled onto his stomach and cleared his throat before answering the call.

"Hello?" he said, his throat now dry. "Yes, this is he. Yes…no, of course not," he replied with a laugh. Lucy watched him as he answered and laughed in between during the conversation. "Yes, I'll make sure of it….yes, okay…thank you for taking the time to call. Good bye."

Lucy sat quite still, watching Gray toss his cell on top of the pile of clothes on the floor.

"S-So?" she finally asked, not able to take the tension anymore and Gray's facial reaction did nothing to ease her curiosity. He had remained passive through the whole call.

"So?" he echoed, finally looking at her.

"Did you get in the final ten?" she urged getting irritated.

"What do you think?" he asked with a frown.

Lucy could feel her world crash for him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Gray," she said, getting up and sitting on the bed beside him and hugged him comfortingly.

Not a moment later, Gray pushed her onto the bed, with his signature smirk on his face.

"Honestly Lucy, I never knew I was that good of an actor yet," he said, making the girl beneath him look up at him with a blank look on her face. "And it hurts to think that my own girlfriend would doubt even for a moment that I ever got in or not," he added with a grin.

"I…"

"You?"

"I thought you-" she cut off, realization only just surfacing into her mind. "You…you jerk!" she shrieked, grabbing a pillow and smacking it hard on the side of his face, sending him flying off of her.

Gray laughed and immediately ran out of the room.

"Come back here you despicable bastard!" she shouted after him, trying to untangle herself from the sheets which she only just noticed, Gray managed to wrap around her earlier.

"I'm insulted Lucy!" he shouted back in mock hurt from somewhere outside the bedroom. "I can assure you that I am a legitimately born child!" he added with a laugh.

**xoxo**

"Welcome to Magnolia everyone! And congratulations to you all for making it into the top ten! Each of you represents the different cities or towns you all reside in, so you must be very proud!"

Everyone seated in the many lined chairs clapped as the host settled himself in front of a podium off to the side of the stage.

"Now, as part of the ten finalist of the acting category in this event, this part of the show, as you all may already now, is private for you and your loved ones," he said, eyeing one side of the audience where the ten candidates sat and then towards the much larger group on the other side where their families sat, or in others' like Gray's case, their girlfriends or boyfriends. "Now about this part of the contest, it shall still be aired to the public of course but you won't have any time to prepare for your performance."

This caused the audience to break out in hushed murmurs at this turn of events.

"Yes, that's right. Sometimes we all have to be ready for anything even without prior notice; to be able to improvise, as the industry would like to call it. Now for more specific instructions, I'll be picking out names randomly from this hat," he said, taking off his long, black top hat, only to reveal that he was wearing a black bowler hat underneath it, causing the audience to laugh. "After I call out your name, you will come up here on stage and pick out random sheets of paper from this hat," he said, removing his bowler hat. "The papers in this second hat shall contain themes in which you are given a minimum of five minutes to think of a short skit to perform here on stage for a maximum of only ten minutes."

The murmuring within the audience heightened as this was announced.

"Now, shall we begin?"

**xoxo**

Eight candidates had already gone on stage. Some of them were very good, though Lucy didn't want to admit it, and some of them cracked under pressure at a loss of what to do and actually ended up choking on stage.

"Gray Fullbuster from Hargeon!" the host called out after reading the name on the paper.

Lucy watched as Gray took a deep breath and stood from his seat. He turned towards her and winked before making his way up the stage and picking a theme from the second hat.

**xoxo**

"There he is," Jellal said, slamming a fist on the table in the meeting room.

Everyone else seated on the rectangular table turned to him before looking at the large flat screen TV on the opposite wall.

"His name is Gray Fullbuster, the finalist from the applicants of Hargeon," supplied a young woman who was standing at the side with a few other people of average rank in the company. "23 years old, single, and a college graduate with a degree in Fine Arts, majoring in Acting. He lives in an apartment with his long-term girlfriend back in Hargeon. It's a small town just off Magnolia."

"Do you know him Lockser-san?" Jellal asked, looking at Juvia curiously.

"Not really but I've spoken to him before. I was at Hargeon for his performance the day before the top ten finalists were chosen from each district," she said.

"How's his personality?" he asked, looking back at the TV with a scrutinizing gaze as he walked around the stage, looking thoughtful for the five minute time allotted for him to prepare for his Improv.

"Very first-rate," Juvia said with an approving tone. "He's down to Earth, cheeky and even a bit overconfident," she said with a smile, remembering their first and only conversation.

Everyone fell in silence as they watched Gray start his performance, all of which, as it went on and ended at only eight minutes, drew approving looks from everyone in the room.

"Excellent!" Jellal said, applauding from his seat. "I say! This boy is a natural!"

**xoxo**

"Here's to your outstanding performance!" Lucy said, beaming at him and raising her glass of apple juice.

"Why thank you madame," Gray said, bowing at her in exaggeration before raising his own glass of Coke as well.

Lucy giggled as they struck their glasses together before taking a sip.

"Seriously Gray, you were so good! You were better than the rest of them," Lucy said as she took her seat on the dining table of their apartment.

"It's known to happen," Gray said, grinning madly before sitting opposite her.

Lucy rolled her eyes at him. "So, when do you expect they would make their calls for the winners?"

"They said they'd call just…" he stopped, and took out his vibrating cell. "About now," he finished faintly with his eyes wide.

He showed the screen at Lucy who gasped and grinned in excitement.

"I'll kill myself if they're not calling you to tell you that you won," she said in a sure tone before he placed the cell on the table beside the salad Lucy had made and placed the call on speaker.

"Hello, this is Gray," he said out loud before motioning for Lucy to sit on his lap, which she did immediately.

"Fullbuster-san, this is Jellal Fernandes of Fairy Tail," the man with the much deeper voice greeted in a jolly voice.

"Good evening Fernandes-san," Gray said, holding on to Lucy's hand tightly. "Why, may I ask, are you calling?"

"Well, I expect the answer was obvious the moment I mentioned Fairy Tail!" the man replied, laughing heartily.

"Are you saying-" Gray said, stopping as he and Lucy stood from their seats. "I…"

"Yes my dear boy, amongst the final ten finalists, you have shown the most promise. Congratulations!"

Gray's mouth fell open as Lucy shrieked and jumped into his arms.

**xoxo**

"Glad to meet you Gray-sama," Juvia said as she shook hands with Gray. "Again," she added with a grin.

"I have to say, I'm very glad to meet you again too," Gray said sincerely. It really was a relief to be back in Fairy Tail. The thought of never stepping into this building actually crossed his mind when he thought he wasn't going to win.

"Now Gray, may I call you Gray?" Jellal asked, smiling at him from his desk.

"Of course," he said with a nod.

"Well, Lockser-san is one of our newest and most promising managers," he said, waving a hand at Juvia. "Not so different from you in fact. So I decided on pairing you up. Juvia shall be your agent starting from today. You do have the right to choose your own manager though, but if you have no objections, I highly recommend you two to work together."

Gray shook his head. "No objections here. It's not like I have a whole line-up of highly recommended managers waiting for my approval or anything," he joked, making him laugh and Juvia giggle.

"Brilliant! I can see a very prosperous future for the both of you," he said, quite sure of himself as he got up from his seat. "I have to end this little meeting here. I have to meet my wife for lunch while she's in town. Nice meeting you again Gray, I shall be seeing you around quite often enough," he said with a wink before showing him and Juvia the way out of his office.

"He is great isn't he?" Juvia asked as she led the way towards the elevators.

"He is something alright," Gray agreed. "What did he mean he'll be seeing me quite often enough?"

"Well, most of the actors who start off from this company usually get Jellal-san's support in their films. He usually offers to produce or co-produce the films and sometimes he also gives personal recommendations."

"That's mighty nice of him. He doesn't need to do that," he pointed out. "I mean, I don't know of any companies who does that. Are there other companies with people like him?"

"No, but you can see the benefit it has for him and the company. Fairy Tail has a long line of top-rated and international films it has cooperated with thanks to Jellal-san. That's why most of Fiore's aspiring actors hope to start off here," she explained, making Gray nod. That part, he knew of. That was the main reason why he and Lucy were so excited to hear that Fairy Tail was holding another one of its annual events.

**xoxo**

"Have a bit of an appetite now, don't we?" Juvia pointed out with raised brows, amazed at how much he's ordering.

Gray thanked the waiter and turned to her. "I don't need that much," he said with a laugh. "That was for me and Lucy."

"Lucy?" Juvia asked curiously.

"Oh sorry, I never told you her name. Lucy's my girlfriend. You saw her before, that day we first met. She's coming for lunch, I hope you don't mind. She's running a bit late though," he said, glancing at his watch. He and Juvia had taken a train from Magnolia and were already back in Hargeon. It was lucky enough for Juvia that the town wasn't too far from Magnolia. She still had to constantly report to Fairy Tail since Gray's career hasn't formally taken off yet.

"Of course not," she said with a smile. "You guys really stick to each other, do you?"

He nodded, smiling fondly. "We do. We depend on each other and we do almost everything together. Well, except for cooking and the mechanical stuff I guess. Cooking's her department entirely and I can't let her go even a foot near anything that's broken back in our apartment."

"That's sweet," Juvia said sincerely.

"She is," Gray agreed, entirely missing her point as he was looking beyond her shoulder and beaming. "Lucy!" he called out, waving his hand in the air.

**xoxo**

"Do you have a reservation ma'am?"

"I'm here with-"

"Lucy!"

The waiter standing by the podium and Lucy both turned at this.

"My boyfriend," Lucy finished smiling as she waved back. She turned back to the waiter and bowed. "Thank you," she said before making her way towards Gray who was sitting with a woman whose back was on her.

"What kept you?" Gray asked, as he pulled the extra chair set with the table closer towards him.

"Sorry," she said, kissing him on the cheek lightly before taking a seat. "You can't believe the amount of traffic there is outside," she informed him before turning to the woman across the table.

"Lucy, this is Juvia Lockser, my agent. Juvia, this is Lucy Heartfilia, my gorgeous girlfriend," Gray said, making the introductions.

Lucy blushed at Gray's words and swatted his arm playfully before shaking hands with Juvia.

"N-Nice to meet you," she said, stuttering in embarrassment.

"Nice to meet you too Heartfilia-san," Juvia said in a very professional manner.

"You don't have to be so formal with her Juvia," Gray said with a raised brow.

Juvia smiled at him before turning back to Lucy. "Of course, may I call you Lucy then?"

Lucy smiled back at her and nodded. "Sure."

"Very well. Now, since you're here Lucy, then we can start discussing Gray's future," she said, pulling out a folder from her bag and opening it before sliding it over towards the pair.

"Here's the proposed plan Gray-sama, that is, if you accept," she said, taking out a pen and pointing to the parts of the print before explaining. "We already sent your tapes from day one of the event until you were properly announced as the winner. And already a lot of international companies want you."

"Seriously?" Gray asked in surprise.

"Seriously," she repeated with a smile. "The industry needs fresh talent, a new face, and seeing you looking good on screen so naturally made you all the more desirable for them.

He shrugged at this. "They'll have to thank Lucy for that. All those days and nights, listening and singing to songs since we were teenagers. I suppose it benefited me too," he said, smiling at Lucy and squeezing her waist slightly.

She giggled back at him and tapped his nose. "You owe me then."

"I suppose I do," he agreed with a grin.

"Well," Juvia said, interrupting their little exchange. "Because of that, you have quite a few offers lined up already. "Three here and two abroad. The ones shot here in Fiore are two national films, both action and the third offer is a lead role in a new romantic comedy series. As for the two offers abroad, one is for an action film to be shot in Bosco, and the other is also still an action film to be shot in Minstrel and in Onibus."

"Bosco? Minstrel and Onibus?" he repeated unsurely.

"Yes," Juvia said excitedly. "Jellal-san personally recommends the offer for the Bosco shoots over the one in Minstrel and Onibus. It'll be a great experience and it'll give you a chance to meet more people in the industry seeing as Bosco's practically crawling with movie stars day and night."

Gray frowned slightly. "Well, I suppose that's true," he agreed hesitantly. "But what about the offers here?"

"What about them?" Juvia asked, surprised he was even considering the offers in Fiore.

"Are they any good too?"

"Well, I suppose they are. But, aren't you interested in going out of the country?" she asked with open curiosity and amazement at his lack of excitement for being wanted to work outside Fiore.

"Don't get me wrong, of course I want to but…" Gray trailed off and looked down at his hand which was drawing circles behind one of Lucy's.

"Gray, don't hesitate," Lucy finally said, looking at him and smiling in earnest.

"But-"

She placed a finger on his lips to silence him. "I mean it; I don't want you to stop living your dream just for me. This kind of chance doesn't come every day, and you know it."

"She's right Gray-sama," Juvia agreed with a solemn look on her face. Now she understood his hesitance. He didn't want to leave his girlfriend behind.

"See?" Lucy added before nudging him slightly, with a grin on her face. "Besides, it's not like you're leaving Fiore forever, you could always come back or visit me in between filming. And if that's not possible, we could always call each other, or even e-mail each other until filming is officially done."

"Well, I suppose," he replied although he wasn't convinced in the least.

**xoxo**

Lucy sighed and watched Gray as he checked the messages from their answering machine in the sitting room. She took off her scarf and her coat, hanging it up on the rack before walking over towards him and hugging him from behind.

"Gray," she said, resting her head on his broad chest. "We need to talk."

"There's nothing more to discuss Luce," he said, turning to face her. "I already made my decision and I already gave Juvia my final answer. You heard it loud and clear earlier. I'm not going out of the country. I'm not stepping a foot outside Fiore unless you're with me when I do."

"But it's only for a couple of months though," she pointed out although her tone wasn't convinced in the least either.

"Couple of months? You heard what she said, filming for that movie in Bosco will most like take all year, fourteen months at most. How could I possibly agree to something like that? That'll mean I'll be missing your birthday for the first time since we were kids, and that'll also mean you'll miss my birthday for the first time. And don't forget Valentine's Day, and Christmas eve, and New Year's Eve, and-"

Lucy silenced him immediately with her lips on his, kissing him fiercely.

By the time she pulled away, her eyes were glassy, tears threatening to fall. "I love you Gray Fullbuster," she whispered almost achingly.

"Why are you crying babe?" he asked, wiping away a stray tear.

"I…I don't know," she said with a mirthless laugh. "I, I don't know what I'll do without you," she added more seriously.

"I wouldn't know what to do without you either," he whispered back before pulling her closer towards him. "And I love you too. I love you more and more each and every day."

Lucy smiled, closing her eyes before pulling his head down for another heated kiss.

"Gray," she said in a tiny though very sure voice, after they pulled apart.

Gray lifted his chin from the top of her head and looked at her. "What is it?"

She didn't say a word, instead pulled him towards their shared bedroom.

"Lucy?" he asked, watching her carefully as she led him towards the bed.

Lucy lay on the bed and pulled him on top of her. She smiled up at him, all the love she felt for him reflected in her eyes.

It was only a few more minutes of kissing and embracing before Gray finally understood her request.

"Are you sure about this?"

They had been dating for years now, and indeed they had lived together for almost three years already, but they had always resisted in doing what they shouldn't. Lucy saw to it that they did. Of course they had done other things to avoid it, but that's just it. They might have done other things, but never actual sex itself.

She held his face in between her palms and pulled him closer, touching his forehead with her own. "Make love to me tonight, my ice prince," she whispered with a sweet smile.

As the words left her lips, Lucy immediately noticed the look on Gray's expression change. His eyes had darkened considerably and his jaw tightened just before he took her lips in his in a searing kiss and pushed her further down the bed with his body.

**xoxo**

"Gray-sama, are you sure?" Juvia asked yet again.

Gray ran his hand through his hair before looking at Juvia straight in the eye. "My mind hasn't changed. I'm sure. I told you so last week."

Juvia sighed and sat back into her seat. "I was hoping you were only joking."

He raised a brow at her. "What's so bad about taking the job here in Fiore anyway?" he asked, trying to cheer his manager up. "It can't be that bad."

"It's not that bad, no. But the job offered outside Fiore is _much_ better," she pointed out, although not getting the desired effect she wanted from him. Doesn't he regret not taking the job at all? "The job offer still stands until next Friday."

"They won't need to wait for my answer 'til then. You can give them my answer now," he said, nodding at her cell that was resting beside her half-filled coffee cup.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked, looking at him curiously.

"As long as it doesn't involve me saying yes to going to Bosco," he said jokingly before taking a bite off the sandwich he ordered.

"Why don't you want the job in Bosco?"

"It's not that I don't want it," he answered. "It's just that I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" she asked with a frown.

"Wasn't it obvious last week?" he asked with raised brows. "I can't leave Lucy behind."

"Why not? It's just as she suggested that day. You could always send each other mail, or texts. Or you could call her or visit her during breaks from shooting."

"I know, but I don't think I can live with just that," he said with a shrug. "Lucy is my _everything_, Juvia. I'd do anything for her, and she'll do anything for me. We're like that; we've been like that for years," he said matter-of-factly.

"You love her that much, do you?" Juvia asked, almost amused, making Gray chuckle.

"Seems surreal from a simple 23 year old guy from a small town, I know. But that's the truth. I love her that much. I'll do anything to make sure she's happy, as I know she would for me."

"Where is she anyway? It's almost unusual to find you without her beside you or anywhere nearby."

"She's visiting her father who lives in the other side of Hargeon. She doesn't get to see him often, so she's staying there for a couple of days."

**xoxo**

Jude looked up from his paper and watched Lucy curiously.

"Lucy?" he asked, looking somewhat amused.

Lucy immediately snapped out of her reverie and ceased her humming and turned to her father.

"Hmm?"

"By any chance are you daydreaming about Gray?" he asked bluntly, making his daughter, and only child, blush.

"W-Why do you ask?"

"You seem to have that wistful smile on your face ever since you got here, that's all."

"How would you know if I was smiling from thoughts about Gray?" she asked with a raised brow.

Jude shrugged. "Just figured it must be about him," he said although with a knowing smile.

She grinned back at him before resuming her duty with the dishes. Her father was right, she was thinking about Gray and how excited she already was to return to him. No offense to her father, she missed him to death as well but she can't help but long to see Gray again. Especially after the sweet send off he had given her at the train station before she left.

Lucy placed a hand over her pant pocket, feeling the folded piece of paper still inside. Gray had given her a bouquet of red roses and had also written her a poem which he recited to her as they waited for her train to arrive, whispering the words into her ear and giving her goosebumps all over as he did.

It took a little convincing for him to give her the paper he had written the poem on since it was just a piece of paper torn off a notebook and was full of scratches from his pen of words that were unacceptable to him. Reading it made her heart swell even more. He had put his heart into the poem.

"I miss you already Gray," she whispered so only she could hear and looked out the window, a smile back on her features before she started humming again.

**xoxo**

"Are you sure?" Jellal asked again, frowning slightly.

Juvia nodded almost regretfully. "I asked him again earlier, he says he won't take any job outside Fiore."

"Did he say why?"

"He won't leave his girlfriend behind," she said rather unkindly. "It's a total waste of talent on his part!" she said with a defeated sigh.

"Well, it's his decision. Perhaps you can try convincing him again? I'll give the call to Bosco next Friday anyway. He might change his mind within the week, you'll never know," he said, still hopeful.

"I doubt it, at least, not unless his girlfriend personally forces him into a plane heading for Bosco, or unless she threatens to break up with him or something," she pointed out, frowning. "Maybe if I pray hard enough for something like that to happen within the week, it just might. For now though, his career is hopeless, and so will mine be if he doesn't reconsider." she said mirthlessly. **-Fuck you bitch!-**

Jellal raised a brow at her. "Whatever is meant to happen _will_ happen Lockser-san, regardless of _how_ it will happen. Fate is funny that way. Goals are constant but the paths in achieving it are not. We always have the power to take a different road as we wish. So it's best not to have that sort of mindset. Nothing good will ever come to those who think that way!" **-Well said Jellal!-**

**xoxo**

"We always have the power to take a different road as we wish," Juvia repeated as she looked at the yellow painted two story house. "Thank you for the advice Jellal-san," she said to herself as she slipped the paper with the directions into her bag before ringing the doorbell.

It had taken her two days to get accurate and reliable directions to the Heartfilia residence. Even if Magnolia was a small town, the task still wasn't easy.

"Ya!" a male voice called out from inside, and not a minute later, the door swung open. "Yes?"

Juvia smiled up at the tall man who had a kind look on his face.

"Good morning, my name is Juvia Lockser. I was wondering if I may speak to your daughter? Lucy Heartfilia?"

This caught Jude by surprise. Hardly anyone ever calls for Lucy here anymore. Almost everyone who knew their family knew that she had been living with Gray in the other side of Hargeon for the last few years.

"Yes, of course," he said before turning to look down the hallway. "Lucy!"

"Ya?" the familiar female voice called out from somewhere inside.

"You have a visitor!"

"What? Wait, I'll be right there!"

Jude smiled down at Juvia with an apologetic smile.

"She's heading back to her apartment in the other side of town this afternoon. So, she's still packing," he told her with a light chuckle.

Juvia didn't laugh but smiled with a shake of her head. What Gray saw in this girl, she didn't know. She just seemed to prove herself even more irresponsible every time she saw her.

"You're lucky you caught her here in time," Jude added.

"Yeah, lucky me."

It was a few moments later until Lucy finally appeared.

"Oh! Juvia! What are you doing here?" the younger girl said in apparent surprise. "I'll take it from here dad," she added to Jude who nodded and with one last smile at Juvia, walked back inside the house. "Would you like to come in?" Lucy asked, making Juvia shake her head.

"No thanks, I just dropped by to ask you a few things," Juvia said with a smiled. "Do you mind taking a walk with me? I think I passed by a park coming here."

**xoxo**

"So, what exactly did you come all the way here for?" Lucy finally asked as she dropped down to sit on one of the benches near the playground. "Is Gray doing alright?"

Juvia sighed and sat down beside her. "He's not."

Lucy looked at her, brows furrowed immediately. "He's not?"

"Gray-sama is taking one of the job offers here in Fiore," she said almost unnecessarily. She knew that Lucy knew all this already. But it was necessary for her to point it out to the girl beside her.

"Yes," Lucy replied guiltily. "Well, he said he wanted to take a job closer to home."

Juvia turned to her and frowned. "He wants to take a job closer to _you_," she said almost accusingly. There was no point in delaying what she had come all this way for.

Lucy looked down, a blush creeping up to her cheeks.

"I…I know. We did talk about it. I told him to take the job in Bosco, but he just wouldn't listen," she said although smiling slightly at the thought of what Gray told her the night of the first and **only** **time** they ever made love. "He doesn't care as long as we're together."

"Do you care?" Juvia asked, taking Lucy off guard. "Do you care what happens to him?"

"Of course I do," Lucy said with a frown.

"Apparently not enough since you're actually allowing him to stop living his dreams for your sake," the bitch retorted casually and rudely. **(That's enough talking bitch! That's my Lucy!)**

Lucy stood up from her seat as Juvia said this. "I am not! I told him he could-"

"You told him? Lucy, if you love him, you would do more than just _tell_ him to go and take the job in Bosco," Juvia said with a look of disgust at Lucy. "If you _truly_ love him, you would do everything in your power to ensure his happiness even if it would hurt! You know it more than I that it has always been his dream to be an actor. He's gone this far hasn't he? Went through college for a degree, gone through auditions, entered contests, accepted small parts, all for the sake that those small stepping stones might lead him to his ultimate goal. And here it is, his entire future presented to him, and yet he doesn't take it because of _you_."

Lucy fell silent at this. She never even considered things that way, never even thought of things that way before. Was she really holding Gray back?

'You are,' she told herself, crestfallen. If she weren't around, Gray would go to Bosco and take that job. Not everyone is blessed to have this sort of thing happen to them. But Gray is, and she was actually willing to stop him.

"I can't stop Gray from making his decisions," Lucy told her, her happy and excited mood at the thought of going back home to Gray, completely deteriorated now.

Juvia stood up, her heels taking her a few good inches above Lucy. "You know you can. And you know what you can do to make sure he makes the _right_ decision. You're just not willing to out of your self-centeredness," she spat coldly.

"But I-"

Lucy immediately shut her mouth as the person in front of her sent her a deadly glare.

"You're bringing him down. This opportunity doesn't come to everyone Lucy!"

"I know but-"

"If you really love him, you'll let him be!" Juvia cut in harshly.

"I do! But-"

Juvia shut her up by throwing her hands in the air in exasperation. She was done listening to all of Lucy's pointless reasoning. She settled the straps of her bag on her shoulder before making her way back down the path of the park.

Before she got even two meters away from Lucy however, she stopped and turned back to look at her.

"How can you be so selfish?" she added, looking sickened.

"I'm not!" Lucy reasoned hysterically. "I-"

"You're selfish! You really are selfish," Juvia interjected again, before hurrying back down the path, ignoring not Lucy's reasoning, but ignoring her sobs.

**xoxo**

Gray glanced at his watch before looking back at the train that just arrived. 'Lucy should have arrived two hours ago,' he thought, getting even more concerned now.

After a moment's deliberation, Gray left the station and headed back to the apartment. 'Maybe she went straight back home,' he thought, or rather, hoped.

"Lucy?" Gray called out into the empty apartment. He frowned, wondering what happened to her. Brows furrowed, he immediately ran to the phone.

"_Hello, Heartfilia residence, Jude speaking."_

"Hello? Jude-san?"

"_Yes? Is that you Gray?"_

"Yes, is Lucy still there with you?" Gray asked quickly, hoping beyond hope that she was. He didn't care if she was late, or if she kept him waiting, as long as he knew she was safe.

After a moment's silence, he finally spoke.

"_Oh no…"_

"What? Jude-san? What's wrong? Is Lucy there?" Gray asked again, not liking the reply he got from the man on the other line.

"_Gray, Lucy's not here."_

"Where is she?" he demanded, not caring how rude he sounded now.

Gray listened to him, to his explanations. Not to Lucy's explanations for leaving him, but her father's. Lucy had told Jude that she was leaving Magnolia, that she was leaving Gray. Jude thought it was just a joke and so didn't take her seriously because he knew how Gray and Lucy felt for each other. She had left the house over an hour ago with nothing but the suitcase she had brought with her for her five day stay with him.

"She left?" Gray echoed brokenly, dropping the phone to the floor.

~to be continued~

**Graylu Fan Moto:**

_**"Spread the Graylu Love"**_

_**"My pillow was very **_**useful**_** to me, I got frustrated a lot of times so from time to time, I would stop reading and I started ripping off the covers of my pillow. I only used about 4 pieces of tissues, some few tears here and there were falling off. **_**TT-TT ****We all need to calm down people! Yes we know Juvia is a bitch, but maybe some other stories their Juvia is nice and all so I hope you All won't hate on that Juvia characters of theirs XD Just secretly~ at least hate on her~ XD"  
**

**"Wahh! I'm having editor/re-writer block TT-TT So many characters on my Next Project, Half of the tissues were used to wipe my bleeding nose instead of my tears last night...from trying to crack my head of which Fairy Tail characters gets the role." TT-TT "Gomenasai!"  
**

_**-Cesia14**_

**Special thx to:**

**thebeautywithin13: XD if you abduct the triplets I'm pretty sure Gray would come after you before you could abduct him along with the triplets. Then the triplets' uncle Loke would come after you as well XD I wanna see that~**

**FairyTailFreak: Lol, I understand if you weren't able to review last chapter. I hope you had time though to read the previous chapter. I'm having spelling problems XD Thingking- this word always get to me. Am I spelling it right? XD whenever I read some few spelling errors and I try to correct it, I forget what's the right spelling of the word and yah Android auto-correct gets to me and the capital too that's why I turned it off. Thnx for the Love and Support, even if it's class time or whatever time, you still find time to read Graylu fictions ^-^ I LOVE YOU TOO! -no homo- XD  
**

**sunny: ;) Lol have I ever let you all down? XD Ya know me ^-^  
**

**fairytaillover416: Totally understandable you weren't able to review the previous chapter ;) You better not be skipping chapters otherwise... XD You're the only one who is confused out of all of my students reviewing the previous~ ;) Elfman? what about Elfman? All the scene that happened around Elfman is that, the Juvia bitch called him asked him where Gray-sama is and then he told her lalallalalaalla...you just gonna have to read~ XD**

**natpereira: Thx for the review! XD I hope this chapter was to your liking...now that we had a look at what really happened 5 years ago.  
**

**amyskywalke: I'll try if I have time, but I can't make any promises thou TT-TT I'm having a editor block XD if there's such a thing. **

**Fullbuster159: Ohhh! that's some proper reading place XD Please don't sue if anything were broken. X) **

**Lillyviolet: XD Sorry if this chapter and Juvia ruined your favorite dream of "EPICCCC scene" LOL**

**Le' CarolinnaXannej421: You're heartless if you didn't shed at least a tear or two from reading this story XD jkjk Cana is not really a Total Biatch here..;) She actually help ara Araaa...Lol find out later~  
**

**AllSaidAndDone: Lol thank you for always reminding me, well not only you but Thank you ALL to Graylu fans for always reminding me to update ASAP x) I'm not really the type to leave you all with cliffhanger and then stopped updating for 3 to 4 days XD...maybe I should do that~ XD nahh, having you guys stay up late just to read the story or predict what will happen is enough amusement for me ;)  
**

**FairyTailLover33: We found out what happened, tell me..XD I'm soo frustrated right now, just typing Juvia's name I make a mistake. I think I actually put somewhere on the later chapter "the bitch said" instead of her name XD **

**leoslady4ever: XD The wicked witch of the west told Lucy she should stay away from Gray. Ugh! I'm still pissed, I feel like instead of inserting her name, I should just insert "the bitch said" or the bitch yelled or something. Ugh, Juvia the bitch really gets to me.****  
**

**LoveIsARose: Lol, I try not to leave you all at cliffhanger for long. Thnx for the Love and Support Graylu Fan ^0^**

**blissfulme: ;)  
**

**Guest: ;)  
**

**pikaqueen: I'm still waiting pikaqueen-san ^-^ I wanna read your recent updates. XD Please update ASAP perttyyy please ;)  
**

**Nance-chan: Lol you better have been reading this at home! XD Especially in bed or somewhere comfortable, but if you're reading this from the phone. I'm sorry! Please don't sue~ Lol you all have been warned. **

**aprildragonfire16: Yes, I just had to cut it off from there XD I think you got the paparazzi spelling right.  
**

**FairyTailFTW: My first reviewer. Dang~ XD Half of my tissues were only useful on my nosebleeding XD I shed a tear or two after proofreading, but my first edit was really hard. I had a lot of heart tugging feeling. My emotions were totally having a rocky ride editing this story.  
**

**Graylu Fan News: TT-TT I'm having a Editor/Re-writer Block Syndrome  
**

**This disease is not really serious guys like you know the sudden feeling of stopping editing and re-writing Graylu Fiction. TT-TT First week of Back to School so it's only natural this happened. Don't worry the Next Project will go as plan and maybe more and more fast updates to come~  
**

**Coming Soon~  
**

**Publicity  
**

**What's this? What's this? Gray has finally crumbled and surrendered to his true feelings? Could this be love that I feel~ So strong, so deep and so real~ XD Anyways..Lets witness how Gray reacts to Lucy's confession.  
**


	17. Publicity

Title of story: **Lies and Love**

**Update: 01/10/13 (THURSDAY) 4:54 PM  
**

**Edit: 01/10/13 (THURSDAY) 5:03 PM  
**

**+Summary:**

Gray is a popular international actor who has lost his heart 5 years ago. Lucy is a single mother who loves the children she gave birth to 5 years ago. Gray meets 2 children who looks exactly like him and were born 5 years ago. So what really happened 5 years ago? Two people know: Lucy, but not Gray.

**+Pairings:**

Gray x Lucy

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail and this plot. The story belongs to "the dreamer" All you can give me credit for is for sharing this and switching character names XD umm I do own a Mercedez Benz that one you can rest assure I did not steal from someone I got it for free...From my tou-san^^

**Chapter 17**

**Chapter Seventeen: "Publicity"**

Lucy looked down at her empty glass of wine and sighed. She finally told him. She finally told Gray the truth of what happened five years ago. She turned slightly to look at him, he had a thoughtful look on his face and his brows were furrowed slightly. What was he thinking now? Does he believe her? She hoped within hope that he would. She knew the type of relationship he and Juvia have, and she might even sound like a lunatic now for putting the blame on his most trusted manager but she's counting on the fact that he promised to believe every word of her story.

She bit her lip nervously as he downed another glass full of his wine.

"Gra-" she stopped as he abruptly turned to her, his gaze almost accusatory. She sighed in resignation before turning back to watch the water below. "You don't believe me," she said rather than asked, feeling the lump in her throat grow and the tears at the back of her eyes already threatening to escape.

Gray looked at her, the lights around the top deck with the moonlight above head giving her an almost goddess-like glow. He took her empty glass and placed it on the dining table with his own empty one and the now empty wine bottle he didn't even realize he had finished by himself.

He walked back towards her. She was still leaning over the railing, looking almost morosely at the water below.

What he did next caught Lucy off guard. She looked down and saw Gray's arms snake around her tiny waist from behind. Now she could really feel her tears fall. Did he really believe her?

Gray nestled his head beside hers, feeling her hair tickle his ear and his jaw before he started nibbling her earlobe.

Lucy sighed in content. This…this is how they were five years ago. Always so close together and deep in love. She turned around to face him and let him kiss her. What she was thinking those years ago, why she even listened to that vile woman, why she let herself get talked into leaving Gray out of guilt, she didn't know. She really was a fool. Lucy nibbled his bottom lip playfully before he took control over the kiss yet again as he did so many times in the past.

'I love you Gray,' she thought almost achingly. She wanted to tell him. She wanted him to know how she felt after all these years. "Gray?" she started through his kisses.

Gray ran his tongue along her bottom lip once more before pulling back to look at her.

"Gray, I l-"

"I don't believe you Lucy," he cut in. He ran a hand along the side of Lucy's face gently but his expression was as serious as ever as he spoke.

It was obvious that what he said didn't process in her mind as fast as it should have. But it was obvious when she realized what he was saying when the loving smile on her face started to falter. "You…don't…believe me," she repeated slowly. Her gaze was hazy with the tears now reforming in large quantities in her eyes.

Gray ran a finger along the side of her face before resting it under her chin and pulling her head up to look at him straight in the eye. "I'm sorry. I just can't believe you," he whispered, feeling his heart tighten as the tears in her eyes were free-falling now.

Lucy cried silently but continued to look at him. "Y-You promised to believe me," she said in a pained whisper before she let her head fall onto his chest, gripping the front of his suit as she did.

He kissed the top of her head. "I can't. It's just too…unbelievable," he said, thinking of Juvia again. "It's impossible. Juvia would never do something like that. She's been there for me through everything since day one of becoming my manager, supporting me in every decision I made along the way. I just can't see her acting like that and threatening you to leave," he explained gently, hugging her close to him as her sobs became slightly more evident. Maybe Lucy held a grudge over Juvia because it was widely known that he was dating her ever since it was announced during the premiere of his last movie months ago? Or maybe Lucy was lying to him to win his affection over again. He didn't know.

After a few more minutes of crying, Lucy finally composed herself and pulled back slightly from him, although still holding onto him for the hope that he might reconsider. She didn't want to let him go. Not again. Not now when she finally told him everything.

"Gray," she said, looking up at him. She wanted him to reason, to think of it all thoroughly. "What other reason could you think of? Why else would I have left you so suddenly then?"

Gray looked down at her and sighed. "I don't know. That's the very thought that's been haunting me ever since you disappeared," he admitted with a sad smile.

He loved her. Lucy knew it. He still loved her. She saw it in his eyes and she can hear it in his voice. And she refused to believe Gray would just kiss any girl with such passion as he just did now unless he was really in love.

"Gray…" One hand was still gripping the front of his suit for support, but she let the other find its way to the back of his neck and pulled him down slowly towards her. "I love you," she whispered, before kissing him with everything she had and still felt for him.

Gray's eyes widened at her statement. He looked at her worriedly for a moment before he closed his eyes and surrendered.

'I love you too Lucy,' he thought, although he didn't want to admit it. But he didn't care anymore. Right now, he didn't care.

So what if things won't go back to the way they were?

For tonight, he wanted her in his arms again.

**xoxo**

'What the hell was I thinking?' Gray thought, looking over at the sleeping angel beside him who was lying naked in his king sized bed, wrapped in nothing but the thin bed sheet.

Gray was sitting at the edge of his bed, watching her breathe silently and peacefully. He sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair before walking over to the window where a decanter of whiskey sat atop a small table, looking at him invitingly. He poured himself a glass and downed the contents entirely before heading over to the shower.

**xoxo**

Layla yawned sleepily. She didn't want to get up yet but her brothers' hushed voices got to her.

"I know we promised Natsu," said Grey. "But how much would it hurt if we help them?"

"Yeah, I agree," said Grayson with a hint of excitement in his voice. "I mean, if Gray really is our dad, we're doing this for the good of our family. Right?"

"Right!" agreed Grey loudly, earning him a shushing noise from Grayson.

"Layla's still sleeping, keep your voice down," he whispered.

Layla felt the bed beneath her shift slight before her brothers spoke again.

"So, do we agree?" Grey asked in a much lower voice.

"To help Gray and mom get back together?" Grayson asked.

"To help Gray and mom get back together," Grey agreed.

Layla frowned hearing this. To help Gray and mom get _back _together? Gray? Was Gray really their father? Her brothers said "_if_ Gray really is our dad", but then they also sounded like they were sure it was the truth.

Yawning loudly to warn her brothers that she was awake, she felt them shift on the bed again. She waited a few moments to give them time to compose themselves before she turned to them slowly.

"Good morning Grey, Grayson," Layla greeted in a sleepy voice.

**xoxo**

When Gray stepped out of the shower, Lucy was still asleep, in the same position, on his bed. He wrapped a towel around his waist and placed another over his head as he dried his hair.

"Luce," he whispered, shaking her lightly by the shoulders.

Lucy moaned a little but didn't move.

"Lucy, it's almost ten in the morning. Wake up," he said, shaking her again.

Sighing, Lucy rolled over and opened her eyes halfway. Spotting him sitting beside her, she smiled. "Good morning my ice prince," she said sleepily.

Gray watched her as her eyes shut back to a close. He ran a hand over her forehead, sweeping her hair off her face.

It had been a long time since she called him that.

He bent low and kissed her forehead. "Wake up babe," he whispered, earning him another smile.

Lucy's eyes opened slightly again and she looked at him lovingly. "Congratulations in winning that event Gray, you're gonna be a great actor," she said before her eyes shut to a close yet again.

Gray stared at her. She was still half asleep!

"Lucy, our kids might be awake now. You have to get ready for breakfast," he said into her ear.

"Our kids," Lucy echoed with a lazy yawn. "Kids?" she repeated, her brows furrowed. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him, his amber eyes almost playful. "Kids!" Lucy yelled, sitting bolt right up.

Which was a big mistake seeing as the bed sheet fell right off her and it was the only thing that was covering her from Gray's gaze.

Lucy gave a small shriek before she pulled the sheets up all the way up to her chin.

Gray gave a small chuckle before kissing the top of her head and heading towards his closet. "You better take a shower and get changed quickly Lucy before the kids decide they might find you in here with me," he said rather calmly as he dropped the towels covering him and pulled on a clean pair of underwear.

Lucy stared at his backside and blushed furiously. She looked around her. 'What the hell was I thinking?' she thought incredulously as she spotted the red dress she wore from last night on the chair across the room and, to her horror, her underwear exposed on the ground beside her heels.

By the time Gray had finished changing into a pair of khaki pants, a deep blue polo shirt and sandals, he was surprised to find Lucy still unmoving and watching him closely.

"What is it?"

"C-Could you, possibly…uhm…get out?" she muttered, looking embarrassed.

Gray raised a brow at her as he sprayed on a bit of cologne. He walked over towards her and gave her one last kiss on her forehead. "I'll get the kids ready for breakfast, meet us at the top deck," he instructed before taking his leave.

**xoxo**

"Gray, where are we?" Grayson asked. He and Grey were holding on to the bars of the railings than ran around the top deck of the yacht.

"A place I like to visit," Gray answered vaguely from the table which was now filled with toast, eggs, bacon, jam, glasses of orange juice, and cups of coffee.

"You've been here before?" Grey asked, staring at the far distance. The yacht wasn't moving at all and if the waves were actually moving them slightly in place of where they had anchored, they couldn't feel it from where they stood. They could see nothing but water for miles now except for the small patch of white sand close by that ran along their side of the large cruiser.

"No," he said with a smile. "But I like visiting small islands and sandbars when there are any nearby."

Layla looked at Gray as she ate her toast with jam. She couldn't help but stare at him ever since he came and helped them get changed for breakfast. _Daddy, huh?_

"Is something wrong Layla?" he asked, noticing her prolonged gaze.

She shook her head. "Where's mommy?" she asked.

"Here," a new and slightly groggy voice said, making the four of them turn to the source.

Lucy smiled at Layla and sat beside her on the breakfast table. "Boys, come here and eat breakfast."

Grey and Grayson did as they were told and sat beside Gray and Lucy since Layla was sitting between them. Lucy absolutely refused to sit beside the man, immediately taking her place beside her daughter instead.

"Had a good night's sleep?" Gray asked with a smirk without looking up from his magazine.

Lucy blushed at him and didn't answer.

**xoxo**

"Who is this woman?" Cana asked out loud.

No one in the room answered her, instead looked through the rest of the photos they managed to take in the previous night. They would have willingly followed the yacht to whatever location they were headed but unfortunately, the boat they were on made it impossible to. They didn't bring enough fuel along with them to make a return trip and they couldn't very well camp in the speedboat overnight either.

"Don't forget the kids," one man said, tossing the stack of photos when the kids were still in the top deck with them back onto the table.

"Well, who are they?" Cana asked again. "We can't publish these 'til we find out."

"She sure looks young," a man pointed out.

"Hey, I know these kids!"

The group turned to one of the younger men around the table.

"I was at the Hargeon Theme Park the day Gray-sama was promoting his previous movie. These kids," he said, pointing to the two identical boys by the railing, "are the twin boys who went up on stage with him."

Cana took a closer look at the shots. They did look identical but the shots of them and the little girl weren't too clear. "Are you sure?"

"Positive! I mean, these kids look pretty identical to me. And those twins at the theme park were pretty close to Gray-sama that day too. I didn't know they still saw a lot of each other though. I mean, no one's got news of Gray-sama lately since he's been busy with shooting that new movie of his around Magnolia and Hargeon."

"Then who's the little girl?" she added, looking more closely. The pictures being taken in Night mode didn't help at all. It was obvious that there were two identically shaped and dressed boys and that there was a little girl, but her face could barely be recognized.

The man shrugged before looking closely at the photos again. "The woman's pretty hot though," he added needlessly.

Cana rolled her eyes. The woman in the photo with Gray was indeed attractive. They were lucky enough to get a clear enough shot of her and Gray since they stood higher above the railing but unfortunately, they have no clue who she was.

"This is our next big story guys," Cana said, getting up from her seat and looking over at her team seriously. "I want to know who this woman is as soon as possible so we can get this story published. Call everyone we know, we might get this on the Sunday paper if we're fast enough."

"Alrighty!"

Cana nodded her dismissal at the group before taking one last closer look at the photo of Gray and Lucy embracing and kissing each other passionately.

"Oi, Jason," Cana called out, catching the younger man's attention. "Get me Gray-sama's manager on the phone first. She's the closest person to Gray-sama we know of. I'm willing to bet she knows something about this," she said in a suspicious voice. "Ko-kooooool, Coooool" Cana ignored the young man's weird habits whenever he does his thing to show interest. 'I thought she and Gray were dating?' she asked herself, remembering the premiere night months ago when she confessed in live television of their supposed relationship.

**xoxo**

The weekend was more fun than she would've expected it to be, though Lucy didn't want to admit it. They have spent the entire Saturday swimming, fishing, and even jet skiing. She would never have expected there to be a jet ski stored in the yacht, but then again the entire weekend was full of surprises.

Gray was full of surprises.

He and Lucy hadn't spoken a word about their conversation that first night at sea, and neither did they talk about what happened within his room after their little talk either. Lucy found it awkward at first but Gray acted perfectly normal so it was easy enough for her to forget anything that ever happened. For now.

"It's almost time," Gray told her as he waved at the triplets from above. The three were lounging around the sofas by the Jacuzzi two floors below.

Lucy smiled down at her kids and nodded before looking up. The buildings of Hargeon were slowly becoming larger and clearer under the clear Sunday sky. It was a nice escape from reality, but they had to go back at some point. "Do you want me to tell them?" she asked, looking at him in worry.

Gray stared for a moment more at his kids. "How about we tell them together?"

She nodded, liking that plan better until another thought crossed her mind. "What if they ask us if we're getting back together?"

"I-"

"Lucy I Lo-"

Lucy looked at him when he suddenly stopped. "What is it?" she asked, noticing his features darken considerably.

"Damn it," he hissed, clenching his fists.

She looked at him worriedly before following his gaze. Lucy looked over at the docks. Everything was normal, although there were a few flashes in the distance.

"What is that?" she asked, placing a hand over her eyes to get a clearer view.

Gray immediately took out his cell. "Do we have enough fuel to take in the cruiser in another port?" he asked immediately before going silent for a moment, swearing aloud, ending the call and dialing another number. "Elfman, where are you?"

"_Right where you asked me to be, Gray."_

"Who started that mess back there?" he hissed angrily.

"_I have people looking it up already."_

"Can we still get through?"

"_I hope so. The police arrived only a few minutes ago to assist in crowd control."_

"Good. Just try to keep the paparazzi down as much as possible. I don't want the kids handling all that shit right now."

"_I'll try."_

"We'll be docking in less than twenty," he said before pocketing his cell and meeting Lucy's worried gaze.

"What exactly is going on?"

"Somebody tipped off the media beforehand that we're docking today. The port's full of people," he said getting anxious. He didn't want the kids to be exposed to something like this, especially not Layla.

"What're we going to do?" she asked looking horrified. She knew just how harsh and meddling the paparazzi could be. She didn't want her face plastered all over the newspapers with a bullocks headline about her and Gray's supposed affair. And God only knows what kind of publicity her kids will be getting if they manage to take their photos too.

**xoxo**

"We'll have to make a run for it to the limo. If we wait any longer, they're only going to get more foolhardy," he told Lucy as the cruiser started slowing down and the actual number of people waiting for them getting more evident now.

"What about your plan in telling the kids?"

"It can't be helped. We can't do that right now. We'll decide what to do later, as soon as things die down,"

Lucy wasn't too sure about this. If they still put off the truth from the kids now when the media is up in their business, who knows what sort of rumors come up and reach them first?

"Hey mom! Mom! We just stopped! And there are a lot of people outside!" Grayson said as he and Grey ran towards Lucy and Gray in the lounge area.

"Yeah!" Grey said rather excitedly. "They're all bringing cameras and microphones and everything!"

"They even took pictures of us outside!" Grayson said, grinning.

"Boys, here," Gray said, putting caps on their heads. "Wear these until we get to the car okay?"

The two looked at him curiously but nodded.

"Where's Layla?" he asked, holding a sunhat that was similar but a much smaller size from Lucy's which she was currently trying to pull down her head tightly.

Grey and Grayson turned and only just noticed that their sister didn't follow them inside.

"Laylaaaa!" they called out before dashing back outside.

"Boys!" Lucy called out before running after them with Gray right behind her.

**xoxo**

"What's your name little girl?"

Layla didn't utter a word but stood stock still on the spot.

The yacht had stopped, docked right beside a large crowd of people holding cameras, camcorders, microphones and tape recorders.

"C'mon little girl, what's your name?" Another reporter asked while he took shots of her nonstop along with his competition from other companies.

"Hey, I got this spot first, move over!" A woman yelled, trying to push the man who was holding a camcorder beside her, while trying to keep her balance.

"Where's Gray-sama, little girl?"

"Hey, say something kid!"

"What's your name?"

"Who's your mother?"

"How come you're with Gray-sama?"

Layla was in the verge of tears, **kawaii! ^0^** looking from one person to the other as they threw questions at her all the while flashing their cameras in front of her face.

"Oy! That yacht belongs to Gray-sama! Go any closer and he could sue you for trespassing!" A large man shouted from the crowd as he tried to make his way towards the yacht with a few other men. "Get down from there!"

Layla watched as the men and women with cameras moved away from the boat but still continue to take her picture.

"Layla!"

At the sound of her name, she backed away from the unknown group of people until her back hit her brothers.

"Layla!" Lucy said, hugging her daughter to her as Grey and Grayson edged a little forward to the group of people.

"Hey! Leave our sister alone!"

"Yeah, you're scaring her!" added Grayson.

"Oh my God, it's those twins from Hargeon!" shrieked a woman before more flashes went off in front of their faces.

"Hey! Stop that!" the boys shouted in chorus.

"Grey, Grayson, come back here," Grey said, pulling the boys back and glaring at the crowd.

"Gray!" Elfman shouted as he made his way to the front of the mass of people.

"Elfman, this is getting out of hand!" Gray shouted as flashes continued going off in his direction.

Elfman nodded at him and whistled loudly behind him.

A large group of men and officers started clearing off the paparazzi as well as Gray's fans to the sides, making a small path.

"I'll get the car ready!"

**xoxo**

"Layla, are you okay?" Lucy asked her gently.

Layla stared back at Lucy with a frightened look on her face.

"What do they want mommy?" she asked shakily.

"Nothing hon, nothing," she reassured, running a hand through her hair. "They just wanted to know who you are, that's all."

Layla looked at her mommy and nodded before taking deep shaky breaths.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lucy asked again.

"Layla? Are you okay?" Gray asked as he entered the lounge looking livid.

Layla looked up at him and nodded.

Gray knelt down beside her and looked at her closely. She was shaking all over.

"She's really shaken up," Lucy told him, mirroring his worried expression. "We have to get out of here."

"Elfman's bringing the car as close as he can. Everyone outside went crazy when they saw the four of you but security and the police are trying to keep things under control. We'll be out of here in no time," he assured her before going over to the boys who were peeking through the window. "Come away from the window boys."

"It's okay, they're starting to go away. Look!" Grey said, pointing outside.

Gray watched as the crowd was forced to stay behind the human barricade his security and the police were forming.

"Let's go!"

**xoxo**

"Here he comes!" shrieked a girl excitedly as Gray came down first from the yacht.

The crowd of people shrieked in delight at seeing him and the paparazzi went crazy with their cameras. But it was nothing compared to when Gray took the kids one by one from Lucy before he finally helped her off the cruiser too.

They all pulled their hats over their faces as they walked through the hoard of people, in the narrow path his security team and the police were able to clear for them to pass, all the while ignoring their questions and avoiding the cameras as much as they can.

With Gray carrying the boys ahead first and Lucy carrying Layla right behind them, it was hard to navigate through the path while having to listen to all the screaming.

"Excuse me miss! Who are you?"

"What's your relationship with Gray-sama?"

"Are those kids yours?"

"Is it true that you're Gray-sama's girlfriend?"

"Are those yours and Gray-sama's kids?"

"What are the kids' names?"

"What's your name?"

Lucy pulled Layla closer to her and tried her best not to lash out at all the people who were screaming impolitely into their ears.

"It's going to be okay Layla," Lucy whispered into her ear. "Try not to listen to them," she instructed as she felt the little girl in her arms shaking harder now.

"What's that kid's name?"

"How old are those children?"

"Please, leave us alone!" Lucy finally said out loud to anyone who could hear her. This was getting ridiculous!

"Just answer a few questions!"

"Yeah, it wouldn't hurt!"

Lucy felt someone pull her shoulder and she almost lost her balance, tipping to the back slightly, making Layla scream.

"It's okay Layla," Lucy said when she steadied herself, shushing her daughter before she glared at the people behind her.

**xoxo**

"Come in, come in!" Jellal called out from his desk. "Ah, Juvia, what brings you here?" he asked, nodding at one of the empty chairs in front of his desk.

Juvia took a seat. "Is this new?" she asked, indicating to the song currently blaring from the speakers around the office.

Jellal nodded before lowering the volume considerably.

"Fresh talent. This is just a copy from the pre-recording. Not even the final song yet and already I can't stop listening to it. You know Yajima-san?"

"The owner of that recording company?" Juvia asked, trying to recall the name of the studio.

"Yes, Blue Pegasus Studios. He's a good friend of mine, well my dad first then mine. He's the one who insisted I come to Fiore in the first place. He found a delightful young lady who has the voice of an angel!"

Juvia raised a brow at his exaggeration.

"I tell you Juvia, this girl's the next big thing in Fiore. I can feel it!" he said almost excitedly. "Now, what brings you here anyway?"

"Just came by to tell you that Gray-sama's filming is over," she said, making him grin. "He hasn't filmed since Friday and I went over to meet with Bob-san earlier today and he said Gray-sama's part is officially done."

"Excellent!" Jellal said, clapping his hands together. "Now, what are you guys up to now?"

"I was going to ask you the exact same thing. We can't stay in Fiore. Gray-sama doesn't own a residence here, so we might be leaving out of the country soon. And maybe we'll be back for the premiere and for promotional appearances." **-Bitch, who told you that? Pfft please! Just 'cuz you're Gray's manager means you can decide on your fucking own-**

Jellal frowned at her. "Did Gray decide this?"

"No, but it is the practical thing to do," Juvia pointed out.

"Well, practical, yes. But I think he should stay around for a couple more weeks or maybe a month or two. Fiore's great this time of year and from the feedback Bob-san has been giving me, he says Gray has improved significantly over the last few months. He says he looks like he's actually enjoying what he's doing. It's been long since I've heard anyone in the industry tell me such a thing."

Juvia frowned at him but didn't say a word.

"How's Gray's singing do you think?" he suddenly asked. "Maybe I could convince him to do a duet with Lucy sometime," he said jokingly with a laugh before turning serious. "In fact, that wouldn't be a bad idea! Most actors in Bosco these days are actually singing now. Or maybe I could get him to star in a music video with her when her album's properly released!"

"Lucy?" Juvia asked, instantly suspicious of the name. "The singer you just found, her name is Lucy?"

"Eh?" Jellal asked, not paying attention and not noticing Juvia looking suspicious. "Yes, yes. She's a local talent, lives here in Hargeon. Her name's Lucy Heartfilia."

Juvia immediately jumped from her seat. "Lucy Heartfilia?"

~to be continued~

**Graylu Fan Moto:**

_**"Spread the Graylu Love"**_

_**" Wahh! The first scenes gave me butterflies in my stomach ^-^ Graylu moments~ After 5 years of separation because of a bitch, they finally made love again. Hanyaaannn~ I was hella squealing the whole time until =-= the bitch's name popped out! Please bring a couple of tissues with you before reading the more Upcoming Chapters. From this point on, we are at the point of no return! **_**TT-TT _I always get the toughest job, proofreading again and again and tears falls down again and again." _**

**_"I find it weird whenever I start reading this story~It's like all of a sudden it's only me and the story happening around me. Before I start reading, I play a song and then start reading...next time I know the song already ended~"  
_**

**_-Cesia14  
_**

**Special Thnx to:  
**

**Lillyviolet: TT-TT Please bring more Kleenex tissue with you for next chapter. I cried soo hard, maybe telling you this before it happens will help you control your emotions. The Juvia here is a bitch. ;) What goes up must come down.**

**blissfulme: Umm..you must be confused ^0^ Last chapter was the explanation of what happened 5 Years Ago. You were skip reading weren't you? TT-TT Please read the whole thing^^  
**

** 2 message FairyTailFreak: It's okay ^-^ I wish the best of luck to all of GrayLu Fans too for Next Chapter XD I cried so damn hard! Just in case, you might need a couple of buckets for your tears XD jkjk oh and don't forget some Kleenex tissue with you too! ;)  
**

**natpereira: I know right! I despise that bitch! Thnx for Loving and Supporting Graylu^-^ **

**Guest 1/10/13 (Chapter 16) FairyTailFreak: XD I admire you soo much! Even though you are from Sweden, thank you, thank you for letting me know you are a Graylu Fan! I hope there is no language barrier ^-^ Yes, it is quite painful to lose 5 years of what is supposed to happened and so many what if's, but at least it Only took 5 years, what if Jellal didn't pursue Gray to accepting that project. Anyways, at least it only took 5 years and not a lifetime~ Thnx for the Love and Support you have shown- I loveee yahh ;) no homo~ Don't forget, okay? some tissues and buckets. I always look forward to reading your review.  
**

**AllSaidAndDone: Lol woah! Calm down XD Juvia the bitch will get her punishment soon enough~ **

**guest: Lol, it's soo good? what are you doing to this story? eating it? XD Glad to know "_it's soo good_" ^-^**

**fairytaillover416: Lol, yep! Super kilig, Especially this chapter's first scene. Tagalog? ;) Nakaka-kilig the scene of Gray at Lucy here, noh?XD**

**Fullbuster1597: XD This story have...s-e-c-r-e-t ^-^ and yes, don't spoil the story XD**

**Le' CarolinnaXannej421: ;) Lol, I wish you the best of luck to find a certain way to enter FFN and bitch slap Juvia XD **

**amyskywalker: XD ;) Sorry if the previous chapter was not to your liking~ I hope you weren't Chapter Skipping X)  
**

**TheDragoNSlayeRnATSU Nin-Nin: I'm Hiro Mashima XD jkjk! I actually had fun editing and re-writing this story from "the dreamer." It isn't really that hard since most of the scenes are quite easy to distinguish from Fairy Tail. I might have to say "thank you" to Fairy Tail wiki. XD I used Hargeon Port and Hargeon this a lot in this story. It only took me a few research here and there. Next Chapter is...TT-TT please bring maybe a bucket with you and some Kleenex tissue ^^  
**

**pikaqueen: Omg! I read your recent update today and damn! I love it. I was expecting Gray and Lucy to kiss but it's a fluffy one-shot. Over all it was the best! Uwahh~ I wanted a kissing scene. ^0^**

**LoveIsARose: TT-TT Was last chapter really disappointing? sniff* Thank you sniff* for reviewing TT-TT* and reading GrayLu! **

**IloveCelestialIce: Oh? A picture of Lucy, Gray and the triplets? Omg! I wanna see that! ^-^ If Last Chapter was heartbreaking, then please bring more Kleenex tissue with you for Next Chapter. I cried soo much for Next Chapter, it was soo weird! I was listening to a happy song and suddenly so many emotions blow up in my face! XD If you do find a certain machine that will let you enter FFN you might want Rin-chan along with you x) she wants to bitch slap the face outta Juvia XD I think Last Chapter I actually increased the population of anti Juvia XD  
**

**leoslady4ever: XD Let's see you want to kill Juvia, Rin-chan wants to bitch slap Juvia and then IloveCelestialIce want to take down Juvia. Lol you guys amused me. Well, whichever the three of you find a way to kill Juvia, bitch slap Juvia, take down Juvia, I hope you all would share it to GrayLu fans how you found that machine so we also get a chance of doing the same thing~  
**

**thebeautywithin13: ;) 0.o Lucy will be coming after you for abducting her childhood lover and her triplets. Hope you're prepare for some Lucy Fire and Lucy Kick XD  
**

**Rockin' angels: Thank you angel-san for the Luck, Love, and Support! I know how you feel about last chapter. You're feelings went from Warm to Cold XD Don't sweat about not being able to review Last Chapter. Actually, you just destroyed your reputation from reviewing all of this story's chapters because of Chapter 15 XD**

**Nance-chan: XD Glad the review button is helpful for you to release your problems.  
**

**aprildragonfire16: I'm pretty sure the bitch's rein will soon come to an end! I can't wait for the bitch to crumble and cry.  
**

**FairyTailLover333: Lol, wanna come over and help me make a voodoo doll? I wanna kill that bitch too! Since I'm editing this, I'm always tempted to delete all of her scenes XD **

**Graylu Fan News: "Spread the Graylu Love"  
**

**I wanna cry soo much TT-TT This story is coming to an end? To those that know what will happen, please don't spoil ^^ I actually edited a lot of things ahem* from that certain chapter. This Editor Block Syndrome is not going away! Basically, I'm just staring at Fairy Tail Gang Love's First Chapter document. Uwahh~ Maybe after this story is complete, I probably won't have anything for you guys to read for about 2 days and also that Lucy is a teacher thingy is giving me headache. Too much OOC-ness. Gomenasaii TT-TT  
**

**Coming Soon~  
**

**Unveiling Truths  
**

**We all witnessed it for ourselves when Gray had crumbled and surrendered to his emotions, now lets witness Lucy crumbling down in front of Gray. What's more heartbreaking than when the person you love doesn't believe you. Will they ever find a happy ending or is this all that's left to their relationship with only their triplets tying them together?  
**


	18. Unveiling Truths

Title of story: **Lies and Love**

**Update: 01/11/13 (FRIDAY) 5: 13 PM  
**

**Edit:  
**

**+Summary:**

Gray is a popular international actor who has lost his heart 5 years ago. Lucy is a single mother who loves the children she gave birth to 5 years ago. Gray meets 2 children who looks exactly like him and were born 5 years ago. So what really happened 5 years ago? Two people know: Lucy, but not Gray.

**+Pairings:**

Gray x Lucy

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail and this plot. The story belongs to "the dreamer" All you can give me credit for is for sharing this and switching character names XD umm I do own a Mercedez Benz that one you can rest assure I did not steal from someone I got it for free...From my tou-san^^

**Chapter 18**

**Chapter Eighteen: "Unveiling Truths"**

"What happened?" Gray asked, taking Layla from Lucy before she slid in after her and sat beside him inside the limo.

"Someone tried to pull me back and I almost fell," Lucy said breathlessly. "It caught Layla off guard and those people won't stop shouting in our ears and taking our pictures," she explained before pulling Layla to lie on her lap. "Layla? Hon, are you okay?"

Layla's cheeks were drenched with tears. She looked up at her mother before cuddling closer to her.

Lucy held her close and stroked her hair before turning to the boys.

Grey and Grayson were sitting silently, side by side on the opposite chair looking a little rattled but otherwise okay.

"I'm sorry about this," Gray said out loud. "I didn't expect the media to find out at all. If I did, I would've gotten my entire security team on standby. I didn't tell anyone about where we're going or when we're coming back except for Elfman and the crew on board the yacht."

Lucy shook her head at him. "It's not your fault Gray. But I think it's better if we head to the hospital."

Gray nodded before calling Elfman through the phone in the limo.

**xoxo**

"Excuse me, are you Cana Alberona..san?

Cana turned to the rather large man below her and raised a brow at him. "Who wants to know?"

"This is really important ma'am. We're part of Gray-sama's security; we need to have a word with you regarding Gray-sama's affairs," he explained.

"Jason, take over," Cana instructed before jumping down from the top of the van and following the security crew along with a few other reporters she knew by face from previous events.

The crowd was starting to disperse after seeing the subject of their interest driving away.

**xoxo**

Natsu silently closed the door to the examination room behind him before looking almost accusingly at both Lucy and Gray. "What happened?" he asked before leading them to a set of empty chairs. "I have to admit, I was expecting to check Layla the moment you turned up but I didn't expect to do the same to the boys too. They almost look traumatized although not as much as Layla is."

Gray bent his head low and rested them on his palms, covering his face. "This is entirely my fault."

"No it's not," Lucy scolded before turning to Natsu. "Things just got out of hand earlier. We were practically attacked by the paparazzi and Gray's fans."

"Well, good enough you thought of coming here. I had to give Layla and the boys a sedative to calm them and get them to sleep," he said before relaxing into his chair. "When they wake up, I expect they should feel better. They just need to rest for a while."

Lucy nodded and smiled at him in thanks.

Natsu looked at her and bent his head towards Gray who was still looking morose beside her. "I have to go see a few patients upstairs. You can go in and rest with the kids if you want. Just give me a call if you need me," he said before taking his leave.

**xoxo**

"_Elfman, are you with Gray-sama?"_

Elfman looked at his cell almost suspiciously. It was so unusual to hear Juvia speak in such a calm voice nowadays he almost didn't believe his own ears.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"_Keep security tight in the hospital."_

"How do you know we're at the hospital?" he asked, looking around.

"_You're on the news. Reporters from the Hargeon port tailed you to the hospital, it'll only be a matter of time before more of them get there. They're coming up with ludicrous gossip about Gray-sama right now and they also showed footage of the kids and that woman."_

"I already called in the rest of security. They should be on their way here," he said, looking around the parking lot for any suspicious looking people that might be reporters.

"_Good. I'll be right over as well. I'll handle the press."_

"I'm so sorry," Gray whispered before placing a kiss on Layla's forehead.

He pulled back and looked at his daughter. This was the second time she was brought to the hospital because of his carelessness. He turned to the boys who were sleeping on the large extra bed that was brought in earlier and set beside Layla's.

Gray sighed and looked over to Lucy who was staring at him.

"It really isn't your fault," she told him yet again in a lowered voice.

"Yes it is," he said stubbornly as he made his way to stand beside her by the doorway.

"You can ask them yourself when they wake up. I know they don't blame you either."

"They should," he countered.

Lucy took his hand in hers and squeezed it. "Gray, you shouldn't easily blame yourself when things like this happen."

"I know but-" he stopped and turned to the door at the sound of the knock.

A nurse poked her head in with a harassed look on her face.

"Gray-sama," she said in a hushed voice. "A lot of reporters are gathered outside asking a lot of questions. They won't leave unless you make a statement of some sort as to why you are here."

Gray cursed before following her outside.

"I'll be back," he said to Lucy before closing the door silently behind him.

**xoxo**

"Gray-sama!" Juvia called out with a wave as soon as she spotted him.

Gray looked up from his cell and sighed in relief at the sight of her.

"Juvia! I was just about to call you," he said before turning back around and indicating for her to follow him back down the hallway. "What's going on outside?" he asked when she reached him although he was quite sure he didn't want to know.

"Reporters are demanding to know why you're here. They're already coming up with ridiculous stories like you got stung by a jellyfish or something during your little escapade. Some even went so far as to say that you got bitten by a shark and that you're bleeding to your death at this very moment," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"What do you propose we do?" he asked seriously, wanting things to be over with. Lucy and the kids can't very well leave the hospital unnoticed if they're still gathered outside, watching and waiting for their reappearance like hawks.

"I'll be giving a casual statement in a while, just to ease them and stop new rumors from sprouting."

"What're you going to tell them?" he said before taking a seat on one of the chairs he had sat on earlier, just across the room where the kids and Lucy were in.

"You tell me," Juvia said, looking straight at him. "What were you doing in that yacht anyway? And since when did you own a yacht here in Fiore?"

Gray ran a hand through his hair and hunched back into his seat. "I bought it just a month ago. I made a special order and had it delivered here. I went on that three-day cruise to celebrate the end of filming," he explained truthfully although not completely.

"And?"

"And what?" he asked although he knew what she meant.

"Care to explain the reappearance of your old girlfriend and the three kids? Two of whom look exactly like you," she persisted, watching him closely.

Gray can't help the smile creeping up the corners of his lips. "Oh, that."

"Yes, that. You seem to have missed out the very crucial detail of this problem."

"Well, you know I met the boys all those months ago. Not long after we arrived in Fiore, I met them by accident. Not long after I also found out that Lucy was their mother," he said, still smiling before he turned to Juvia. "I actually have kids Juvia," he said almost disbelievingly. "Who would've thought huh?"

Juvia smiled a small smile at this. "You do know this will cause a slight problem for you."

"What do you mean?" he asked, frowning. In his opinion, the only problem he has now was the effect the paparazzi had on his kids earlier and the reporters now crowding around the hospital.

"Gray, think of what this will do to your image. You're 28 years old, known to _never_ have a serious relationship with women. Now you're here, apparently the father of three kids with the reappearance of an old fling."

"Lucy wasn't just a fling to me and you know it!," he yelled almost heatedly.

"Sorry, an old girlfriend," she amended quickly, raising her hands up in defense. "I take it you two are getting back together?" she added, looking away from him.

Gray looked at her and didn't answer. How could he? Juvia had told him of her true feelings for him and just when he told her that he would give their relationship a chance, Lucy had reappeared in his life and things just went out of his control from there.

"Ah, well," Juvia said in a resigned tone and standing from her seat. "I can't do much anymore at this point. At least I'm still your manager, that's enough for me," she said, smiling down at him.

This was precisely why Gray can't believe what Lucy had told him. "Juvia," he said, standing up. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"I don't know. Everything I guess," he said unsurely.

Juvia grinned at him and winked.

"Gray? I think the kids are starting to…oh," Lucy stopped in her tracks, a hand still holding on to the door knob when her sight landed on Juvia.

"Lucy," Gray said nodding at her then towards Juvia. "You remember Juvia Lockser?"

"O-Of course," she said with a small bow of her head at the well-dressed woman.

"Juvia, you remember Lucy Heartfilia," Gray added.

"But of course. How could I forget?" she said, smiling broadly at Lucy. "Besides, Jellal-san talks about her frequently enough," she added casually.

Gray looked at Lucy then at Juvia. "What are you talking about?"

"About Jellal-san?" Jvia asked, looking at Gray's look of confusion.  
"Well, he's been working with Lucy for quite some time now. Didn't you know? He even told me just this morning that Lucy's going to be the next big thing in Fiore."

Gray turned from her to Lucy, a look of hurt and accusation on his face. "Is this true?"

Lucy looked at Juvia curiously, wondering what she was playing at before facing Gray. "Yes, Fernandes-san and I have been working for quite some time now. But I only started recording just recently. And personally, I think he exaggerates whenever he talks about my singing and-"

"And when were you planning on telling me?" Gray hissed, looking furious now.

"What?" Lucy said, confused now. What was he getting so mad about?

"When were you going to tell me that you've been in contact with Jellal?" Gray reiterated, walking over to her in an almost threatening way.

"I…I didn't know I had to tell you I've been in contact with him," she said defiantly.

Gray glared hard at her. So this was it. He should have suspected it from the start. There was no way Lucy would have willingly come back to him after all these years unless she had a motif. She had left him when she lost interest in him and she only came back to use him! He didn't know how she managed to get in contact with Jellal nor did he care how she managed to do it. The fact was that she did. He knew that Lucy knew of his and Jellal's relationship. After all, the first time he had ever spoken to Jellal was when he called to congratulate him for winning Fairy Tail's contest years ago, and Lucy was there, she heard him introduce himself to Gray during the man's phone call. She managed to get something from him after all. She has been fooling him from the beginning with her offers of a truce and acting like she still loved him.

"You disgust me," he hissed at her before turning around and meaning to take his leave.

Lucy looked at him incredulously before placing a firm hand on his arm. "Hold on just a minute!" she shouted, her temper rising as well. "What the hell did I do that's gotten you so absurdly angry all of a sudden?"

Gray turned and shrugged her hand off harshly. He glared even harder at her now, if it were possible. "You've been fooling me from the beginning, you manipulative bitch," he said cruelly, making Lucy step away from him, entering back into the room slightly and finally letting go of the door knob. This was the first time he had ever called her such and it scared her as much as it hurt her. "I knew it. From the back of my mind, I knew you must have something to gain out of all this. From that damned truce, from all your crying, from your pitiful story and explanations from that time you left me, and even from your damned confessions! I knew it was all for something," he said, walking even closer to her.

Lucy didn't say a word as he slowly leaned his head closer to hers. "Tell me Lucy, did you actually think that I'd be that stupid not to figure things out in the end?" he asked her menacingly. "I was right not to believe you when you told me that it was because of Juvia that you had left. And," he said with a sneer, "I'm glad I was able to take you one more time in that yacht. At least you were good for something in the end."

A loud slap sounded, echoing slightly down the hallway and into the silent room. Gray's head was twisted to the side at Lucy's hard strike to his cheek. Everything was silent for awhile except for Lucy's sobbing and sharp intakes of breath.

"H-How dare you," she said in a hurt tone when she regained her composure. "You are the m-most self-centered and heartless monster I have ever come to meet!"

No one spoke after Lucy's outbreak. Lucy was looking up at Gray, her eyes swimming with tears and her cheeks drenched whereas Gray was looking down at her with a merciless look on his face. Juvia was still off to the side, watching them in silence.

"No," a small quaky voice spoke out from behind them.

Their eyes widened at hearing her speak.

Lucy turned around and Gray's facial expression softened immediately at the sight of his children, all three of them, standing a little away from them.

Layla stood in the middle of her brothers, her cheeks wet with shed tears and yet her eyes were still threatening to release more. Grey and Grayson had a hand each on Layla's shoulders, holding on to their sister, and both on the verge of crying as well.

"Why do you keep fighting?" Grey asked just before a tear fell from his eye.

"We don't like it when you two fight," said Grayson whose voice had broken.

Lucy's hands flew to her mouth. "I'm so sorry," she whispered feeling deeply ashamed of herself.

Layla cried even harder now, her breathing coming out in gasps. "P-Please don't fight anymore," she said, her voice pleading. "Mommy," she said looking at Lucy. She struggled with her breathing for a moment before turning to Gray. "Daddy," she said, looking straight at him through half-lidded eyes.

Gray immediately went numb after hearing her.

"Please?" she begged again in a faint voice before her eyes suddenly looked unfocused and she finally collapsed.

"Layla!" Grey, Grayson, Lucy, and Gray shouted simultaneously as the little girl fell to the floor, her brothers only just managing to catch her and ease her more slowly to the ground.

**xoxo**

"Excuse me, what's-"

The doctor held up a hand at Lucy as he entered the room with two nurses trailing after him.

Lucy watched hopelessly as the door shut after them and resumed with her pacing. Gray sat on the chair nearby with the boys on either side of him with their heads on his lap. They had long ago cried themselves to sleep.

"Why won't anyone tell me what's happening in there," she said in an agonized whisper before forcing herself to finally sit down.

Gray didn't say a thing. He didn't know what to say. Or rather, he didn't trust himself to say anything anymore. Everything he says and does seem to end up hurting the people he loves. He really was heartless. 'Lucy's right,' he admitted to himself resentfully.

"Lucy," Mira said from down the hallway before she hastened to reach them. "What happened? I'm sorry I took so long."

Lucy looked up at her, grateful for her arrival. "Mira, would you mind watching the boys for awhile?" she asked, wiping her tears and looking more determined now.

"Of course," she said without hesitation.

"Gray, come with me," she said in a serious and no-nonsense manner.

Mira helped Gray by holding up the boys' head as he stood up slowly and she sit in his place.

"We'll be right back Mira," Lucy said before turning on her heel and walking down the hallway. She smiled weakly to the familiar staff who greeted her along the way to Natsu's office.

Gray gave her a dubious look as she held the door open for him.

"Natsu won't mind," she said, still serious, and it was the truth. She has spent so many times in this office in the past years that she would even sometimes be mistaken as a doctor's assistant by Natsu's patients when they catch her in there alone during the times when she had to wait for him.

Lucy nodded for him to take the other seat right in front of the desk, opposite from her.

"I'm tired of fighting with you Gray," she said almost immediately when he took his seat. "I'm tired of you accusing me of something that's not even true. And most of all, I'm tired of trying to tell you the truth when you wouldn't even believe me."

Gray still didn't utter a single word.

"Would you believe me if I presented you with proof then?" she asked and laughed mirthlessly. "Though we've been broken up for this long now, I always thought you would still continue to trust my word. To tell you the truth, It hurts so damn much. So I never bothered even trying to prove anything to you," she said as she pulled Natsu's telephone and dragged it towards them to the middle of the table. "Please dial Jellal Fernandes-san's number for me."

"What are you getting at?" Gray finally asked.

"You would never believe me unless I prove it to you. So here I am, trying to prove myself though I'd rather do more important things with my time. But I'm proving myself to you for the sake of _our_ kids. I just pray that when we leave this office, you'll think better of me and stop initiating our fights."

Gray pulled the telephone closer to him before taking out his cell and searching for Jellal's number and dialing it. Lucy held the receiver to her ear before pressing the speaker button.

"_Yes?"_

Lucy cleared her throat and forced herself to sound like her normal self. "Fernandes-san?"

"_Yes, who is this?"_

"It's me, Lucy Heartfilia, I-"

"_Ah, Lucy my dear! Wonderful! You called me right in the middle of listening to one of your songs! I had actually taken a copy from your pre-recording session with me. In fact, I've been listening to your songs all day!"_

It was only then that Lucy and Gray heard Lucy's voice, singing to a tune from the distance in the other line.

"I…I'm glad to hear it," Lucy said though unsurely. All things considered, she still can't help the blush that managed to color her cheeks.

"_So, is there something the matter?"_

"Well, you see Fernandes-san, I-"

"_Jellal, Lucy. Please call me Jellal!"_

"Yes, of course, Jellal," Lucy said, trying hard to be patient. She wanted to get back to her kids as soon as possible. "Well, Gray is here with me actually."

"_Gray? _My_ Gray you mean?"_

Gray raised a brow at how he was being referred to. But then again, this man was the closest he had for a brother. So he let it pass.

"Yes, _that _Gray. And he has a couple of things he wants to ask you, here he is now," she said and nodded at him.

"Jellal," Gray said before the man could speak first.

"_Gray my boy, I didn't know you were acquainted with the lovely Lucy! This is just absolutely perfect! I was joking around with Juvia just this morning, telling her I might ask you to do a duet with Lucy or maybe star in her music video alongside her when that time comes. But now, I'm quite sure it could be quite possible!"_

As Jellal ranted along his plans for the pair of them, Gray stared at Lucy, his face blank.

"Of course," he said, at a loss of what more to say.

"_Excellent! You two will be hearing from me about that plan sooner or later. I'll take it up with Yajima-san. You don't know him yet Gray but he's the one who discovered Lucy by chance a few months ago as she was singing in one of the more popular restaurants here in Fiore. His constant insistence that I meet Lucy was also the reason why I flew here with my wife a few months ago. I'll introduce you to him sometime."_

"That would be great," Gray said before shaking his head. "Anyway, we just called to see how you are."

"_With you working with me and now Lucy? I can't be any better!"_

"Glad to hear it. I'll be seeing you soon then."

"_Bring Lucy with you when you do!"_

Gray replaced the receiver into its cradle without another reply.

"I'm sorry," he apologized immediately.

Lucy shook her head and held the receiver to her ear again. "This time, I want you to call Juvia," she said.

"What for? You already proved my accusations earlier to be wrong."

"You'll see," she replied vaguely. "And this time, you have to remain in complete silence," she added before motioning for him to dial Juvia's number.

"She told me she had just finished giving a statement to the reporters outside before she left earlier," Gray said as he dialed the numbers. "She might be busy now, trying to-"

Lucy cut him off by holding up her hand before pressing the speaker button again and resting the receiver on the table silently just as Juvia's voice rang through the room.

"_Hello, Juvia Lockser speaking."_

"Juvia? This is Lucy."

**xoxo**

Juvia stopped and looked at her cell.

"Lucy? Lucy Heartfilia?" she clarified.

"_The very one."_

"I wasn't expecting a call from you," she said before nodding a thank you to the waiter who had just led her to an empty seat in the restaurant across the hotel she and Gray had been staying in. "Seeing as we just spoke a few hours ago," she added.

"_Yes, well, I have a request."_

"That request being?"

"_It's my kids. They're-"_

"What do your kids have anything to do with me?" she asked somewhat incredulously.

**xoxo**

Lucy gripped hard on her chair at her insensitive tone.

"Well, they are Gray's kids too as you may very well know by now," she said, glaring at the telephone as if it was Juvia herself.

"_I'm concerned with Gray-sama's affairs solely, Lucy. The details of his affairs, you and your kids included, are none of my concern."_

"Fine then!" Lucy said bitingly. "Then can you at least help me get in good terms with Gray again? It's also for his own sake. And you owe me at least that."

"_I don't owe you anything."_

"Yes you do. You actually led him on to believe a lie earlier when you brought up Jellal's name. And that fight we had earlier, which was the result of your thoughtless remark, had a very dire effect on our kids!"

Lucy glared even harder at the phone as Juvia's laugh emanated from it.

"_That wasn't my fault. It was Gray-sama and you who got caught in that little dramatic bubble. I was merely in the sidelines, watching you two bicker your heads off."_

"You brought it up!" Lucy shouted, getting more irritated by the minute.

"_And that was all I did."_

There was a pause as Lucy tried to get her breathing and her temper under control.

"_Is that all then? Unlike you, I have more important things to do Lucy. I-"_

"Wait," Lucy interrupted immediately. "I…Can you at least tell Gray the truth of what really happened the day I left?"

**xoxo**

Juvia laughed. "What do you want me to tell him? Do you actually want me to remind him of the day you left him and broke his heart in two?" she asked, a laugh to her voice.

"_You were the one who insisted I leave him!"_

"Oh, I don't recall ever using the words 'leave him', Lucy," Juvia countered. "I never told you specifically to leave him. If I were you at that time, I would never have left him as callously as you did."

"_Then what was all that crap you told me then? You said that…that if I truly love him, I would do everything in my power to ensure his happiness even if it would hurt me! Those were your exact words!"_

A perfectly penciled brow shot up to her forehead at this. "Wow Lucy, you actually bothered to remember my exact words after all these years?" she pushed on, hearing the girl on the other line trying to muffle her sobbing. "Lucy, it wasn't my fault that you and Gray-sama broke up. If you're trying to find comfort in reprimanding me right now, then you're out of luck.

**xoxo**

Wiping her tears hastily, Lucy continued to glare at the phone, forgetting Gray was even in the room by completely ignoring him and speaking as if it were Erika in the office with her now.

"You really are heartless. All the things you told me then, was all for your sake!"

"_Oh no, I was thinking of Gray-sama. Look at him now; he's gone all the way to the top didn't he? Think about it. If you weren't too guilty back then for holding him back from his dream, if you didn't take every word I said to heart, he wouldn't be this successful now. He wouldn't be the rich and famous actor he is now. He would still have gone on with those measly roles he got before he ever got paired up with me."_

"I…I want you to tell him the truth. I want you to admit it to him," Lucy said in a calmer voice, her shoulders sagging. "Please Juvia. If you would just tell him the truth, I'm sure things would-"

"_Things would _what_ Lucy?" _

Lucy fell silent as her voice cut across her in mid-sentence.

"_If I tell him the truth, things would be better? Things are already better without him knowing. Things only get worse when you're around. Haven't you noticed?"_

Lucy stared at the phone, new tears threatening to fall at what Juvia had just said.

"_When you disappeared years ago, Gray-sama became who he is today. Famous, rich, sought-after, and his acting abilities are only getting better. I actually _saved_ him from the fate you had already tied him to. When you were around, he could barely get his talent shown, and when he did, he held back because of you. Even today, you've reappeared in his life and look at the predicament you've got him into now. The media's up to their heads, hoping against hope that there's some sort of juicy scandal between you two and those kids of yours. Nasty rumors are flying everywhere about him right now because of you and who has come to fix it again? Me."_

"I didn't mean to cause-" she tried to explain rather weakly.

"_But regardless, you did. You managed to-"_

Lucy was startled back to reality. She blinked away the rest of her tears and wiped them away furiously before looking over at the phone. Gray was breathing somewhat heavily with his hand on the receiver that was now back to its cradle.

"I- We weren't done talking!" Lucy said, trying to pry his hands away from the receiver, but he wouldn't let go. "Y-You didn't hear her admit it. You didn't hear the exact words she told me that day!" she said rather hysterically, tears falling down her cheeks again. "You have to hear her say it. She h-has to admit it…"

Her voice trailed away and was replaced with sobbing.

Gray let go of the phone and looked at her. He didn't need to hear Juvia admit it, he was sure Juvia would never admit it but everything else she had said in that call was more than enough proof to Gray of the role she had played in Lucy's disappearance years ago.

"Lucy," he said almost brokenly. "I-"

Lucy shook her head vigorously, ceasing him from saying any more, and ran out of the office without another word.

~to be continued~ TT-TT

**Graylu Fan Moto:**

_**"Spread the Graylu Love"**_

_**"Why? Why am I crying? Why does my chest hurts so much? I'm not the one who's playing the character, yet why won't my tears stop. I feel like I just had my first heartbroken. "**_

_**"Rate 1-10, How much this chapter made you cry **_**TT-TT I can't stop crying, This emotions are bringing me so many inspirations." **

_**-Cesia14**_

**Special Thnx to:**

**1fairytaillover: This dude made my reviews sky rocketed! XD Thnx to you and your spamming of reviews and also GrayLu Fan reviewers, you made this story reach 200 ^-^**

**Lillyviolet: Did this chapter made you cry too? TT-TT So many emotions are blowing up in my face right now TT-TT **

**AmandaCxh: XD Ooooh Thnx for the Love and Support New Graylu Fan reviewer ^^**

**FairyTailFreak: Wahhh! I cried soo much FairyTailFreak-san TT-TT I cried 3 times already. Once when I was first checking out the story and twice today for editing and proofreading TT-TT so Heartbreaking, right? Special, Special thx to you ^-^ You've been sticking to this story till the end~  
**

**pucchan23: Nope, they aren't married x) I was crying hella loud TT-TT were you crying? Lol Thnx for the review~  
**

**leoslady4ever: If Last Chapter only made you _almost _cry, what about this chapter? **

**Fullbuster1597: Me too! I want Juvia to die! I can't fucking stand her, I mean I like the pair Lyon x Juvia but bitch please, don't you fucking pair that bitch up with our Gray!  
**

**Le' CarolinnaXannej421: Rin-chan ^-^ Look what I did to your heartless heart, XD Me and this story plus "the dreamer" made you cry ha? I told you to bring some Kleenex but nooooo, XD TT-TT I'm still crying~ Uwahhh! **

**WhiteSkytherXx: Wow! Took you only 2-3 hours to read the whole thing? Damn, I hope you weren't line skipping or chapter skipping XD I understand a lot would skip the first two chapters since it got some scene of that bitch. **

**fairytaillover416: Lol, were you crying the whole time while reading this story? TT-TT Soo much drama, I hope it was to all of GrayLu Fans liking~**

**amyskywalker: XD Maybe, you can right a story about that! A sequel x) Lucy leaving him~ This story gives out too many inspirations and emotions out of you. **

**Rockin' angels: X) I actually got some a lot of ideas of what to do towards the end of the story, but if I make a lot of changes then I would break my fast update record since it's gonna take me some a lot of brain thinking. I hope the Kleenex tissue were a good use for this story~ TT-TT  
**

**Guest: ^-^ who are you? XD Yes, I'm still not over last chapter, but DAMN this chapter I won't be able to forget.  
**

**FairyTailLover333: A special, special thnx to you, you have also been sticking throughout thick and thin to this story. You are the best GrayLu Fan ever~ Ever since first chapter was release! ^^ Thank you for the Love and Support**

**aprildragonfire16: XD Woah? ^0^ 30 babies! nee! neee! aprildragonfire16-san, I bet you were crying ha? XD **

**LoveIsARose: x) I know! Lol, Last Chapter I increased a lot of anti-Guvia XD**

**natpereira: Thanks for hopelessly devoting yourself to GrayLu~ **

**Nance-chan: XD I warned you! Bring a box of tissues, did you do that? Heartbreaking right? I cried so damn hard.**

**Graylu Fan News: Wooo, what a heavy drama this story is. x) First of all, Thank you soo much GrayLu Fans for hopelessly devoting yourself to our OTP (One True Pairing! Anyways, I need a beta-reader TT-TT How does one know anything about it? Lucy being a hot teacher to an ALL boys school is giving me a headache with too much OOC-ness and Fairy Tail Gang Love is also giving me a headache. GrayLuFan-san! I'm sorry if I won't be able to update Next Chapter maybe tomorrow. I need all of my brain working on the Next Project. As you all know, this story is ending~ TT-TT Thank you for Looking up to me and have been Looking Forward to every day's update and checking out Graylu FFN Archive. I'll try to fix my Editor Block Syndrome Disease ASAP! ^^  
**

**Coming Soon~  
**

**Forgive or Forget  
**

**First we witnessed Gray crumbled and surrendered to his feelings towards his One True Love and Second we witnessed Lucy crumbled, crying to Gray for what Juvia had done and what caused Lucy to leave Gray. We are now reaching for the conclusion. You can only pick one, Forgive or Forget. Next chapter we shall witness the Bitch herself deserve what she will get! What's this? Gray wants, no..._needs_ Lucy back?  
**


	19. Forgive or Forget

Title of story: **Lies and Love**

**Update: 01/12/13 (SATURDAY) 5:00 PM  
**

**Edit: 01/12/13 (SATURDAY) 7:45 PM Sorry TT-TT for the mistakes GrayLu Fans!  
**

**+Summary:**

Gray is a popular international actor who has lost his heart 5 years ago. Lucy is a single mother who loves the children she gave birth to 5 years ago. Gray meets 2 children who looks exactly like him and were born 5 years ago. So what really happened 5 years ago? Two people know: Lucy, but not Gray.

**+Pairings:**

Gray x Lucy

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail and this plot. The story belongs to "the dreamer" All you can give me credit for is for sharing this and switching character names XD umm I do own a Mercedez Benz that one you can rest assure I did not steal from someone I got it for free...From my tou-san^^

**Chapter 19**

**Chapter Nineteen: "Forgive or Forget"**

Hargeon was in a buzz. Although it wouldn't be all that surprising if the whole of Fiore was in a buzz, or even the whole world for that matter. One seemingly fine Sunday, almost all major newspapers within the city had a common subject of interest in its front page: Gray Fullbuster's Scandalous Life Before His Rise to Stardom.

Pictures were posted everywhere, from newspapers to magazines, and from tabloids to random websites over the internet, of the photos that were taken during the actor's long weekend escapade with an unknown woman and three children.

Before that piece of gossip could grow any further however, immediately the day after, another headline graced the front pages of the Monday newspapers, and it simply read: The Not-So-Scandalous Life of Gray Fullbuster.

This particular issue sold even more than that of the previous day due to the relevance of the one news report broadcasted in the nightly news that very same day: Gray Fullbuster Sacks Long-Term Manager, Juvia Lockser.

**xoxo**

**The Not-So-Scandalous Life of Gray Fullbuster  
**

Written by: Cana Alberona...Reporter/Editor: Jason

We all know the talented, rich and famous actor, Gray Fullbuster. We also all know that rumors are erupting everywhere regarding his relationship with a one, Lucy Heartfilia, due to the rather shocking photos revealed almost everywhere since yesterday.

I would personally want to extend my apologies to Gray-sama and Heartfilia-sama for being the root cause of all the said photos taken the night they had their romantic dinner on Gray-sama's yacht along with their three children. As much as I would want to deny ever having taken part of the acquisition of those photos, it is crucial that I admit the truth.

Yesterday's news may have revealed Gray-sama's relationship with Heartfilia-sama and the nature of the three children who were seen with them on the yacht by making obvious conclusions. But Gray-sama himself has personally sat down with me to talk about it all willingly just to clear things up to everyone.

_For the detailed interview with Gray Fullbuster, turn to page C7…_

"Oh this is ridiculous!" Mira said exasperatedly as she flipped through the pages of the newspaper. "Honestly, this reporter's more like a gossip columnist in a magazine than an actual journalist," she muttered before she found the page and area of the paper she was looking for.

_Cana:_ So Gray-sama, who really are those kids who were seen with you on your yacht?

_Gray:_ The kids everyone saw me with that day are my children. You all know Grey and Grayson -from a previous event in Hargeon. They were on stage with me that day, although I didn't know they were my kids that time. And the third child, the little girl, is Layla, my daughter. The three of them are triplets.

_Cana:_ Oh that's adorable! And what about the woman you were caught kissing and embracing with when the kids were out of sight later during that first night at sea?

_Gray:_ Her name is Lucy Heatfilia. She was my long-term girlfriend since I was in high school, all the way until I got my big break as an actor. I suppose you can see the pattern as to how I didn't know about my children until just recently.

_Cana:_ Yes, indeed we can. So, exactly what happened since your cruiser docked? It was reported that a lot of drama took place at the Hargeon ports as you arrived there and even after you had left.

_Gray:_ I never expected the media to find out about that little trip. I planned that all out on a whim, so you can imagine my surprise and annoyance to find a hoard of people waiting for our arrival. The only person who knew that I had even left on that yacht with Lucy and our kids was my bodyguard, Elfman – who, by the way, was the one who informed Juvia of where I was and who I was with, thinking she had to know since she's my manager. He apparently did not give her full details except that I was with my boys but I suppose Juvia was smart enough to know the specifics anyway to give us away. She was already suspicious of Lucy from the start so I suppose she already figured out she had to be on that yacht with me too. Anyway, on our way to the car when we arrived, the kids got pretty shaken up. You know how the media can be, seeing as you are one yourself. Questions were thrown from every direction and the ceaseless camera flashes were too much for the kids, so we decided to head straight to the hospital. That's where my manager, or rather, now ex-manager, turned up…

Mira scanned the next few lines, already knowing most of the parts of what happened within the hospital since she was there as well.

"Ah, here it is…" she said aloud before slowing down and reading more properly again.

_Cana:_ Yes, I figured it must have been Lockser-san who had made the call to our studio. I was suspicious of the tip at first of course but then, a tip's a tip. We were quite desperate for a worthy enough story at the time. Hargeon's been in a drought for juicy news lately.

_Gray:_ And when you found out that the tip was pretty accurate…?

_Cana:_ I immediately thought it must be someone rather close to you. And since we don't know anyone here in Fiore whom you actually trust to share such information with, she was the immediate suspect.

_Gray:_ That was very smart of you.

_Cana:_ Well, you've never really done any work here in Fiore. It was easy to round off the people close to you who're currently residing here. So anyway, after your security team rounded up a bunch of us, asking about the photos and who got the tip, the rest is history. I told them it was my team who took the shots and as it so happens, I had already spoken to Lockser-san beforehand, thanking her for the tip. She didn't admit she was the one who called us but I recognized her voice easily enough through the phone.

_Gray:_ I really appreciate it that you cooperated with us on this and openly admitted all that you know. Juvia's done a lot of deceitful things in the past, some I would rather not reveal to the public since it has affected my family and I personally. With you admitting all this, about her involvement in starting this whole mess about my personal life, is already enough for the public to know just what kind of person she is. So, again, thank you.

_Cana:_ Not a problem Gray-sama. Glad to be of help. Now, is there anything else you want to tell our readers?

_Gray:_ Yes. I hope the media, as well as my fans, will be more compassionate the next time I decide to go out in public like that with my family. My kids were actually frightened that time. They aren't used to how the paparazzi act around celebrities. They mean the world to me and I don't want them to take the wrong end of the stick to having a father who is famous. So I hope you can all try to tone it down a bit if ever you do spot me in public with them.

Mira read the parting note of the writer before folding the paper up and throwing it on top of the Sunday paper, covering its heading:

**Gray Fullbuster's Scandalous Life Before His Rise to Stardom**

"I really should learn to read newspapers the day they're dated," Mira said regretfully with a sigh.

Lucy smiled at the older woman from the sink as she washed the plate and glass she had just used. "It's not that important anyway."

"Not important?" Mira repeated incredulously. "Lucy, this is the first time the news has ever featured someone I actually know! Not only that, they featured five people whom I know so well! And I can't believe it, why didn't you tell me about your history with Gray? I should have suspected it the moment I noticed his increased visits over the past few months! I really can't believe it. A famous actor is the triplet's father? Who would've thought?"

"You're not that late. So it doesn't really matter," Lucy reasoned, completely ignoring the rest of her comment. "It's only Thursday today. You just missed the news for four days."

"Oh stop trying to make me feel better," she said with a wave of her hand and looking depressed, making Lucy giggle.

Sighing, Mira stacked the newspapers of the previous days in a neat pile before opening the paper for that day. "I suppose it's never too late to start keeping up with the news in time. And with you as my witness Lucy, I promise I'll read every single detail in the paper from now on," she said in a sigh as she started reading.

"You do that," Lucy said with a grin before glancing at her watch. "Anyway, I have to get going. I have to get to the studio by 1 o'clock. Gray might be bringing the kids over here later if Layla gets discharged today. So can you wait around here until I get back?"

Mira nodded, not looking up at her as Lucy shuffled around the kitchen for a while before leaving through the front door.

After a few minutes of reading the rather boring article on the front page however, Mira found herself already losing on her promise and was now scanning the pages of the newspaper for anything more interesting. Then something caught her eye.

Mira's brows furrowed as she quickly read the article.

"Oh dear," she said when she finished. She held a hand over her heart as she read the short article again, now with a wide smile and a proud look on her face.

**Lucy Heartfilia, Fiore's Next Big Celebrity?**

Lucy Heartfilia. We all heard that name lately ever since pictures of her and the famous Gray Fullbuster were revealed in newspapers and magazines around the globe.

But who is Lucy Heartfilia?

In due time, that name will be known to every citizen across the nation as Fiore's next singing sensation!

Fairy Tail has formally made a statement late yesterday about this very woman. It is confirmed that Jellal Fernandes, the founder and proprietor of Fairy Tail and Yajima, the CEO of the famed record company, Blue Pegasus Studios (both who are known to be good and long-time friends) are currently under collaboration to ensure the successful kick-off of Heartfilia's career.

The pair had confessed that they had originally meant to keep this under wraps until the completion of Heartfilia's album which is currently still undergoing its pre-recording. But due to the buzz about her standing where Gray-sama is concerned, they decided to make the announcement far earlier than they intended in case rumors begin about the coincidence of her working with Jellal, who is also widely known for instigating Gray-sama's acting career years ago. Yajima has even disclosed that he was the one who had originally discovered Heartfilia-sama and had immediately seen potential in her, and soon after sought collaboration with Jellal. Heartfilia-sama has worked closely with Yajima in recent months ever since his offer of a record deal. It was also revealed that Heartfilia-sama had no idea of Jellal's working relationship with Gray-sama, and was actually surprised to find out the truth of their affiliation only a few days ago.

A lot of coincidences have certainly occurred where Heartfilia-sama and Gray-sama are concerned but both Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus Studios have assured everyone of Heatfilia-sama's potential and say that Gray-sama's association with her has nothing to do with all the luck that she's been getting lately where her career and impending fame is concerned.

**xoxo**

"Daddy?"

Gray looked up from his newspaper and towards Layla, a smile immediately on his face. She's been calling him that ever since the day she collapsed five days ago and still Gray can't help the grin that breaks out of his face whenever she does.

He and Lucy still found it hard to believe the kids had somehow figured out that he was their father. They truly were too smart for their age. Neither he nor Lucy were complaining of course. They were, in fact, grateful that they didn't have to explain to them the truth in a very uncomfortable manner. But they also know that they have to one day explain to them just how things ended up as they are now, from when Lucy had left him to when Gray returned to Fiore and also about Juvia's involvement. They knew the kids would be smart enough to understand it for the most part but it still wasn't something they both wanted to do so soon, so they agreed to do the explanations when things between all of them settled down again.

"Hmm?"

"Why can't we leave yet?" Layla said with a frown. She was sitting up on her bed with Grey and Grayson at the edge of the bed, trying to make a tower out of a deck of cards with little success due to all their moving around.

"We have to wait for Natsu. He has to check the results to your tests last night first," he explained making her sigh. "We should be able to leave in the afternoon."

"It's just going to be like the last check-up. I'm really okay now," she said just as her brothers managed to keep six cards up. She wiggled in her spot a little before doing a not-so-innocent bounce, sending the cards falling in a heap.

"Hey!" the boys shouted simultaneously, turning to her. "You did that on purpose!"

"I did what on purpose?" she asked in an innocent tone.

"Dad!" Grey and Grayson shouted, turning to Gray for back-up. It took a while for them to adjust to addressing Gray as their father but they finally caught on just two days ago after Layla addressed him numerous times a day as 'daddy'.

"Mmm…" Gray replied, not paying attention as he read an article holding the name of someone very familiar. "Don't bully your sister boys," he said absently before silently and quickly reading the short article.

The boys looked at him, appalled, before turning back to their sister who was grinning at them smugly.

"Oh, you're so gonna get it!" Grey threatened, crawling over to her side of the bed with Grayson.

"Don't come any closer!" Layla warned, trying to shoo them away with her hands though it did nothing to keep them away.

"Get her!" Grayson shouted before he and his brother pounced on her and started tickling her everywhere.

Layla shrieked out loud, causing Gray to fall from his seat in surprise.

"Oy!" he said over the noise as he scrambled back to his feet, still smiling from ear to ear from what he had just read.

The triplets stared at him expecting to be reprimanded for the noise they were making but was surprised to see him grinning broadly at them.

"Do you guys want to go visit your mom at the recording studio when we get out of here?"

**xoxo**

_Two worlds apart, separated by lies,_

_Two worlds apart, heed my unheard cries._

_You're so near now, but you're still out of reach._

_Just come close? Please don't let me preach._

_My love for you has always been there,_

_Through all the hurt and wounds we've been through,_

_Can you not bear it with me? Can we not share?_

_I just want you here with me. I love you._

_Two worlds apart, separated by deceit,_

_Two worlds apart, I'm longing for us to meet._

_But you're here now, you've come for me._

"Have you forgotten, the t-" Lucy stopped immediately, letting the band's tunes die down soon after her.

"Lucy?" Yajima said, his voice emanating through the speakers above. He was looking at Lucy through the clear glass that separated the recording area from the control room he was sitting in with his staff.

Lucy sent him an apologetic look before waving at someone behind him.

**xoxo**

Yajima looked over his shoulder, and by the door stood Gray and three little kids.

The triplets were grinning at Lucy and waving enthusiastically in her direction.

"Sorry Yajima," Jellal said with a guilty expression as he entered after the newcomers. "These are Lucy's children, they insisted in watching her sing."

"Oh," Yajima said, caught by surprise at the three kids but all the more surprised at seeing Gray.

"This is Gray Fullbuster by the way," Jellal introduced, gesturing to him. "Gray, this is a good friend of mine Yajima."

"Nice to meet you," Gray said and offered his hand out towards the man who was slightly gaping at him.

"Of course, of course. Gray Fullbuster!" Yajima said, sounding quite flustered. "I'm a big fan!" he said, grinning widely and shaking his hand with his rather vigorously.

Gray looked at him, amused. "Please, don't let us disturb Lucy's recording, we-" he cut off, noticing the absence of the triplets.

"Oh, how cute!" the back-up singers cooed, pinching the kids' cheeks.

Gray looked up and saw the three in the recording area with Lucy. The rest of the occupants had long abandoned their instruments and were now huddled around them.

"I guess we already disturbed you all by coming here," Gray told Yajima with an apologetic smile.

"Not at all!" he said with a careless wave of his hand. "We all needed a break anyway."

"I read the article by the way, does Lucy know about it?" Gray asked the two men who beamed at the mention of it.

"If she does, she isn't showing any sign that she does," Yajima said. Lucy had indeed not mentioned anything about the article in the day's paper.

"I need to thank you both for doing that for her," Gray said sincerely. "That's also why I came here, to thank you personally."

Jellal and Yajima chuckled at this.

"Oh Gray, it was nothing at all!" Jellal said indifferently. "After that meeting we had in my office late last Sunday, how can I not do this for her?"

_**Flashback**_

_Jellal watched the news on TV in his office, his brows furrowed. What was going on? He had been getting nonstop calls all afternoon regarding Gray and none of it was pleasing in the least._

"_Come in!" he called out tiredly when he heard the knock. He had only just turned the TV off before his door burst open and in strode the very subject of his concern. "Gray!" he said in surprise._

_Gray walked towards him then unexpected yet expected happened...Gray slapped Juvia on the cheek and pushed her to a chair.  
_

"_Sit and shut your trap bitch!" he barked harshly._

_Juvia jumped and did as he instructed. Never had she seen Gray this furious and never has she heard him use such a tone on her. She had only just returned to their hotel room that day, after grabbing a small snack at the restaurant across the street, and when she entered the room, he was there, sitting in the living room sofa, waiting for her and looking almost murderous. Gray strode towards her, grabbed her arms then slapped her hard.  
_

_Juvia's cheeks were still stinging after that hard slap the one she received when she entered their hotel and the slap that Jellal witness. To say the pain just doubled up was an understatement, but she knows what she'd done to Lucy five years ago was even more painful than the pain she's feeling.  
_

_Jellal watched the exchange and waited for Gray to speak first._

"_Jellal, I expect you saw the news earlier?" he asked, his voice calm albeit he looked like he wanted nothing more than to start shouting._

_He nodded. "Right after you and Lucy called me earlier this afternoon," Juvia's eyes widened with shock and understanding as he said this, making Gray throw her a nasty look. "I started getting calls from the press, requesting to have a word with me regarding you and Lucy. I didn't understand it at all until I saw the news."_

_Gray ran a hand through his hair before he started explaining his and Lucy's story from years ago until he got around to talk about the events that took place that very day._

"_So I want this bitch fired," Gray ended coldly, glaring over at Juvia who was now hunched down in her seat, tears spilling from her eyes. "She's a manipulative, scheming little traitor and I don't ever, ever want to see her again. I want her out of my sight. Do anything you want. I want this bitch fired as soon as possible," he added, breathing deeply now. "Not only has she emotionally afflicted Lucy but what she's done, **everything** she's done, has distressed my kids as well."_

"_Very well," Jellal said, sighing and looking at Juvia in disappointment. "Lockser-san, I can't even find the right words to say to you right now," he said, frowning at her and shaking his head. "By Gray's request, your contract is officially terminated, but not only the contract between you and Gray but I will also have to terminate your contract with Fairy Tail. I can't have you work in my company anymore after everything you've done. I never expected you to be this..this whatever Gray said! A manipulation little bitch. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"__  
_

_Juvia was crying even harder now but she didn't say a word._ -**Bitch! Cry all you want, we sooo don't feel sorry for you!-**_  
_

"_Gray, do you want to file a case against her?" Jellal asked, although personally he didn't want the problem to get any more complicated that it already was. The press will have a field day when this gets out, he was sure of it._

_Gray immediately shook his head, making Juvia look up at him with an almost thankful expression._

_He looked down at her and glared even harder. "If Lucy and my kids aren't a part of this whole mess, believe me bitch, I would sue you for everything you earned ever since you started working for me. You should be thankful of the very people whom you've hurt. If I could put charges against you without having them appear in court to make any sort of statement against you, I wouldn't even think twice about suing you. Now scram you little bitch. I want you out!"_

_**End Flashback**_

Yajima nodded at his assistant before excusing himself and leaving to adjust the equipment situated in the other side of the room.

"I mean," Jellal continued with a glance in Lucy's direction before grinning back at Gray. "The way you talked about her that day, I could tell she meant a great deal to you."

"She did and she still does," Gray said, smiling.

"I take it she's the reason for your change of personality ever since you got back to Fiore?" the older man guessed looking at Gray with a knowing look.

"Her," he agreed before nodding thrice at the triplet's direction. "Grey, Grayson, and Layla. All four of them are the reason Jellal," he said with an almost wistful look on his face. "I don't even think my personality even really did change. It just, sort of disappeared the day Lucy did those years ago."

Jellal stared at Gray for a while before sighing in content. "This is why I wanted you to come back to Fiore."

Gray looked at him with raised brows, not understanding his statement.

"This is why I wanted you to come back here," he repeated with a smile and squeezing his shoulder in approval. "This is why I was so insistent on you taking the job here. I had been concerned for awhile. You've been so hard over the years, almost rigid and unfeeling. I knew I had to do something to get the life in you again. I wanted to see that young man I had seen on TV during Fairy Tail's contest five years ago. The lively, interesting, emotional and even cocky young man, I wanted to see him alive again in you."

"And do you think you found him again?" Gray asked, grinning.

"I'm pretty sure I have my dear boy," Jellal said confidently and patted Gray's back. "I'm pretty sure I have."

**xoxo**

"You didn't have to bring them all the way to the studio," Lucy said as she and Gray walked through the park at a leisurely pace, following the kids who were running around ahead of them. "Layla just got out of the hospital after all."

"We all had the sudden urge to want to see you sing," Gray said with a shrug while struggling to take a lick off his ice cream what with his cap and glasses on. "Besides, Natsu said Layla's been fine since yesterday morning. He just wanted to keep her there to make sure she gets her rest while they checked on the results of her tests."

Elfman had dropped them off at the park by the kids' request. Though the sky revealed that it was close to dusk, and the park was close to being empty except for the occasional jogger or people walking quickly past, probably heading home, Lucy had still insisted that they all wear hats, though in Gray's case, she had also forced him to wear a pair of semi-tinted glasses.

"Can't we just take these things off now? It's getting dark, it'll be hard to recognize me, and besides, there are hardly any people around," Gray tried to reason as the end of his cap hit his ice cream…again.

Lucy had to stifle a giggle but nodded.

"Thank you," he said exaggeratedly before he took his and Lucy's caps and stuffed them into his jacket pocket along with his glasses all too eagerly. He grinned down at her before he resumed licking away his ice cream.

A smile lingered on Lucy's lips as she continued to lick her own ice cream while keeping a close watch on the triplets.

Gray made a side-along glance at her before taking a deep breath. "Lucy, can you forgive me?"

Lucy looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "Forgive you for what?"

"Everything," Gray said with a frown and sighed. "I said a lot of cruel things to you not just recently but ever since we saw each other again at the theme park. I know Juvia's the cause, the main reason why things happened as they did, but if I weren't so…" his brows furrowed at this, at a loss of the right word to use to describe himself. "If I weren't so…well, _me_, then things wouldn't have become this complicated and difficult between us."

Lucy took a moment to stare at him before smiling sadly. She didn't reply.

"So can you forgive me?" he asked again, not liking her silence at all. Inside, Gray was panicking. He still deeply loves Lucy and if she..

"You already apologized and I already said I forgive you Gray," she pointed out.

"Well, you said you forgive me that time when Layla woke up," he countered a bit uncomfortable. The last thing he wanted to do was talk about the moment Layla had collapsed until the time she had revived. Those moments, he can live without ever reliving or recalling again. "I thought you were just saying that since you were so happy that she was okay. You forgave me too easily."

It was too much for him. After everything they've been through, Lucy should put him through hell, but instead she forgave him all too quickly. He didn't feel at all that he deserved it.

"That's true, but I still meant it though. I do forgive you. Forgive and forget."

"You can't just forgive and forget," Gray countered, surprising her.

"Why not?" she asked with raised brows.

"I mean, you can forgive _or_ forget. You can't do both."

"Yes I can," Lucy said with laughter in her voice. "I forgive you, and I'll try to forget it ever happened."

"But it's impossible for you to forget what's happened. Not after all we went through. Not after everything that's happened," he pointed out, making her look thoughtful. "Well, unless you start losing your memory when you grow into an old woman or if you acquire an early onset of Alzheimer's disease, or if you somehow get amnesia," he added smartly.

Lucy looked at him incredulously before laughing loudly, making the triplets turn to them. She waved them off before giggling and turning back to the man beside her.

"Fine then," she said when she recovered from her fit. "I forgive you. And I suppose you have a point, I don't think I really can forget everything's that happened. But I really do, sincerely, forgive you Gray."

Although still not entirely convinced, Gray smiled a thank you at her before continuing with his ice cream licking.

"We seem to have the habit of apologizing and asking for forgiveness from each other a lot," she added, remembering the first night they spent on his yacht when she was apologizing for every wrong _she_ had done to him. And she can distinctly remember Gray telling her that verbal apologies are sometimes not enough. Lucy can't even remember if he actually did say that he forgave her for her own mistakes.

For a moment, she seriously considered bringing his exact line up but then decided against it. They have gone through enough remorse already.

It was a few more silent minutes until they saw the opposite entrance to the park and Gray could only just make out Elfman waiting for them with the car parked by the sidewalk, just as he had instructed him to. By now the night chill had already come, their ice creams long gone and the triplets were playing leap frog on the path and getting closer towards his bodyguard.

"Luce," Gray said, stopping her from walking with a hand on her arm.

"Hmm?"

A faint blush crept up to Lucy's cheeks due to the night breeze that had picked up considerably since they started their walk. She looked up at him, staring at him with pure curiosity.

"Do you think," Gray started, still trying to find his nerve to say the words he's been longing to tell her ever since they left Natsu's office in the hospital.

"Do I think…?" she repeated, seeing as Gray looked like he wasn't planning to finish his sentence anytime soon.

"Do you think there's a chance we could get back together?" he said rather quickly.

This caught Lucy in surprise even more.

"You actually considered getting back together with me?" she asked.

"Yes, but it would involve you agreeing first," he pointed out in a joking tone although he was perfectly serious. To say that Gray was anxious was an understatement. He really want to get back what he lost five years ago and that was his heart. He want no he _needs_ Lucy.

Lucy smiled at him before starting down the path again, looking in the distance as she did. "A lot has happened."

"I know."

"A few more weeks, then it'll be exactly six years since the day I left you," she said before starting to walk along the path again, although more slowly now.

"For which I have already forgiven you for doing," Gray said, making her smile at him in thanks.

"Can we really get back together after so long?"

"I certainly think so," he answered without hesitation.

"Can we really forget everything that's happened since then?"

"I thought we already agreed that we can't forget but we'll just forgive instead?" he said, making Lucy giggle and nod.

"Well, yes, but I mean…can we really act as if nothing happened?" she asked reasonably.

"We can try. I mean, forgiving entails trying to act as if nothing ever happened."

"It does?"

"To me it does," he said, grinning at her before turning serious again. "Lucy, do you want to get back together with me?"

Lucy stopped just as the kids entered the door to the limo that Elfman held open for them. She turned and looked up at Gray, looking quite torn. In all honesty, she did. She loved him, there was no question about it, and right now it was easy enough to assume that he loved her just as much.

"I do," she admitted. "But…"

That single word tore at Gray's heart even if he didn't know what her next words were yet. He wanted her. Not just wanted, he actually felt that he needed her. Over the past few days he's been caught in his own emotional turmoil, actually thinking of the possibilities of their relationship. He missed her. He missed them. He missed what he had with her before Juvia ever came between them and now Juvia was gone. And all that had occupied his mind, ever since he ensured Juvia was out of their lives, was of Lucy. He _needed_ her to be with him.

"But?" he persisted.

"The kids-"

"They'll be jumping for joy if we get back together, no doubt about that," he interrupted in a sure tone. "But Lucy, I don't want you to get back together with me- if you are seriously considering getting back together with me –for their sake. I do care about them; in fact, I love them down to the damnedest part of my heart. But for once, try thinking about yourself, think about what _you_ want."

"What?" she asked, somewhat rattled. "I do think about myself," she said defensively, making Gray raise a brow at her.

"Then what do you want?" he asked, closing their distance and looking down at her, straight in the eye.

He seriously wanted to know her answer. She was the most selfless person he knew. She had left him for his sake so he could live his dream five years ago. Yes it hurt him like hell but he knew it hurt her even more since she had to force herself to leave despite how she felt for him and actually live out years in guilt. She had also given up her dream of being a singer for the sake of their kids. She had bore them, raised them, took care of them, and worked hard all this time, without a single complaint and without his help. God only knows what else she's done over the years. Not to mention the hell he put her through ever since he came back to Japan. She had suffered a lot without a single complaint it almost seemed maddening to believe there was such a person like her. If he were in her place, he would have at least lashed out and launched his anger on someone a couple of times.

Lucy looked up at him, feeling his warmth radiating from his body and actually feel it engulf her.

"What do I want?" she asked in a weak voice, looking back at him. His gaze was almost penetrating.

Gray cupped her cheek in his hand, and slipped his other arm around her waist, holding her in place.

"What do you want Lucy?" he asked in a gentler voice.

"I," Lucy whispered, looking back at her reflection through his navy blue eyes. She swallowed before her gaze fell on his lips. She lifted her hand up and ran it along the side of his face before tracing her thumb along his lower lip. "Gray, I…"

"Lucy," he whispered, leaning down towards her slightly and very slowly. "What do you want?"

Gray literally felt like he was on the edge of a cliff, ready to jump. He looked into her chocolate brown eyes, trying almost desperately to read her thoughts.

"What do you want?" he whispered in an even lower voice though he could still hear the slight unease and insistence in his voice.

"I want…" she trailed off. Her hand was still resting on his cheek while her other hand was now clutching desperately onto the front of his jacket, trying to keep herself steady with him getting even closer over her.

"You?" Gray pressed on and his gaze fell to her slightly parted pink lips. Her breathing had hitched considerably.

"Im sorry Gray…"

There was a moment's pause in which Gray couldn't find himself to say anything anymore.

Gray felt his world crash down. "Lucy, why?"

"So many things happened and if your fans..."

"I don't care! I need you Lucy, please don't leave me"

"I need you too, Gray," she said rather breathlessly and she threw her arms around his neck just before he caught her lips with his own in a passionate kiss.

Gray was caught in surprise but he held her tightly against his chest all the same. Her lips were soft against his; her hands delicate as they held the hair at the back of his head firmly; her body soft and fitting in perfectly against his own. She was absolutely perfect. Absolutely perfect for him.

"I'm really sorry for everything," Gray said in a broken voice after their kisses slowed down.

Lucy pulled back slightly and looked at him with a loving smile on her face. She wiped the single tear that had escaped and had run down his cheek. "Don't cry Gray, I already forgive you remember?" she whispered, kissing his cheek lightly where the tear fell.

"I still don't think I deserve your forgiveness after everything that's happened," he said. His voice was still broken although tears didn't continue to fall anymore. "I don't deserve your forgiveness, and I don't deserve the kids' forgiveness either. I really don't."

She pulled back more and looked at him closely. He really felt genuinely bad about himself and at everything that's happened. It was heart wrenching for Lucy to see him this way. Ever since she'd known him when they were still kids, he was always so stubborn, so strong, so confident, and so emotional, so humorous, so lively.

"Gray," she whispered, pulling his gaze up to look at her.

He looked at her with all the guilt and remorse he felt that was tearing at him in the inside.

"I forgive you. And do you know why I'm forgiving you so easily?"

Gray shook his head, not trusting his voice to sound anything close to normal.

"It's because," Lucy held his face gently between her palms and smiled up at him. "I love you. I always have, I always will," she explained softly. "I never stopped loving you ever since I left. I tried, well I didn't try all that hard but I tried. And no one can possibly take the place you have in my heart. It's impossible."

She looked at him affectionately and Gray knew her words were as sincere as they could possibly get.

"God," he said in a rather pained voice as he engulfed her in his arms again into a close embrace. "I love you so damn much that it hurts. That's why I worked so hard to hate you and to hurt you all this time. I couldn't take it if you moved on or forgotten about me when I couldn't."

Lucy nodded in understanding and sighed contentedly against his chest. They didn't know how long they stayed that way but it was Gray who finally broke the silence.

"Promise me?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't ever leave me again," Gray said huskily into her blonde hair.

"I promise," she said with a little nod of her head, making him smile as he pulled back to look down at her.

"Good, because I'm never letting you out of my sight ever again," he said making her giggle lightly. He ran the back of his hand against her cheek lovingly, making Lucy lean into his touch. "Lucy," he whispered, placing a kiss atop her head. "My nakama," he added with a kiss on her forehead. "My soul mate," he kissed her lightly on the tip of her nose. "My love," he finished as his lips met hers again in a slow and tender kiss.

After years of separation, trials, and hardship on both their parts, fate has finally brought them together again.

**~THE END~**

**Coming Soon~ Epilogue  
**

**Graylu Fan Moto:  
**

_**"Spread the Graylu Love"  
**_

**_"Kyaaa! 5 years had passed by, who would have thought that no matter what the world would do to separate them, Fate brought them back together. I wonder if I'll ever find someone at the end of my Red String^^. I guess this story is quite a lesson need to be learn. No matter what you do to break up someone, Fate will only bring them back together~"_  
**

**_"Graylu Fan Service: XD I created the slapped scene"  
_**

**_-Cesia14  
_**

**Special Thnx to:  
**

**Guest: Lol, I would love more than to edit or create a scene like that, but unfortunately TT-TT I have soo many damn school projects. Maybe on a Next Project I would make Gray so much jealous~  
**

**Lillyviolet: High 5* XD we're alike! I cried so damn hard too Last Chapter. Thank you Lillyviolet-san for Loving and Supporting this story till the end~ GrayLu 4ever~  
**

**natpereira: TT-TT Yes! I want that bitch to die sooo much! Ugh! Well, at least Gray slapped that bitch for all the pain she caused to Lucy and being the reason to why Lucy left him five years ago. ^^**

**LucyEucliffe-I-LUV-U: Welcome to the Club! XD This story is quite a drama, I can't believe you, me, Lillyviolet-san cried too! x)  
**

**sunny: Gray jumps to conclusion and that bitch was quite a good actress for manipulating Gray for five years. Thank god that bitch got slapped by Gray-sama~  
**

**pucchan23: Thanks for keeping up to date to this story puuchan23-san ^-^ Graylu For3vaa! I hope you'll be waiting for the more upcoming stories of Gray and Lucy.  
**

**FairyTailFreak: Hai~ I need your help FairyTailFreak-san! TT-TT Uwahh~ Editor Block Syndrome Disease TT-TT Soo..many..wahhhh! Too much characters from Fairy Tail Gang Love and also Student&Teacher Ai~ Can I pm you the things that you could help me edit? or choose which Fairy Tail characters to have the original character play? Thank you For always being here with me FairyTailFreak-san! And thank you for the Luck, Love, and Support~ Lets do our best kay~ For Editing/Re-writing More GrayLu FFN! Cheers*  
**

**rakshataphixx: ;) Thank you rakshataphixx-san for the hate to this story's Juvia bitch character! Wooo! She got what she truly deserves~  
**

**Rockin' angels: "_A_ hard slap?" XD Oops, looks like I gave two hard slaps scene x) Being editor sure gets the FUN job!  
**

**MichelleBattle6: Woo! I'm glad this story was to your liking~ Lets give that special "thank you" to "the dreamer" x)  
**

**AmandaCxh: x) I'm soo happy that the bitch got slapped by Gray! ^^ Graylu 4eva! Cheers*  
**

**leoslady4ever: Yes, sadly because of Juvia...Layla and Lucy got the worst end of it all~ That damn bitch deserved that slap x) She took away 5 years of what could have happen to Lucy and Gray's relationship.  
**

**1fairytaillover: ^^ Thank you again~ For reviewing each chapters~ I appreciate your nice gesture of Loving our OTP! GrayLu For3ver.  
**

**fairytaillover416: Does this chapter answered your question fairytaillover416-san ^^ Ah ah! Happy ending at last~ sniff* I hope someday, GrayLu Fan would come back and read this story all over again~  
**

**Guest: XD You're still processing this story? ^^ Read it all over again x) Anata...dare? XD I have two guest who reviewed this story  
**

**ReianaA: Lol, there's no 'Happy' here, this is a...modernized story. A talking flying cat would destroy the story XD  
**

**IloveCelestialIce: ^^ Oh thank you for the rate! XD Being an Editor is the best! I get to create a "slap" scene to that bitch! Please look forward for more GrayLu FFN~  
**

**FairyTailLover333: How was the "Bitch Slap" scene FairyTailLover333-san XD Hohohohoho! I created it X)  
**

**Le' CarolinnaXannej421: TT-TT How sad you weren't crying! ^^ I just had to update today ^^ As I have though~ I can't really stand not to update for you GrayLu Fans~  
**

**Psyka: Thank you Psyka-san~ I hope you'll still be in contact to more upcoming GrayLu FFN~  
**

**pikaqueen: XD 0.o I hope you didn't just pulled your hair! Nooo! I'm innocent! I'm only an editor! Please don't sue XD I love your story pikaqueen-san, the next time I'm free and no stories need to be edited and no homework, I'll make sure to stop by to your profile and check out stories to read~  
**

**LoveIsARose: x) That's okay if you didn't cry~ XD You're lucky you can handle your emotions easily! Even if my parents are next to me and I'm reading a sad FFN I just can't hold the tears XD I just had to let them all out x)  
**

**amyskywalker: XD That's not good~ I hope someday I can read one of your Fictions too!  
**

******aprildragonfire16: Woo! "Welcome to Cry-Baby Club-Who-Can't-Hold-Their-Tears-When-It-Comes-To-Lucy-Crying" XD**

******GrayLu Fan News: If you guys won't like the "Next Project" Please let me know ^^ I'll take it down and choose another one. Please GrayLu Fans, Let me know if you don't like any of it ^^ This story is dedicated to GrayLu Fan Lovers _only._ Please Look forward to the Epilogue ^^ hoho..  
**

******Coming Soon~  
**

******Epilogue: Forever With You~  
**

******A Happy Ending! Kyaaaa! My emotions have gone overload! Too much..Gray..Lu-scenee-o  
**


	20. Epilogue: Forever With You

Title of story: **Lies and Love**

**Update: 01/13/13 (SUNDAY) 2:47 PM  
**

**Edit:  
**

**+Summary:**

Gray is a popular international actor who has lost his heart 5 years ago. Lucy is a single mother who loves the children she gave birth to 5 years ago. Gray meets 2 children who looks exactly like him and were born 5 years ago. So what really happened 5 years ago? Two people know: Lucy, but not Gray.

**+Pairings:**

Gray x Lucy

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail and this plot. The story belongs to "the dreamer" All you can give me credit for is for sharing this and switching character names XD umm I do own a Mercedez Benz that one you can rest assure I did not steal from someone I got it for free...From my tou-san^^

**Chapter 20**

**Epilogue: "Forever With You"**

Layla silently crept up the stairs with Grey and Grayson silently following her.

"Layla, I really think we should just be waiting downstairs!" Grey yelled in a whisper.

"Yeah, dad said he'd be right down," Grayson added, looking back down the stairs worriedly.

"But he also said he's be down thirty minutes ago," Layla countered as she continued her way until she reached the second floor landing.

Everything was silent in the floor except for a little scuffle in one of the rooms.

"Daddy?" she called out before making her way to the only room whose door was slightly ajar.

No answer.

"Daddy? Are you there?" she called out again.

"I told you, I don't have it with me!"

The triplets stopped dead in their tracks, hearing the desperation in their father's voice.

"Just leave us alone!"

**xoxo**

Gray looked at the man in front of him with a stony expression. "Just leave us alone!"

"Don't lie!" the man yelled before swinging his fist to his stomach. **-Uwahh? What's going on? TT-TT-**

Gray fell to the floor in a heap; his face in agony.

The man walked closer towards him before kicking him in the stomach, rolling him over to face him.

"Next time, I-"

"Leave him alone!" three voices suddenly shouted.

The man had only just turned to the door to see the newcomers before he was sent falling to the floor with small fists hitting him in the chest and two pairs of arms holding him down by the knees.

"Leave daddy alone you!" Layla screamed as she continuously hit the man with weak and tiny punches. **-Kawaii!-**

"Yeah, what did our dad ever do to you?" Grayson added, not letting go of his left leg.

"Yeah! What do you think you're doing mister?" Grey said, holding on to his right leg.

"CUT!" someone shouted behind them.

The triplets stopped immediately and turned to look behind them. Around seven more people were in the room, a man sitting on a high chair, another holding on to a large camera beside him, two men holding on to large lighting equipment, another man holding another large camera in the far corner of the room, and two women, one holding a clipboard, the other with a set of headphones dangling around her neck. All of whom were staring at them in obvious surprise.

Everyone was still. Though the director shouted a clear cut to the filming, the cameramen were still rolling and the rest of the crew was still in a state of shock.

"Layla, Grey, Grayson," a voice said from above the kids who were still holding the supposedly evil man down on the floor.

The triplets stiffened before looking up at their father who had his arms crossed in front of his chest. They smiled awkwardly up at him.

"H-Hi dad!" they greeted, the guilt apparent in their voices.

**xoxo**

"I'm sorry again Master," Syaoran said with a guilty grin. Makarov is an extremely short, elderly man. He has black eyes and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also has a thick white mustache. FYI, he loves to be called "Master."

The man laughed before slapping Gray in the back lightly. "Not a problem Gray! That did catch me off guard though. I have to admit, it's not every day you get three kids to come and wrestle you to the ground like that. I was practically ambushed!"

Gray laughed along with the rest of the crew as they made their way down the wide set of stairs a few minutes after the triplet's timely arrival.

"Your kids are so adorable Gray!" the woman with the clipboard gushed from behind him.

"Adorable yes, but mischievous as hell," he countered, making all of them laugh again. "This is the first time I brought them along on location. They've visited me on set in studios and warehouses before but I guess being in the actual place made them think it was real."

Gray landed on the ground floor and immediately spotted the kids by the snack table, taking to a few of the crew men.

"Having fun?" he asked, making the three turn to him with their mouths full of various fruits. "Make sure your clothes don't get dirty or else your mother will kill me," he said, making them nod and try to swallow down the food. "Actually, Mira will kill me first if she finds out too," he added, making them grin.

"You know you're late?" Layla said with a pout making Gray grin at her in apology.

"Yeah, mom's gonna be mad," Grey said.

Grayson didn't say anything, instead clicked his tongue similar to that of what their nanny does when she disapproves of something.

Gray raised a brow at them. "Well, I would've finished much sooner if three little kids didn't interrupt with filming earlier," he pointed out casually.

The triplets looked at each other for awhile before looking up at him with determined looks on their faces.

"We tell mom that it was the director who got us late," the three of them said simultaneously with an arm each raised up at him.

Gray laughed out loud before nodding and shaking each of their hands. "Deal."

The triplets grinned at him.

"Okay, okay. C'mon let's go, before we end up even more late than we already are."

**xoxo**

Lucy turned to the door as it opened.

"It's time for you to go on Lucy," the man informed.

"Are-"

"And I was told that they've just arrived and are now seated up front," he added with a smile.

Lucy sighed in relief. "About time," she muttered under her breath. "What the hell is that man thinking? He's cutting it a bit too close," she ranted, thinking of Gray, before standing up and removing her robe with shaking fingers.

"Oh, you look fantastic Lucy!" Mira gushed, making Lucy's prep team nod in approval behind her.

"Are you sure it's not too…I dunno, over the top?" she asked.

"Over the top? Other celebrities way older that you have dressed in skimpier clothes than that!" Lucy's hairdresser said in defense for her.

Lucy smiled at them and breathed out slowly. "Wish me luck!" she told them before leaving her dressing room.

"Good luck Lucy!"

"Yeah, knock 'em dead!" added Mira excitedly.

**xoxo**

"Jellal! Erza!" Gray greeted loudly, shaking the man and his wife's hands before he took his seat with the triplets between him and Elfman at the very front row of the stadium, just below the stage.

"Gray! About time you got here!" Erza Fernandes, Jellal's wife, shouted back over all the noise the crowd was already making.

"I got held up with shooting," he replied before pointing back inconspicuously at his kids.

The pair laughed and nodded in understanding before all the lights went out and the entire crowd behind them screamed wildly.

Gray turned to the kids to see if they were okay but to his horror and utter amusement, the three of them were also screaming their lungs off and were bouncing on their seats.

Layla, who hasn't gone to the hospital or had met with any doctor- with the exception of Natsu's frequent but casual visits -since that day he and Lucy had argued after Juvia's tactless comment, was the one screaming the sharpest and loudest amongst the three, and she showed no signs of stopping anytime soon either.

As for Juvia, she's walking around town with no job. After Gray's interview with Cana Alberona, half of the world who stay tuned on Gray knows better not to accept Juvia Lockser to their company and that also goes for Lucy's fans now. I mean seriously, who would want a manipulating bitch like her to work with you on your company. Well, lets just say not only "official companies" won't accept her, but even the minor jobs. Hohoho. Her nice condo on the outskirt of Hargeon, gone. Absolutely not one, nada, zero would accept her.

Gray laughed aloud before he and Elfman forced them back to sit properly.

"There's my girl!" Jellal shouted unthinkingly, making Erza nudge him in the side. "You know what I mean babe!" he reasoned with a chuckle before clapping loudly as the underground platform that had taken Lucy up to the middle of the stage, stopped.

Gray gaped at her.

"How are we doing tonight FIORE!" she shouted before slowly walking over towards the front of the stage, waving at her audience with a bright smile.

"It's hard to believe this is her first live performance!" Jellal shouted at Gray over the ceaseless screaming.

"You must be very proud Gray!" Erza shouted as well, watching Lucy with great fondness. It was hard to imagine that this was the same sweet and simple girl she had accidentally met some long time ago along with her just as sweet daughter in the hotel lobby.

Gray closed his mouth and nodded mutely but continued to stare at Lucy with wide eyes.

This was the first time Gray had ever seen Lucy dress in something like _that_. The fabric of her outfit was a pale pink color, the exact color of cherry blossoms. It was a tube dress with a heart shaped bodice that was stuck to her like second skin, defining her every curve until the waist where the fabric turned to something much softer, was set in a few layers creating a little ruffle, and was flowing with her every movement, ending in mid-thigh. Silver rings were fastened around her upper arms where the fabric similar to that from her skirt was sewn on and fell wide and loose just a little beyond her wrists. Her hair was done in large curls, falling to the middle of her back with a large bow ornament stuck in the side, just above her ear.

As Lucy walked even closer to them, Gray felt his mouth dry as he looked up at her. Her legs looked even longer in this angle; her four-inch heeled pale pink pumps did nothing but compliment her assets even more.

"Who chose that outfit?" Gray demanded from Jellal who was caught by surprise.

"She did," he said with a raised brow at him. "Why?"

"It's too damn…" Gray's voice trailed off, not knowing the right word to describe it.

"Sexy?" Erza supplied with a laugh, making her husband chuckle as well.

"Yeah," he replied absently as Lucy waved in his general direction. Her outfit wasn't meant to be provocative in the least and he knew it. He was even willing to bet that the people assigned to her wardrobe would've wanted something even skimpier than what she wore now.

"Hi mom!" the triplets shouted, waving back.

Lucy blew them a kiss and they grinned, each blowing her a kiss back.

"Everyone," Lucy said in a loud voice while making silencing gestures with her hands, calming everyone down. "I know this is a little unconventional to do before a show but before we get started, I would like to thank you," as she said this, screams erupted again, making her laugh before she continued, "for all the support you've given me since the release of my album. This concert is the first stop for my tour."

The audience still went wild at her every word and Lucy can't help but laugh and do a little curtsey.

"Things wouldn't have turned out as they have now if it weren't for you," she said gesturing a hand across the large stadium that was full to the brim with people. "My fans, you really mean a lot to me," she said with a slight bow of her head. "And of course, to my family," she continued, a wide smile on her face as she turned to look down at the first row of seats. "Grey, Grayson, Layla. Only you three could make me feel like the proudest and happiest mother alive. I love you three so much," she said with a little wave at them.

The triplets waved at her wildly, shouted "We love you too mommy!" and their faces glowed with happiness for their mother.

"Now, this first song I'll be singing, is something all of you are familiar with," Lucy said with a playful tone to her voice as she walked around the edges of the stage casually. "I wrote this for someone special to me," she admitted in a serious voice. "In fact, he's that special, that he's the only man I know who could possibly bring me so much grief and pain, and could bring me to tears so easily."

The crowd was immediately silenced at her confession, and Lucy stopped in her tracks, right in front of the stage, looking out at everyone before her.

"But," she continued, a fond smile now forming on her lips. "He's also the only man who brings me happiness and contentment, and the only one who could give me a bad case of butterflies in my stomach at every touch. He's the only one whom I have ever trusted completely, the only one whom I've never stopped caring for dearly, the only one, I promised myself all those years ago, that I'll ever love."

Lucy bent down slightly and held her hand out while still holding onto her microphone with her other.

Gray, who had already stood from his seat, was directly below her and he reached his hand out to hold on to hers.

"I love you Gray…my ice prince," Lucy said with an affectionate smile.

All the lights and cameras were on them, zoomed-in to the loving looks they held for each other, and the audience was in silence, watching their exchange at the edge of their seats.

Gray didn't say anything. Instead, he leaned closer towards her and placed a soft kiss at the back of her hand.

"I love you too, Lucy" he finally replied in a voice full of pride and pleasure.

The entire stadium shook from the tireless screams of its thousands of occupants.

And with one last adoring smile for the other, they finally let go of their hold, their wedding rings glinting under the bright lights as their hands parted.

**xoxo**

Grey, Grayson, and Layla grinned at each other and high-fived as Lucy made her way back to the center of the stage and started her first song, titled: Forever With You.

The triplets clapped, shouted and sang along with everyone in the crowd for a while until they knew the first song was coming to an end before they huddled together to look down at the CD case they had brought along with them to be guided with the songs Lucy was going to sing that night.

Gray turned to them, looking amused at their arguing about what Lucy will sing next. He chuckled before grabbing the CD case.

"You're going to hurt each other if you argue while holding on to this," he reasoned at the frowns he got from his kids.

The three shrugged before resuming with their argument.

Gray smiled at them before looking down at Lucy's CD. He read through the list of songs printed in a curved font at the back of the case:

CD 1_:_

_1. Two Worlds_

2. _An Unexpected Meeting_

3. _Returning Favors_

4. _Parent Trap_

5. _Several Conclusions_

6. _The Lullaby_

7. _Grief_

8. _Problems and Solutions_

9. _Realizations_

10. _Several Faults_

CD 2_:_

11. _When Problems Arise_

12. _Family Dilemmas_

13. _Beyond Expectations_

14. _Peace In Paradise  
_

15. _Unconcealed_

16. _Five Years Ago_

17. _Publicity_

18. _Unveiling Truths_

19. _Forgive or Forget_

20. _Forever With You_

He was quite impressed at the number of songs Lucy managed to complete and the amount of fame she was able to acquire in a short period of time. Even more impressed that one of the songs was inspired from the name he had given to his yacht.

Most new singers in the business would usually start off with a single CD with typically twelve songs. But she had insisted in releasing a double, and had actually recorded a total of twenty songs in her first album which, as it turns out, was a complete hit. She had done things her way and it worked with much favor from the public who had even demanded for her to write and sing more regardless of the already more than usual amount of songs she had released for a first and single album.

They had been married for a year now, and the triplets were going to turn 7 years old soon. Time had passed quickly and things really have changed drastically since his return to Fiore almost two years ago. Lucy's career as a singer was only getting better. His career as an actor, although most of the projects he accepted were shot in Fiore, was still as good as it had always been. He's even gotten more publicity due to his relationship with Lucy and because of their three kids. They had already agreed to keep the kids in Fiore for as long as they can in a regular school and will eventually have to hire private tutors when Lucy starts her tour and when Gray decides to take other projects outside the country again. This year, they're also expecting an extra add member to their family of five. You can say, they have been trying to revive what they lost. Lots and lots of love making here and there, but of course it applies _only_ when their kids were off to school and Mona was out of the house.

Now that they know no one will get in their way, who knows they might be able to afford to raise 30 babies. **-≥/≤ 30 babies!? Kyaaa!-**

Just thinking of it all made him wonder how things would've turned out if Lucy hadn't forgiven him or if he hadn't forgiven her after everything they've been through. What if they had given in to Juvia's treachery? Along with it, the hate, cruelty, pain…and all the lies that were conceived thereafter. What if he never found out he had kids? What if Lucy had decided to not tell him the truth? Or what would have happened if he had believed her from the start? What if…

Gray shook his head at his needless thoughts. Lucy had forgiven him for all the wrong he has done and subjected her to during those wretched months, and he had forgiven Lucy completely for everything, from her unwarned leave seven years ago, to her keeping their children's existence a secret from him for five years.

Lies have gotten through them at some point, it interfered with their relationship and affected them greatly and dearly, but their love for each other triumphed in the end. Fate brought them back together.

With a satisfied sigh, Gray re-examined the CD case in his hands. He turned the case over and traced the side of the front cover with his thumb, a warmhearted expression overcoming his features as he did. Half of the front cover had a photo of Lucy, and the other half had a zoomed-in photo of a large hand, which he knew was his, cradling three smaller hands that belonged to the triplets, and below the photo, embossed in gold was her name with the album's title underneath:

_**Lucy Heartfilia-Fullbuster**_

**Lies and Love  
**

**-The End-  
**

**A Messaged from "the dreamer" to GrayLu Fans:  
**

**"To all the readers of Lies and Love, I'm very happy you enjoyed reading this story. Reading the reviews (even if it's of different character names from Fairy Tale, care of Cesia14) really made my day. To the people from this version of the story who had recently messaged me asking for a sequel, I still have to think about it... I can't make any promises 'cause I've been so busy with just about everything for the longest time now. But I thank you for the support you've shown for the plot/storyline. I've written this story back in 2010 inspired by Sakura & Syaoran of CCS, and finding out that it's being well received after all this time- even if it's through another fandom -made me so happy. So, thank you all for reading... Thank you Cesia14 for sharing... And thank you to the reviewers for all the nice things you have had to say for it. Ja ne! -Raeny, the dreamer."**

**_"GrayLu Fans! Lets also give Raeny-san our Thanks for the wonderful plot and nice set-up. She made us laugh, smile, frustrated to that Juvia character, squeal, cry, and cry more. She owes me five box of Kleenex tissues~XD"_  
**

**_-Cesia14  
_**

**GrayLu Fan Moto:  
**

**Lets Continue To!?  
**

**_"Spread the GrayLu Love"_  
**

**"On behalf of "the dreamer" I would also like to say Thank you, for Supporting this story. We all witnessed all the hardships that Lucy and Gray went to, oh! and also the triplets. Lets give thanks to Love and Fate for bringing them back together."  
**

**GrayLu Fan News: "The Other Man" is currently still under editing~ I would Love you all to Support and Cheer this following GrayLu Fans: **

**FairyTailFreak-san: For kindly volunteering to me for Editing and Ideas Support  
**

**cybercorpsesnake: For also volunteering  
**

**Lillyviolet: Lets look forward to her Upcoming story that was inspired by Lies and Love  
**

**Please Check your PM inbox daily for messages. I will send out "the same" paragraphs to you Two that needs editing or something you think you need to add into and then I'll look into it. On behalf of ALL Graylu Fans! Thank you and to those who also read and review all the chapters! ^^ I will still be accepting volunteers and ideas! The more the merrier, they say! ^-^  
**

**Byebye! Till next time~  
**


End file.
